


The witch, the serpent and the wolf

by nayakri



Series: The witch, the serpent and the wolf [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, and a lot of other people, i will add them as the story goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayakri/pseuds/nayakri
Summary: One day Frigga learns about one of Loki's secrets - his family. Hel, Jormungand and Fenrir will soon step into a dangerous world. What will they do?  And, what is the most important, what's going to happen?!This work is a writing exercise. Please, forgive me any mistakes (mostly with tenses).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a writing exercise. English IS NOT my native language and I do have a problem with it, mostly with tenses, so do not be surprised to see one or two, or... a lot. If you have time and you will notice mistakes, please, point them in comments. Thank you! :)
> 
> I am well aware that Hela exists in Marvel Univerce (as well as Fenris) and it will lead to many funny situations. WARNING! I do not promise to end this story.

The wind was howling through the village, making the blinding-white snow fly around. She felt like the world around was a desert – cold and unwelcoming. Her fingers were tangled in her cloak, hoping in making this pathetic piece of cloth more useful against this Midgardian winter, but it wasn't sufficient. She was certain that at this very moment Earth could be another Jotunheim. Another breath and another small cloud, getting out of her mouth. She hated this place.

Why hasn't she stopped this little torture and made herself comfortable in this pretty house she was standing outside of? She had no idea. There was that little sting of fear in her heart, which prevented her from making one step toward her destination. It was childish. If Odin would see her now, he would have laughed harder than ever.

Frigga sighed. She didn't imagine it will be that difficult, even when she had no idea what awaits her on the other side of that white door over there. Yet, what else she could do but be cautious, when it is your younger son who sent you here with a mysterious package? She loved Loki and this is the only reason she begged Heimdall for secrecy and she is standing right here, in the middle of ice desert. That was humiliating. If it wasn't for her curiosity... and a soft heart... she would still be in Asgard, trying to convince Odin to forgive their son. A little, not entirely.

Finally, she managed to move from that cursed spot and approach the white door. She knocked once, twice... and then she stopped. What, if that was one of Loki's pranks? He was imprisoned and humiliated still, it wouldn't be so unexpected of him. Frigga shooked her head. There was only one way of finding out, what was going on in her son's head. Once and for all – or at least for the moment. She raised her hand to knock again, but the door swung open.

Frigga blinked when she saw an innocent-looking girl... no, a very young woman with chocolate colored eyes and blond shoulder-length hair. She wasn't really tall, but she was slim and – there was no hiding that – beautiful, though it was a beauty of a child. Almost elf beauty. Queen narrowed her eyes, trying to imagine, what her son could have with that girl.

-Who are you? - stranger's voice was soft and sweet. For a short moment, Frigga wanted to smile, say that it was a mistake and leave this place. And smack her son in the head, whenever she will have a chance. But her curiosity was still alive in her heart.

-I could ask you the same question, my lady – she said calmly – My son give me this address, yet I wasn't sure, what to expect.

The girl was quiet for a few seconds.

-And who is your son?

-His name is Loki.

Chocolate eyes were wide now.

-Then you are Frigga?

Queen merely nodded her head. The girl opened the door wider, allowing the guest to enter. Frigga found herself in a small, but nicely decorated hall. It ended with an arch, through which she could see part of the kitchen. Other doors must lead to the rest of the rooms, she thought while taking off her coat. It was wet and water was dripping on the floor. The girl took it from her.

-Thank you – said Frigga, wanting to be polite to her.

-I'll hang it in the bathroom – she answered – Please, the last door on the right lead to the living room. Make yourself at home.

Frigga again nodded her head and moved in the said direction, yet she couldn't control her gazes – she looked at everything. At strange, but most likely very expensive pictures and sculptures. She never before saw such a beautiful dreamcatcher. She loved them since Loki brought some from the Midgard when he was still very young and it was one of his first adventures. Of course, Heimdall had his eye on him for the whole time in case of troubles.

The living room was also small and then Frigga remembered, that she is no longer in her big palace in Asgard, but in a Midgardian house, which too wasn't really big, so all rooms here had to be small. For a moment, she felt some compassion toward the girl, but it faded quickly. The owner was definitely wealthy and, if wanted, could afford something bigger at once.

-Please, sit down.

The girl appeared behind Frigga and Queen was surprised, that that little Midgardian could sneak uppon her so successfully. She seated herself in one of the armchairs, while the young woman was still near the door.

-I can offer you tea or coffee... Or some wine. And cookies.

-No, thank you – Frigga offered the girl a polite smile – Please, sit. I would like to talk to you about... few things.

The girl nodded and sat on an edge of the couch.

-You know my name – stated Frigga – But I don't know yours.

She was surprised.

-Loki didn't say anything, yet he sent you here?

-Yes, that sums it up – laughed Frigga – He asked me to came here and deliver something, but he didn't say anything more.

The girl was quiet for a moment.

-So... he is alive and well, yes? I was afraid... That awful accident with the Chitauri and the rest... I... - she sighed – I don't believe he really wanted this, but he never had a chance to speak with me after all this. I heard he was taken back to Asgard and I was afraid...

-Afraid of what, my lady?

-Of his death – said the girl with sadness in her eyes, but then she fingered her hair and sighed – I am sorry, my Queen. My name is Sigyn.

Frigga nodded.

-Well then, Sigyn, how do you know my son?

Sigyn looked scared and for a moment Queen was afraid, that the girl will try to run from here, but that fearfull attitude lasted only for a few seconds.

-I believe there is no more need for secrecy... especially since it was Loki who sent you here – Sigyn said – We met in... oh my, when it was... 1923, I think? Something around that. Midgard was almost swallowed by a chaos those days. I was making myself comfortable in this world, because I am no Midgardian, as you probably guessed, my Queen. He, Loki, was there too. I have no idea what he was up to, but for me, he was causing mischief and visiting new places both in the same time. It was quite funny to watch.

Frigga could believe her – her son always was a bundle of troubles, even in his youth.

-What happened then? - she asked, though she already had an inkling.

-He made a cruel prank to a little boy and I didn't like this, so I decided to fix. He saw that and took it as a challenge – Sigyn smiled and shooked her head a little – We spent a whole week on the kind of fighting with each other. He would make stupid pranks, and I would save the situation. In the end, it tired both of us. Loki decided to make one, final prank. He proposed to me in a really Midgardian fashion, with a ring and kneeling – she laughed – Not every time you see Loki kneeling.

Frigga smiled, but in her chest, her heart was hammering. What happened next?

-Go on, my dear.

-He wanted to win – Sigyn said with a small smile – He thought that I will never agree, that I will pull back and concede my failure. But two could play this game, at least that's what I said that very day before I said “yes”. Loki was shocked, but he still didn't want to give up. In no time we were wed because none of us could back down.

Her son was a married man. The world definitely fell on its head, thought Frigga, trying not to imagine breaking this news to Odin. Maybe she shouldn't say anything? That would be better, especially that Loki is a criminal now.

-After the ceremony Loki gave up and disappear – Sigyn continued – I wasn't really surprised, this wasn't serious and none of us really cared about another, but then I bumped on him in China. He noticed me and decided to test me with a woman. I still don't know her name and I don't care. It was childish and I played along – she blushed – I... I'll skip that if you don't mind, my Queen.

-Of course – Frigga said quickly, uninterested in her son's doings behind closed doors.

-It became a tradition. We would incidentally meet, he would test me and after he would disappear. At least for a while. Later it changed a little. It stopped being a competition, but a game and I can say we became friends. Then it was that incident in Japan... I have no idea, what did he drank... or eaten... but he was rat-arsed. I was following him and thanks Gods for this, because he fell off the cliff and I am not joking, my Queen. I took his drunken ass to the hotel to make sure everything was healing properly.

Frigga's imagination didn't disappoint her and quickly made her a picture of drunken Loki. It still felt a little... suspicious, but she decided not to question the girl at this moment.

-So... - Sigyn took a deep breath – After that everything changed. We were meeting more frequently and I am sure he was looking for me. We would talk, do... something – she blushed – walk somewhere... Sometimes he would leave presents for me, even when we didn't meet at all. Most of these things from here are his gifts.

-And you fell in love with him? - Frigga asked softly.

-No. At least not that dramatically. We cared for each other, it was a real friendship, but emotions came much, much later. I... well... I was pregnant. Three times. It changes a lot, as you can imagine, my Queen.

But the Queen wasn't thinking at the moment about anything else than “I am grandmother?!”, which was floating in her mind. She wasn't born yesterday, of course, so she snapped out of it rather quickly. When she looked at Sigyn, she was smiling.

-My dear, I definitely wasn't expecting that, but... I can't imagine why Loki kept it secret for so long!

-He was afraid – the girl admitted – He never felt good in Asgard, but he couldn't say, why. After Fenrir was born, he wanted to take us there, but... Nothing happened, as he planned. He wanted to make Thor see his own flaws, to make him a better king or none at all, but in the end, everything fell on his head – she hesitated – He had sent here an illusion. Said, that he was dead to Asgard and was in trouble. He said goodbyes. Next time I saw him on TV as a criminal, monster, who let Chitauri invade this planet.

Frigga's mind was working quickly. It would seem, that after Loki let himself fell into the abyss, happened more than he told them. She had to make Odin question their son once again, but more successfully. Perhaps, if Sigyn would go to Asgard and said, what she knows... No, it was too risky. Frigga loved her dear husband, but she knew that he may use the girl and her children against Loki. And she didn't want that.

-I see – she said weakly – I have to speak with Loki again.

-I doubt it will work. It took me whole years to make him speak about his concerns and problems, my Queen. And even then he was keeping the worst to himself. It was awful to watch him suffer, but pestering him would only make this worse.

Frigga nodded.

-You are right, but perhaps he will finally open to me. Ah, yes. The chest.

She summoned the container Loki asked her to deliver here. It was a beautifully shaped chest with golden and silver decorations. Sigyn tilted her eyebrows and moved toward the object, opening it swiftly and without hesitation. Frigga looked above girl's shoulder. Inside were some packages and letters. Gifts for his family? The Queen felt sorrow, thinking about suffering her son must now bear, wondering what is happening with his wife and children.

-He may be a liar and a trickster – Sigyn said with a smile – but no one will say he is not generous.

-Would it be possible for me... to meet my grandchildren? - Frigga asked quietly. Sigyn, after giving it a thought, nodded and stood.

-Yes, of course. Let me... bring them one by one. Here is not enough place for all of them.

-Perhaps I could find a more suitable house for you and them...

-I have money – Sigyn said quickly – Loki hadn't left me with nothing. Actually, I could live in a palace, if I wanted. But what for? It is nice here.

She left the Queen alone. Frigga left the chest alone and thought about her son. How small she knew about Loki... in the end, she knew almost nothing. If she felt so devasted because of that, how could he feel? Alone, left for the chaos... Odin should put her in the prison, not their son. She sighed, knowing how much work will await her in Asgard. The inevitable talk with Loki, begging Odin for a second chance and much, much more. Thinking about was exhausting on its own.

Sigyn walked in with a tall girl with pierced face, ears and nose. She had an awful make-up and was dressed in black and deep blue. It all looked horrible on that slim teenager, yet Frigga knew she has no saying in this. Young one looked at her with seemingly no interest – that girl was cold as an ice. Her black her were long little past her shoulders and looked in some places like a ravens nest. Something told Frigga, that this teenager really is Loki's daughter.

-Be nice – Sigyn hissed, making the girl take a step forward – It is the Queen of Asgard.

-Really? - the girl wasn't amused.

-I'm sorry – Sigyn sighed – It... It's just her. Her name is Hel.

Frigga shuddered when she heard the name.

-Hela?

-Hel – Sigyn corrected her – Just Hel. Like Midgardian hell, because she is not so different.

The girl snickered. Frigga stood up to welcome her grandchild, but Hel didn't show any real interest until Sigyn told her about a present from Loki. She beamed and looked into the chest to fish out whatever was send her. It turned out it was an old grimuar – Frigga felt power locked on these old pages and had to restrain herself from tearing it out of Hel's hands. It was Loki's daughter. She had no saying in this. The girl didn't open her letter and left them without another word.

-Forgive her... She was always strange, even for me and I am her mother.

-She is Loki's child – Frigga couldn't find better words.

-Yes, she is.

Next one was a calm, quiet boy with peaceful, yet cautious expression. He wasn't saying much, but he was mild-mannered and Frigga respected him from the spot. He reminded her of Loki in every second. His name was Jörmungand and, though she didn't like it, didn't comment that. First, he opened his letter and read it quietly, then took the present. It looked like a metal, short staff, but when he started wielding it, two blades jumped out from its hidings making a double-bladed spear.

-Please, send father my thanks, grandmother – he asked, hiding the letter somewhere. Frigga nodded. He looked a lot like his sister with black hair, which was long only to the chin, and cold, green eyes. Still, he dressed much more acceptable and his face was free of any unnecessary piercings.

The last, third one, was a small and very energetic boy, that resembled more of Thor than Loki in his behaviour. When Fenrir learned that Frigga is his grandmother, he ran to her and hugged her. The Queen didn't want to favour any of her grandchildren more than another, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking, that this little boy will be her favourite. He was asking a lot of questions and didn't leave any time for answering most of it, but it was obvious, that he loved Loki and feared for him.

-Your father cannot come back home now – she said to the boy – But he loves you and asked me to deliver some gifts to you and your siblings.

-Really?! - Fenrir squeaked and almost immediately looked inside the chest to find his present. It was a bow – magic was thrumming through it – and a short letter, which made the boy cry – Mom! - he looked at Sigyn – I want to see dad!

-I'm sorry, sweetheart. He cannot go home now.

She hugged him and Frigga felt, that something inside her heart died at that very moment.

::

She was going to see Odin – she had new ideas how to make him reconsider Loki's punishment – when she saw Thor and his comrades drinking and laughing about something. It almost made Frigga smack **his** head for having fun, while his brother was suffering, but she held her horses. The boy – no, man – didn't know anything. He was innocent. But for how long?

-Greetings, mother – he bowed when he saw her.

-When are you going to marry? - her tongue moved without her approval. The silence was cast on everyone in the room, there was no pair of eyes, which weren't watching the young prince. Thor was stunned and his mouth was moving, but giving no sound. It would be hilarious for her if she wouldn't be embarrassed by asking about something like that in public.

-Excuse me, mother? - he finally managed. She had no choice. In for a penny, in for a pound.

-I would love to see some grandchildren while I'm still young enough to see anything.

Room was filled with the laughter of men and women and Thor's face became red.

-I... - he stuttered.

-Never mind – Frigga tried to save situation – Have a nice day, my son.

-I... em... thank you, mother?

She left him along laughing company. It seemed she cannot do anything right these days.


	2. A trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir really wants to see his father. Hel might disagree, but who knows what will happen in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the first real chapter. Enjoy!

Winter left a few weeks ago, leaving the village in mud. Snow was melting quickly, so were melting people's good moods. Christmass ended and there was no more free time neither for adults or children. This Sunday became a day of sadness and frustration, houses were full of unnecessary anger and unwanted tears. Sigyn's place was one of a few exceptions, but even there it was hard to find pure happiness, because tired mother finally admit to her children that their father was imprisoned in Asgard.

In the evening there was a true downpour and no one dared to leave the house. Nothing could be seen through wet windows and atmosphere was awful indeed. Sigyn, after baking cookies and trying not to look at her husband's gifts, so not to make her pain bigger, retired to her room. She needed a while of well deserved rest and some sleep before getting up in the morning and making sure that all of her children will go to school. Long ago Hel became an expert in avoiding that cursed building.

While Sigyn was slowly falling asleep, her offspring gathered in living room. The TV was on and on the screen American stars were singing and dancing. Volume was rather low and no one really paid any attention to it. Fenrir was sitting on the floor and searching through his sister's grimuar – he loved his new bow, which allowed him shooting without having any real arrows, but that old, scary-looking book tempted him for a long time.

-I'm surprised you let him touch it – Jörmungand said, breaking his quiet behaviour – What I'm talking about... You let him look at it!

Hel shrugged her shoulders, while browsing mysterious magazine about new trends. Jör had no idea why is she doing that – she despised anything that was fashionable these days.

-Why not? - she looked at him curiously – That little brat been pestering me for far too long. Anyway, mother warned him not to touch it, so it is his fault. Or will be, if gets himself killed – she gazed at Fenrir – Or turned into a frog – she added quietly – Frog would be so nice...

-She warned him, but you gave it to him – Jör pointed out.

-So? I can always tell her he stole it from me.

-Hey! You know I can hear you? I'm not deaf!

Fenrir was glaring at them. Jör averted his eyes on the screen, but Hel smiled viciously at her younger sibling.

-Really? And here I thought all hope died after your birth!

-I hate you. You are awful.

-Now that's the statement of the year – Hel mocked Fenrir and looked again at her magazine – I don't know what are you looking for, but do it faster.

-I'm not looking for anything – the boy said quietly and went back to searching. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone, even to Jör, that he was looking for a spell, which would let him see his father. Mother told him that Loki did something very bad and had to pay for it, but Fenrir did not care! It was his dad and he hasn't seen him for a very long time. He had his rights and he was going to use them. The moment he finds this spell... He still didin't know, what he will do then, but he was determined.

-So... you're going to Norway, Jör? - Hel asked suddenly. Jörmungand looked at her with surprise.

-I didn't know you care...

-I don't. But I have something I want to be delivered to my friend in Norway and I knew you wouldn't teleport there on my wish, so...

Jör forgot about TV and was staring at his sister like she just grow one or two heads more.

-You... You... have a friend?

Hel throw the magazine somewhere, seemingly no longer interested in it.

-Don't get so excited, he's a moron and it's funny to use him. And, sometimes, he is useful to me.

-Is there a person you are not ashamed of using, sister? - Jör sounded tired. He was living with Hel for whole his life and he was definitely fed up with her and her attitude towards others. She looked thoughtful for the moment.

-Mother – she said at last – It would be pathetic to manipulate someone, who doesn't need to be manipulated. She's easy enough to deal with.

-What about father?

She glared at him.

-You know, it's really hard to manipulate someone who is not here at all.

-But you do manipulate that guy in Norway...

-Thanks to Midgardian magic: the Internet – she answered simply, and took a cookie from the plate. Jör sighed, looking at Fenrir for a change. The boy has been flicking through the grimuar for a long time now and it was obvious he wasn't going to stop before he finds what he looks for.

-You really think you would be able to manipulate father? - Jör asked his sister. She merely glanced at him, mainly focused on chewing her cookie.

-Of course. He thought me how to do it, so I know all his weakness'. It would be as easy as pie. And he gets older... I can't believe he was stupid enough to get caught – she shook her head – You saw that video of him and his great army? I tried to count the mistakes he made and I stopped after tenth.

-Mom said he wasn't himself – Fenrir muttered. Hel smirked.

-Yeah, let's blame someone else, it always works. Wait, it didn't work for father at all! - she snarled – That's just... pathetic.

Jör shrugged his shoulders.

-I don't know. Maybe he tried to lose? You never know.

Hel opened her mouth to answer, but his words clearly caught her off guard. She settled on the couch, chewing cookies and thinking about it. Jör tried his best not to smirk – it was rare to quiet his sister and... he never smiled, smirked or moved his mouth in other fashion than just to say something. He didn't want to ruin his reputation of a walking stone, how Hel once called him.

-Hey, I found something! - Fenrir yelled suddenly – I know how to visit dad!

Hel and Jörmungand looked at him.

-Well, why don't you yell louder? - Hel said with a frown on her pierced face – I'm pretty sure he hasn't heard you in Asgard.

Fenrir glared at her.

-Oh, shut up and do that spell – he tapped the page he found. Hel was thinking for a moment if it was worth getting up and reading, but in the end, she knew that brat wouldn't ask her something boring. He learned his mistake after four cold showers last time. She slowly slid to the floor beside Fenrir and looked at what he was pointing. Jörmungand did not move from his place, but he wasn't averting his eyes of him.

Hel scowled while reading the spell and instructions. It wasn't anything fancy – just a simple trick for traveling quietly on great distances. Jör could do something similar, he was born with this ability, but it allowed him to travel only there where was water – liquid one. So he wasn't able to go to Sahara or Mount Everest without walking. This spell, though, was much different and more dangerous, because it was using old, probably mostly forgotten ways of energy across the universe. It was more interesting than the whole spell, at least for Hel.

-What? You want to go to Asgard? - she looked at her brother incredulously. This was a bad, bad idea. Even for **her** , who once jumped off the cliff just to see if she survives it. Sigyn wasn't amused and grounded her for months. On the contrary, Loki just laughed when he heard it.

-Why not? - Fenrir pouted – Dad is there, right? So if he cannot visit us, we will visit him!

-Whoa, hey, stop right there, brat! - Hel caught him by his shoulders – We? What we? Who told we will go with you, huh? I'm mad, but this... no. Just no. You want to go? Fine, I'll send you there, but no complaints after.

Fenrir managed to free himself from his sister.

-You scared? - he smirked at her.

-What of? - she snarled – Don't be ridiculous.

-So why won't you go?

-Because – she pointed her index finger at him – it is a waste of time for me. So, I'm not going. It's as simple as that.

Fenrir pouted at her once again.

-Fine. Then send me alone. I'll tell dad you didn't want to see him.

Jörmungand stood up from his armchair.

-I'm not letting you go alone.

Hel wanted to smack herself. Did those two lose their mind somewhere? She wasn't sure.

-Then we're going to see dad. And Asgard! - Fenrir jumped happily and then showed his sister his tongue – And you will stay here, doing nothing interesting!

She wanted to tell him about all the work she had to do – for school and for her own research, but she refrained herself from it. It was her business, not theirs. She folded her arms and glared at them. Fenrir had a point. She wanted to see Asgard, buy things she couldn't reach here, on Midgard and, maybe, take a look at the great library... The more she thought about it, the more tempting it became.

-Fine – she drawled slowly – But you two are going to listen to me.

-Why? - Fenrir wasn't too happy with that.

-Because it is my grimuar and my spell, and without me, you are going nowhere. Am I clear?

The boy sighed but nodded. She stood up and picked her book from the ground.

-All right then, mortals – she looked at them with a smirk – Leave me for a few minutes, so I can learn the spell. And bring me more cookies! - she added when she saw almost empty plate.

-I still hate you – Fenrir muttered while leaving the room.

-I heard you, brat! - she yelled at him.

::

Putting things into the pocket dimension was one of the first spells father taught them before he left for good. Fenrir was good at shapeshifting – too good, mother was saying sometimes because his wilder side could be more powerful in certain moments of his life – but other spells didn't work for him. He learned how to use the pocket dimension, at last, but he made his mistakes. Loki warned them not to put everything in there and use real pockets for trash, but Fenrir wanted to check how much he can put in.

Later he learned, that it changes while getting older and more powerful in magic arts. That one evening he almost pushed his bed into the pocket dimension, before he lost his control and everything he put there flew out. It was a horrible mess and he had an awful headache.

This time he wasn't taking much. Some clothes and his bow.

-What are you doing?

Fenrir jerked and spun on his feet to see Jörmungand on the doorstep.

-I'm... packing.

-Why? - Jör took few steps inside Fenrir's room – We're not going there for weeks. Just a short trip to see Asgard and, if we find a safe way, to talk with father. Nothing more.

Fenrir averted his gaze.

-I know! It just... I'm nervous.

-I understand.

-I miss father – he muttered – He was... different.

Fenrir sat on his bed and Jör followed.

-Different? How?

-One time he came to my room when it was getting dark to say goodbyes. I asked him if he's going to read me something before I fall asleep. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. “Why,” he asked. “Other Midgardian parents read their kids, so they can fall asleep,” I said. He just smiled and patted me on my head, and said “But you are not Midgardian. You are someone better. Do not bother yourself with Midgardians and their problems with sleep”.

Jörmungand hugged his brother.

-We may live here – he said quietly – but we are not them. You see, one day father will come for us and take us to Asgard.

-Really? - Fenrir looked up to him with hope glittering in his eyes. Jör hesitated.

-Well... I won't bet, but he loves you. Me and Hel too, but you the most. You are his favorite.

-Hel is his favorite – he said stubornly – When he was home, he focused only on her.

-Hel is making so much trouble it is impossible not to focus on her, when she is around.

Fenrir smiled at this.

-If you say so...

Jör ruffled his already wild hair.

-Come on, let's see what our sister is doing.

::

When everything stopped spining, he fell on his knees and coughed. For few seconds he was afraid he will wommit, but he managed to get his body under control. The journey to Asgard could summed in two words: awful and unpredictable. After three seconds from the start he already knew that Hel never did that before (which should be quite obvious) and she had no idea how to make it better. But they survived. They landed on the ground, hard, grassy and full of small stones.

Fenrir coughed one more time, before someone helped him stand. It was Jörmungand. He was pale, but didn't lost any of his stony face. He merely looked at Hel, who was laughing and hugging her grimuar to her chest. The boy wanted to pick up on of those stones and throw it at her. Some mage she was, he thought. She always said she was the best of them in magic and no one disagreed, but it would seem she wasn't that good at all. Which lead to another question: how bad were Fenrir and Jör?

-Why are you laughing?! - the boy screamed at her. She stopped and glared at him.

-What?

-You called that controlled magic?! - he continued, making his way towards her, which wasn't the best idea, because she was older and much taller.

-You're alive, so stop complaining. Besides, you were the one who wanted this trip, so... The blame is on you.

Fenrir gritted his teeth.

-You are a witch – he spat without thinking. To his surprise, she smiled.

-Yep – and she shoved him to the side. It was then when he found out that they were standing on the grassy hill, surounded mostly by the forest. In distance, he could see beautiful city – Asgard, perhaps? - and raising sun on the pinky sky. The sight was truly memorable and Fenrir felt guilty of not taking a camera with him. Maybe Hel could conjure one for them? No, he wasn't asking her for anything else.

-Well, here is Asgard – she said loudly – At least, it is there – she frowned – and we are here. What a stupid spell. Now we have to walk there?

-It won't kill you – noticed Fenrir and walked to her.

-No, but it will be annoying as hell...

-Yeah, you are a really annoying person.

She shot him deadly glare and attempted to smack him in the head. Jör quickly get to them to stop his sister from any violence against her younger sibling.

-Don't get too smart or your head will fall off – she snarled, hiding her grimuare in her pocket dimension – Water-boy, there is a lot of water. Get us there – she said to Jör.

-We can walk – he protested.

-We don't have time for walking, you oaf. You want to get us home and in beds as soon as we can? So get on with it.

Jör simply sighed and raised his hand, surrounding them in a small and purely magical whirlpool. When Fenrir was younger, he almost chickened out while traveling by his older brother way, but now he was used to it and he simply prepared himself to get wet a little. It didn't matter though because he had one or two spells to get his clothes dry.

::

They have just passed few Asgardian streets and Fenrir was already in love with this city. It was beautiful and incredibly clean. They haven't bumped at even one beggar and there was no thrash in back alleys. Most of the places were still locked, but some were being open as they walked further. Asgardians were running, trying to do their morning chores, and guards, on which the three of them bumped every few minutes, were patrolling the city. No one looked at them suspiciously, because Hel changed their clothes.

-You know – Fenrir said suddenly – I was afraid to let you create my clothes.

-Are you such a chicken, baby brother? - she sniggered.

-No, I was afraid you will put a dress on me.

Hel slowed with a shocked expression.

-What a brilliant idea... - she shooked her head – Well, I'll remember that for the next time.

Fenrir wasn't afraid of few stupid jokes. Compared to what Hel was able to do to him at their own home? The dress wasn't worth wasting his energy for fear.

After they came upon some kind of square. Most of the shops were here open and Hel decided to do some shopping. Jörmungand insisted on not splittng up, so Fenrir tried to endure how his sister bargained for some strange things like gems, pieces of paper and other things that were junk for him. She paid with jewellery and Fenrir was pretty sure none of it really belonged to her. He knew that Hel was a thief, but never caught her red-handed.

Soon the square was full of Asgardians, looking to buy or sell something. Or to gossip. Fenrir bored because of his sister and her cravings, listened and remember. A tournament was going to be held here soon and everyone was sure that Thor will participate. There was a rumor, that Asgardian prince is going to fight without his hammer to give other a chance, but few people disagreed, claiming, that this mighty warrior doesn't know how to fight without it.

-How can you say something like this? - an old lady barked at her companion.

-Don't act surprised! - a woman snarled at her – Have you ever saw him without it? I wouldn't be shocked if he is taking baths with it!

Hel, who overheard their talk as well, burst into laughter and she wasn't the only one. Jör acted as he hasn't heard anything and Fenrir frowned. He knew that Thor was his father's brother and he saw him on the video, but never wondered about his hammer. What was so magnificent about it?

-They say we have a thief in the city – he heard.

-Really? What happened?

-The great library was robbed of few old scrolls.

-Scrolls? - someone snarled – Really? If I could get to the palace and steal something, I would go to Odin's treasury, not to the library.

-Well, I guess it was some important scrolls.

-Bah, you will see. It's just like this last time, when Loki, curse his name, lend a whole bookshelf and forgot to tell keeper about it.

Fenrir stopped in his track and sneaked upon two talking man. He knew that he heard “Loki”, but was it his father? Maybe there were more “Lokis”...

-Why curse his name? - the other man frowned – He wasn't that bad.

-Trying to destroy Jotunheim, trying to kill the prince, then trying to conquer Midgard? I say it is enough to be, you know, the bad guy.

-The bad guy? - the man laughed – Don't be ridiculous! It's not a book. I don't say he didn't do any mistakes, but... He wasn't a bad king. And destroying Jotunheim? Someone should have done that years ago! At least it would solve us future problems with those ice-beasts.

-I heard Loki is actually a Jotun himself – a third person interrupted.

-And so what? - the first man protected Fenrir's father – He was always here, in Asgard, so he is an Asgardian for me.

-Jotun is Jotun – the second one objected – He tried to kill his own kind.

-Well, yesterday you have said they were monsters.

The second man shook his head but said nothing.

-And trying to conquer Midgard? - the first man sniggered – Who cares about that pit? I'm surprised that Allfather actually interrupted him. It's not like he could make Midgard dangerous to us, right?

-Are you mad?! - the second man yelled – Loki, the Trickster? If he wants, he is smart enough to kill you with a feather!

-Yes, I know, but... - the first man sighed – Fine, I get your point. But I still do not agree with everything.

-Hey, what are you looking at, kid? - the second man was staring at Fenrir. The boy shuddered. This Asgardian was obviously his father's enemy. What, if he knows, who he is? No, it was impossible, yet he was afraid. He managed to open his mouth.

-I...

-WATCH OUT! RUN!

He caught the glimpse of a charging monster and then everything turned black.

::

Hel didn't imagine to be that pleasant. She was in a nice dress, talking with humble people who acknowledge her position and buying rare things. This was like a holidays, yet much better. She occasionally looked behind her shoulders to see if her brothers are still following her, she felt somehow responsible for those two brats, but she tried not to destroy her fun because of it. For a moment she even thought about visiting her father – it would be an interesting conversation...

After a fancy dress was placed carefully in her pocket dimension, she saw a strange beast. It looked like a small dragon with the back full of quills. With difficulty she remembered father's stories about the most dangerous creatures of Asgard's forests – it had to be a basilisk. She had a problem with maintaining her neutral face. Hel watched as some men lead the chained beast through the crowd. They wore proud smiles and she couldn't blame them for that.

Well, at least until the beast broke free.

In a second everything changed. People started running away to avoid being hurt, but few of them actually screamed. Someone yelled, “WATCH OUT! RUN!”, but until the creature was chained again, she didn't see what was this all about. The crowd slowly dispersed and Hel could see a man with blond hair and a small beard, leaning above blood-stained boy. Jör was at her side in the span of the second.

-Not good – he said with fear in his eyes. She sniggered, but in truth, she wanted to run to her younger brother and kick him for getting them in troubles.

-You don't say...

-We have to get him out of there.

-How? - she folded her arms – He got himself into this, it's his problem. He's smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Jör couldn't actually argue with her, they had no way of rescuing their brother... other than saying out loud who they were. That brought an idea to her head...

-No – Jör barked at her.

-What?

-Don't even think about changing his clothes back.

-And here I thought you despise mind-reading... Come on, let's get out of here. We cannot do anything, anyway.

So they left and Hel couldn't hide that spang of fear for her little brother in her heart.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can be easy in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! :) Enjoy! And thanks for reading! And if you see mistakes, do not be afraid to point them out.

He woke up with a headache and a dry mouth. He felt like he just got literally tramped by a herd of wild horses. He raised his hand to his forehead, groaning from the mild pain that occurred with his every movement and every little breath he took. After a moment of keeping still, he realised he was lying on a soft bed and there was a strong, but pleasant scent of flowers in the air. Slowly, Fenrir opened his eyes.

White ceiling, decorated with floral ornaments, was the first thing he saw. Then he noticed other beds in big, clean room. Some of them where empty, but others were occupied with obviously sick or wounded people. All of them were adults and, from their bulky bodies and armors lying on chairs near them, it could be guessed they were soldiers or warriors of some sort. Women, dressed in humble dresses and with flowers in their braided hair, were moving from bed to bed, checking the state of their patients, giving them water and speaking with them.

One of them saw that he has awakened and rushed to him.

-Be calm, dear boy – she put her hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving. He was too weak to protest, so he settled against pillow once again.

-Where am I? - his voice was hoarse and he barely recognised himself. What has happened to him?

-You are safe – the woman smiled gently – My name is Silir and we are in healing halls. You were hurt this morning when the basilisk broke free, but your wounds looked worse than they were in reality.

-Wounds?

Was he wounded? Fenrir frowned, trying to find accurate memories that would explain everything to him. He felt dizzy, so it wasn't easy, but he finally managed to recall whole day. He convinced his siblings to go on a dangerous journey to Asgard, which was utterly unknown to them and try to find a way to speak with their father, who was imprisoned for some time now. If that wasn't enough to get grounded, he almost got himself killed. Fenrir couldn't believe he had to be mauled by a beast to get how bad this idea was.

-Do not worry – Silir said, getting him out of his thoughts – You'll be healed before evening, I can promise you that.

She took his hand and kept smiling. He couldn't bring himself to answer, so he merely nodded.

-Your family must be worried – she continued – but despite our announcement, no one has come. Can you tell me where do you live, so that we could inform your parents of your whereabouts?

She knows, Fenrir thought with fear. Dread took over him. He was lost. She just wanted to get confirmation from him, so there would be no problem in locking him just like they locked his father. He would be criminal, right? A son of a monster, that's how they called Loki. He looked around to search for a way of escape, but even window seemed to be solid enough to prevent him from that. Well, at least he was going to see dad, yes?

Then it occurred to him how stupid his fear was. How could she know something like this? There were hospitals on Midgard and human doctors always tried to contact with the family of the wounded or sick one – he saw that in many films. Maybe in Asgard was the same. This... healing halls must be like hospital and this woman is probably a doctor of some kind. Fenrir took a deep breath to calm himself down, he didn't want to make a clown of himself.

-Nobody will come – he said simply. Blowing his siblings' cover was the last thing he wanted. Maybe he was in big trouble, but Hel and Jör weren't and Fenrir won't be the one to change it. He knew how to keep his mouth shut, his sister has made sure to teach him that a long time ago.

-I see – Silir said with a sad face. Fenrir was confused at her words. What could she see? But again he said nothing – I will check your bandages and wounds, and then I'll bring something to eat. Today's soup for a dinner. How does that sound?

-...good? - he answered, uncertain what was expected of him. Where was Jör and Hel? Did they left him for good? Hel probably did, he thought with sadness. She always said she's not going to watch for the ones too slow and weak for her and Fenrir never doubted her sincerity. Silir ruffled his hair, just like his father would do. He missed him so much...

-Do you have a name, dear boy?

Why wouldn't he? He didn't understand this woman.

-It's Fenrir.

-Well then, Fenrir. It is nice to meet you.

::

She woke up in the middle of the night with seemingly no reason to do so. For a moment or two Sigyn lied in her bed, struggling to go back to sleep, but something was preventing her from it. The frown on her face was getting bigger and bigger, and in the end, she couldn't endure it any longer, so she jumped out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. However, when she got there, she changed her mind and took a few sips of whisky instead.

She leaned against the fridge, breathing deeply. Sigyn wasn't used to not seeing her husband for so long. Even when he was busy with making mischief or was on one of Thor's adventures, he would send home at least an illusion to say, what is happening with him and check on her and their children. He might act like a careless bastard and breakt the vow of loyalty to his wife in various, sometimes strange ways, but Sigyn knew that Loki cared about her and loved his offspring. After a while, he didn't even try to hide it so hard.

She took one more sip of the alcohol and hid the bottle behind boxes of cereal, because none of her children eat it, so never looked there for anything. Sigyn stood in the kitchen for a few more seconds to calm herself down. It wasn't Loki who was keeping her away from blessed sleep, so what it could be? She checked the living room, but it was empty. She turned the TV off and took the last remains of cookies to kitchen. Then she looked into the bathroom – empty as well. With her heart hammering hard, she opened the door to her youngest son's room. And it was empty. Hel's room – empty. Jör's too.

Sigyn felt helpless and confused. She had no idea what to think about this. Should she panic or simply wait 'till noon and dinner time? Her children weren't weak Midgardians and definitely weren't unarmed. They knew how to take care of themselves, and it wasn't the first time they have disappeared, so Sigyn wasn't as scared as she probably should be at all. She went back to her room and noticed a piece of paper on her bedside cabinet. She picked it up carefully.

_Mother,_

_We went to Asgard to speak with our father. We will try to return home as soon as it will be possible. Please, do not panic if we won't be back for a day or so._

_With love, Jörmungand_

Sigyn felt how her heart slowly sinks. They – her children – went to Asgard? To speak with Loki, who was imprisoned and most likely under a heavy guard? That was madness! And there was only one person, who could've fell on such ridiculous idea and who, what's more important, was able to find a way there without using Bifrost.

-HEL! - Sigyn yelled furiously. Her daughter was **so** grounded.

::

If Midgardians would learn from Asgardians how to make ale, Hel wouldn't leave human pubs for days. With a lazy smile she settled in her chair, sipping her drink and watching, how her brother was fidgeting, scared of Fenrir even after they saw that he was alive and safe. For Hel there was no reason they sould pamper the brat – it was his mistake, after all, so he should pay for it – especially when there was so many interesting things to do and see. Asgard was fascinating! Oh, she knew she has to go back home eventually, but no one will prevent her from coming here again.

-Stop this – she barked at Jör – You're acting like you have bugs in your pants. What's wrong with you?

-Our brother is in danger and what do we do? We drink ale after you buttered up the bartender to sell it to us.

Hel couldn't not smile at that. One of her best performances. No Asgardian flinched when saw her piercings – here such things and tatoos were the signs of wariors and freelancers. She was respected, so she used a moment of loneliness to change her dress into a light armor. Some leather and fabric combined in a nice way. She might be young, but it didn't really matter if it didn't make people look at her with even more respect.

-Oh, come on – she leaned toward Jör – It's about fucking time for him to grow up and learn some independence. Remember, how father taught us how to swim? He has thrown us into the river and waited patiently at the shore. And Fenrir? Mother ordered **us** to go with him into the water and show him everything!

-He is just a kid – Jör said quietly.

-So what?! Gods dammit, water-boy, he is 9 years old! In his age I was already casting knives and throwing them at the birds!

-Not everyone are as cold as you are – he said with growing anger. Hel calmly sipped her ale and looked at her brother with seriousness.

-I am a realist. And a cold bitch, but firstly a realist. You pamper him now, he will never grow up. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.

-What? You raised some children that you can speak about it? - Jör mocked her and that made her realise how much did she pissed him off. She leaned on her chair and stared at her brother with disgust.

-Don't be such a sap. He'll be all right.

-You don't know this!

-Then go and leave me fucking alone! - she snapped – Go, save him, knight in a shining armor! Just don't forget to buy some pureblood horse before you'll go.

She didn't expect him to stand up and trully leave her alone. After a few seconds of shock, she snickered and sipped her ale. That was... something. Jör was always the one who could stand up to her and even say “no”, but that was the first time he did something like this. Hel was pretty sure he's not going back without Fenrir and, after another sip of ale, she decided she didn't care at all. If brat was going to have his knight, there was no reason for her to not have so fun. She'll finish her shopping and go to the great library.

She was in the middle of finishing her drink, when a broad-shouldered man sat on her brother chair and took his ale. For a moment Hel considered hitting him or at least warning him of the consequences of such tresspassing, but in the end, she refrained. It wasn't worth acting like a bitch and making herself some enemies. So she just looked at him suspiciously, until he raised his eyes and smiled.

-It's hard to find here a woman who is neither a damsel in distress or a loyal Odin's pawn – he said quietly – I heard your words. A wise words. Your younger brother will hate you now, but later he will worship you for that.

She snarled.

-Really? And that should make me... what? Crying? Smiling? Beaming with pride? Get gone, weirdie.

Instead of leaving her, he smiled wider.

-Now that's interesting – he muttered and she barely heard him – A young one acting like I would be a defensless chicken. You are not afraid of me, kitten?

She considered throwing the tankard at him.

-The only thing I'm afraid at the moment is your stench – Hel said – You know, water isn't here only to drink. There are other uses.

He laughed.

-You got balls, kitten. I like that.

-Well, I guess I should be happy of your approval, huh? - she shook her head and finished her drinks – So sad that I don't care.

There was a short pause of silence while the man was looking at her with a small smile on his ugly face. Hel really considered throwing the tankard at him.

-You don't look like Odin's pawn – he said finally – And I'm neither.

-Get to the point – she snarled – You're boring.

He leaned over the table.

-Tell me, kitten. Would you like to be part of something big? Something that will change the whole Asgard to a better, tougher place?

She sighed, playing with the tankard.

-Let me guess... You're someone important in that big plan and you look for a fool to wash your hands of some mistakes you made – she threw the tankard at him, but he hit it with ease and send it somewhere else – Look for another fool, weirdie.

-You're choice – he smiled again – But if you are interested, come after dusk to the cemetery – he stood – And do not forget, kitten. There is a reward. Big one.

And with these words, he finally left her alone. Hel sighed. Now that was a dilemma for her. She scratched her head, thinking about it when someone slammed the tankard on the table. A drunken man was glaring at her with anger.

-That's yours?!

-And what's your problem, stinky rat?

Man's face got even redder, but this time not from the alcohol, but from pure fury.

-I'll teach some manners, brat!

-Yeah, right. Whatever – Hel shrugged her shoulder and conjured a staff to her right hand. She whomped him with it across his face, sending him unconcious to the ground. Almost immediately his pants became wet and the stench worse. Hel regretted what she has done, especially when the brawl started a few seconds afterward.

::

He was halfway to the palace when his plans finally got to him – he couldn't just walk in and ask for handing his baby brother over. It would be funny, but only for a while. Jör stopped in the middle of the street, suddenly tired and helpless. His sister was the best mage they could have now on their side, but he did what he thought was good to do – he left her at that forgotten by Gods pub, thinking that she will wake up and stop him. But Hel, being herself, didn't and now he was in this mess all alone. He sighed and started walking in a different direction.

What could he do now? Fenrir was on his own for a while, because Jör couldn't risk blowing their covers by going for his brother. Watching him would be risky as well. He really had to follow Hel's advice and stay in the shadow, until their brother will be alone and safe. At this point, Jörmungand didn't care at all about his father and the talk they wanted to have with him. It wasn't really important and somehow Jör felt, that Loki won't be happy seeing, how they chime in his plans. Leaving this place as soon as it possible was the best plan he could come up with.

-Hey there, boy. Come over here.

Jör looked up to some men, who were standing near young warriors and archers. And there was some strange, cat-like beast in the cage behind the one who spoke up to him – it reminded him of the creature that mauled his brother. He restrained himself from conjuring his double-bladed spear and killing it. Slowly, he walked over to men.

-You look like a guy who knows how to hold the sword – said the fat man, surveying Jör – Am I wrong, boy?

-You're not – said Jör, curious where this conversation leads. Fat man smiled.

-My name is Aldrik and I'm a trainer. See those brats over there? - he pointed behind him to show armed young ones – I'm their teacher. They're going to fight during the tournament... or at least the part for youngsters. The winner will be allowed to take part in adults fights, but let's be honest, boy, he... or she... won't be taken seriously.

Jör mulled his words over while watching young warriors. Almost all of them were bulky boys with scars all over their bodies. They didn't look really happy and kept their eyes on the ground. There was one girl, though if she had a normal armor, Jör wouldn't notice the difference between her and others.

-What's your point, sir? - he asked, looking at Aldrik. The man sneered.

-My point is that I need one more warrior and I don't really care about one's skills. It's enough for me that he won't make himself a fool.

For a brief moment Jör wanted to decline the offert and move one, but then it striked him he didn't have anything better to do. He couldn't stalk his brother, nor go back to Hel and beg her for help – he had his pride – so in the end, there was nothing bad in saying “yes”. He knew how to fight and he wasn't afraid a little challenge. But he also couldn't stay here for long.

-I'm... not from here, really – he said slowly – When will be the tournament?

The man sighed.

-Tommorow. That's why I'm standing here and asking you of all sudden.

Well, that wasn't too bad. Maybe if he wins, he will get some respect, which will allow him later to save his brother and, maybe, talk with father. It was a worthy shot.

-Then I agree.

Aldrik grinned.

-Perfect! What's your name, brave boy?

-It's Jörmungand.

The fat man thought about it a little, then he smiled and nodded.

-Yes, I like that. It sounds fiercely enough. Who knows, maybe you won't be defeated too fast? - he laughed – Come on, boy. I'll lead in the detailes!

Jörmungand shook his head. Being defeated wasn't in his plan.


	4. Adopted?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir is being (kinda) punished for his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I struggled to write something more than a few pages. Then I was surprised that is turned out to be so long! Sorry, if for you this chapter will be a little boring.
> 
> Like always, enjoy! :) And thanks for following this story!

The soup was made from fruits and it was a little to sweet for Fenrir, but he said nothing and just smiled at Silir. She was trying to make him comfortable, still he couldn't understand her sudden protectiveness. He was wounded – a little, it was Hel who left him almost dead once and that was because of a cookie – but, as she said herself, he would be soon healthy and good. Yet Silir was always near, looking at him, like he was going to choke with that spoon while eating.

He had to admit that these healing halls where far more efficient with their patients than Midgardian hospitals. People where coming and leaving faster than Fenrir could memorise their faces. Some where sick – those where fed with some herbs and potions. Wounded were getting bandages and potions, and they were lying here a little longer. The boy smiled thinking how many human doctors would lose their work if they could heal people so fast as they did here. He finished quickly his soup.

Someone took the empty bowl almost immediately after he put it down. It was one of the women, but not Silir. Before he managed to blink she was at his side, looking at him with a worried face. Fenrir was ready to tell her once again that he was feeling fine and she needn't worry, but he noticed that there was someone else. A tall man with blond hair and a short beard was standing next to Silir. He was smiling gently and the boy knew that he had seen him before.

-Fenrir, dear, this is sir Fandral. He was the one who brought you here after you were... wounded.

-Welcome, brave boy – the man smiled wider and sit on the edge of the bed.

-No sitting on the beds! - screamed Silir immediately and Fenrir had to chuckle when Fandral jumped of the bed. The man smiled at the woman, but a second after he was looking at the boy once again.

-Not every warrior starts so early – he continued – I am honored I have met you now, not on the battlefield, boy.

Fenrir was wondering, what the hell this Fandral was talking about. Why was he brave? Where was that warrior he was talking about? And what with this whole honour? His head was starting to spin because of this whole confusion.

-What are you talking about? - he finally said, trying to lift himself to a better position. There was now a small frown on Fandral's face.

-You have stood in front of a basilisk and haven't even tried to run away – he answered with a proud smile – Such bravery I have met to this day only in warriors hall. And on some battlefields.

Fenrir frowned. He hasn't heard such nonsense since Hel tried to convince mother that it was the cat who ate a whole chicken one morning. There was no bravery, he simply had no chance to ran away. The beast was already over him when he noticed it – he must have been really focused on thinking about his father to not notice the whole accident. He opened his mouth to correct the man, but then he thought against this.

They thought him to be a hero – a really foolish hero, but stil a hero. And didn't that make him proud. This was childish, he shouldn't behave like this, but he couldn't make himself say “no” to this story. And, in the end, it could be useful. If he makes some more “heroic things”, they may allow him to talk with father withour breaking local law. Not that he planned on breaking it before... or at least that was what he was repeating himself.

-I hadn't thinked about it – he said, not able to take the whole credit for it nonetheless. Fandral reached to pat him on his shoulder.

-Leave thinking for the schoolars, boy, warriors don't think.

-How do you win without thinking? - Fenrir asked and almost immediately after bit his tongue as a punishment. Fandral frowned.

-What do you mean, boy?

Fenrir felt how his face is becoming red. Hel was saying over and over again that he liked to speak too much, but he had to ignore, had he?

-I mean... - he stuttered – You need to think of a strategy to defeat your foe, especially when there are more enemies or the enemy is much stronger than you. You need to think.

-Now you're talking like Loki – Fandral muttered and Fenrir shivered – Strategy is important, I won't deny it, but during the fight you cannot think too much or you'll lose. One day you will find out what do I mean.

-Perhaps – the boy just said. He didn't want to argue with that man, especially that he knew his father. Now he remembered where did he heard the name “Fandral”. Loki had told long ago few stories about Thor's adventures and he mentioned his companions.

-Now, if you finished this grown-up conversation – Silir interupted – I think we should get to the business. Or – she looked at the boy apologeticly – your fate.

-My fate? - he didn't like this. Not even a little.

-Perhaps you don't know this, rules and law are truly boring, but we cannot let you wander on the streets and starve as a consequence. It is obligatory that any orphan will be found and give a proper family.

Fenrir blinked, wondering if he heard correctly. An orphan? What orphan?!

-But... I'm not an orphan.

Silir and Fandral exchanged looks.

-No? - the woman was surprised – But you told me that no one will come for you!

Suddenly whole story made sense for Fenrir. Silir must have misunderstood his words and thought he has no family. Truthfully, he was on his own here. He was a child, but wasn't stupid – he felt that Hel and Jör will stay away from him until he will be safe and alone again. It wasn't a comforting thought, but the only that made sense so far. They didn't come for him and it was long after the incident, so they weren't really trying to achieve that. He understood, though it really hurt him inside. He also knew he cannot say the whole story to Fandral and Silir.

He was going to do something, mother asked him never to do. He was going to act like a father would and make up a story, that is neither true and real lie.

-I... it's true – he said slowly – Mother cannot come. She's living far away and she never been here anyway. She probably thinks I'm dead now – he muttered, trying to sound convincing and not to think for how long he would be grounded after saying something like this.

-She lives in forests? - asked Fandral, disbelieving – I heard about such people, but... Never imagined they're real. And sane.

Silir shoot him an annoyed look.

-Of course there are such people! There are whole villages, you fool!

Fandral flushed and coughed.

-If your family lives so far away, what are you doing here? - she asked, switching her attention to the boy. Fenrir sighed.

-It's because I missed my father. It was really long since I saw him and... - he blinked to keep tears inside, this was so close to the truth – I thought I'll find a way to talk to him. Or just to see him. I miss him.

-What's stopping you? - Fandral smiled gently – It cannot be so hard to find someone you know. Especially in Asgard.

-Mom said he did some bad things – Fenrir answered carefully – That he had to be punished. He... he is in prison.

For a moment there was silence around his bed. He did not dare to look at Silir or Fandral, he was afraid of their reaction. He hasn't lied at all – his mother was living far away and he didn't said it weren't forests. And his father story? Also true. He was scared that he will be unmasked, though it should be really impossible. How many boys like him could be in this city? He was fairly sure that there were many.

-I see – Fandral said slowly – I am afraid it is impossible to speak with prisoners, boy – he ruffled Fenrir's hair once again – Can you go back home?

The boy couldn't even imagine failing and not seeing father at all, so he shooked his head. He needed to find a way...

-Then it seems you'll have to stay here, in Asgard – Silir sighed – And that means you have no father and no mother. Which leads us back to our topic – she gave a smile – You're bravery won sir Fandral's respect. He offered to take care of you until you will be ready to live on your own.

For a moment Fenrir was ready to laugh, but then he realised it wasn't a joke. They were serious! And he knew he had no way out of this. If he would start to protest, they will know that he is hiding something and he couldn't let that happen. He was between a rock and a hard place. Fenrir was sure that if Hel would be here, she would start laughing so hard... He felt embarassed. Only he was captured and only he was in such situation. Jör must be now dissapointed of him.

-Don't be so scared! - Fandral ruffled his hair once again. Right now Fenrir was brave enough to ask, if the man got addicted of it, but he kept his tongue inside his mouth. He was in big trouble already, there was no need to make it worse.

-Sir Fandral – Silir said quietly – I'll leave you two for a while.

-What? - for a moment the man looked startled – Oh, yes. I can handle it.

Silir shooked her head with a sight and mumbled something while leaving them alone. Fenrir stared at Fandral and the man stared at him. It lingered for about a minute before the boy gathered his wits.

-Why are you doing this? - he asked – You don't know me.

-Neither do you – Fandral answered – And... I may be slightly responsible for your actual condition, boy.

That was interesting. Fenrir furrowed his brow, looking intently at the man.

-How so?

Fandral caught, obviously embarassed.

-Well... We caught that basilisk and we were getting it to the arena, when... The chain slipped from my hands and that's how the beast broke free. Luckilly, there had been only one victim.. Erm... Sorry, that went out wrong. Anyway, you are now my responsibility, boy.

-Really? That's so easy? - Fenrir forgot to keep his mouth shut as much as he should – You just... find an orphan, which is not really an orphan, and say you're his or her new dad?

For a moment Fandral stayed silent with his lips pursed. The boy started to fear that he has just insulted the mighty warrior (not so mighty, if he should believe father stories), but then the man sighed and everted his look.

-I understand, but you claimed yourself you cannot go home. You left it once and for all – he looked at him again – I don't know how you handle such things in those... villages... but here, in Asgard, it's quite a common thing. When a child feels he or she can do more, it can leave its home. Then they find themselves a keeper, mostly a warrior, like me, to teach them their wanted profession. Their family live is over, though they do not become strangers... They just mature really fast.

Fenrir had to bite himself to stop from telling Fandral that he was going back home after he talks with his father. If he would say that, he would just fall in new and probably worse troubles. The boy said to himself that he just has to play along with these strange people of Asgard for a while.

-That's strange – he admitted – But I guess I don't have much to say, have I?

Fandral smiled lightly.

-You are already matured more than I could expect.

-Father said once to me that if I want to play, I need to know how world works – Fenrir blurted out before he thought better of it. Fandral looked at him with curiosity.

-Really? That sounds a little strict.

-He was strict – the boy wanted to hit himself for saying too much, but it was too late – He said, that world is too dangerous for us to be soft. That he was learning it too long and he suffered, and he doesn't want to see us suffering too. He was strict – he repeated quietly – but he... never shouted at us. Never hit us. And, after all this, he would sit with us, tell us a story. Before I would go to bed, he would hug me and ruffle my hair.

Fandral stood in silence for a second or two.

-You make him sound like a good man. Tough, but fair.

Fenrir heard the unspoken – his father is in prison. He cannot be good.

-I don't know if he's a good man. I know he was... is a good dad.

After a short while of silence, Fandras chuckled.

-A good answer, indeed. Your father must be proud of such briliant son.

-I don't know – Fenrir muttered, looking at his hands. Fandral reached yet again with his hand to his hair, but in the last second he hesitated and withdraw.

-I am sorry – the man looked apologetic – It must remind of your father, right? - Fenrir just nodded – Forgive me, boy. So, tell me, you've got siblings?

The boy's head shoot up to look with fear at the man.

-How do you know that?!

Fandral's smirk almost made him scream with anger at himself. How had he betrayed his brother and sister?

-When you talked about your father, you said “us”. You clearly didn't mean your mother, am I wrong?

Fenrir couldn't believe it slipped from him in such stupid way. He huffed to himself with annoyence. Oh, Hel would be laughing her ass because of his actions.

-No, you're right. But I do not know where they are.

-...I see.

The boy couldn't tell if the man was believing him or not. It didn't really matter now. He said so many things while trying to lie as rarely as he could that he wasn't even sure how long will he be able to make his story last. Fandral combed his hair with his fingers while looking at Fenrir with a blank face.

-Let's leave this topic – he said in the end – It will lead us nowhere and only cause you pain – he blinked – I just dawned on me that you know my name, but I don't know yours. We will spend some time together, so...

-It's Fenrir.

-Fenrir? Like that wolf from legends? - Fandral grinned – Now that's a name! One day it will be feared in all Nine Realms, boy! Who knows, maybe one day you'll join us, Warriors Three.

The boy had no idea there was a legend about some wolf with his name, but he decided to check it later. Somewhere. Somehow. Fandral glanced around, nodded to himself and then, carefully, sat on the edge of Fenrir's bed. The boy looked if Silir wasn't anywhere near, but the room was surprisingly empty, excluding the wounded and sick. Once again the silence was cast on them.

-So... - Fenrir decided to break it – How did you captured the basilisk? It looked huge! I... I didn't really see it, it was too fast, but...

-Oh, it was huge! Still is, in fact – Fandral grinned with pride in his eyes – Those beasts rarely come so near Asgard, but when they do, the hunt starts. They're dangerous, so need to be killed. Or captured, like the one we are talking about.

Fenrir now did remember some father's tale abou basilisks, but it was one of the boring tales, so he couldn't recall anything useful. Hel would know. She always knows everything, especially the dull things.

-But how did you capture it? - the boy repeated the question. Fandral cleared his throat, his wide smile never leaving his face.

-It was a great hunt! Yestarday, in the evening, a maid ran screaming to warriors' hall while we were feasting. She told us about a big and wild beast, attacking defensless Asgardians and destroying croops. Thor, the prince of Asgard, about whom you must have heard, stood up from his place and sworn to fight this monster this very night. So we moved out. Thor, Lady Sif, myself, Hogun and Volstag. The maid lead us outside the city where farmholds lie. Further are just forests and mountains – Fandral nodded to the boy – And villages, it seems. I'm sorry if I sound incompetent, but I must admit I never ventured there in other occasion than to fight.

Fenrir said nothing about this afraid of saying yet another stupid thing and showing his lack of knowledge about this place.

-Thor sent the maid away so she wouldn't be hurt in the process. Finding the beast wasn't hard, it was leaving traces of destruction behind itself, so we came upon it before midnight. Basilisks are big, but they are also increadibly fast and venomous. And tough – Fandral sighed with a sad smile – And poisonous. Lady Sif was wounded in the middle of our battle and, though her wound didn't look bad, she quickly fell down due to the poison. We had to withdraw and take her to safety. Thor was furious and when we striked at the beast again, he didn't know mercy.

Fandral shifted on the bed to sit more comfortably. Fenrir moved his legs to the side, leaving the man some free room.

-Thank you – he winked at the boy – Thor called Einherjar to bring the chains. Instead of killing the beast, it was bound and bitten into submission. Now it is locked and tomorrow it will be brought to the arena to be a special foe for the warriors.

It seemed to be the end of the story and Fenrir felt disappointed. He was used to the long and detailed tales spoke by his father. Loki would describe everything – from the first step on their adventure, through their moods, on the battle itself finishing. Comparing to this, Fandral's story was empty and vague, but the boy tried to hide his feelings.

-I would like to see that beast – he said – I never really saw it before.

-Oh, I'm sure it can be arranged – Fandral hummed – I'll be taking part in tomorrow's tournament, so you, as my apprentice, will be there. I heard Odin will let someone fight with the beast in the middle of the event, so, you know – the man winked again – the audience won't get borred.

Fenrir wanted to ask so many questions. Mostly about the tournament – he loved watching how humans were challenging each other in various sports and he even took part in some at school – but also about the city itself. Oh, he was going to use the fact that the man thought the boy had no knowledge about the town of the Asgard itself. But then Silir came back.

-What did I told you about sitting on the bed?! - she yelled, raising her hand as if to smack Fandral. The man jumped to his feet immediately and smiled nervously.

-Forgive me, my lady – he bowed. Silir shook her head.

-Unbelievable. An adult. A warior. And still behaving like a child – Fandral coughed while the woman was glaring at him – I see you cannot wait to have our young man under your wings, hm? - she sighed and looked at Fenrir – Fine then. Let's see how are your wounds, dear boy.

::

His new cloths were strange for him, but it's not like he had a choice or something like that. He should thank basilisk – after the beast mauled him, everything he wore was so destroyed that it didn't matter if his cloth was Asgardian or Midgardian, because it was not recognisable. His new outfit, brought for him by Fandral, made him look older and more experienced in being a warrior's apprentice. He wore now high leather boots, bronze pants and a cotton, laced up front shirt in black colour. He was also given glooves.

He was feeling strange in this all – and he was sure Hel would also laugh because of his new look – but he found out that this adventure just turned in unexpected direction and he was starting to like it. After he dressed up and said his thanks to Silir, who just ruffled his hair and smile, he walked out of the healing halls by Fandral's side, trying to keep his eyes low, but he just couldn't not look at anything. He felt pride bubbling in his heart when soldiers, whom he and his new teacher were passing by, looked at him with curiosity and respect.

-Where are we going? - Fenrir asked when they walked out from the building – And where we are? - he added almost instantly.

They were now walking through the gardens and short halls.

-This is the palace – Fandral said with a smile – Or... palace gardens. The main part of the palace is further in, after the throne room, but we won't go there. There's no need for that. We're going to the training grounds.

Fenrir wanted to ask why and what for, but he was struggling to find words good enough not to annoy the warrior. He bit his lip, trying to think quickly, but his mind suddenly went blank. Luckily, Fandral must have seen his trouble, because he answered the unsaid question.

-If you're going to be my apprentice, you need to meet my friends and companions. Thor included, of course. He's the prince, but do not worry with etiquette. He started to hate it after... - Fandral trailed off rather quickly – Anyway, I hope Lady Sif will be there. She heals fast and I'm sure she'll want to meet you first.

-Really? - Fenrir splutterred – I mean, I'm not that interesting.

-Oh, you are – Fandral laughed – You'll see for yourself soon.


	5. Slavery behind the curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldrik is not as honest as he could be, and being a warrior is not as simple as some may believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should have appeared yesterday (for what I'm sorry) but then I had that one idea and I decided to write a one-shot. It is here, on ao3 if someone's interested.
> 
> Enjoy and a happy New Year! :)

The place Aldrik called “barracks” was in reality a small warehouse that was divided into specific parts by wooden walls. When Jör entered the building, he saw one big room in the centre and four smaller in each corners. Other young warriors quickly left him and went to one of these. After he glanced inside, he saw a dozen of bunk beds standing very close to each other. Chests, placed near them, were evidently playing the role of footlockers. He had no time to explore that room, still, because Aldrik grabbed him by the arm and lead him further in.

The main room was mostly occupied by a small sand arena, wooden targets and equipment stands. Jör saw armors, obviously made for young people, and a lot of different kinds of weapons. He felt like he just entered one of that computer games, which his brother loved so much few years ago. Aldrik hesitated there, looking at arms and at Jörmungand, but in the end, he shook his head and motioned Jör to follow him. The youngster had no other option, so he walked after the man without a word.

He was lead to another wooden room, but this one looked much more comfortable than warriors place. Most of the stone floor was covered with yellowish carpets and in centre was standing a beautifully carved wooden desk. Aldrik sat beside with a pleased sight. Jör looked around. He could see a lot of expensive decorations and a part of a bed and bath hidden behind delicate-looking screen. When the man cleared his throat, youngster fixed his gaze upon him.

-I see you like my place, kiddo – Aldrik smiled proudly – I worked hardly for all this. All my life. One day, when I'll have enough of your kind, I'll sell this place and move into a real house. I will die as a wealthy and respected man.

As much as Jör would like to remain polite, he had no interest in hearing this man plans for future. Tomorrow or day later he will be back on Midgard, enduring his punishment for not stoping his siblings from going here. Jörmungand had no delusions – they are going to be punished. Sigyn was a kind and cheerful person, but she never allowed them to be spoiled.

-If we can talk about tomorrow's tournament... - he said quietly, interrupting Aldrik. Tha man nodded.

-Yes, of course. I already said I don't need you to win any round, I just have to have a full regiment to start. I'll give you an armor and a weapon, and tomorrow you'll make some brat bleed. You don't have to even try – he smiled – I'll pay you anyway. Just try to look like you know what you're doing. Is that clear?

Jör nodded. This was better than he expected. This man wasn't going to stop him from earning some respect, which will allow him to rescue his brother.

-As a sun.

-Yes, the sun is very bright... - tha man grinned – Then go. You saw dormitories, haven't you? Make yourself comfortable. Tomorrow's evening you will return home with a pouch full of gold.

Jörmungand decided it ended their conversation, so he left the room with a nod as a goodbye, but Aldrik wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Before he exited the place, he saw how the man pulled out a bottle of wine and took a generous sip. Whatever was told and whatever Jör just saw here, this man didn't looked like the best warrior or teacher around.

When he entered the dormitory, youngs looked at him and the silence was cast. Jör looked for a free bed and he found it on the end of the room. He was walking slowly, carefully, watching his new and temporal companions, searching for any hostile action. He was here a stranger and he didn't need them to like him. It was enough if they won't bother him until he will be gone. Finally, he sat on his bed and sighed.

-Hey!

He looked up at the broad-shoulder teenager, who was still in his armor with only helmet taken off. The boy could be scary with all these scars on his face and the lack of most of his teeth. So that what Loki said once about the greatness of the famous and downfall of rats. Jör calmly lied on the bed, ignoring the young warrior.

-I'm talking to you – the teenager hissed at him.

-Go bother someone else – Jör said putting his arms under his head.

-What did you just said?!

Jör sighed.

-You heard me. If you haven't, it's not my problem.

The teenager had now a red face and he was wrinking his nose.

-Do you have any idea who I am?! - he yelled and gritted his teeth when Jör said nothing – I am the best warrior this place ever saw and tomorrow I will gladly tear your head off your neck, pathetic scum! My name is Sigbjorn and it will be the last thing you'll hear!

Jör was silent. He wasn't looking at the yelling boy, he wasn't even listening. His thoughts were wandering to his siblings. He feared for Fenrir – he was just a boy and didn't understand that world sometimes could be cruel and unfair. Oh, father was making this clear everytime he was home, making them tough, but it was still a boy. He was also concerned about Hel. That girl was probably causing problems right now. He regretted leaving her there.

-Are you even listening to me, douchebag?!

-No – was the curt answer. Someone laughed in the distance, but Sigbjorn paid no attention to that.

-You're walking on the thin ice, rat – he snapped – I would have killed here and now, but I have my honor. Get up, worm. I'll teach how a real man fights.

Jör didn't moved. Sigbjorn blinked.

-Are you deaf, pest?! I told you to get up!

-What for?

-What... - Sigbjorn stuttered, looking a little lost – I want to fight you! Or maybe you are a coward? Little boy, missing for his mummy?

After a second of thinking Jör finally looked at Sigbjorn while mulling over his words. Then he averted his eyes once again.

-No.

-...no? - Sigbjorn clearly wasn't expecting that – So you're a coward?

-No.

-Then get up and fight like a man, rat!

-You start to repeat yourself – Jör merely gazed at furious young warrior – I'm confident for my skills and courage. I do not need to prove that like a five years old child, so leave me alone.

-You little... You dare to call me a child?!

-Oh, give up, Sigbjorn – someone called from behind – You're making a clown of yourself.

-I will not allow this pest...

-And you do start to repeat yourself, so shut up.

A girl, whom Jör noticed before, walked up to his bed with a curious look on her unfeminine face. She surveyed him, just like Aldrik did some time ago. Now, that she wasn't wearing her armor, he could see how she really looked like. He was right before – the girl's appereance would suite the man more than a woman, she wasn't even moving with cat's grace what Jör could see while looking at his sister or mother. She was warrior. Everything in her yelled that.

-My name is Yrsa, but these guys call me Ice. As you probably guessed, I'm Aldrik's champion. Like everyone else in this room... except for you.

She looked at him expectantly. He decided to answer – at least this was a civilised conversation, not yelling and fighting with each other like primitives. Jör almost winced, thinking how much this thought sounded like Loki's words.

-My name is Jörmungand.

-Yes, we heard that – she shrugged – But why are you doing this? Aldrik has no good reputation and you just handled him yourself without hesitation. Aren't you afraid?

-I want to take part in tomorrow's tournament – he said with a sigh – I need to do that for someone I care about.

Yrsa's lips quirked up.

-A love interest then? - she laughed – Lofarr will make a great story of it to sweet the ending of tomorrow's tournament.

-It's my brother – Jör said quickly. The last thing he wanted was him being trapped in the strange relationship with non-existing woman. Yrsa smile turned into clear surprise.

-Brother?

-His in trouble and that's all I'm going to say.

Sigbjorn, who already calmed a lot, and Yrsa exchanged looks.

-Well, suit yourself. You're big enough for that. Come on, Sigbi, let's see if you haven't forgot how to fight.

-ME?! I'll crush you, Ice!

Yrsa just laughed and lead Sigbjorn out of the room.

When Jörmungand was left alone, finally, he could try to think some good plan for tomorrow. It was clear he couldn't do anything now, he was locked in here and he was not going to risk being kicked out of the tournament by leaving this place. The more he thought of it, the more it was obvious he had no idea if he will be able to win tomorrow's fights. He was a bad mage – that one Hel made obvious years ago. All he could do was to create a shield around him against magic and blade, teleport himself at not far distance without using water and heal minor wounds.

But he could fight, he recalled himself. His father hadn't gave him that spear because of a whim. Jör longed time ago started to train human martal arts and he found out he was really good with spears. Sigyn would even buy him one so he could train at home. He was better than good. He was winning one award after another, so why here should be different? It will be different, he said to himself. He was going to fight with men and women who were fighting almost all their lives. They must have more experience and skills than him.

-Did someone told you that you think too much?

Jör snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the petit figure sitting on the edge on his bed. For a moment, short and painful, he thought it was Fenrir – safe and sound – but the he realized how wrong he was. There was no short black and wild hair, but a bunch of blond small braids. The boy's eyes weren't green but deep blue and his face was scarred. Yet he was smiling at Jör and his eyes were glittering happily. He looked so much like Fenrir, but he wasn't him at all. Jörmungand tried to hide his disappointment.

-Who are you?

-I'm Lofarr, as you heard before – he smiled even wider – and I'm the worst warrior ever raised by Aldrik. Seriously, he's keeping me here only because I can write poems and stories about his and these guys doings.

Jör glanced at others and noticed with satisfaction that he wasn't the centre of their attention anymore.

-Then why won't you leave? - he asked, raising himself to sit beside Lofarr.

-Where would I go? - the boy shrugged his shoulders – Aldrik doesn't pay me enough to start something on my own, so I guess I have to wait some more time. It's not like I can leave, anyway.

-Why not?

Lofarr shooked his head.

-Doesn't matter. So, what's your story? I love hearing other people stories! I can make a poem of it, if you want.

Jör sighed.

-Look, I don't want to talk about this. It's complicated.

-Your choice – Lofarr said, as if he wasn't interested in it anymore – Do you think someone will defeat basilisk on their own tomorrow?

-A basilisk?

-Haven't you heard? Prince Thor brought it this morning with help of Warriors Three and it will be one of the major attractions today. The rumor is that Odin will allow a volunteer to fight with the beast. For me it would be a suicide, but I'm not going to do that! I will be defeated in the first fight, so I can sit down and write about the whole tournament. What about you?

Jör blinked. He had trouble with following Lofarr's words.

-What about me?

-I mean, what's your plan for tomorrow? I know that Aldrik just needs you to fill the regiment, otherwise we will not be let to participate, but... What are you going to do? He'll pay no matter what. And you will be able to go!

Jörmungand sighed.

-I... will fight. I have no interest in being defeated.

-Really? I hope you know how to fight then. Ice and Sigbjorn are here the best, but, don't tell them I'd said so, they are little fish in the whole ocean. There is a guy named Markus, who is not only a veteran, but also a great teacher. All his warriors are great, but one of them, Miǜki, is so good he can fight with real fighters, adult one. And there are twins, Mjoll and Mỳrun, they are always fighting together, though it is no really allowed by the rules, but no one cares about it. It's a great fun to look at those two while they kicking someone's ass... Unless it's your ass – Lofarr smiled innocently – Anyway. There's a lot of great warriors and I'm talking just about the young one's. Don't believe Sigbjorn, Thor would make him cry in front of everyone.

-Did someone said that you are talking too much? - Jör couldn't stop himself from returning the ball, but Lofarr only grinned.

-Of course. Everyone. Every day. But that's why I'm here for: to talk. A lot. I'm kind of curious... Do you know how to fight?

Jör thought this question should be insulting, but it didn't really bother him.

-I do.

Lofarr beamed.

-Really?! So that wasn't... you know... some kind of bluff to get rid of Sigbjorn? What is your weapon? Who was your teacher? Are you good? Have you won something already?

Jör had **no** idea which question whould he answer first. He was stunned for a few seconds, sitting on the bed with his mouth open and ready to form words, but these wasn't easy to find for him. Finally, he managed to say something.

-I... am... - he cleared his throat – No. Spear. Father and others. Yes. Yes.

Lofarr blinked at him and Jör felt some satisfaction.

-What?

-I just answered your questions.

-...really? - Lofarr's face redded – That's not how you answer questions!

Jör sighed. He really wanted to avoid the questioning, but it seemed it was impossible.

-No, it wasn't a bluff. I just didn't want to pick up a fight with someone I don't know when there is no good reason.

-That's great! - Lofarr almost yelled and then coughed – I... I mean, it is a great topic for a song or a poem. A mysterious warrior who refuses to pick up fights with unworthy opponents.

-That's not what I said.

-I know. But yours was boring. Let's get to question number two. Your weapon?

-A spear.

-Uh... okey. Let's say I'll forgive you this one. Who taught you how to fight?

-Father showed me the basics, later I had different teachers and the most of my skills I learned myself.

-You're not kidding, are you? - the kid said with a pure respect in his voice – You have to be really talented. I hope I'll see Sigbjorn face when he sees your real abilities.

Jör decided not to waste his energy to say that he did not care about Sigbjorn's opinion of him. Luckily, Lofarr did not continue this topic.

-So you think you're good at it? Will see tomorrow, I guess. I hope you'll win enough rounds to help your brother.

-Thank you – not even a minute of silence passed when he decided finally to ask – Why cannot you leave, Lofarr? I have answered your questions...

The boy sighed.

-I... I'm not here because I want to, Jörmungand. My parents were craftsmen and I was about to take the business after them, but... Life is hard. One wrong choice and you lose everything. My father wasn't a bad man, but he decided to trust wrong people. Day later he was left with nothing. If he wouldn't have gold for paying for our house, for... everything in fact... he would be cast out of the Asgard city to the farmlands, and there we would become servants. I cared nothing of this, but my father was devastated. It would mean losing all his reputation.

Lofarr took a heavy breath, all his pain being lain unmasked on his face. Jör felt sorry for him, even if he didn't know the whole story yet.

-Within few hours my father found someone, who would help him. He brought him home. It was Aldrik. He promised to lend his money and help my father to get on his feet, but there were few conditions – he snarled – First, part of father's income would be send to the helper. Second, he would be able to order works for himself for free. And third... I would become his possession.

-You are his slave? - Jör was shocked. Father never mentioned anything about slavery in Asgard. Maybe he never witnessed it?

-A servant. Pet. But not slave – Lofarr shooked his head – Slavery is forbidden in almost all Nine Realms. I'm bound to him by my father's agreement. I cannot leave without putting my parents to risk.

Before Jör was able to respond, a shadow was cast upon them.

-Well, look at that. Little brat is telling an awful story of his life? How awful!

-Get gone, Ulvrek – Lofarr hissed at the biggest and the ugliest of all Aldrik's warriors. The guy was smirking at them, but when he heard what the boy had said, he grimaced and glared at Lofarr.

-I suggest you appologise to me. Right now, rat.

-I'm not scared.

-You should be – Ulvrek hissed and raised his hand to hit the boy. Jör was surprised himself how quickly he got up and catched guy's fist, before it slammed into Lofarr's cheek. There was silence in the room, everyone were looking at them.

-Well, well... - Ulvrek smirked again – You do have some balls down there, pest. And all teeth... Don't worry. After I'll end with you, you'll be much less pretty, ratty.

He managed to get free and attempted to hit Jör with elbow to his stomach. Because of the lack of space Jörmungand was not able to avoid the hit, which caused him some pain, but he gathered his strength and pushed Ulvrek back. Then he dogded the next blow and, screaming in anger, he leapt on his opponent, making him fall to the ground. Jör never remembered which was the first hit, but his fist were slamming into Ulvrek's face one after another. Someone yelled in the distance, someone else was cheering.

He heard none of this.

It were Yrsa and Sigbjorn who took him off Ulvrek and hold him, until he calmed down. Jör blinked, realising, what has he just done. His opponent was lying on the floor, bloodied and curling up, shaking because of the pain Jörmungand has caused him a moment ago. Lofarr was standing close to the wooden wall, staring at his defender with wide-opened eyes. He was scared. Finally, Yrsa let him go and so did Sigbjorn.

-If you want to show someone how good you are, you know where the arena is – Ice told him with true coldness in her voice – And do not forget it.

They left him, helping Ulvrek to get on one of the beds, far from Jör's. Jörmungand sat down, breathing heavily. He was supposed to be the calmer one, stoic. And he had just let the anger control him. That... wasn't acceptable. He was sure he will do anything to prevent that from happening again. Then Lofarr walked over to him with a sheepish expression on his young face.

-It wasn't spear... but still was great! - he leaned forward – I'm going to place a bet you'll win the first two rounds. Please, do not make me regret, Jörmungand the Defender, and I'll write dozens of songs about you.

Jörmungand the Defender? Oh, Hel would have so much fun with this... To much fun in fact.


	6. Wolf in human's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting with Thor and his companions does not go as easy as it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. If you're fed up with Fenrir, don't worry, next one will be with Hel ;)

Years ago, when Fenrir was just a child, father told him a story about himself, Prince Thor, Lady Sif and Warriors Three. It was different than any other father's tale because the action was happening in Asgard and there were no monsters or bandits, but this six itself. Loki, with a small smile on his face, told him about one training when he managed to piss off Lady Sif so much that she had defeated all of them in the blink of the eye.

Now, watching how the woman with easy is defeating Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg, he had no problem with believing that.

Before he got here on training grounds, he was truly afraid what will happen when he will meet Fandral's friends and companions. Will they recognise him? Lock him in the chains and put into prison? It turned out he shouldn't have worried. It seemed that tradition of taking so-called orphans as apprentices under someone else's roof wasn't so rare and they greeted him with smiles and pats on his shoulders. And quickly forgot about that he was a stranger to them.

He sat on the stony dyke and watched as they get ready to train with each other. Prince Thor decided that he will fight with the winner and others, with knowing grins on their faces, agreed rather quickly. So Odin's heir sat close to the boy and both of them watched how the fight is going. Fenrir noticed that Warriors Three were at clear disadvantage here. After two seconds of fighting they teamed up to face Lady Sif, but she seemed to be everywhere and nowhere. It was truly amusing to watch.

She won of course and then Thor, not giving her a second to rest, jumped in with a sword – Mjølnir was left behind – and attacked her with a big smile. Fenrir thought that this wasn't fair, she was tired but said nothing. Warriors Three removed themselves, sweating and panting, from the training arena and joined Fenrir on the dyke. Volstagg wore a big grin on his face for the whole time, but Fandral and Hogun looked a little annoyed.

-You're taking the boy to the feast, Fandral? - asked Hogun, glancing at Fenrir.

-I'm not sure – Fandral admitted – He's probably too young for all that drinking and... No, I'll leave him at home.

Thor managed to disarm Sif.

-And he won – Fandral sighed – At least tomorrow will be something different.

-You think someone will volunteer to fight with the beast? - Volstagg looked at them – Because I don't think anyone has a chance without help...

-Thor could win – Sif said coming closer – But he won't fight it, unless there will be no volunteers.

-Why not? - Fandral looked surprised. Thor sighed, leaving the sword and picking up his hammer.

-Allfather's wish.

For Fenrir, the answer was pretty vague, but for the rest, it seemed more than enough because they quickly changed the topic.

-It's been a calm week – Volstagg said with a frown – No bandits in Vanaheim, no strange magic creatures in Alfheim and no problems on Nidavellir.

-What are you getting at, my friend? - Thor smiled gently.

-I mean... Don't you feel like it's the... calm before the storm? I mean, I can appreciate some free time and all, but now I even expect Loki to break free and start causing chaos.

Fenrir's eyes widened at the mention of his father. The others just chuckled... except Thor who sighed and shook his head.

-Do not worry, they probably just gather their strength – Fandral said with a small smile – I can bet we will have no time to hold feasts next month. You'll have enough occasions to fight, my friend.

Volstagg grinned.

-Me and you all – he glanced at Fenrir, who was listening to them in silence – So... Him?

Fandral looked at the boy with a sheer surprise.

-Him...? - he repeated.

-When do you start training him? His old enough to hold a sword, I suspect.

-I... prefer bow – Fenrir said quickly before his courage left him. He was afraid that this people, mighty warriors of Asgard, will start laughing and pointing at him, but nothing like this happened. Fandral thought about this for a minute and then looked around.

-Have you saw here any bow?

-I swore someone was training few hours ago... - muttered Hogun, looking around as well. Fenrir was amused that his few words caused so much of trouble. This mighty warriors were turning whole training grounds upside down to find him one bow and a full quiver. They had some time for laughing, because of Volstagg being attacked by a very enraged squirell. In the end, after gathering a surprising amount of various weapons, Fandral presented Fenrir the bow.

It wasn't big or fashionable, but simple and good quality. He took it with trembling hands. It weighed more than his own magic bow and the bowstring was putting more resistance than he was used to. There was no surprise in it – it was a simple, non-magic bow for people who were training with it all their lives. Fenrir sighed. It had to be good for now, he was not going to risk summoning his own weapon. Too risky... and unnecessary.

-Is it good? - Fandral asked, weeping the sweat from his forehead. The boy decided not to lie, at least now.

-No, but will have to do, right?

Thor grinned at him.

-He's smart for his age.

-Yes, I already noticed that – Fandral nodded.

-When I was young like him, I used to fall for a every trap Loki set for me – others looked at him varily – It's amusing how naive I was. Can't blame Loki for taking chance.

Sif cleared her throat.

-You're saying like some of his pranks weren't cruel.

-One of his cruelest pranks probably saved from becoming an awful king – Thor averted his gaze towards the towers of palace – The longer I think about it, the more I want to thank him for that.

-Thank him?! - Lady Sif was furious now – He was a traitor, made you exiled and usurped your throne! If it wasn't enough, he even tried to kill you! And you want to thank him for that?

Thor sighed.

-It's complicated... but I understand, what you want to say, Lady Sif.

Fandral shook his head.

-Let's forgot about Loki, I'm feeling sick just thinking about him – he said and turned to the pale boy – Fenrir? Everything all right? You don't look good...

The boy snapped out of his thoughts. It seemed not a lot of people wants his father here, so why did he has to stay here? Maybe... Maybe there would be a chance of freeing him? It would be risky, but it was tempting to set free his father and take him home, where he would be welcomed, not condemed for being a king of Asgard for a short time. Fenrir managed to smile, but it was very obviously a fake smile.

-Yes, I'm fine.

Fandral didn't look convinced, but he stopped asking about this.

-See that wooden shield over there? Try to shoot it.

Fenrir jumped from the dyke and looked where Fandral told him. It was on the other end of this part of training ground and the boy felt intense urge to come closer. But then he noticed that there were a lot of other shields, most of them much closer, so he decided it must be some kind of tests. While taking an arrow, positioning it and looking at his target, Fenrir tried to determine if all this was worth the effort.

He glanced at his companions. All of them, especially Fandral and Thor, looked like they were on fire, just couldn't wait to see his shoot. So he decided to humour them.

He moved his bow up and pulled the bowstring while aiming at his target. He noticed in the corner of his eye how Fandral shooks his head – he resisted the urge to grin. He knew he had no chance of hitting the target that way, it was too far. When he decided his aim is good, he raised his bow a little more and send an arrow in the air. He held his breath, watching how it slowly falls... and thrusts into the shield! Fenrir grimaced, it was on the verge of main circle. This wasn't his best shot in his life.

Others seemed to think something else.

-Unbelievable! - Hogun muttered, his eyes moving from the boy to the target. Volstagg laughed and come closer to pat Fenrir on the shoulder. Well, for the man it must have been “pat”, but the boy cried out with surprise when the blow almost made him fall to the ground. The training ground was filled with laughter while Volstagg was muttering his appologises and helped Fenrir stand on his foot steady.

-I missed – the boy said, gripping the bow in one hand and massaging his hurt shoulder with the second. Fandral chuckled.

-It's not easy to hit the centre. It requires a lot of pracitce, but do not worry. If you're that good now, later you will be the best.

-It's not like I want to destroy your pride, Frandal – Sif said suddenly – but it could be beginner's luck. Let him try again.

Fenrir felt insulted at that, but he decided to humour her one more time. In the end, he striked the shield three times, last time hitting the very centre. He almost grinned, seeing how Lady Sif averts her eyes.Volstagg once again patted him on his shoulder – the boy had to stop himself from ducking – but this time there was almost no stength in this. Fandral truly looked proud... but Fenrir was sad that it was him, not his father. To bottle his feelings up, he picked up second to last arrow and hit once again the centre.

Then a servant came, saying that Thor was needed in the throne room. The prince quickly said his goodbyes, ruffled Fenrir's hair and left with his hammer. For a second the boy wanted to stop him and beg him to let him see his father, but he managed to get himself under control. That was not the way. Subtlety – a thing Loki was telling them every time he was home. He was going to prove that he was the son of his father and get in that prison thanks to his mind not strength nor idiocy. So he picked up the last arrow.

-I wonder what it is about... - Fandral said with a frown – Perhaps it's yours fault – he said to Volstagg.

-Mine...?

-You're the one who was babbling about lack of troubles – Sif nodded with a knowing smile. Volstagg laughed.

-In that case, I'm happy! One can die from boredoom here – he looked at the boy – I'm curious, Fenris...

-Fenrir – the boy corrected the man.

-Right. Fenrir. Where did you learn to shoot like this?

The boy decided to say nothing that may reveal he's from Midgard.

-Once... I had a chance to use the bow. I tired and I get... hooked on – he smiled – I had a teacher, but later I was practicing on my own.

-Ever hunted something? - Fandral asked, curious – Or someone? - he added with laugh. Fenrir was ready to say “no”, but in fact...

-A bird. Once. Mom wasn't amused.

-Everyone has to start from somewhere – Sif said, but he noticed she started to look at him varily since he mentioned his mother. He really has to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

Then he noticed the group of men walking out of the forests surrounding training grounds. He frowned, noticing that all of them were armed to the teeth and had strange expressions on their faces. His companions followed his look and raised up their weapons, Lady Sif looking intimidating. Yet the group seemed not to notice it while slowly surrounding Fenrir and warriors. One of them, not really tall, but with rat face, looked like a leader.

-Well, well – he said with a smirk – Where's the big prince? Had he left you to your doom?

-Who are you? - Hogun demanded the answer, while eyeing his opponents with a stoic expression on his face. Fenrir felt respect for this man and couldn't remember one occasion on which his father would say otherwise and that was saying something. The leader of their enemies laughed.

-Dead people shouldn't care about such things – he grinned – and you are dead. But I'll say this because I'm obliged to: The Wisest says “goodbye”.

Warriors managed to exchange their looks before enemies rushed towards them. Fenrir gasped when Fandral caught him and throw him behind the dyke to hind him from bandits. The boy winced when he noticed blood on his hands, but quickly found the bow and the arrow laying near. Behind him, he heard the chaos of the battle. Carefully he looked behind the dyke and saw that the battle was going rather well for Warriors Three and Lady Sif. He smiled, seeing how those arrogant bandits die one by one.

Fandral was dueling with tall, masked person – a foil against two long daggers. Fenrir was watching the duel with his mouth open wide. Both of the warriors were moving fast, blow for blow, never stopping for a breath. When it seemed that the opponent gained the window to strike finishing blow, Fandral dived under daggers and planted his foil in his enemy's heart. Instantly, he moved to clash with yet another bandit, his excited smile never fading from his face.

Volstagg and Hogun were battling back to back, not allowing their opponents to attack one's companion from behind. The axe and the mace were now like a sibling, bringing death and pain to their enemies. Fenrir watched in awe Volstagg's great strength and Hogun's agile moves. Then his eyes moved to Lady Sif, who was in much worse position than the rest – already tired, her moves were sloppy and predictable. He was horrified when she was thrown to the ground and the bandit raised his sword to deal the final blow.

Fenrir did not think about his doings, he acted. Sif's opponent cried out weakly when the arrow was planted in his neck. Man's finger brushed it before he fell to the ground, bleeding out. Lady Sif looked at the boy, still standing with the bow in his hand and nodded, while she was helped to get on her feet but Hogun. Fenrir had no time to cheer. One of the bandits spotted him and, with a war cry, launched at the boy, raising his sword to attack him.

Fenrir jumped back, rolling on the ground and raising his bow in last second to save himself from dying. The sword almost cut through the wood and the boy's back hit the ground. Bandit was gritting his teeth, trying to overpower Fenrir, whose arms started to hurt badly. Then his opponent raised his weapon again and, before the boy could think of escaping or defeating the man, Fandral jumped over the dyke and throw the bandit to the ground.

-Run to the palace! - he yelled to Fenrir and stood up to the enemy to give the boy time. Fenrir threw away the almost broken bow and started running to the palace, angry that he cannot help his allies in this fight. He was about fifteen steps from getting into the building when someone caught him from behind and he felt the coldness of the dagger on his throat. He screamed, trying to break free, but without success.

-Quiet, pest, or I'll cut you to the pieces! - he heard the leader's voice. Fenrir saw Thor landing few steps further and how prince's eyes widened at him being captive.

-Stop! - he yelled – Let the boy go!

Leader chuckled and started dragging the boy with himself. Fenrir saw that the battle was almost over – the last remains of the bandits were now joining their leader, while the rest lay on the ground dead or dying. Thor raised his free hand to show he had no hostile intentions while following the leader. Behind him the rest of his companions came, holding their weapon and waiting for the occasion to attack.

-Let the boy go! - Thor yelled once again.

-Why? - the leader finally stopped moving – Why would I? That brat killed my best man with a bloody arrow. I should repay the debt, no?

-He's just a kid – Thor tried to negotiate.

-And if you kill him – Fandral added with anger on his face – I promise you: you will regret being born.

-Really? And what is stopping me from using him as a shield? - the boy could feel that the leader is smirking – I'll tell you what: you drop your weapons and I won't gut this brat like a fish.

Fenrir tried to shook his head. He watched films and read books – he knew how this is going to end. He was going to die. Surprisingly, he wasn't afraid. Actually, he felt rather furious that it was this annoying man who was going to take his life.

-What? No? You don't want to live, pest?

-You'll kill me anyway – the boy grunted, trying to drive his short nails into man's wrists but it was fruitless.

-Perhaps I will. But there is that small... really small chance I won't. And then what, oh, mighty prince? This boy's blood will be on your hands.

Thor seemed to be torn apart and looked to his companions for help. Fenrir, with sadness, noticed that they were shaking their heads – they weren't going to give up so easily. Finally, the prince looked at the leader.

-It's your last chance. You let the boy go and you'll get the trial.

-And if I kill him?

-Then you'll die here.

-Well then... Shall we start?

Fenrir felt the dagger biting into his neck and screamed, his fear and anger finally getting better of him. He shapeshifted without thinking, managed to break free and bitten viciously the leader's hand that was holding the weapon. The man screamed and tried to shake the big wolf off him, but Fenrir just bit harder and started to shake his head, inflicting even more damages. In the end, he pulled himself back and with one, sharp movement, throw the leader at the nearest tree. One glance around told him that the fighting started again.

He launched himself at the bandit who was battling with surprising success Volstagg and knocked him to the ground. The man screamed and tried to run, but the axe ended his life. Fenrir turned around and found out that the man had already gotten up and was going to flee from the battlefield. With an enraged howl, the big wolf ran toward the leader and closed his teeth on his leg. The boy felt the blood in his mouth and felt his getting back to himself, so once again he threw the man somewhere else.

When he got to the dyke, he was already in his human form, panting and crying. He sat tiredly and watched how his companions finish off the rest of their opponents. It was Thor who killed the leader of the group, not even bothering with asking questions. When the last of bandits died, training grounds were filled with silence. Fandral was the first one to find the boy with his eyes and, after few seconds of staring, he sighed, hide his weapon and walked over to him. Fenrir was prepared to be killed at any moment now.

-You're bleeding – Fandral words surprised him. They were gentle and caring, not hostile or full of disgust. But that was his mother was afraid of, he lost his control once again. The wolf, that was inside him since he learned to take such shape, was now panting happily deep inside his mind, making the boy sick. Will he ever learn how to control it? Fandral tore some material from his shirt and put to Fenrir's neck.

-Is he fine? - Thor asked, appearing close to them.

-Yes, just a scratch. One visit to healing halls and he'll be like new one.

Fenrir with fear looked at the prince.

-Where did you learn it? - Thor asked. The boy took a deep breath.

-Father taught me.

-Your father's a mage?

Slowly, Fenrir nodded. Thor seemed like he wanted to ask some more questions, but then Einherjar filled the training grounds, so the prince turned around. One look at Fandral's face told the boy, that the questioning was far from over.


	7. The Wisest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel had not intended to go there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one. I like to think I'm getting better with writing, but seeing how many mistakes Grammarly can still notice (only critics, I'm not paying for advanced ones so the work is probably littered with tenses mistakes) I'm losing my hope.
> 
> Anyway, no more whining! Enjoy the story! :)

Doorbells rang once again and Hel was ready to blow up the bloody thing. She looked behind her shoulder to see young siblings, grinning and already running from one place to another, touching every plant despite the warnings. Oh, how much she wanted for one of them to approach that giant carnivorous flower from Alfheim – it was beautiful and extremely dangerous. According to the herbalist, it imprisons its victims inside and digests them for a minute at most. That was enough for Hel to fall in love with it.

Sadly, two brats decided to buy some seeds instead and, after paying for them with a silver coin, they left. Hel looked at the deadly plant once again, feeling like it was watching her – perhaps was. She left a mental note for herself to visit Alfheim in the closest possible future. Herbs, toxic plants, decorative flowers and big boxes full of seeds – she was seeing it everywhere and most of it was completely unknown to her. It was like a trip to a mysterious world... and in fact it was a trip to the mysterious world.

In the end, she picked a big, boring-looking book about the most interesting and dangerous plants in Five Realms – Asgard, Alfheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, and Vanaheim.It should be enough for reading for a month or two. She had no coins, but she noticed before that barter was here more popular than money, so she traded few golden rings and a one, small ruby for a very expensive book. Herbalist looked pleased after she hid her new treasures.

-I'm from outside of the town – Hel said – Anything interesting going on? Except for tournament, I already heard about it.

The woman frowned.

-Outside the town? You mean from the farmlands or villages?

-Here and there. Sometimes from other worlds as well.

Herbalist gasped.

-For the Norns! You must be quite an adventurer, young lady. And a warrior, yes? - she looked at Hel's armor.

-Freelancer, in fact.

-That explains the fortune you just paid me with – herbalist smiled – Well, to answer your question, a lot is happening, but I guess only for us, less important inhabitants. My boy once ran to me and said that he had heard how royals are talking about big boredom in the universe. It seems some problems are invisible to them unless they come and smash them with a mace.

Hel couldn't stop that big grin from taking place on her face. She liked that woman.

-But... I shouldn't speak like this – herbalist sighed, clearly not really bothered – You never know who's listening.

-So, any problems awaiting a freelancer?

-Let me think... - the woman thought for a second – There is a man who's looking for an escort to farthest villages. They say forests are now crawling with beasts. And there is that talk about stolen scrolls from the great library. I'm not sure if anyone should take this seriously, but... - she leaned forward – And there are these political groups if you interested.

-I'm not really keen on politics – Hel said – but I'm listening.

Herbalist looked around before speaking.

-I'm not going to speak about any details, but there are three main groups in Asgard right now. The biggest one wants Prince Thor on the throne right now. They're good at yelling, but not so good at making any usable arguments. Then there is the second one. They want a change. No Allfather, no Golden Boy. A new king, still I have no idea who they have in mind. And, the last one and most dangerous, if you ask me, are those people who wants Prince Loki crowned once and for all.

That caught Hel's attention immediately.

-Loki? The Trickster? I thought he was... a criminal of some sort.

Herbalist sighed.

-Not really. Maybe on Midgard, he is a criminal, but Midgard is the least important of Nine Realms, as you probably know. Nobody really cares about it. Prince Loki is punished because of his doings before he fell into the void and was considered dead. Leading Jotnar inside Asgard, interrupting Prince Thor's crowning ceremony, and then usurping the crown. Though that group actually speaks of him like a betrayed king.

This was getting Hel a headache.

-So he was a king, a usurper, or should be king? I'm getting confused here.

Herbalist sighed.

-Not many Aesir will say that loudly, but... Queen Frigga gave Prince Loki the power and Gungnir because there was no one else to be the king. So yes, he was the king and ruler of Asgard, so his actions during his ruling shouldn't be considered as crimes. But that would quickly leave his opponents without big arguments against him.

For a moment Hel was quiet, thinking about her new knowledge about her father. If Loki was truly a king for a while, then she was a princess for a while as well. That thought itself almost made her laugh. It was ridiculous. She was not going to be dragged into Loki's personal problems and his troubles with Aesir politics, she will have some fun and then she'll find her troublesome sibling and take them home. If Hel will be in a good mood, maybe she'll find a way for Fenrir to talk with their father.

-That's something to think about – she said, hiding her book in the pocket dimension – but I'll be going now.

Herbalist's eyes were blown wide.

-That's... magic! Are you from Vanaheim?

-...no – was the answer. Hel had no idea what prompted such strange idea.

-Really? Then where did you learn magic? I can count mages from Asgard on my fingers!

-That's complicated – Hel said, suddenly alarmed. It finally got to her that in Asgard mages were few and almost all of them, except for her father, were women. The last thing she wanted now was Odin knowing that someone in Asgard learned magic from a man and none of them was raised in Vanaheim – I need to go – she said quickly and left the building before the herbalist could call her back.

::

Big walls of the blackish stone protected the cemetery from any intruder, who might have thought of disturbing the dead or, what's worse, robbing their graves. Grey gargoyles kept their watch while sitting on the top of the wall and staring down. They were just statues, a simple decoration, yet their stony stare could give chills to anyone. Behind the silver gate, which lacked any unnecessary details, graves and tombs could be seen – whole big hill was covered with them and, thanks to the sunset behind them, the view could be scary.

Hel hadn't planned on coming here, but it wasn't like she has bought a map somewhere, so she was walking blindly through the streets of Asgard. For a moment she was ready to leave but then decided to stay thanks to her curiosity. Those gargoyles were fascinating – looking like they were alive. She wouldn't be truly surprised if one of them moved, and for few minutes she stared at one, hoping to notice any movement, yet in the end, she came to the conclusion that she was slowly losing her mind.

-You came to visit the dead? - someone asked. For an Aesir, he looked **old**. White hair and short beard, and those grey but scary eyes. Hel might have even mistaken him for a ghost if she wouldn't know better.

-Not really, grandpa.

The man actually laughed at her words.

-Ha! Never thought I hear that word – he sighed – No one comes to visit the dead this times – he looked at the graves behind the gate with a sad smile – It's a dead tradition – he smirked at his pun – Now dead ones are being burned to the ashes or thrown to the abyss.

Now, when Hel thought about it, it did look weird – her father never said anything about graves and tombs, though he mentioned burning on the boat.

-That's better, right? No more hard work with digging holes in the ground.

The man sighed.

-Perhaps. I'm just afraid one day this place will disappear. It's no longer used, anyway.

-So where's the problem?

-This is a special place. Magic one. There's a lot of magic in the world, sometimes natural, sometimes created by the living. Light and darkness, life and death. Four basic elements that give strength and power... Destroying such place may bring a true catastrophe.

Hel averted her eyes from the gargoyles and looked at the man.

-You know about the magic? - she asked with disbelief – I thought... Aesir think about it like it's something... unworthy or something.

-I'm old, girl – the man sighed – I saw three different Asgards in my whole life. I saw a mystic place, full of faith and power. Then it was just one of the fortresses during great wars. And here, now, it's a palace of peace. And every this change was made when people started to forget. Don't get me wrong, girl, when I was in your age, Asgard had its own, unique magic. Now, we sometimes trade for scraps of Vans' powers.

Hel turned to him completely.

-So, how old are you, grandpa? Aesir live about 5,000 years, right?

-In theory. In practise, most of them die because of their idiocy – the man snarled – I would love to say that I live thanks to the healthy and active, and reasonable life, but... - he sighed – I live because I'm the last one to care about this place. If it dies, I'll die as well.

Hel sniffled.

-Sounds like a powerful magic for me – she said with a frown – Is this place really so powerful? I mean, I saw cemeteries before, but I felt nothing.

-Every grave has its own power, girl. Especially if there was a funeral or some kind of ceremony. The spirit of the dead does not leave entirely, but stays, or rather its energy stays behind. That's one grave. Here? You have it enough to be sick and tired of it. I do not know what kind of cemeteries you saw, but this place has been already used, so its energy can be felt. Maybe yours cemeteries weren't used at all... or have been a long time ago.

Hel could give this idea a thought or two. On Midgard, magic was considered as a ridiculous thing, stupid tricks and abilities to deceive human's mind. But, in history and myths, it is simple to find mentions of spells, witches, and long-lasting curses. Perhaps Midgardians, just like Aesir, forgotten about their own magic and exchanged it for a pure technology. She couldn't say if this was wise or stupid.

-But I shouldn't take your time – the man sighed – You have come for the meeting, yes? Never seen you around, so I guess you're the newbie. You reach this gate and go straight to that giant tree over there, see? There you turn right and walk into that grim tomb. The meeting hasn't started yet, but better hurry up.

Hel already opened her mouth to deny his words, but she thought better of it. It was nearly impossible to say what would he do if he would find out that he just sold the place of secret meeting for entirely free. There was no use of enemies for her, so she just nodded and reached the gate. When she glanced behind her shoulder, she saw he was still standing there and watching her, so she had no choice. Hel wanted to swear loudly and long.

::

The man was right – the tomb was a grim place. Small, stony building looked like it itself wanted to collapse as soon as possible. Next to the copper gate stood a big guy with face entirely covered with tattoos and waist hidden behind various knives. He reminded Hel of a bull – big, obviously dangerous and dumb as h... No, she wasn't going to make a pun of herself again. Bloody parents had to call her that. She walked over and wasn't surprised when stopped her.

-Password.

Now that was unexpected.

-What password?

He looked at her like she's crazy. She didn't like that.

-Password. You won't enter without it.

She was angry.

-Look, bully, no one told me about any password. I was told that if I'm interested, I come here. And here I am. So stand aside and let me enter.

-Not without a password.

That's it, Hel thought.

-Fine then. I shouldn't have wasted my time.

She spun on her foot to leave, but then she saw that guy from the pub standing over there and made it impossible for her to leave at all. She scowled at him, ready to summon some kind of weapon to fight. Perhaps an axe – a big, deadly axe to cut him in half.

-Hello there, kitten.

-Hi, weirdie – she answered immediately.

-Still with balls – he chuckled – Good, we need such people.

-No, you don't. If you would, I would be given that bloody password.

He looked at her with innocent look.

-But I gave you the password. We need thinking people, hence I didn't flash it like a lantern.

She blinked. Such a clever weirdie he was! Hel almost laughed and turned to the bouncer, solving this little riddle in a blink of the eye.

-You don't look like Odin's pawn and I'm neither.

The big guy nodded.

-That's correct.

-See? - the weirdie came closer – I knew you'll be smart enough. Name's Ingemar.

-Like I care – she snarled – You can call me Viper, if you want.

He stared at her.

-That's a strange name.

-Fitting enough for me.

She did not all on her head to say her name to anyone here and she hoped her brothers will be smart enough not to do this as well.

-If you say so, Viper – Ingemar said, but he clearly wasn't happy about her secrecy – Let's go inside. The meeting will start soon.

::

She's has been there for about... ten minutes?... before she came to the realisation that she didn't like this at all. After Hel and Ingemar entered the tomb, they climbed down the stairs inside to the big, underground chamber full of benches from stone and strange crystal lamps on the walls. People, who were gathered there already, barely looked at them. Hel took her own seat and was not pleased when Ingemar sat closely to her. She still could have run if she wanted, but now it had no use. They knew how did she looked like and hiding herself would be annoying at best.

While she was sitting, she tried to do something useful and concentrated, trying to find that energy the old man was talking about. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breath slowed down along with her heart rate – meditation was a good way of being unreachable for others, so she was using it at home to excuse herself from possibly dangerous arguments or to avoid being scolded at. Now it could prove being useful even more. After a minute or two she did started to feel something she never felt on Midgard before.

It felt like she was in the water – in ocean – and waves slowly passed through her, leaving weak traces behind. Hel was more than excited when she felt them and immediately followed them to the source. The closest one was beneath their foots – must be the dead inhabitant of this tomb. The energy – power – was a little strange for her, but before she could use it for something or storage it for later, she was pulled even deeper in. And her excitement disappeared.

Music filled her ears and she knew, just knew, that it wasn't real. That no one started playing in reality. It was a sad, almost hypnotising music and... and those voices... Hel was not the one to be easily scared, but after trying to find out what these voices were saying, she felt something else. The temperature was dropping and she felt cold touches on her neck.

She pulled back with a soundless cry on her lips.

Hel opened her eyes, looking around wildly and hoping that no one noticed, but everyone were looking at the masked person on stone throne that was hidden in darkness few minutes ago. She took a deep breath and focused herself on the man. She didn't want to think about the strange voices and touches anymore, it was too unnatural for her. The masked one was wearing black and blue robes, and there was a silver spear with a blade made from colorful glass leaning on the throne. She glanced at Ingemar, but he kept his gaze on the man.

-It's time – the masked one said after few more minutes of silence – The entrance had been sealed and we will not leave here before we finish the discussion.

His voice was deep, but sounded wise – and Hel was ready to hate him for that, it reminded her of teachers from schoold and there was hardly anyone she would despise more. She folded her amrs while looking at the man.

-We have a new person here.

His mask was making it impossible for anyone to tell about his expression or where he was looking, but Hel had no doubts he was looking at her. Ingemar stood up and made her to do this too.

-I found this clever girl lost in her life, so I brought her here to make her life less miserable.

Hel stared at him for a few seconds.

-The fuck you say? - she blurted out and earned herself disbelieving looks from everyone – If you're going to speak such bullshit, weirdie, then I prefer to speak for myself.

There was a long moment of silence and all looks turned to the masked man, waiting for his reaction. Hel folded her arms once again – she might have been lured into a trap, but she would die first before someone would say lies for her. Then she heard a **chuckle**.

-Well now. You're a brave girl – the masked one said – Come closer and tell me about your presence here.

-I do have a dignity – she said, coming closer – despite whatever others think about me. And I'm not going to be made a fanatic or something – she stopped about ten steps from the throne – Should I bow? I'm not even sure who are you. Who all these people are. No one cared to fill me in.

The masked one chuckled once again.

-Oh, yes. Some of my people tend to be too mysterious, but I cannot do much about this. The moment Odin learns about our presence, the war will start and Asgard is not ready for this. Not yet.

-So that's why you hold your meeting here? On the cemetary?

She couldn't say why but she was certain he raised an eyebrow.

-I'm curious what lead you to such question.

-Well... No one visits the dead ones here... and the place is thrumming with powerful magic. Hard to sense anything specific here.

-There's always Heimdall, my dear.

It took a moment for Hel to find in her memory what the masked one was talking about. Loki never said anything detailed about the Guardian, just that he saw and heard a lot, even in different and far Realms.

-I'm pretty sure no one expects a real danger inside the city – she said slowly – Or am I wrong?

The masked one stared at her for a while. Or not. As it was mentioned, it was hard to tell what he was looking at.

-No. You are right. Ingemar said you're clever, but I haven't met anyone that intelligent since Prince Loki himself solved my riddle.

It took a lot for Hel no to shudder. She cleared her throat while looking completely uninterested in anything that was happening.

-Well, I'm special.

-You are, indeed – the masked one nodded – Tell me, what's your name?

Hel opened her mouth to answer when she felt some kinds of energy ropes trying to find their way into her head.

Son of a bitch, she thought. He tried to control her. She shielded herself, wishing she had spent as much time on defensive spells as Jörmungand did.

-Call me Viper.

-But that's not your real name.

-Obviously.

The masked man remained silent for a minute longer while trying to get his spell through her shield. When it proved to be vain, he pulled back. Hel allowed a smirk to be formed on her face, but inside she was still guarded. She knew that this pathetic try was just a test. Let him think she thinks she's better – that'll give her an advantage later when he'll try again.

-I see. You had no knowledge about us before you came here. And yet you stand in front of me, smiling. Why?

-I'm a greedy girl. That weirdie in tattoos said something about a big reward and I'm holding him to that.

-Then you're here only for money?

-And who said only money can be a big reward? - she grinned for a second – And here we're talking all about me, and I still don't know who are you. Any hint?

-They call me The Wisest – the masked one said slowly – And there is the reason for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious about your opinions. How do you like the story? Which character is for you the most interesting? Please, if you have time, do leave a comment! Thanks! :)


	8. A deceiving plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel regrets. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An here we go with yet another chapter. Enjoy! :)

_-They call me The Wisest – the masked one said slowly – And there is the reason for that._

-Really? - Hel wasn't amused – And you're surprised I'm not saying my name?

The Wisest shifted on his throne.

-I'm old and my name stopped being useful years ago, that's why I'm not using it anymore. It has nothing to being afraid or willing to deceive one's people, Viper.

She shook her head.

-And that has also nothing to the fact that real names do have power? - she grinned – No, probably not. Anyway, let's start all this. I want to get paid and you probably want to get rid of me as soon as possible, no?

A moment of silence passed.

-No, I do not want you to disappear, Viper. I see a bright future in your eyes, do not make it impossible. And now, please, take a seat. We have a lot to do.

Hel was read to say no, to fight and have her way, but her bad mood was gone, so she was ready to give this Wisest one chance. After shooting him last warning glance, she spun on her heel and found a free seat far away from Ingemar, who was still standing over there and making angry faces. She smiled, thinking that she must have just destroyed his chance for a rise or something like this. And there wasn't a better way to cheer Hel up. She did loved making other miserable. In the end, Ingemar sat down as well.

-Håkon – The Wisest said and, after some shuffling, two men appeared, one was carrying few old-fashioned scrolls with golden ornaments. Hel tried to see something more, but after those were put near the masked one's feet, she averted her eyes. One of the men left with a low bow, however, other stayed. The bald man wore a proud smile and was keeping himself straight.

-Tell me about your mission – The Wisest one said.

-It went well – the man, who probably was Håkon, said – As was planned, I went to the great library and put everyone else to sleep thanks to the _drøm_ powder. Getting the scrolls was a childish play, no one really protected them. I even dare to think they have forgotten.

-Perhaps they did, but do not underestimate your opponent, Håkon.

-I will not, The Wisest.

-Good. You may leave.

The bald man barely bowed before sitting on his place in the back of the chamber. Hel braced herself against hours of boredom – and she wasn't surprised when it almost did happen. The Wisest was listening to his people's reports, scolding them or praising and she quickly lost track of his pawns. Someone managed to get to into the palace guards, someone else poisoned the one who wanted to betray them, other bought loyalty of yet another merchant... Despite what Fenrir claimed, Hel did not like listening to boring stories.

She frowned, propping her head on her hands and turning her eyes to her feet. Stupid brat, she thought, recalling the morning when he was attacked by the beast. At that time all she wanted to do was to have some fun without Fenrir and his whining. She was never going to admit that, but she did have a plan how to save him from falling into Aesir clutches – if she would run to him, all in tears, just like any woman in Asgard would, no one would tell that something was not right. But she hadn't done this because she wanted fun. Hel shook her head. It was not the time for regrets.

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to grab forty winks before being made to look at the masked one once again, but as soon as she was enveloped in darkness, she heard **it**. Whispers, voices. Again. Hel instinctively tried to pull back and run from this, but this time she wasn't lucky – that music pulled her in. More and more, deeper and deeper. The world full of mortal voices disappeared far away and she was bathing now in pure, dark power, making her sad, enraged and tired at the same time.

And then she fell.

::

_Deserters were hanging on those dead trees like jewellery on her mother. She sighed and ordered men to cut them down – the message was sent. This? This was mercy. If the general wanted, she could have made them suffer so much that their screams would be heard in Svartalheim itself. A cold wind came from the south, but she hid the fact she was cold and turned to the soldiers to give last orders._

_-Dwarves won't hide long now – she said, trying to sound unaffected by whole this war – You're going through those mines to flank the last insurgents. I don't have to tell you not to try anything I guess? - she merely nodded towards trees – Kill everyone, spare no one. If someone disobeys the orders, they will answer to the general herself._

_Soldiers left her on the dead hill and after few seconds disappeared in unused mines. It pained her to see them dying just because they did nothing to stop the deserters, but the law was clear and she was not going to pay for their mistake. She raised her hand. Beasts of Alfheim, that once roamed beautiful forests in peace, ran towards mine's entrances and, after she gave them the order, made it collapse. She shuddered._

_She turned on her heel and started walking down, with grace avoiding bodies of the last defenders of Nidavellir. Yet another world to fell under powerful hand of the Conqueror. She bit her lip, she has no right to call her ruler that, this was their enemies way to show disrespect. Last time the general heard one woman calling him that, she ordered to skin her alive. And the poor one was still living afterward, so they left her to die. It was awful and cruel, even for the general._

_There, far away from their camp, the great wolf was to be seen. Nidavellir's primitives were attacking it, hoping to defeat the beast, but their efforts were vain. The powerful monster was playing with them – one was thrown into the air, other was smashed under big pawn, another was bitten in half. Some of the primitives ran, only to be moving targets for archers. It was a slaughter – one of the many. She saw it already. She saw it on every world she was fighting. Few months of hopes and then one great defeat, and a great slaughter of the last defenders. There was no hope for Nidavellir anymore._

_When she entered the camp, she saw them. The Conqueror, her ruler, his general and Executioner, and Caspar the Archmage. They were standing there and listening to the reports of soldiers. It was the end of this part of the world – she knew that. Nidavellir belonged to them._

_Only one question was to be asked – which world was next?_

::

Hel pushed back and finally managed to free herself from darkness' claws. She was furious and this time had no problem with ignoring voices and the music, and freeing herself from the charm of the dead. She opened her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath, feeling like she just surfaced after a long dive. Perhaps that's what she did – just in this case, she wasn't diving in water but in a raw energy. I should be happy I'm alive, Hel thought to herself while trying to calm her heart.

A long time ago, when she was just a brat, like Fenrir, she read a book about basic magic knowledge. There was a description of something that she never encountered before this very moment – it was called the Maelstrom and had a lot to do with simple, water types of maelstroms. When a lot of raw, uncontrolled energy is gathered in one place, the universe's rules become crazy. Time, gravity and other basic rights, making the world rather controlled, were here unstable and dangerous. If Hel wouldn't free herself in time, her very soul could have been shattered.

She would love to think that this is a rare exception – very old place with a lot of deads – but after a few moments of thinking about it, she could say that this kind of places were able to find even on boring Midgard! Bermuda Triangle, the Devil's See, Michigan Triangle and other Vile Vortices – Hel was once curious about them, but never connected it to magic. Why would she? On Midgard, everything had to be connected with science. She sighed – it was really not the time.

-Before I will give any other orders – The Wisest's voice brought her back to reality – I'd like to show you something.

He waved his hand and the bouncer, who wanted the password, approached, bringing a man, injured and covered in blood.

-Look at him – The Wisest hissed – He and his companions were sent for a victory. I don't see anything victorious about him. Do you?

Hel noticed that the man was not only injured but also in chains. She smiled a little, perhaps it is finally time for some entertainment.

-Now, pathetic worm – The Wisest snarled – Tell me about your failure. If your excuse will be good enough, I'll even let you live.

Tha man took a deep, shaky breath, his hands were trembling and wounds were still bleeding. Hel couldn't help but wonder what happened to this guy.

-We... - she heard his quiet voice – We ambushed Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Then we attacked them, but... We were defeated.

-I think it's obvious you were defeated! - The Wisest roared, almost rising from his throne – All you had to do was to approach and kill, and yet you allowed them to defeat you. Care to tell what happened? Did our spy fail with luring Thor into our trap?

The man was silent for a moment, Hel had no problem with noticing how much he is afraid.

-She... failed – he managed – Thor left the field, but he was back almost immediately after we attacked. Before I got here, I saw the spy... Thay hanged her.

-How much had she told them?

-I... I do not know.

-You do not know – The Wisest was annoyed – Do you now? Let's say it was our spy fault. But how did it happened you haven't managed to kill anyone? Not even one person? I gave you the stone, didn't I? So?

-The... the one with the stone... almost killed Lady Sif.

-Almost? What stopped him?

-There was a boy – the man started talking fast – He shouldn't be there, but he was. He... He had a bow and shoot our man. He had no chance...

Hel almost cleaned her ears here and now – a boy with a bow? Somehow she just knew it was Fenrir.

-A boy? You dare to tell me it was a simple boy, who brought you to your defeat?

-He wasn't simple! He... He knew magic! He shapeshifted into a wolf, I saw it with my own eyes! He was big and fast!

Yep, that was Fenrir, Hel thought with pride in her heart. Finally, her little brother showed his fangs. It wasn't that surprising, he had a problem with controlling his shape when he was in danger, and she herself knew that from experience. One time she was just messing with him, curious if she'll make him cry, and then she was the one climbing the tree to escape the giant, furious bear.

-Shapeshifter? - The Wisest repeated quietly – The only shapeshifter I know is imprisoned. Could that be Loki?

The man shook his head.

-I can't say. He looked like a boy. Young boy.

-Interesting. But that doesn't change the fact you have been outwitted by a boy. A child. I do not need such people.

The Wisest snapped his fingers and a second later Hel watched how the chained man is executed by driving a sword in his chest. She winced when the body hit the ground – this wasn't as entertaining as she hoped it to be, especially when she could now think only about her brother. If Fenrir used magic and someone saw him doing that, he will be in trouble. She recalled how shocked the herbalist was when Hel used a simple spell, so what kind of reactions could there be after seeing a boy shapeshifting into a wolf?

The Wisest ignored the body that was lying in front of him and quickly started giving orders. For a moment, Hel tried to listen and remember – she could use it one day against him – but it was so boring that soon her eyes started to close. Remembering how the last time ended, she bowed her head and slapped herself to keep her from napping here. It was too dangerous. Thanks to her luck (or not) The Wisest had some orders for her as well.

-Ingemar, Håkon, and Viper – he said and Hel stood up with a sigh – You three will take our gifts from the palace. Håkon knows the details and he will tell them when the time will come.

Hel almost said that she had no intention to work with that bald guy, but she bit her tongue in time. No need to get in even more trouble.

::

When they finally left the cemetery, the dark sky was filled with colorful stars. Hel combed her hair with her fingers and tried not to look at her companions. She had no idea one can regret their actions so much, but now she would do almost anything to go back in time and never enter that bloody tomb. Now, knowing that The Wisest is not only w powerful person but also a mage, she couldn't promise that running to Midgard will provide safety from him and his possible wrath. She only hoped any business will be concluded with him quickly.

-So – she said when they were going through one of the streets – Anyone cares enough to explain me what are you trying to achieve? Maybe you, weirdie? It's because of you that I'm here.

Håkon ignored her, but Ingemar slowed so they could walk side by side.

-You weren't playing nicely – he said with anger – Why should I?

-Wait a moment, I'll go somewhere and tell them you're totally into their opinions and beliefs, though you've got no idea who they are.

Ingemar snarled.

-Oh, please, spare me – he sighed – Fine. The short version? We're going to finish with Odin and his family dramatics. Once and for all.

-I prefer the longer version. Palace is still far, far away.

For a moment she thought he's going to ignore her.

-People of Asgard question Odin for a long time now – he said quietly – You must have been too. Instead of taking care of his lands, he is too entangled with his family problems to notice that we have enough of it. He's old and weak, he doesn't deserve to be our king anymore. Yet, no one seems to notice.

-Except for you and the rest of your group – Hel said while rolling her eyes.

-No, not only just us, but we're ones who will make the change. We're tired of Odin, Thor, Loki and everyone else from the palace. When the weapon stops being useful, becomes rusty or bent, you replace it.

-A poetry? From you? Now that's unexpected!

-Can you shut up for a moment? - he snarled and she grinned – The Wisest was the first one to stand up and he's the one who gathered us. We have a plan and when it will end, there will be no trace of Odin or anyone else from that cursed family anywhere in Asgard.

She raised her hand to stop him from talking.

-Let me check if I'm getting it right: you're betraying your king because he no longer seems useful? That's pretty harsh. Even for a band of weirdies.

-Life is harsh, kitten. Don't forget that.

Getting involved in Aesir politics was the last thing Hel wanted to do, but for now, she had no choice. She scratched her head, thinking about finding a way through palace guards to warn Odin about The Wisest and the rest, but this wasn't a true plan and she decided to put away for later. Street after street they were getting closer to the palace and Hel was curious about that gift they should take. Oh, she had no delusions, she felt that this is something different.

-Stop here – Håkon raised his hand. They were now in palace gardens, hidden in the shade of great trees. Hel was missing her dusty, small room...

-What's our mission? - Ingemar asked, looking at his companion impatiently.

-It's message sending – Håkon answered, handing over two vials with strange powder inside – It's _drøm_ powder. I'll show you how to use it later. It will help us to get into the great library and then to the prison.

-But what for? - Hel asked, taking her vial.

-I'll tell when we get there. First the great library, then the prison.

-Do we expect troubles?

-I think that's... - Hel started to say, but Håkon interrupted her.

-No. _Drøm_ powder will allow us to enter both places without getting noticed. If we encounter someone, that person dies quickly and quietly. Is that clear?

Ingemar just nodded, but Hel had that need to say something.

-Sir, yes, sir!

Håkon glared at her.

-Where exactly did you found this girl?

-That's a long story.

-Evidently – he pointed finger at Hel – Remember to keep your mouth shut when we're inside. One stupid move and I'll kill you on spot.

She grinned.

-Oh, aren't you charming. Women must love your charm, do they?

Håkon just sighed and turned on his heel.

-No more time wasting. Follow me.

Getting through the main guards was as easy as pie, especially thanks to the third vial of mystical powder, which was shattered by Håkon near soldiers. One by one, they slumped to the floor, snoring lightly. Hel thought that she has to find out ingredients for this thing – it was amusing. She couldn't stop herself and nudged one of the sleeping guards with her foot. His snore was louder, but he did not wake up. Ingemar hissed at her, urging her to hurry up. She was so close to showing him her middle finger – too close – but what stopped her was the uncertainty if Aesir know what that means.

Walking through the palace was incrediby easy. Servants paid no attention to them and guards acted like they did not notice them. It made sense after giving it some thought – they were inside, so they must have been let in by other guards, and that meant they have every right to be there. It made Hel's head spin a little, but she managed to control herself and not grin wildly at every soldier they met just to see how much can she allow herself. She could not think that Håkon must have been here on many ocassions, because he knew exactly where to go.

He stopped them before entering one of many chambers. Two people were slowly crossing the room, one with blonde hair, other looking a little like an Asian for Hel.

-You checked? - the blonde one asked. The other nodded.

-There are 13 mages in the prison, but only three are male.

-Including Loki?

-Yes. You don't think...

-I don't know what I think anymore, my friend.

They were talking about something else, but Hel no longer heard them. Håkon urged them to move. Few more chambers and then Ingemar used his vial to clear the entrance to the great library for them. While guards were falling to the ground, they were already inside, looking for something called “Black Scroll”. Sounded cheap for Hel, but she said nothing. The sooner they're done, the sooner she leaves. When Håkon finally found what they were looking for, she sighed – the scroll was truly made of some kind of black paper.

-What now? Prison? - she swept her hair from her face – Who are we even looking for?

-We're going to send a message to Odin – Håkon said with a smirk – that no one, no matter how well protected, will be safe from us.

-You want to kill Loki or what? - she sniggered, trying to imagine something like this. To her surprise, Håkon nodded.

-Smart girl.

-...you're joking, right? - she looked at Ingemar – He's joking?

-I don't think so – he sighed – Let's go.

So she was going to kill her father. Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time, do leave a comment! It helps with writing. Thanks! :)


	9. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of everything - the tournament starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - enjoy! :)

The sun has barely risen, yet Asgard was already filled with cheers and happy yells of its people. The day seemed to be hot and rainless – perfect for the tournament that was about to be held today. Children ran across streets, fighting with each other with wooden swords and screaming wildly whenever the blow reached the target. Buildings were being decorated by cheerful women, and soon lanterns and flowers filled the whole city.

Fenrir watched this all through the window in Fandral's house – small, but comfortable building. He was already dressed and a few minutes ago has finished breakfast made by one of two maids. His sleep was peaceful, there was no dreams nor nightmares for what he was grateful, but now, when he was awake, he couldn't stop worrying. Yesterday he probably made the biggest mistake in his life. Prince Thor hard been watching him for a whole day and Fenrir was afraid that today he will be finally questioned about his skills.

-Lad – one of the maids was standing in the doorway – Sir Fandral requests your presence. He is waiting for you downstairs.

-What? - Fenrir snapped out of his thoughts and spun on his heel to face the maid. His face coloured a bit.

-Sir Fandral. Downstairs – the maid repeated patiently, though there was something sharp in her eyes.

-Oh, right. Thank you. I mean... I'm going.

She nodded and left him alone. Fenrir sighed, looking behind his shoulder for the last time at lanterns and flowers behind the window. This was a pleasant day for Aesir people, but was it the same for him and his siblings? He thought he will never say something like this... or even think... but he missed Hel. And Jör. And mom. Did she fear for them or was she simply furious? He couldn't say and, truthfully, he didn't want to.

With another sigh he left the room and moved to the stairs to get down, he didn't want to make Fandral wait – he was already treated suspiciously since yesterday's incident. Somehow he just knew it was not far for them to realise he was Loki's son. Fenrir couldn't help but think that it perhaps would be better if he would say it first. On the other hand, he lacked the courage to do this. He had even problem with imagining this, and here he wanted to do it in reality.

Fandral was waiting for him near the door and checking his weapon. He is going to take part in the tournament, Fenrir realised.

-Here you are! - the man smiled at him – I thought I'd have to go upstairs for you.

-...sorry – Fenrir muttered, dropping his eyes to his feet.

-What happened? - Fandral came closer – Is everything all right?

Fenrir sighed.

-It's... nothing.

Fandral shook his head with a small smile and put his hand on boy's shoulder.

-You're the worst liar ever, little wolf.

-I'm not that little...

-No, you're not – Fandral laughed and then sighed – Look, we all know you're hiding something. It's obvious. But... let's forget about it for today. Try to cheer up and have some fun, Fenrir, and we can talk about your secrets tomorrow. How that sounds?

After few seconds of silence, the boy lifted his eyes to Fandral and smiled shyly.

-Okay – the man looked at him with a frown – I mean... all right.

Fandral nodded with a strange expression, but then he shook his head and smiled.

-Tomorrow. I'll bottle up all my questions for tomorrow. Now, let's go, before Thor decides to fight for me as well.

Fenrir allowed himself to grin and he followed the man outside the building. He was so happy that he wasn't going to be questioned today that he forgot about cautiousness and was almost killed by a horse. Fandral caught him in the last moment.

-By the Norns, you have to be careful today – he said, his gaze following the horse with pure disgust – In days like these people and animals become slightly crazy.

Fenrir rolled his eyes and sighed.

-Only slightly, I hope.

Fandral chuckled and lead him forward, saying nothing else.

::

Jör coughed a little while trying to get used to small and crowded rooms in the backs of the arena. It was too easy to get lost here – and those were rooms for only young warriors, so he couldn't imagine how it looks in the adults' part. He sighed and tried to make his armor at least slightly more comfortable. Its only advantage so far was the fact it was mostly leather and fabric, so it was light enough for Jör, who had completely no experience in fighting in armor.

A double-bladed sword was lying close to him. Apparently, Aldrik was not going to give him his best spear or something like this. Jör couldn't tell why. At least it was resembling a little the spear father gave him. He tried to train with it a little before they moved out to the arena, but to no vain. There was not enough place nor time, and the others were making it almost impossible with their interrupting, accidental or on purpose. He just had to grit his teeth and hope he'll survive those first two rounds just for Lofarr and that stupid bet.

It was still an hour or so before the start of the tournament, so Jör had a lot of time to get ready – if it would be possible to get ready at all. The longer he thought about it, the less he was convinced he could win anything. Who was he for them? He shook his head. It was far too late for regrets and he will have to fight today and win two bloody rounds for Lofarr. Just to prove he wasn't joking and he is good with a spear. He doesn't have a spear, but well...

-What's up? Cold feet over there?

Jör looked at Ice.

-No. Just thinking.

-You think too much.

-Someone told me that already.

She shook her head.

-Just pretend to be hit and lie down. Aldrik will pay and you'll go home. Sounds good?

Jör wanted to scream – everyone thought he was going to fail. Even he himself.

-No – he answered curtly, picking up his weapon. Ice rolled her eyes.

-Oh, come on. You don't have to play a real warrior here.

-Play a real warrior?

That hurt him a little.

-No one is expecting that from you. Actually, it would be nice if you'd just... gave up. Less embarrassment for our team. Lofarr is enough.

He was silent, but not because of his normal behaviour, but because he actually didn't know what to say. She grinned like she just said a great joke.

-See? That's why guys call me Ice. But, seriously, give up, kiddo. It's not a place for children. Here warriors are fighting – she punched her fists and left him alone. Jör gritted his teeth and tried not to look at anyone, though it was almost impossible with people swarming in those rooms. Regiments were being kept together, so not to mess up with everything, but it was hardly helping. Aldrik was there – it was hard not to notice him – he was giving some advice to Sigbjorn and Ice now.

-Hey, cheer up, Defender – Lofarr came closer – It's not like you're going to die out there. I mean... It's happening, sometimes, but you have to be really unlucky if you get what I mean. Allfather doesn't like when we die, so I can guarantee that if you fall and start bleeding yourself out, we will at least try to save you.

Jör looked at the boy.

-That's optimistic.

-I try – Lofarr grinned, but his smile quickly turned into a grim face – Hey, don't you know how to smile?

-I don't smile.

Lofarr looked shocked.

-I don't get it. How can you don't smile? It's against nature! Everyone smile. Even Ice smile, but her smiles are kind of icy – he nudged him with a grin – Heard that? Ice and her icy smiles! Oh, come on! Just a really, really small smile!

Jör just shook his head.

-I do not smile. I just don't. I never did.

-It is a violation against nature – Lofarr sighed – But... really never? You have a problem with your mouth or something?

-My sister used to call me stone-face, so I guess I was always like this – he answered after few seconds – You can as well because I'm not going to smile anytime soon.

For a moment, Lofarr looked like a kicked puppy, but his face was soon lighted up with yet another huge grin.

-We'll see about that, Defender. And remember! Two first fights! Just for me.

Jör answered after a moment of staring at Lofarr.

-I'll do my best.

The boy cheered.

-Then I'll be wealthy! Everyone else says you'll fail in the first round!

At that very moment, Jör couldn't care less what others think about him, it was going to be his fight, not their.

-So they're going to pay you – he said after a while – What if you fail?

Lofarr shrugged his shoulders.

-They're going to humiliate me again. Nothing new, I'll survive. All right, Defender, I need to pick up my equipment. We're starting soon!

The boy left him, weaving his hand as a goodbye. Now Jör had one more reason not to fail – he was not going to let them humiliate the only nice person around.

::

Servants bowed their head when the young woman, almost a girl, passed by, wearing a blue dress and a necklace with emeralds. Her hair surrounded her unscathed, prideful face. Her blue eyes were sparkling with not only arrogance, but also with hidden knowledge. Her one look could make the most stubborn servant fall on his knees. She moved with grace through the crowds of the arena, until she found her place and sat down, gingerly taking the offered chalice with red wine.

Hel sighed. She was hiding for hours now – she barely slept, afraid that The Wisest will find her and punish for her betrayal. But what she was supposed to do yesterday? She was cold, but not that cold and she knew there were limits. The wine was sweet and was like a balm for her sore throat. Before she fell asleep, she had cast numerous spells around herself, and even after she was waking every five minutes. It was madness. The moment she finds her brothers, they leave. Immediately.

Crowd's cheers and yells quieted down and Hel looked around, curious what may be the case. Then she saw an old man with a beard and a golden spear. This oldie must be Odin, she thought and sipped some more wine. Slowly, the arena was completely quiet and all looks were pointed at Allfather. Hel noted that if the king knew something about yesterday's attack in prison, he didn't let anyone know this. His old face lightened up with an honest smile.

And then he started talking.

Hel shrank down in her seat and sank her feelings in the wine. She hated monologues. After few gulps of sweet drink, she let her eyes close itself. The yesterday's incident came to her mind almost immediately.

::

_They found him in the most secure part of the prison, in the first and the comfiest cell. He did not notice them from the start or he ignored them, but Ingemar quickly lost his patience and, ignoring the presence of other prisoners, called out to him. Then, and only then their target spun on his feet to look at them with pure disgust and disdain on his face._

_And then he saw her._

_There was a frown on his face and he took few small steps towards his cell barrier. Ingemar flashed him a proud grin._

_-Look at yourself, Odinson! Caught in the cage like a petty rabbit._

_Loki glanced at Hel, who was standing behind the two of them, but she just shrugged. He came closer._

_-I'm no Odinson, but if you would really care, you would know this._

_-If you think your famous Silvertongue is going to help you..._

_-Enough! - Håkon barked – Loki Odinson, you are sentenced to death._

_Loki raised his perfect eyebrows._

_-Am I now? For what crime, if you allow sating my curiosity?_

_Hel moved closer, a smirk playing on her lips._

_-For a crime of being part of Odin's family drama -she said slyly – You may be surprised, but there are people who hate Odin for his inability to keep his sons in check. And want to get rid of him._

_-And everything that may remind us of him – Ingemar added proudly. Loki didn't look afraid. He was at most confused._

_-Truly now? - he asked quietly – I wish I could see that old fool's face when he hears that – there was a grin on his face. Håkon snarled with impatience._

_-Well, you'll have no such luck, scum. I remind you that you are sentenced to death._

_That sly grin did not leave Loki's face._

_-And I remind you that the barrier will not let you do that. Or maybe you forgot about that one detail? I wouldn't be surprised._

_Håkon smiled in response and then pulled the black scroll out of his bag. Hel saw how amusement washes off from her father's face and is replaced by fear._

_-Not so brave now, huh? - Ingemar chuckled – Well, let's get over with it._

_Hel cleared her throat._

_-I just... I really don't want to spoil your fun or something, but there is a small, very small yet important detail, boys. It might cause some changes to your plans and... all that shit if you get what I mean._

_Ingemar glared at her with annoyance in his eyes._

_-And what is it?_

_Hel smiled apologeticaly and conjured a dagger to her hand, with which she slit his throat. The situation changed in the blink of the eye. Ingemar's eyes were wide when he was falling to the ground, trying to cover his bleeding neck with his callous hands – Hel just realised how much she wanted to do this since she met him in that pub. Loki's face was once again filled with that grin and he moved his hands behind him, looking like a someone who is not involved in anything, but enjoys the view._

_Håkon threw the scroll away and reached for a sword hidden under his coat and then Hel realised she needs something better – so she conjured a deadly-sharp katana to her hand in place of the dagger. She raised her weapon with a smile on her face. The man attacked her with a wild scream – the one who talked about subtlety – and started cutting through air. It looked like an amateur work, but Hel quickly noticed that there was a strategy behind this chaos._

_-Move your legs! - she heard Loki – Don't stand there like a bound tree. You're younger, tire him up! Don't throw yourself like this! Or do you want to die? You couldn't conjure more idiotic weapon, couldn't you?_

_-Hey! I'm fighting, so shut up, geezer!_

_He did and she was grateful for that. Håkon was a dangerous opponent, but Hel quickly grew tired of fighting fairly and blinded him with a small spell. He yelled and rubbed his eyes while backing away from her, but it was too late. Her katana moved swiftly, first cutting just air and then decapitating Håkon for good. He made no sound when his head dropped to the ground and his body quickly followed suit. Hel sighed and sent her weapon back._

_-What's up, geezer? - she smirked at Loki and picked up the scroll._

_-Don't play with that. It's dangerous – he eyed her warily._

_-Really? Then you won't mind if I just... keep it? - she sent it to her pocket dimension. She had to grin at his furious expression._

_-That's not a toy! Just... put it back, wherever it was and forget about its existence._

_-Geez, chill out, geezer. I'm not that stupid to play with it... Well, probably – she shrugged – Look, I just probably pissed off someone powerful enough to rip me in half, so I need something to back me up when he finds me._

_Loki's expression turned to serious one._

_-Who's that?_

_-The guy who wanted you dead. Wants you dead – she corrected herself – You, Thor, Odin and the whole rest of the palace. Calls himself The Wisest one. Mentioned that you solved his riddle or something, so..._

_She watched in amusement how her father's face turns pale._

_-He's alive? - he whispered and almost touched the barrier – Get out of Asgard, right now!_

_-It's kinda impossible, geezer. I'm not here alone... Well... Our ways split before I met The Smartest Guy, so he doesn't know about them._

_And here she thought he couldn't be paler anymore._

_-Don't..._

_-That was Fenrir's idea, so don't blame me. He found the spell, he made me do this... - she made the innocent expression – And that's because of you._

_-Me? - Loki looked surprised – And how's that my fault?!_

_-All we were hearing these days was: I want to speak to dad! - she faked Fenrir's voice... without success – I want to see him! Please, take me to Asgard! I want to see dad!_

_For a moment, Loki stayed silent, and then he sighed and covered his face with his hands._

_-Find them – he said quietly – And get out of Asgard._

_-Roger that – she saluted – I'll try not to get killed on the way._

_With these words as a goodbye, she shapeshifted herself into an eagle and flew out of the prison. That was much easier than getting in..._

::

-Hey! You! - Hel almost yelled to the servant, but there was no problem with it because the basilisk was being shown to the people, so no one paid any attention to her – Wine!

The servant almost ran to her and filled her chalice with sweet, red drink. She nodded to him and almost drank it down in one gulp. Hel smacked herself mentally – that was the worst moment to get drunk. She sighed and shook her head, and looked at the arena. At least fights will give her some entertainment before she'll move out to find her brothers.

But then she saw Thor and his company, settling down very near sands of the arena. And there was a boy with them.

-You've got to be kidding me – she sighed and drank all the wine.

::

Fenrir tried no to look at the beast, afraid that it may help it break free and attack him once again – it was ridiculous, but the thought still had a lot of power over him. He sighed and sat down, trying to catch something from that mysterious talk Thor and others were involved in from the very start of their meeting. Sometimes they were throwing him strange looks, but he tried not to imagine anything. It could be nothing. Then Fandral sat close to him.

-Tomorrow – he said – We need to talk seriously, Fenrir.

The boy looked at him and he saw something strange in his eyes. He sighed. It was obvious.

-You know, do you?

Thor sat on his other side.

-We do – he nodded and then put his hand on the boy's shoulder – Why haven't you said anything before?

Fenrir bit his lip.

-I was afraid.

-Of what?

-You don't like my dad – he whispered – I was... afraid you'll be angry. Lock me too.

-That's ridiculous – Fandral snorted – You do not choose your parents, boy, and you've done nothing to be locked for.

Thor smiled.

-Fandral told me he promised you to talk about this tomorrow and I will honour that. Let's forget about your father and your secrets for a day. Please, enjoy the tournament, Fenrir.

The boy, after a while of thinking, nodded.

-Okay.

-Haven't heard that since Midgard – Thor said with surprise – But... tomorrow.

Fenrir nodded and concentrated on the arena. Young warriors, who were going to fight first, were moving into a half circle around the sand, facing Odin and most of the audience. The boy looked at almost everyone when his mouth fell open.

-Jör?

Thor and Fandral followed his stare.

-You know him? - the prince asked and looked at Fenrir expectantly. The boy knew he shouldn't lie now. And, honestly, he had no strength for that.

-He... His my older brother – he answered with a sigh.

-Really? - Thor beamed – Then we'll how good warrior he is! The day's getting better and better.

Fandral sighed.

-I'm not going to say anything.

-Why not? - Thor sounded surprised.

-Better not to bait problems – Fandral responded and leaned forward to watch the first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My free time has ended and tomorrow I'm going back to the university, so there may be a delay. I can say I'll probably won't write anything at Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday - I'm sitting at university for a whole day. So don't worry if you won't see a chapter for a week ;)


	10. The beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'll never finish writing it! But here it is - probably worse than other chapters, because I had to made myself to write it to the end.
> 
> Still, perhaps you'll enjoy it.

It was hard to hear anything because of the crowd's cheers and yells – Aesir people were obviously enjoying themselves even before the real fun started. After Odin finished his speech, trainers started to shout their names and titles and retelling how they became teachers of the most promising youngsters in Asgard. Jör tried to listen, but his mind wandered in strange directions, making listening nearly impossible.

It took him a minute for noticing his siblings in the crowd. Fenrir was easy to spot – he was sitting behind the stony railing, very close to the arena. The boy was dressed strangely, but Jör guessed it was a good disguise. On both of his brother's sides, two men were sitting and, what made him uncertain, looking at him quite frequently. Hel was far more subtle with her presence here. Dressed in pretty dressed and without her piercings, so he almost took her for a stranger. However, he lived with her far too long not to notice her.

He tried not to look at his siblings, because he needed to clear his mind for the upcoming battles. He knew they noticed him and probably watched – and showing some kind of fear in front of Hel was not the best idea, so he held himself tight. Jörmungand glanced at Lofarr, but the boy's face told him that the youngster was already in his own world, probably creating a story or a song. So he looked at Ice, but she was busy murdering another warrior with her glare. Jör sighed. It was harder than he thought.

In the end, there was a vase brought, filled with colourful stones. The old, covered with scars warrior came closer and fished out two stones without looking at them. Blue and green.

-Aldrik! Markus!

Two men nodded and picked their warriors. It was a young and clearly inexperienced boy against Lofarr. Jör sent his young companion a nod when he walked out on the arena. The crowd cheered youngsters, but Jörmungand saw that no one was particularly interested in the fight. Except for him. He watched intently as Lofarr makes his first steps and then attacks quickly with his small axe. His opponent easily stepped away and tried to knock the boy out with a powerful swing of his mace, but he missed.

Jör quickly found out that this fight was nothing more than a planned trick – the weakest opponents were going to fight first, so later it would be getting better and more interesting. Lofarr wasn't making it easy for his opponent, but in the end, it was him who allowed himself to be hit and knocked out for a moment. Servants took the unconscious boy back to the rooms, and the winner received encouraging cheers from the crowd. Jör noticed that one of the adult warriors watched the happy youngster with pride in his eyes. His father, perhaps. Jörmungand suddenly lost interest in the tournament and, though looking at it, saw nothing from the next fight. How would he feel if there was Loki, sitting alongside Hel and watching his every step? He couldn't tell.

His thoughts were so strong that he almost missed Aldrik's call – it was his turn. Lofarr was right, Jör said to himself, I think too much. His grip on the double-bladed sword became firmer and he moved toward his opponent, who was tall but apparently not strong enough to make his great axe stop shaking. He was eyeing Jörmungand cautiously when the two of them halted in the middle of the arena.

-Tørik! - his opponent's teacher yelled and the crowd cheered politely, though Jör noticed that no one was truly interested in this fight.

-Jörmungand! - Aldrik yelled as well.

-The Defender! - someone else added. Jör glanced around and found out that Lofarr was already redressed and sitting among watchers while writing something on the scraps of paper. Jörmungand had to fight the blush that threatened to cover his face, although he noticed that the crowd's attention was picked up a little. He cursed Lofarr and that ridiculous title in his head quietly while reading his weapon. Tørik was looking at him with a frown, so Jör shrugged to tell him that he wasn't sure what this all was about

Then the fight started.

Tørik was swinging his big axe everywhere and only Jör's agility saved him from being cut in half. While he concentrated on avoiding wild attacks, he discovered that his opponent had no idea how to wield such a big weapon and most of his blows were a danger not only to Jör but also to himself. Suddenly scared that the youngster will kill himself by accident, Jörmungand dived under the axe and kicked Tørik in the back to stop him from attacking.

The opponent stumbled, nearly dropping his weapon in the process and that gave Jör a certain idea. The double-bladed sword was almost useless in parrying any attacks, thus Jörmungand had to place his life in the hands of his dexterity. He managed to place a shallow cut on Tørik's face, but it still happened more as an accident than a planned action. His opponent was getting more and more tired with each of his blows and finally gave Jör the opening he was waiting for. Tørik's next attack was sloppy and predictable, hence Jörmungand had no problem with grabbing the axe and kicking his opponent to the ground.

There was silence in the arena. Jör managed to throw the big weapon away without making face – the thing was really heavy and he couldn't fathom how this slim youngster had been swinging it all around. Tørik looked at him from the ground, resignation coloured his face, but before he could voice his defeat...

-Fists! - someone yelled and other quickly joined in – Fight with fists, boy!

Jör understood that Tørik had now no real choice and had to face the challenge. The youngster got up with a smallest of whimpers leaving his mouth, and raised his hands, eyeing the double-bladed sword with fear in his eyes. Jörmungand sighed, this was getting more and more complicated, and threw his weapon away, getting ready for hand-to-hand fight. The crowd exploded in cheers and yells. Tørik screamed in frustration and attacked.

He was already tired because of swinging his great axe, hence his moves were slower and more predictable, but Jör had to admit that his opponent had great endurance. He lost count of his blows and soon Tørik was bleeding from his nose and mouth, and stumbling a little after he received a strong hit to his stomach. Jör was mainly the one to deliver blows and avoided most of the attacks, but there was going to be a nasty bruise on his cheek after he had underestimated the youngster's speed.

In the end, Jörmungand caught one of his opponents hands, made him knee and immobilise him alongside with making him suffer a little. Tørik yelped, but tried to free himself – it was vain. Finally, he gave up and Jör immediately let him go and helped him to get up. The youngster merely nodded to him and removed himself from the arena.

::

Her chalice was once again filled with wine, and her cheeks were unusually red. It took a lot of alcohol to make her drunk, but here she was drinking a chalice after chalice to drown her worries and fears. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was the right time to stop sipping this bloody wine and concentrate a little – she was being in great troubles after all, yet Hel had a problem with focusing herself on anything in particular.

-Jörmungand the Defender – she snorted and took another sip – What a nonsense. At least he has won... - she muttered, watching with no real interest how brats try to kill each other. She couldn't believe that her brother decided to go easy on this incompetent child with a compensating-kind axe. Jör could have killed him in the first minute of their fight and he played with him instead! That was so foolish for her that she wanted to throw that chalice at him after he had won. It was so embarrassing she was glad that Loki wasn't here!

-Another one? - the infuriating servant came closer, ready to fill her chalice. Hel noticed with disgust that he wore smirk on his face.

-Look here – she showed him the chalice – Is it empty?

-...well, no.

-Then why do you bother me?! - Hel almost hit him with some kind of magic bolt but managed to hold her horses before it happened. The servant bowed and there was no smirk on his face anymore. She sniggered when he quickly walked away.

::

Jörmungand had won another few fights, every time using his speed and agility to avoid being hit, though after each round healers came to him and healed anything that could slow him down. They couldn't always help, though, as it was shown with a girl, whose hand was cut by Miǜki and his dangerous daggers. Not long ago there was the first death accident, when twins, Mjoll and Mỳrun, almost cut a boy's head off. It was awful to watch, but Jör had no real choice.

Though Lofarr had told him that Odin doesn't like watching them die, the crowd seemed to think otherwise and blood made watchers more and more excited. Jör was gazing at his siblings everytime he could without attracting any attention. Hel was ignoring him – he was sure of it. Fenrir was a completely different tale – whenever he caught Jörmungand gaze, he was smiling and staring at his older brother intently, like he was trying to make sure that he notices him.

His another fight was with Ulvrek – first and second rounds were already finished and now warriors could fight with each other. The big guy smirked at Jör while swinging his great sword to show off. To this very moment, Jörmungand tried to keep it away from his personal feelings, but he knew that this one will be more than just personal. He threw from right to left, from left to right his double-bladed sword and raised his head a little, wondering how much blood will be soon spilled. They stood in front of another in perfect silence, before Ulvrek launched himself at him.

Instead of parrying or losing his energy for making dodges he used his weapon to redirect his opponents blow and try to use those double blades to hit him in the process. It wasn't working perfectly. Ulvrek with a loud yell swing his sword powerfully and Jör had to hit the deck to avoid being decapitated. He managed to get up and add one, swift blow, which reached its target – the blood started dying Ulvrek armor close to his abdomen. The big guy hissed, but his wound didn't slow him down.

The next swing made Jörmungand jump away and he fell to the ground with a yelp. The dull pain told him that he had been wounded in his left arm and that wasn't good. He couldn't be defeated, because for Ulvrek that would most likely mean to kill him – so he had to win. But how? No magic, he said to himself while getting up. Odin was to close and he might discover his origins, and that would lead to even worse problems. He had to think of some smart way for defeating his big and furious opponent.

Ulvrek smirked at him and raised his great sword to once again deliver a crushing blow, but Jör was already close to him, kicking him in the ankle and leaving a deep cut in his cheek. His opponent lost his balance and almost fell to the ground. Jör used this very moment to slice through his hands, making him yell and drop his sword. Jörmungand backed off, watching intently as Ulvrek tried to ignore his injury and pick his weapon, but his hand wasn't steady enough and it was bleeding fast.

With a cry of frustration, the big guy left the arena.

::

-See? Nothing to be afraid! - Thor sent him a big, flashy grin while keeping his hand on the boy's shoulder, mostly to keep him in place. When Fenrir saw how big troubles had his brother in this match, he almost conjured his bow to shot the big guy before he manages to decapitate Jörmungand. It was the prince who stopped him and kept him in place while Jör was struggling to keep himself alive.

-What if he would die? - Fenrir muttered and hugged himself with his arms. Why his brother even had to participate in this?

-Do not worry, boy. Thor would die before he would let his nephew be killed in the tournament – Fandral said with a gentle smile. The prince grinned even wider.

-Of course, I would! But I doubt it comes to that – he added after a while – Your brother is a formidable warrior. Loki trained him well.

-Which is confusing, since Loki barely could swing an axe – Volstagg added from behind, where he found a comfortable spot.

-He tried once – Thor noticed with a frown.

-And almost killed himself – Fandral said with a grin – I don't think we ever managed to fish that axe out of the river... Did we?

-No, it was left to be forgotten – Volstagg chuckled. Thor finally removed his hand from Fenrir's shoulder.

-Jör had other teachers – he answered – Dad wasn't at home long enough.

None of them said anything.

::

The basilisk was thrashing around in his cage, trying to reap apart his chains. The youngest of its guardians was looking at it fearfully, but other just smirked at the captured beast or watched the fights. Noon was getting close – soon the youngsters' part will be finished and the real tournament would begin, and that was what everyone was waiting for.

-What if it will break loose? - the youngest asked, taking few steps back when the cage shook under the strength of the beast.

-Stop worrying yourself – the other guardian rolled his eyes – Nothing bad will happen.

Still, the youngest couldn't lift his eyes from the basilisk.

::

Sigbjorn lost the fight with Miǜki – he limped from the arena and Jör didn't see him again anywhere later. Twins soundly defeated Yrsa. Ice was fighting bravely and even managed to place few cuts on their bodies, but in the end, was knocked out and took away by servants. Jörmungand shuddered involuntary when he noticed that there were only four warriors now in the arena – he, twins and Miǜki. So this was it. Almost the end.

Odin passed something by a servant and it turned out that they were going to fight at one time, but they didn't know what was the meaning of this before they took their places on the arena. Miǜki and Jör were about to fight together against twins – some kind of making it fair, Jörmungand wondered. Mjoll and Mỳrun rarely allowed their opponents to show any danger to themselves, so they won almost every fight with ease. It wasn't hard to identify one from another, thanks to their hair – both were red-haired, but Mjoll's hair was short and Mỳrun's longer and braided.

Jör exchanged looks with Miǜki. The slim and amazingly fast youngster looked different than most of Aesir – he wasn't tall and his eyes were slanted, also his complexion had a different colour. His black hair was braided and decorated with small feathers. Miǜki was fighting with a pair of long daggers, resembling anelace daggers from Midgard, but Jörmungand was sure these weapons were at least prototypes of Aesir advanced technology – Loki once had told them about energy cores and shield generators, but Jör did not understand much.

-I'll take Mjoll – Miǜki told him when they approached each other – Mỳrun is yours – he smirked – Just try not to kill her, all right? It's hard to find here worthy opponents.

-What is this? - Mỳrun yelled – Afraid of fighting me, Miǜki?!

Someone laughed in the distance, but Jör focused on twins.

-I just find your sister more interesting, my dear – Miǜki answered and bowed to her. Mỳrun snarled and raised her ranseur-like weapon.

-This Jörmungand be better your Defender as well because if I'll get through him, you'll be sorry!

-I can't wait.

Mjoll opened her mouth, probably to say something to help her sister in this conversational fight, but then the basilisk roared and broke free from his cage. Its guardians yelped and ran away, so they wouldn't be smashed under powerful legs of the beast. After the last chain gave up and broke, the monster lashed out at young warriors. Jör caught Miǜki's arm and pulled him backward, so they avoided the wild charge of the basilisk. He couldn't say what happened with twins. Jörmungand rose to his feet immediately and faced the beast.

The basilisk roared and turned to him, his tail knocking down Mjoll, who tried to attack the monster from behind. Jör bit his lip and attacked the beast, swinging his double-bladed sword between both of his hands, but before he managed to place a blow, the basilisk attacked with speed almost impossible for its size. Jörmungand jumped away, almost feeling its fetid breath on his face. Miǜki used the opening to place his dagger under long neck, where scales didn't reach – the beast roared and turned to him, but the slim youngster was already somewhere else. The dagger stayed.

Jör used this moment to look around and saw that everyone were ready to fight, but no one was even trying to get on the arena. Except for Fenrir, who was fighting with some blond warrior. Then he saw Odin – the king was standing with a Gungnir in his hand and other hand risen high, stopping anyone from rushing to help youngsters. Was it a test of some kind? Had the beast freed itself, or had it a help? Jörmungand was perfectly sure that this wasn't a time to think about it. He noticed Mỳrun placing a blow on the back leg of the monster and he decided it was his turn to do something.

When the beast turned itself trying to reach Mjoll and bite her in half – she barely survived it thanks to throwing herself to the ground – he attacked, swinging his double-bladed sword and cutting the front leg of the animal, making it stumble and roar in pain. The basilisk turned itself once again and Jör had to crouch to avoid being hit by the tail, yet Mỳrun had no such luck. She fell to the ground with a painful yell... and stopped moving. Mjoll howled and rushed to her sister, dropping her weapons in the process. She fell to her knees and tried to make Mỳrun get up but with seemingly no success.

Those two must have been an appealing target to the basilisk because it lost all its attention in Jör and Miǜki and started striding towards them. The second of the youngsters' tried to attack it, but by sheer lack of luck, he was thrown away by a hit of one of the monster's back legs. Jörmungand didn't think about it – he teleported himself near twins and raised the best barrier he could without incantations. And then the powerful beast hit it with all its strength.

The world went black for Jör.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome :)


	11. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything slowly leads to the Grande Finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are: slowly getting to the end of Part 1 of our story. It's about time to get our heroes out of bloody Asgard, no? ;)
> 
> I want to thank samdram1 for the support! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The scent of flowers seemed to be stronger than the one Fenrir remembered, but he had no time to think about it at all. His brother – the one who always looked out for him – was lying here wounded and... no, he wasn't alone. Fenrir was here from the start and he wasn't going anywhere. That woman, Silir, tried to make him leave, even brought Prince Thor, but the boy was stubborn enough to prevent it. He had screamed, scratched, and bitten, and in the end, he won. Yet even though they allowed him to stay here, they did not leave him alone.

The most frequent visitor was Silir, of course, she was a healer and was tending to his brother's wounds. He had pried her for answers and when she finally gave him them, he had a problem with understanding what she meant. If he was getting it right, Jör had few broken ribs, a broken arm, and was utterly exhausted from using a spell without preparation. Fenrir thought that the impact of the basilisk hitting the barrier had its own effect on his brother's health, but he hadn't said it to Silir. It was bad enough so many people saw Jör using magic.

Fenrir sighed and combed his hair with his fingers – he wanted to take a bath, long and hot. He needed it. At least he wasn't hungry – healers were bringing him meals, like he was one of their patients. Those were light dishes, nothing enough to fill the stomach, but enough to keep it from rumbling. The room was crowded with wounded. Warriors, who got hit during the tournament, youngsters, who almost died, and children, who forgot to play without hostility. But Fenrir wasn't seeing them at all.

It was early in the morning of the next day when Jör started to wake up. The boy rubbed his eyes and stirred on his chair to move his sore body a little. Perhaps it would be good to leave for a moment, go for a walk, take a nap – Jör wasn't going anywhere. At least that's what Prince Thor was telling him every time he was appearing, but he also said that Jörmungand wouldn't be hurt during the tournament and yet here he was lying, unconscious. Apart from the prince, also others came to visit: Lady Sif and Warriors Three.

He was holding his brother's hand for hours now, but when he tried to free it, he felt how Jör's fingers are tightening around his. Fenrir looked down and grinned madly when he saw his brother awake.

-Where am I...? - Jörmungand's voice was hoarse. Fenrir looked around for a water and blushed when he realised that he had drunk it all himself.

-These are healing halls – he said to his brother – There's no danger, you're safe. No basilisks for sure.

Fenrir tried to smile again, but this time he had a problem with it. It was his fault. He was the one who made them come here, therefore the whole responsibility fell on him.

-Where...

-Don't talk – Fenrir said quickly – Silir! - he yelled behind – Be still, Jör, the healer will come soon.

-Hel?

-I don't know – the boy sighed – I haven't seen her.

Jör took a deep breath.

-She was... - he said with trouble – On the arena. I saw her.

If she had been there and seen how Jör gets wounded, why wasn't she here now? Fenrir didn't want to think about his selfish sister and focused mainly on his brother.

-I don't know – he repeated – I haven't seen her since... since the basilisk.

Then Silir appeared and started tending to Jörmungand. She brought him water and looked at his wounds, while Fenrir helped his brother drink. From the woman's face he could say that it wasn't bad... but could be much better.

-He's healing fast – she said in the end – Before evening he should be back on his feet. But no fighting and definitely no beast-killing for a week at least.

Fenrir nodded.

-Good – she said and left them alone. Fenrir couldn't bring himself to look into his brother's eyes. No doubt they were full of blame and hatred – he was the one to cause all this. He flinched when he felt cold fingers on his cheek. Jör managed to raise his other hand and gently made his younger brother look at him. There was no smile on his face, stony face as Fenrir remembered, but it made him feel even more guilty. When he was younger, he promised himself that he will make Jörmungand smile, and yet all he was doing was making him angry.

-...it's all right – Jör said quietly, his hand fell down.

-How can you say this? - Fenrir sobbed, tears threatening to flow – It's my fault. It's all my fault!

-No – was the curt answer – We all hold responsibility for this.

-You got hurt thanks to my stupid plan!

Jör merely shook his head.

-It was the basilisk, not you – he said and frowned – It is... What happened? I do not remember.

Fenrir remembered that when he was on Jör's place, he too had problem with recalling what has happened. He couldn't imagine guilt to be even bigger.

-You... you fought with the basilisk – he started with shaky voice and suddenly couldn't say anything more. He tried to swallow that lump that was growing in his throat, but without success.

-That I remember – Jör said weakly – It... attacked someone, did it? Fenrir, tell me what happened. Please.

Fenrir took a deep breath.

-It attacked those girls... I don't remember their names. You teleported and raised a barrier – Fenrir was speaking quickly – And it hit it, and you... you fell. Unconcious. Prince Thor jumped on the arena, but the basilisk was already dead.

Jör looked at him with sheer surprise.

-Dead? Did Miǜki killed it?

-Who? You mean... that guy with daggers? No, he was lying on the ground. I... I'm not sure, but I think that when the basilisk hit your barrier, its spine broke. That's the only idea I can think of.

Fenrir rather felt than heard someone entering the room. He expected it to be Silir – she was the healer after all – but it wasn't her. Fandral approached Jör's bed slowly, almost hesitantly, but when he finally appeared at Fenrir's side, his face was lighted by a wide smile.

-And here he is... The great warrior! You faced the wrath of the basilisk and survived. My friend, I am honoured to meet you.

Jör stared at the famous warrior with a blank face. Fenrir cleared his throat.

-My brother doesn't remember the end of the fight.

-Oh – Fandral shuffled his feet, suddenly shy and looking away – Still, you showed us remarkable skill yesterday. It was a pleasure to watch you fight.

-Indeed it was – a deep voice filled the room – One of the best fights I have ever seen.

Prince Thor crossed the room and halted near the bed, putting one hand on Fenrir's shoulder. The boy tried no to show how much it startled him – he was still wondering what will be the consequences of him being the son of Loki the Trickster. He was not believing that they will just like that forget about it and treat him like one of them.

-Silir said you spent here all night – Thor said with reprimand in his voice – Did you even catch a glimpse of a sleep, boy?

Fenrir flushed against himself.

-I... I did nap a little.

Thor frowned, but it was Jör who spoke first.

-You spent here all night? - he asked with disbelief – Why? I'm in no danger, brother.

-I know! - Fenrir grunted – It's just... it's my fault, right?

-No, it's not – Jör repeated himself with much stronger voice. Thor opened his mouth to say something, but once again he wasn't fast enough.

-I thought you were inthe library – Fandral said, looking at the prince.

-Me... in the library? - Thor blinked – Why would I be in library?

-I was surprised as well when the guard told me such. But I couldn't find you, so I guessed you decide to literate yourself a little – Fandral smirked when Thor's face coloured a little.

-I do not need books! I'm already literate enough – he sighed – The guard must have been mistaken, I wasn't in library since... - he stuttered – Since Loki – he finished sadly. Fandral reached over to pat him on his shoulder.

-Don't be so hard on yourself, it's not your fault, Thor.

-Is it not? - the prince muttered – Everything tells me otherwise – he suddenly looked at siblings – Have your father ever spoken about me? - he beamed when Fenrir and Jör cautiously nodded – Really? What did he say?

Brothers clearly hesitated.

-Should we tell you only good things? - Fenrir asked finally and Fandral sniggered. Thor rolled his eyes, obviously expecting something like this, but nodded – Well... He said there're only few people who can defeat you in a melee fight. And... Um...

-He once mentioned how you survived two weeks badly poisoned – Jör added quickly – He seemed to be very impressed by that.

-And that if you really want something, you can even think a plan to do it – Fenrir said and almost slapped himself – Uh, sorry, that wasn't good.

Thor's face was stretched with an honest grin.

-Do not worry. I heard it already from Loki when we were kids. It's nothing new he thinks me to be an oaf.

-I'm sure he thinks you to be a lot worse things – Fandral added with a grimace on his face.

-That's not true – Fenrir protested, ignoring the warning squeeze of Jör's fingers – He once told us about the fight in Svartalfheim.

Both Fandral and Thor shuddered.

-That was... a pure chaos – Fandral said with a shook of his head – I do hope we will never have to do that again.

-You and me – Thor sighed and looked at the boy – You were saying...?

-Dad said you almost died in the battle.

-I did not – the prince protested immediately.

-Yes, you did – Fandral said.

-No, I did not! - Thor glared at his friend – I was like a single Ragnarok to all of our enemies and wherever I went, I was victorious!

Someone sniggered behind them.

-Like a single Ragnarok? - Lady Sif seemingly tried to not burst out laughing. Fenrir covered his face with his hand to hide his smirk. Some things never change and some tales father had told them were apparently still true. Thor frowned, but his face was once again coloured.

-That I was!

-With a spear pinning you to the ground? - she raised an eyebrow – Very interesting story. And weren't you in the library?

For a second, Thor stood there with his mouth opened wide.

-What it is with you and me in the library?! - he almost yelled, waking up those patients who were still sleeping peacefully – I don't go there.

-I know – Sif quipped – That's why I was so surprised I almost went there to check. So, why are you trying to make yourself a Ragnarok, exactly?

Thor sighed, dropping the topic.

-Fenrir was telling me of something his father told about me.

-That's going to be interesting – Sif said quietly – Can you start from the start? I'm willing to listen.

Fenrir huffed impatiently. If he knew how much problems will his little story make, he would keep his mouth shut. Perhaps he should have kept it in from the very start, but there was no turning back now.

-Dad once told us about the battle of Svartalfheim – Sif shuddered but said nothing – and how prince Thor almost got himself killed. Suddenly Dad was very angry and started saying... not good things about you – he said to confused Thor – What I mean that... He was concerned and afraid you will kill yourself one day.

-What? Are you saying Loki cares about Thor? - Sif wasn't convinced – I mean, maybe years ago, but now... How long ago had he told you this story?

Fenrir quickly counted in his head.

-Not long ago... Before he stopped coming. Two years ago?

Sif and Fandral exchanged looks, but Thor only stared at Fenrir, who was becoming more and more uncomfortable with every second. Finally, the prince spoke.

-Tell me how you got here, to Asgard. And why – he requested. Fenrir made in his head a list of things he knew he shouldn't mention, like the grimuar and the spell, and then he started telling them the story of this unlucky adventure.

::

Dust. Dust was everywhere. Hel was even thinking about finding servants and scolding them – so many priceless books and scrolls left here to be destroyed by time and ignorance. There should be a death penalty for something like that, but she had no time to make revolutions – she was here for a reason and that bloody reason was making her look in every possible text. She already “borrowed” few interesting books – like the one about old kinds of magic and mystique properties of runes – and those were stashed safely in her pocket dimension.

No one was apparently using them anyway.

To her annoyance, the books she was looking for were mostly placed on the highest shelves and that was making her task almost impossible – those bookcases reached the ceiling. She could have ask servants to bring them to her, but she wanted to be as independent as it was possible, so she was using magic at almost every step, glancing above her shoulder if no one was watching. But it wasn't a real threat – if she didn't know better, she would think this place was deserted. That meant she had some peace.

Hel decided to give herself some free time to check what she had already found. Chosen books were lying peacefully on the table near her, waiting to be checked and, if her guess was correct, read. All of them were big, ugly historic books, filled with boring and monotonous text written by equally boring and monotonous scribes. She slumped to the chair and, with a sigh, reached for the first text and tried not to hit anything.

Prince Thor was a big, heavy armoured guy who never left his hammer behind – and getting used to his body was taking time, precious time that she couldn't lose so needlessly. Therefore she skipped the training part. And THAT proved to be one of her mistakes – one she couldn't fix now.

She was in the middle of reading about someone named “Hela”, but it was hard because someone destroyed most of the text. In furry or on purpose – Hel had no idea, but it was making her angry because she just knew it was what she was looking for. Due to that, she almost snarled as a person, who tried to sneak up on her. In the span of a second, she was on her feet, ready to hit stupid servant in the head with that book. But this wasn't a servant.

-Well now. That hostility is not needed – Odin said with a glare. Hel gulped and took a step back. Then she reminded herself she was looking like a Thor, so she brought an innocent smile to her face.

-Father – she said – What brings you here?

-I could ask you the same – Odin was still glaring at her – My son is known from that he never enters the library alone. And it didn't change, considering he is now with my grandsons.

Crap, Hel thought and sighed.

-Fine, you win – she said and dropped the glamour – Happy now, Allworlder? Don't look at me like that, I thought it will be funny. Though I must say I'm quite disappointed. Being the great Thunderer wasn't that special at all.

Odin sighed, but his eyes softened a little. He straightened up a little and glanced at all those books.

-Only being yourself will make you feel special.

-Spare me the smartass talk – Hel snarled.

-Fair enough. I guess you are Loki's daughter. From the prison.

She scratched her hair. She needed a bath.

-Yeah, my father is in prison and I only glanced in there. Once. Next question, please.

Odin's mouth twitched. Was he having fun here? Oh, she wasn't going to let be fun for him.

-What are you looking here for?

-What makes you think I'm looking for anything? - she asked with incredulous face – Maybe I'm just reading? I like books, and scrolls, and just reading, so I could swing here to read something. It's just that easy. Or... I'm a tourist who decided to take a look at everything before leaving. You never know.

Odin stared at her for a moment.

-I'm old...

-Really? It's hard to notice.

He ignored her.

-...but I'm not stupid.

-I would never say such thing, Alldad.

-Do not test me. You may be my granddaughter, but I will not allow you to do anything you want.

-No? But that's unfair! - she noticed the dangerous look in his eyes and decided to let go. For now – Fine. Certain guy probably wants to kill me, so I'm looking for information to save myself and, just maybe kick his ass for that.

Odin once again glanced at the books.

-In... historic books?

-A long story.

-I have time.

Hel huffed like a small child. This man was infuriating. She started to understand her father.

-All right – she put the book she was holding on the table – Listen carefully, I do not repeat myself. When we and my siblings unintentionally split, I met a guy who offered me a place in some kind of organisation, which purpose is to destroy Odin and everything that resembles him, and I was curious, so I went to the meeting. I thought it will be child's play to get out of it, but I was mistaken. Kind of. The guy, the leader, was a mage and tried to take control of me. That kind of things makes me hate people instantly. But I couldn't get out of it without losing my life, at least then.

She took a deep breath.

-So I went out as a recruit with two other guys. I'm sure you met them already. Or what I left of them in the prison. The plan was simple... or not, but it was like: steal the forbidden scroll from the library and use to kill Loki to send a message. I'm not a fan of killing one's family, so I used the distraction my father gave me and killed bastards. And now that one guy probably wants to kill me, so I'm sweeping through those books to find a solution to my problem. And, by the way, scold your servants. Dust is here everywhere! That's a scandal!

Hel guessed Odin ignored her last words, but she wasn't truly surprised.

-The man you're talking about... who is he?

-No idea! I know my father was terrified when I mentioned him and... He goes by the name The Masked One. Stupid, but true. No! Wait, not The Masked. The Wisest One. That's right.

That look on the Odin's face told her that he took was terrified.

-Then he's still alive? - he muttered.

-Well, he always can be a living dead. Or a zombie. Or a vampire. Wait, he cannot be a vampire, right? I hate bats.

Allfather decided to ignore her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should end the adventure in Asgard. Comments are welcome! :) Thanks!


	12. The Grande Finale - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is almost the end of their adventure in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

-You have no idea how unresponsible your actions were.

-With all respect, grandie, but it's not just me. I know I'm great, but...

-Your brothers are equally guilty – Frigga cut her off with a deadly glare. Hel huffed, feeling treated like a small brat, but had nothing to say in her own defence. She already used all her clever comments on the way here, hence her head was now so empty. The girl managed to walk with her chin high, but inside she was feeling blank, almost sick – that mad guy in the mask was somewhere there and here she was scolded for something that wasn't even important at the moment.

It was almost expected from Allfather to ask her some more questions to get details and hidden information from Hel, but Odin barely glanced at her, thinking and leading her towards the nearest guard, who was ordered to take to the queen. Running away was no use no since Guardian could find with his great eyes everywhere, so she decided to act defeated for a while... until she finds a way to get rid of The Wisest. Then no one will stop her, not even her father, especially that he was imprisoned and was going nowhere in the nearest future.

-Where are we even going? - Hel asked her grandmother and looked around. She had no idea where they were now. Frigga barely looked at her.

-To the healing halls. You will wait with your brothers until Odin will solve those mysterious problems he mentioned.

-You mean the guy who wants to destroy him, his family and everything that resembles him?

The queen stuttered in her movement but kept peaceful face. Hel was impressed by it.

-Perhaps. It is neither mine or your business but king's.

-It is mine – she protested – That guy wants to kill me!

They stopped at some door with floral decorations. The queen looked at the girl cautiously.

-Listen to me carefully, my child. Odin will deal with this menace sooner or later and when it will be done, you and your brothers are going home. Is this clear?

Hel rolled her eyes.

-Yes, yes, I want nothing more than to go back to Midgard, but that doesn't change the fact I'm not going to sit idly and wait as others do the job for me. I mean, I can sit, but not idly. I want at least a good book.

Frigga glared at her.

-You'll be with your brothers. You're the oldest, do not forget that. You have responsibilities.

-Sure, why not. I need to pamper them, nothing new.

-And never again use that spell you used to get here – the queen added with a warning in her voice – It is dangerous and if used foolishly may even kill you.

Hel made a shocked face.

-No, really?!

-You're unbelievable – Frigga sighed at the young girl's sarcasm. Hel grinned.

-Thanks, I'm trying.

-That wasn't a compliment.

Hel folded her arms.

-So what, grandie? Should I crawl into a corner and cry my eyes out because you are cruel to me? Because I was a bad girl? Come on, life is hard and if you're showing your weakness, you are like a small ant waiting to be squashed under a boot.

Frigga looked sad.

-Didn't you father teach you that life cannot be treated as an enemy to the end of your days as well?

The young girl was now surprised.

-When did we include my father in this conversation?

Frigga took a step closer towards her granddaughter and put a hand on her shoulder. Hel was slightly unsettled by this violation of her personal space but didn't move.

-I see Loki in every your move and every word. Your all his hatred and fear of the world, you cannot hide it. He made you tough so you could avoid what he had suffered, hadn't he?

-He didn't make me anything! - Hel protested – I am myself. He at least could show how this all works.

-We both know that's a lie – the queen shook her head – Do not do this to yourself or your life will be miserable, my child.

Hel scowled at her.

-Please, my life's already all filled with butterflies and rainbows, I don't need it to be even better. Now, can we skip that warming-up conversation and get to the main part of your job with getting me stay in safety?

Frigga, after a moment of hesitation, took her hand away and sighed tiredly.

-Of course. But please, stay with your brothers.

-No promises. I'm pretty bad at keeping them anyway.

The queen said nothing and opened the door, letting the girl enter the room first. Inside Hel could see a lot of boring beds, some filled with wounded or sick people. Woman with flowers in their hair – that was sickening her a little – were tending to their patients with seemingly no effort, but it was hard to deceive Hel Lokidottir and she saw tiredness and even annoyance at faces of some of the healers. In the back of the room, nearly close to the big window with a nice view at the city, was a small group of people.

With ease, she recognised The Golden Boy of Asgard, Thor, and his famous companions: Warriors Three and Lady Sif. The last one was making Hel slightly uncomfortable – if her father wasn't making it up, that she-warrior could snap a man in half when in furious. That wasn't normal for women. Women should by sly, quick and smart, not strong as an ox. Then, sitting on the bed, was a small boy in ridiculous clothes – even now Fenrir couldn't keep any piece of his dignity. And there was Jör, all hurt and defenceless.

They should be gracious I'm here, Hel thought.

The queen of Asgard passed by her and came closer to the bed with concern written all over her face. Hel rolled her eyes – those two were alive, what else she had wanted? Slowly, almost reluctantly, she approached them.

-Grandma? - Fenrir raised his eyes when Frigga stopped near Thor – What... are you doing here?

-I could ask you the same thing, my boy.

-You... - Thor's eyes were wide – Mother, you knew?!

Frigga sighed.

-It is a complicated matter, especially not for the moment. I'm sure you two will be happy that I have found your sister – she waved her hand in Hel direction.

-No, you have not – the girl stated as a matter of fact. The queen shook her head.

-All right, I have not, Allfather has.

-Now that's more like it – Hel shrugged her shoulders and glared at her brothers, who were staring at her as well – What? Happy? You two managed to get yourself into trouble. Congratulations!

She knew Jör wasn't going to say anything, he was not the type of looking for an argument, but Fenrir did not disappoint her.

-And where were you?!

-I think I'll leave you all... - Frigga said quietly and left the room, but Hel expertly ignored it.

-I was trying to use my time here and not to get killed – partly true, but they didn't need to know more – And what you were doing? Getting yourself in a fight, using magic and almost getting yourself killed? - she took one more step toward the bed – Do you know for how long Mother would ground me if one of you would be killed?

Fenrir gritted his teeth.

-Really? That's all you care about? Being grounded because of us?

Hel snarled.

-Of course not. Do you really think Mother could ground me in reality? I just don't like to fail my job because of two incompetent brats.

-Incompetent?! Excuse me, which one of us was caught by Allfather?

-I wouldn't be caught if some Golden Boy of Asgard would attend to the library more frequently than once for a century!

Thor gasped.

-Wait... you were the one who...

-Apple doesn't fall far from the tree – Fandral tried to murmur, but everyone heard them and some people sniggered. Fenrir opened his mouth to respond, still, Jör stopped him.

-No – he said quietly – Enough. You already embarrassed yourself.

Hel folded her arms and refused to look at stony-face.

-Speak for yourself, I regret nothing.

::

Despite Silir's words, Jör was fully healed before noon, so he and his siblings could attend dinner in the palace. Hel, being lazy when it came to getting ready, casted on herself and Jörmungand simple glamours to make them look fresh and nicely dressed, though Thor insisted that this is not necessary, because they were going to eat only with royal family and few most important people in Asgard – for Jör that was the main reason why they should look the best they could. Fenrir, who was tired, didn't care at all.

Eating started rather awkwardly after Hel called Odin the Allworlder and earned a deadly glare from Frigga, who publicly told the girl to behave. The oldest of siblings just shrugged her shoulders like she was deaf to such orders – and probably she was because she called Thor The Golden Boy a few seconds later, making Tyr, the leader of Einherjar, smirk. Everything changed after the first meal when Frigga asked Fenrir about his shapeshifting skills – she heard the rumours about a boy changing into a great wolf.

-Father showed me the basics – he said slowly – I learned the rest myself.

It began a mysterious conversation between him and the queen about spells and magic in general. Because of that Thor and Tyr started their own talk, filled with tactics and further military plans. The rest of the eaters rarely took part in those two dialogues. Hel was furiously digging through her food, eating fast and without showing any good manners. Jör wasn't particularly hungry, but he did eat to not insult Allfather.

-Being nice to him won't kill you – Jörmungand said quietly to his sister, using the occasion when Fenrir was deeply engaged into his talk with the queen. Hel barely looked above her plate.

-Why would I? - she looked honestly surprised – Will I get paid for that?

-No. But you are his sister. It should be natural for you.

Hel stared at him for a few seconds, completely forgetting about her food.

-You truly have no idea how the whole sibling thing work, right?

Jör sighed and went back to eating. Arguing with his sister had no use and perhaps one day he will finally learn it. Then Hel threw her fork on the table, getting everyone's attention.

-Do you want to say something? - Odin was definitely too good at reading her feelings. She had no idea how her father had managed to survive here for all these years.

-I want to ask for a reward.

-A reward? - few people asked at the same time. Luckily, Odin was more cunning than them and asked a more important question.

-For what?

-I guess that Sif is important for all you, no?

-She is one of the finest warriors in Asgard – Thor said immediately. Hel rolled her eyes.

-Well, if you consider all the stories Father told us completely true, then she is the best warrior in Asgard, but that's not my point – she looked at Odin – So, Alldad, how much do you value her life?

A silence was cast in the room and everyone looked at Odin, waiting for his answer. Allfather calmly took his chalice and sipped some wine.

-As much as the life of every person is Asgard.

Hel seemed to be annoyed.

-Yeah, right, nice way to dodge the question, but I see your point. Let's get to the main party. See that mad brat over there? - she pointed at sunned Fenrir – He saved her life. He deserves a reward, and big one because he saved not only her but the rest too.

Thor shooked his head.

-I do not deny his part and that he saved Sif's life, but the situation wasn't that bad...

-A magic stone that makes your opponent almost fatally weak doesn't count? - Hel asked with a smirk and took a sip of her own wine. Odin put his chalice on the table.

-What do you mean?

-Remember the guy that I told you about in the library? - he nodded – Well, as you know I accidentally joined their little meeting and then they brought that one guy. He was almost dead. A survivor from that one group – she looked pointedly at Thor – The Wisest Morron was furious at him because there was no failure included in their plan. There was that small stone, probably something with a rune carved into, that was making your opponent very weak. Anyone who gets too close is as good as dead.

She sipped some more.

-So, here's the conclusion: the brat saved your asses over there, so give him a reward or I'll think that whole talking about Asgard and its heroes is bullshit.

Tyr shook his head.

-We searched the bodies, but... there was no magic items on any of them.

-Really? - she leaned toward him – And how do you know how magic items look like?

-It... it's obvious – Tyr coughed while Odin observed him carefully – They look differently.

-Only those trinkets that are false anyway – she said with venom in her voice – But real things that should stay hidden stay hidden. Perhaps it was a simple amulet or armour decoration... Easy to miss.

Tyr sighed.

-Perhaps you're right. I'll go and order men to search those bandits' equipment once again – he bowed his head in Odin's direction – If you allow...

-Go – Allfather nodded. To say that Hel was surprised that Tyr admitted his mistake would be an understatement. Jörmungand clearly saw in her face bewilderment and shock, it wasn't a normal reaction to her accusations. Odin looked at Fenrir.

-It seems you truly saved a lot of lives that day. Tell me, what kind of reward do you want?

Fenrir seemed to be at loss for words. He glanced at Hel and probably immediately regretted it, because she was glaring at him, daring him to come with any other idea that she had in mind. And Jör knew what it was, so when the boy looked at him, he merely nodded to give his brother courage to say.

-I want to meet with Dad. And talk to him.

Once again everyone looked at Odin, waiting for his decision. Allfather seemed to truly consider the boy's request and was visibly lost in his thoughts. Frigga, after a moment, reached toward him and whispered something in his ear with hope on her face. Jör couldn't help but wish that Fenrir will be allowed to at least say “Hello” to their father, in the end, it was why they were here. It felt like ages before Odin moved on his chair and settled his eyes on the boy.

-You'll have an hour.

-Hey, no way! - Hel yelled – Maybe I'm wrong at counting, but there were five people there, right? So five hours.

Odin quirked an eyebrow at her and his mouth twitched lightly.

-An hour.

-So that's how much you value your people's life? Twenty minutes? Come on, even I wouldn't be that strict. Let's say... forty minutes each?

Jörmungand had to bite his tongue not to say something. Bargaining with the most powerful being in Asgard was such bad idea...

-You're not even bargaining for your own reward – Odin stated with surprise.

-So what? Oh, I see a “no” there. So how about twenty-five minutes for four great warriors and an hour and a nice snack in the middle for The Golden Boy?

After a few seconds of silence...

-Twenty-five minutes for four and a half an hour for Thor.

-Odin! - Frigga was shocked that her husband was actually taking part in the bargaining, but two interested people ignored her.

-And a snack.

-Perhaps.

-Deal! - Hel smiled triumphantly and Jör couldn't help but facepalm himself. She was his sister and that was terrifying.

::

-An hour and a half – the guard said to the boy when they reached the cell – Not a minute longer. Do you understand?

-Yes – Fenrir tried to not sound scared, but he couldn't really control himself. What if his father will be angry at him and won't talk about anything? Won't allow him to hug him? Won't smile? He was so afraid of being scolded that the whole idea didn't seem good at all. The boy barely stopped himself from running back to the dining hall, taking his place at the table and forgetting about his whole request. But it was already too late.

The guard saw his fear.

-Do you want me to stay nearby? - he asked in with a gentler voice. Fenrir noticed that Loki heard them and was watching them carefully now. He shook his head and tried once again to control his body. This time with a better effect, because his father was looking at him.

-No, I'm good.

-Well, if something... - he glanced at Loki – happens... feel free to yell for me. I won't be far. And remember: an hour and a half.

The barrier was turned off for two seconds that Fenrir needed to get in his father's cell. It wasn't that bad. He had a bed, a table, a bookshelf and even an armchair... It was almost like a room, though the boy quickly reminded himself that one thing was lacking here – freedom. Loki was probably watched at every hour of his life now, couldn't decide for his own, and whatever he does would be taken as a hostile action. It wasn't that good anymore.

Fenrir had a problem with first three steps, it seemed like his father is frozen to the spot, his face cold and emotionless. Then he no longer could take this. Tears streamed down his faces when he ran to Loki, sobbing – he was afraid and happy, terrified and hopping. Before he could hug the man's legs, his father kneeled and took him in his hands, holding him tight to his chest. Fenrir's fingers locked themselves on Loki's clothes, unwilling to let go anytime soon.

Apparently, it didn't matter for Loki.

::

They were walking quickly through the city, glancing every now and then above their shoulders to check if no one was following them. Getting out of the palace after the dinner wasn't easy, but Hel was a great sorcerer – she knew she's humble – and few foolish guards were nothing to her. Of course, there was always Heimdall and he was the reason they were in such hurry. Well, Hel was in hurry, Jör was simply following because she had asked him to do it.

-Now, that we're far from the palace, can you tell me what is it about?

Hel rolled her eyes.

-The Wisest Idiot wants to kill or have you already forgotten?

-Odin will deal with him.

-And if he won't? The guy may slip away and I'm not going to place my own life in hands of that old man. Have you seen him? The only powerful thing is his staff...

-That's a spear, actually...

-Whatever. Spear or staff, it's not going to help with that guy. I saw him, I talked to him, I taunted him... He's a powerful guy.

-And you think... what? That we, a pair of immature kids, can take him down?

Hel snorted.

-I have a plan. Let's just go with it.

-Because that always works... - Jör sighed.

-Carefully, stone-face, you're far too close to sarcasm's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry. I wanted to end this all in this chapter, but then I started to write and write, and in the end, it was too long. The second part will be published soon ;)


	13. The Grande Finale Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the end of their adventures in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to read few previous chapters to write this xD

The warehouse seemed to be quiet and peaceful, but Jörmungand knew it was a lie – there was nothing nice going here anymore. He nodded to his companions and lead them closer to the building, where they were going once and for all test their skills and cold blood. If it wasn't Hel who told him about this, he wouldn't probably believe, but her sister was proud of her work and somehow he was certain she wasn't pulling his leg. They stopped near the entrance – the wooden door wasn't closed.

Jör tightened his grip on his spear that still looked like a staff and glanced inside the building. Just like Hel suspected, the group inside wasn't big but shouldn't be underestimated. The youngster took a deep breath and looked at his companions. He almost couldn't believe that his one small did could make them his allies, but it seemed like in Asgard that kind of things were pretty normal. Jörmungad just regretted that he didn't remember killing the beast.

-Are we going in? - Yrsa asked, bloodlust filling her whole face. When she found out that Aldrik was one of their targets, she couldn't hold back her excitement. Her armour and weapon were the only really good in quality, except for Miǜki and his deadly daggers.

-Not yet – Jör whispered – We need to wait for Aldrik.

We need to be sure, he wanted to say but didn't. Yrsa snarled.

-Can't wait to kill that bastard! He was a son of a bitch before, but betraying Asgard? I'll slice his throat myself!

-Control yourself, Ice – Miǜki scolded her.

-Control?!

-Enough – Jör hissed at them – You're making too much noise.

Yrsa rolled her eyes but made herself quiet and that was good. Jörmungand went back to watching the situation inside the building. He knew they couldn't stay here for long. Soon their presence will be noticed and the fight will start.

::

_-So that's why you requested reward for Fenrir? To get rid of him?_

_Jörmungand was shocked that his sister was actually able to pull out such a plan in advance. Hel just shrugged her shoulders while arranging the map on the table._

_-The last thing we need is his bratty presence. Instead of making our life miserable and hard, he'll see his papa and have some time to talk to him, and we will finish this bloody problem that decided to stick to us like a lollipop to hair._

_-You mean to you – Jör folded his arms._

_-Don't be mean – she glared at him – It doesn't suit you. Anyway, everyone ready?_

_What surprised him, even more, was that she found and managed to gather here Yrsa, Miǜki, Mjoll and Mỳrun without allowing Odin to notice it – when she found time for this, he had no idea, though he suspected that she started planning this long before that dinner in the palace. Jörmungand sighed and looked at the map his sister placed on the table. It showed a part of Asgard city, but instead of Midgardian alphabet there were old runes and Jör, who never studied it, couldn't read anything. His sister and companions had no such problem. Except for Yrsa._

_-I cannot read – she said, looking at Hel with hostility._

_-But you still can see, yes? - the girl rolled her eyes – Just watch and remember. Here's the situation. As you all probably know or heard about, there is a group in the city that wants to get rid of Odin..._

_-That's a treason talk – Mjoll warned her._

_-Yeah, right. That's what is it all about! I know this group and I know the guy who is the leader, and I know how to... destroy them._

_The gathered people looked at each other._

_-Destroy them? - Yrsa was surprised – Why would you like that?_

_Hel rolled her eyes._

_-Pretty simple: they're a problem to me and that's all you have to know. Now, to get to the main point. I have a good plan, but to make it work I need two teams. Team one with Jör in lead will deal with recruiters. Take them alive if you can, Allfather will be happy._

_-How can we do this if we don't know who are you talking about? - Mỳrun asked and Hel sighed._

_-And what for? - Mjoll added._

_-If no one will interrupt me, I'll explain. That guy can have an army under his heel, but without people to keep them in check he'll lose anyway. So we're going to take that one element from him in one swing – she pointed at some building on the map – That's one of old warehouses, no longer used, at least officially. Soon there will be a meeting of those recruiters... You jump in, kick their asses and bring them to the palace. As easy as pie._

_Jörmungand sighed. He really wanted to say “no” and tell her that Odin will take care of it, but he knew that Hel won't listen._

_-What about second team? - he asked._

_-That's me – Hel grinned – While you will be taking care of the main pawns, I'll face the king of the match himself._

_-And... what will you do? - Jör shook his head – You said yourself that he is too powerful for Odin._

_-Don't worry your pretty head about it, water-boy. I know how to handle him._

::

The place looked deserted. It was deserted – as she already knew, no one used cemeteries these days, so she had no reason to be afraid that some moron will get involved and hurts himself. Not that she cared about someone foolish enough to do something like this, but it would be helpful if no one gets injured. Hel jumped a little to warm up her body for the upcoming battle – she thought about this all for some time now and she remembered how it should look like.

But that was only a plan and every plan could go astray.

She stopped near the gate, taking a deep breath and trying to convince herself that her plan was great and, moreover, was going to grant her immediate victory. It was so childish but helped her calm down. No way I'm putting my life in hands of that old fool on the gold throne, she thought about Odin and shook her head with disgust. He let her bargain with him! No matter how stupid it was, it had shown that he is weak both physically and mentally. Making him her protector was the last thing she was going to allow.

-Didn't think that I'll see you here again so soon.

The old man walked to her, eyeing her curiously. She snarled at him.

-Keep your distance, grandpa. I'm not in the mood.

He ignored her and walked even closer.

-There is no meeting today, so what brings you here?

-No meeting? - Hel glared at him – What? You are so close to those guys to believe that they tell you everything? Because there is meeting today, grandpa, you're just not important enough to know it.

He wasn't really moved by her words. Quite the opposite, he looked even more curious.

-Truly? As the guardian of this place, I'm always informed about every meeting. Are you sure you're not mistaken?

She rolled her eyes.

-Of course not. I'm one of the leaders in this meeting, so I know when it is happening, right? But don't worry, grandpa, I'm sure that one of our boys will send you something delicious as an apologise. Perhaps a chocolate stone with deadly bacteria – she muttered under her nose. Finally, the old man looked uneasy.

-Leaders of the meeting? But there's one leader.

-It is temporal – she waved her hand – Soon that fool will be removed. No one needs him anymore.

He frowned.

-So there's little rebellion, hm? Interesting. How did you manage to hide yourselves?

-And why so interested? - Hel was staring at him now, but her mouth was twitching slightly – No one is going to steal your job. There were no volunteers anyway.

-I'm an old person and I do not like changes very much – he said slowly – And traitors are the worst kind of animals that are existing in this universe.

Hel turned to him and folded her arms.

-Now, now. The kettle shouldn't call the pot black.

-...what?

-You don't have such adage here? - she sighed – That's sad. It's quite useful.

The old man looked confused.

-I must admit I'm lost.

-Nothing new. Just look at yourself! One more wrinkle and you'll fall apart into dust – she smiled viciously – Now I know why are you wearing that ugly mask.

His shocked face was like the sweetest candy in the world for her. She was now grinning, triumphing at her first victory this day. Now, she just had to win the rest and then journey back to Midgard was awaiting them – meaning her and her brothers. Sadly, the old man quickly recovered himself and took a step back. Then he smiled and started clapping, making Hel lose her smile and become very annoyed.

-Impressive – he said – You are truly smart, just like Ingemar said, Viper.

-True, he was talking a lot. Even when I had killed him, he was babbling like an idiot he was – she lied, glaring at The Wisest.

-You too talk a little too much – he said with disgust – But I guess it was my mistake to let you live even after your little show.

-If you're going to flog yourself, please, don't mind me and go on. I'll wait.

-Silence! - he roared, raising his hands in a familiar manner. She knew he was going to throw a spell, powerful enough to need incantations, but she decided to play with her luck a little more.

-There's no need to get so frustrated, Caspar.

He stopped moving, his eyes opened wide.

-...how...? - he stuttered, shocked. Hel smiled, suddenly no longer regretting playing with that powerful magic in the tomb.

-Let's say that's mine secret – she teased – So, Caspar, no longer the great Archmage? What happened? No, let me guess... Politics, right? You were too old, so they started to look for someone younger and prettier? Don't worry, it happens everywhere.

After a while of silence, he brought his hands down. Hel couldn't help but think he's going to give up.

-You... you do not understand – he grunted with a pained expression – He ruined everything. The universe was just right there, but then he decided that peace is more useful than war. He has gone soft and destroyed everything!

-Whoa, Archie, who are we talking about?

-Odin! - he almost yelled – That pathetic piece of Aesir! He lost his courage, so he covered it up with big heart and mercifulness. Old fool! I'll have his head.

She sniggered.

-What's so funny? - he barked.

-It's just that... I'm here also because I think Odin is an old, weak fool without real power. Ironic, no?

And then she threw a fireball at him.

::

The axe left a hole in the wall, where it hit. Jör was just glad it wasn't his head. He raised his spear to dodge the next attack and kicked his opponent in the stomach to make him back away. Using the moment, he ran from the wall so that he was no longer trapped and had more space. His enemy wasn't happy at that.

-Stop running like a rat! - he roared, raising his axe to strike once again. Jör didn't want to risk his spear, so he dodged and spun his weapon, leaving a deep wound in man's leg. His opponent hissed, blood quickly leaving his body. Jörmungand took few steps back, waiting for another attack, but something told him that this one is no longer a danger. A second later his thought was confirmed when the man fell to his knees, dropped his weapon and started crying.

Jör looked around, searching for another enemy, but the situation seemed to be under control. Most of their opponents were either dead or unconscious – he knew his sister won't be happy because of the first one, but Jörmungand had no idea how had she imagined that. They warned these people of the consequences of this fight, but seriously, if he would be in their places, he too would laugh at five youngsters with weapons. At least they managed to keep Aldrik alive, though he didn't envy the man's headache when he'll wake up – Yrsa had hit him hard.

In the end, he decided to help Mỳrun, who was still a little injured after the meeting with the basilisk. Her opponent was giving her more than some troubles but stopped when Jörmungand ran his spear through his chest. The man yelped and caught the blade that was jutting from his body in a foolish endeavour to take it out. Jör pulled his weapon out and watched as their opponent slides to the ground. Then... Mỳrun slapped him across his face.

-Fool! Have you lost your mind?!

-...what? - it took all his willpower not to touch his cheek. The girl was furious.

-I wanted to take him alive! We were supposed to take all of them alive or have you forgotten?!

-A little too late for that – Mjoll said, wiping the blood from her sword – Miǜki's wounded.

-I'm fine – the mentioned youngster grunted, leaning against the wall and gripping his side, where red rose was appearing. Jör rushed to him, but he pushed him away – I said I'm fine! Stop wasting time and find some rope or...

-You'll bleed yourself out! - Jör said – Let me help you, it'll be fast, I promise.

-Fast? How? Did you stole some Idunn's apples or what?

-I'll use magic.

Miǜki looked at him like he was mad.

-Magic?

-That's how I killed the basilisk – Jörmungand admitted, surprised that no one actually noticed that during the battle. He used the moment when Miǜki was astonished to react and put his hands on his teammate's shoulders, sending a magic impulse down his body. It was a simple, almost primitive spell that was not going to heal anything on its own – it just kind of persuaded one's body to regenerate itself. He pulled back when Miǜki raised his daggers to protect himself.

-It's over – Jör said.

-What have you done to me?!

-I healed you – was the curt answer – Let's deal with survivors. Allfather will...

-I will what?

Jör spun on his heel and paled when he saw Odin, Thor and Warriors Three at the entrance of the warehouse. Allfather was glaring directly at him.

-I hope you have a good excuse. And where's your sister?!

::

-Hel bargained with Odin? - Loki clearly wasn't buying this. Fenrir pouted at this sudden lack of trust.

-She was! I think she was mostly doing this to make him angry... she always does that... but it worked! He gave me twenty-five minutes for Warriors Three and Lady Sif, and half an hour for Uncle.

Loki looked lost in thought a little.

-And he fell in that – he said to himself – That old man, to be fooled by a child! - he laughed, his mood improved much.

-Hel wouldn't like to be called a child – Fenrir noticed – If you would do that, she would say something stupid. If I would to that, she would turn me into a frog. Or a rabbit.

-Would she now? Is there a story behind it?

Fenrir flushed.

-Not behind those two, but she did turn me into a squirrel once because I had trespassed her room – he rolled his eyes – Or, to be more accurate, her doorstep.

-And you haven't tried to turn the tables?  
-What?! - Fenrir was truly terrified at the thought itself – She would kill me!

Loki put his hand on the boy's shoulder and leaned forward with a mysterious smile.

-Only when she would find out it was you.

::

When the gate flew just above her head, she knew the real battle had started. Caspar was furious and that was making him both very dangerous and very stupid, still, Hel just couldn't find a proper moment to stop defending herself and finally do some offensive spells. It was getting more and more dangerous for her, when he showered her with ice shards – if till now no one noticed that something strange was happening near the cemetery, then now it was nearly impossible to stay blind in this case.

-You foolish girl! - he yelled at her – I'll make you regret you ever came to Asgard!

-Well, I certainly regret meeting one, rusty old man! - she yelled in answer and conjured a dagger to her hand, to throw it at him. She couldn't hold such fight for long, even her father restrained himself mainly to tricks and illusions. He wasn't a real battle mage, but Hel was neither in truth. She knew a lot of spells and could do even more, but there was still that little, annoying thing: limit. Everyone had their own limits when it came to magic and she, sadly, wasn't an exception, so she had to think of something clever quickly.

That's when everything went down to hell. Almost literally.

Caspar seemingly lost his interest in keeping the battle going and, showing kind of power that Hel would love to have, made those gargoyles on the walls alive. She watched with horror and amazement how stone statues' eyes flash bright red. Magic creatures looked at her, roared lowly and slowly started moving toward her, some even managed to fly a little. So Hel, being the very wise girl with enough brain to think quickly, she made one of the best things she could do in whole her life.

She ran.

There was no longer any gate to stop her from entering the cemetery, so she easily started to swerve back and forth through gravestones, trying to flee from flying creatures. She heard Caspar's laugh and merely looked behind her shoulder to check if he was following her. He was. Good, not everything was lost. Damn oldie had to pull those things out of his arse, she thought when one of the gargoyles tried to behead her with his stone claws. She hit him with pure energy and dived behind one of the tombs.

-Where are you, little girl? - she heard Caspar – Scared?

-Fuck you, you rusty geezer!

She was angry like she had never been before, and she just looked at the nearest tree, caught it with her magic and threw at the nearest gargoyle. It exploded in rain of small stones and Hel felt an incredulous wave of pure satisfaction. She laughed, trying not to think that she had just destroyed probably Aesir antique and hasn't she already been on the bad side of Odin. She shyly had a look at the rest of cemetery and saw that Caspar was already close. And other gargoyles too.

This was the moment. She was going to kill herself, but she'll take that bastard with her.

-All right! - she yelled and came out of her hiding – Enough of this.

Caspar grinned.

-Ready to die, little girl?

-No, actually I'm going to give you a chance to give up. You know, to spare you that whole embarrassment and pain, and the rest.

He sighed.

-You do know I'm going to win this fight.

-Nope, you're gonna lose!

She smiled viciously and pulled herself into that whirlpool of energy all over them, but this time she knew what to expect and instead of being drowned in this power, she held onto it and started making it surface in the real world. Her mental muscles screamed from the exertion and her logic told her to stop, but she was furious and stubborn, so the energy of the dead was slowly appearing where she wanted it to appear. The pain from her doings was so awful that Hel barely saw anything, but it looked like ghosts of people rising from their graves.

Caspar yelled – his yell was loud and filled with agony. Something exploded nearby repeatedly – she guessed that gargoyles were now truly just history. And then ghosts, which she was no longer controlling, rushed toward her. And Hel could do nothing.

Until the ground under her feet shook and she was suddenly cut from the powerful energy. With scream on her mouth she fell on the ground, shaking and panting, every muscle in her body, physical and mental, was hurting, and her heart was hammering in her chest. There was a stinging pain in her hands – she must have struck her nails into her body. Now, when she was barely keeping herself on her knees, she came to the conclusion that this was one of her worst ideas.

-Have you lost your mind?! - and here was the voice she did not want to hear at the very moment – You could have killed yourself!

-Yes, yes. Tell me something I don't know, Allworlder – she panted out – And bring a lemonade. Or two. I'm thirsty.

Odin sighed tiredly.

-Hey! - she tried to yell, but she almost whimpered – I have done what you couldn't for far too long. Some respect is in order.

-I will no respect foolish behaviour – he shook his head, but his voice lacked strictness – You could've died here. Why have you done that?

-I don't like to leave unfinished business behind.

::

-I still feel bad about this – Fenrir said, looking around. Nothing had changed during their absence, the place looked the same. Same shops and houses, same plants. Just now he found out that even if for him this adventure has taken a whole eternity, here it was only a few days. Still, he was truly afraid what will their mother do when she sees them. Grounded? Obviously. Punished more than mentally? Well, Fenrir was small enough for this, though he doubted that it will be worse than being attacked by a basilisk.

-About what? - Hel yawned, stretching her arms. Fenrir saw bandages on her hands. She didn't allow healers to do more and he did not know why until he found out she was going to bring them back to Midgard without anyone noticing it.

-That... escape – he said. Their house was already in their sight range. Nothing changed there as well.

-Don't make some drama from this – Hel scolded him – If Odin knew where we live, he would use it one day for his own purposes. Father did not raise a fool in a skirt, you know.

-I know you don't like skirts.

-Oh, shut up.

-Enough – Jör said with anger in their voice – Let's finish it.

-Right – Hel sighed and she was the first one to enter the house. Fenrir kept himself close to his sister, hoping selfishly that she will be the one to be punished, though it was him who was truly guilty for all this. He had no idea how Hel knew, but they found their mother in the living room, sitting on the couch and reading some letter. It was strange, but first thing Fenrir thought was that he never saw such beautiful paper – he quickly labelled it under his tiredness.

-Mother? - Jör stepped closer to her – We're back.

Sigyn barely looked at them, tightly holding the letter.

-Please – her voice was shaking – Leave me for now.

-Ugh... Fine, just yell at me – Hel sighed – We both know that this is how it will end.

-Leave me, please. I'll... speak with you later.

They weren't given any chance. They left her in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who still read this: it's not over. This is just the begining :) If someone ever wondered what happened that Sigyn decided to live on Earth, I'm going to start explaining it in next chapter.
> 
> But for now... I'm going to sleep.


	14. Nothing gets back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their adventure in Asgard has ended, but it is not the end of their adventures at all. Sigyn is now in trouble... What fate awaits her and her children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

The thrown apple flew up a little and then started slowly to fall, but before it hit the ground, an esoteric arrow sliced it in half. The almost transparent, glowing projectile disappeared without a trace, and the fruit smashed into a disgusting pulp after hitting the ground. Fenrir sighed, wincing as another cold wind blew straight in his ear and almost made him regret not wearing a hat, but it wasn't like he was shaking because of the low temperature. As long as he could remember, he and his siblings weren't exactly afraid of winter – he couldn't recall one time they got cold.

-Another one – he commanded, already bored to tears. He dared not to enter the living room and turn the TV on, even his computer was left idly in his room. Their mother, Sigyn, seemed to be ignoring the fact they ran away from home for a few days to get to Asgard and survive the extremely dangerous adventure. Another surprising thing was that she only gave them a lenient speech and nothing else. Fenrir was sure that the devil was in the detail and he guessed she just left them alone to see if they're going to know their place now.

-You cruel brat! Show some pity for those harmless apples! Or maybe you have no heart at all? - Hel grinned before throwing another fruit into the air. It seemed like another easy shot, but when Fenrir's arrow almost reached its target, the apple swerved unexpectedly, changing its direction, but two seconds later another arrow sliced it in half as well. The boy grinned when his sister frowned.

-See? I'm still the best.

-Perhaps I should conjure something more dangerous than a pitiful fruit? - she suggested with a dangerous gleam in her eyes – Maybe a... medicine ball? Right above your head?

Fenrir wasn't truly intimidated, but he did glance up to make sure nothing appeared above him. His sister had a wicked sense of humour.

-Just throw another apple – he said with a shrug – It's not like you have something better to do, we're grounded after all.

Well, no, they weren't. Sigyn said nothing about this, but Fenrir guessed it was far too obvious to say it aloud.

-What? - Hel snorted – You're the one who grounded himself, I'm not.

-I didn't see you leaving home at all – Fenrir noticed.

-I don't have to leave this ruin called home through the door, fool. Here, another. Try to miss it, so I can laugh my arse off.

Disappointing his sister was a nice way of spending time, but its charm was fleeting and Fenrir knew, that sooner or later Hel gets frustrated enough to do something painful to him. But until then, he's going to enjoy himself. After another fruit was sliced in half, the boy smiled at his bow – he wanted to name it somehow, but couldn't find a proper word. Or idea.

-You know, being grounded isn't that bad – he said to his sister – You're sitting at home, studying whenever you want, and you don't have to go to school.

-That's not how it works – Jör said from his place, where he was reading big, ugly looking book about physic.

-No?

-No, you douchebag – Hel snorted while juggling four conjured apples – When you're grounded, you're going to school every day, study almost whole day and have to keep your room tidy, and that's all without TV or computer. Or book that has nothing to do with your homework.

-More or less – Jör added, not lifting his eyes from the book. He was the only one who kind of get back to his old life. He was studying, going to school, doing his part of chores and other stuff... Fenrir just couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Asgard, his father and every person he met, and the thought that he has to forget about all this and just live further in this boring, Midgardian world was making him sick.

-Then I don't want to be grounded anymore – he grunted, making Hel laugh. He wished there was no flush on his cheek, but he had no real control over this, so he settled on shooting even more apples – Another.

Hel rolled her eyes.

-Oh, come on. Everyone can shoot an apple, it's boring.

-Really? Then have a go – Fenrir showed his bow to Hel, but he doubted she will take the bait. There were few things he was certain he will never do and lending his precious weapon, the gift from his father, to his sister was one of this things.

-But I can make it much more interesting – Hel continued, ignoring Fenrir's words – How's about that, brat?

-Don't do this – Jör mumbled from behind.

-Shut up, stone-face. So? Big decision, brat.

Fenrir give this matter a little thought.

-No – he said curtly – I'm not a fish to take your bait.

Hel snorted.

-No, you're a tedious brat. Fine, you want an apple? You'll get one.

She threw the fruit straight at him, but he managed to duck before it hit him straight in his face. The boy pouted at Hel, but she was completely unfazed by it. It was almost so normal he nearly believed it to be yet another day of his boring life, but the truth was too obvious to ignore it – nothing was going to be the same after Asgard. Fenrir had to consciously stop himself from wishing that something would happen. His mother suffered enough as it was.

He tried to quickly come up with something clever to tell his sister off, but his mind seemed to be pretty empty and, before he found any word on his tongue, a silver Audi stopped in front of their house. Fenrir frowned, dropping his bow, so it wouldn't be noticed by the woman, who was driving. It was Sybil Ausbery, but kids used to call her Mrs Rose because she was pretty but liked to make others suffer. She practically owned the only school around. Fenrir heard Hel snarl when the woman left her car and started walking toward them.

-Well, well, well. Look what we have here! - she smirked and Fenrir backed away from her. He was smart enough to be afraid of her. Hel wasn't.

-Hey! - she yelled – One step more and you'll be trespassing!

The woman stopped, looked at the grass she almost was walking on, and, after sending the girl a vicious smile, she took a step forward. Hel jumped to her feet.

-That's it. I'm calling for the police.

-Call to whomever you want, brat – Mrs Rose snarled – I was wondering why the infamous siblings are not going to school anymore. Someone said: maybe the whole family is ill? Probable, so I left it alone. But here you are: perfectly healthy and spoiled. Please, call the police. I'm sure they will want to hear about it.

Fenrir glanced at his sister above his shoulder and was happy that she did not call to anyone. Hel folded her arms and shot a challenging look at the teacher.

-That's not your business what we are doing outside your bloody school, Rose.

-Language, Miss Frey. What a dumb surname – she added after a second with a grin – Always wanted to tell your mother that she shouldn't be so foolish to choose a man with such idiotic surname.

Fenrir saw red.

-Don't speak about Mom, you...!

Hel smacked him lightly on the head.

-Shut up, brat. Adults are talking.

Mrs Rose sniggered.

-I agree with the first part but not with the second.

-That's so sad – Hel mocked her – I think you might have hurt my feelings.

-Hel – Jör mumbled. Fenrir didn't notice when his brother came closer, but now he was standing almost next to their sister. She, sadly, ignored him.

-Listen to me carefully, Rose – Hel scowled at the woman – I give you five seconds before I call Mother here. You remember her, I hope? - there was a small look of fear on Sibyl's face – Yes, I see you do. Now get out of here.

-Don't you dare to... - Mrs Rose started, but the Hel yelled:

-MOTHER!

Fenrir had almost bitten his tongue not to laugh when Mrs Rose started backing away while looking fearfully at their house. In no time, she was back in her Audi and disappearing from their view. Hel smirked and clasped her hands, seemingly very proud of herself. Jör apparently had a different opinion.

-Are you mad? - he snapped at their sister – We're going to leave this school soon, but have you thought about Fenrir? She's going to turn his life into hell!

Hel shrugged.

-So what? He needs some school of survival if he wants to see our daddy once again because I'm not going to help him next time.

-You are mad – Jör stated with disgust and, gripping his book, left them alone. Fenrir watched in silence as his brother disappears into the building when a certain thought hit him.

-But... Hel... - he stuttered and looked at his sister.

-What? An apple? - she looked utterly bored.

-No, no that – he shook his head – I mean... You threatened her with calling Mom, but...

Hel smirked once again.

-It's sad I won't see that again.

-But Mom is shopping now – Fenrir noticed – About few kilometres from here. There's no way she could hear you.

-No, but Rose is too stupid to know that.

Fenrir watched his sister departure – he had no idea where she was going and somehow he didn't want to know – and wondered if she is truly genius... or purely mad. In the end, he decided that both are true.

::

His hands were almost black after he had finished planting seedlings and cleaning old pots from dirt. It was a perfect day for such work – it wasn't really cold, at least for him, and raindrops that were hitting windows since this morning made a peaceful atmosphere. It was a little dark in the room, but Jörmungand didn't complain, doing his job in perfect silence. Hel would probably mock him for focusing so much on simple plants, but Jör worked here for real money and was going to do his best.

He carefully moved the pot with blue and red flowers to the other side of the table when there was a loud click and light was switched on.

-My dear, why have you been sitting in such darkness? If you'll become blind, your mother will kill me!

Jör raised his eyes from another pot and looked up at the old, slim woman, who carried with surprising ease big and stuffed with cookies and tea plate. If he wouldn't know better he would guess she's going to be smashed because of the probable weight of all that food, but he worked here since his tenth birthday when he decided he's fed up with Hel and needs some free time from her. Despite her age, Gabrielle Deauville was still a strong and fierce woman, who could beat a young man into a pulp if she decided he deserved that – and that she did when some fool tried to rob her.

With elegance she padded through the room, avoiding stepping on any of the pots, empty or not. Jör remembered that when he was a small child, he visited her everytime he wanted to buy flowers for his mother. Miss Deauville lived here for a very long time, selling flowers and herbs and other plants, therefore she was a respected member of the local community. Even though, she still had a strange accent and unhealthy appreciation of strange perfumes.

-It wasn't that bad – Jör said when she placed the plate on the table. He knew that protesting against these cookies and this tea would be useless, so he said nothing about it.

-Don't teach your grandma how to suck eggs, boy – she warned him with a warm smile – I saw healthier than you, losing their eyesight because of their stupidity. You won't be one of them. Not until I die.

Jör swallowed a sigh. She hated him sighing.

-As you say, Miss.

-Exactly as I say – she nodded and smacked his hand away when he tried to take one cookie – Have you gone mad?! You want to eat, you will wash your hands!

-I need to finish that.

Miss Deauville frowned.

-Pots are not going to run away, I can speak from experience. So, go and wash yourself.

Jörmungand glanced at the window to check the time of the day – there was no clock in this room. He wanted to go back home before supper, he still had some homework to do, especially since Mrs Rose decided to punish him for Hel's behaviour and drown him under mountains of projects. Jör would prefer to die than to see one day his father and admit that he was defeat by an arrogant woman, so took this challenge with pride and endurance. He hoped that that woman's hatred will vanish soon enough.

But when he looked through the window, he saw his younger brother, surrounded by a group of school bullies, pushing him around and making jokes. Jörmungand knew that Fenrir could have killed them by now, but the boy was stopping himself and thank Gods for that. He clenched his fists, almost wishing that this situation would solve itself, yet then one of the bullies hit his brother, sending him to the ground. It was still raining, but none of the attackers seemed to notice that.

Miss Deauville followed his stare.

-Those... - few mysterious curses in French followed this – You're going or should I?

It took Jör a second to catch up to her question.

-I'll be right back, Miss – he promised with his mind already somewhere else.

::

There was blood in his mouth and wolf deep in his head started to growl. No, Fenrir thought with dread washing over him. He focused on pushing the beast back, but the predator was having none of it. Those brats dared to hit him and were going to pay for it. I can't hurt them, the boy reminded himself, still kneeling on the ground. The rain wasn't stopping and he was already all wet. Good, maybe it will wash the blood and mother won't notice it, he said to himself.

-Stand up, rat! - one of his captors yelled and others laughed. Fenrir didn't remember what had he done to rile them up against him like this, still, it seemed to be very serious. Had he done anything in fact? He was never an easy target, so school bullies were avoiding him at all costs. Or maybe it was like that because of Hel – everyone was afraid of her. The boy tried to push himself back on his feet, hoping that this embarrassment came to an end, but then he was hit once again.

-Look at him, boys! - one of the bullies laughed – You think he already wet himself?

-Sure he did! His a little baby, no?

Don't listen to them, Fenrir thought, they are nothing. They are meat, the wolf added with venom and roared inside his head. The boy shook his head and tried not to think about himself in beasts body, tearing his enemies to shreds. It's wrong, he said to himself and wondered when this is going to end. Why were they even doing this? Fenrir wasn't making anything interesting, he was yet another face in the crowd. Then why...

It finally hit him. Hel. Mrs Rose. It must have been her doing.

The wolf snarled and bit at imagined chains, trying to break free.

-Hey! - someone yelled from behind. Fenrir thought that this voice was familiar and it calmed the wolf a bit – Get out of here or...

-Or what?

-Or you're going to have troubles!

-Really? - someone sniggered and then yelped with pain – Are you mad?! That hurt!

-Good.

Wolf growled with approval and urged Fenrir to move himself, so they could see their ally. The boy wasn't so surprised that it was Jörmungand. Who else would help him in such situation? Only his brother. And maybe his sister, though with Hel nothing could be ever certain.

-Get out – Jör hissed and bullies, finally, left them alone. Fenrir sighed with relief.

::

-Outrageous! - Miss Deauville repeated while trying to find a good place for another pot – In old good times, we used to flog such brats until nothing bad was left in them.

-But that's cruel – Fenrir said, sitting on towels not to wet the couch. Miss Deauville snarled and shook her head, but said nothing and continued tending to her flowers. After each pot was rearranged, she left them alone, saying something about making more tea. Jörmungand was staring at his younger brother with guilt growing in his chest. It was his fault, he allowed Hel to say too much. There was no problem with guessing who was behind it. Fenrir was never a target for school bullies, too boring for them to be one, yet a few minutes ago they were treating him like their most favourite victim.

-I almost lost it, you know?

Fenrir's voice made Jör snap back to the reality.

-What are you talking about?

The boy looked at him with fear in his eyes.

-The wolf. It was so close... It wanted to tear them to shreds, kill them... I almost let him do that. I wanted to hurt them.

-Don't be so hard to yourself – Jör scolded him gently – It's normal. I would love to hurt them as well.

-But it's bad.

-Yes, it is bad. And you haven't done it, so be proud. Thinking is not a crime, but doing is something different.

-Hel would say something else.

Jör almost snarled.

-Hel has a different set of morals to follow.

-I had no idea she knows what morals are – Fenrir chuckled, but Jör, like it was expected from him, remained motionless. The boy sighed – It's just... If it weren't for you, I don't think I would manage to... to hold him in place. It. That monster.

-You are not a monster, Fenrir.

-No, but it is. It wants to tear everyone he... it dislikes to shreds.

Jörmungand, after a few seconds of thinking, moved next to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

-Fenrir, you are yourself. This wolf, he, is a part of you. Fighting with him will bring nothing good.

-But I can't just let him murder anyone he wants!

Jör nodded.

-No, you cannot. But you have to understand him. Let him be part of yourself. You do not hate him, he's a part of you. It will take time, but I promise you that one day you will learn to control him. And every other shape.

Fenrir said nothing for a moment.

-They are quiet.

-Excuse me?

-Others. Are quiet. Only he is... is snarling, growling... roaring. No one else is making so much noise in my head as he is.

Jör frowned. He suspected that the wolf is just a beloved form for his brother's shapeshifting, he didn't know other shapes were also making a problem. Or being... too real in Fenrir's head. He will need to talk about it with Hel. Now he really regretted that he cannot speak with father...

::

They were eating supper in silence and that was annoying, at least for Hel, who hated such silence. There was almost a dozen of jokes building their settlements on her tongue and waiting to be freed from her mouth, but the girl learned to keep quiet since that incident with Mrs Rose. That witch dared to take revenge on her siblings. She did not dare to approach her herself – she did send some school thugs after her, though – but Jörmungand and Fenrir were easier targets. So Hel tried to remain quiet.

-Fenrir was attacked today – Jör said when they almost finished eating. Sigyn looked at her youngest, but her eyes lacked the usual focus. Hel frowned. Something was happening with her mother and it was obvious enough to concern her.

-By whom? - Sigyn's voice was hoarse. Hel could have sworn that she had heard the woman crying when she got back home. What was going on?

-Some bullies from school – Fenrir said – Jör scared them off, but...

-But?

-I almost let the wolf k... attack them.

Hel snorted.

-You should have. At least they would learn something useful before their death.

-Hel – Sigyn warned her in tired voice – Silence. Fenrir, what did provoke the attack?

The girl snarled.

-That's pretty obvious! It was that bitch, Rose...!

-Silence, Hel – Sigyn glared at her oldest. Fenrir sighed.

-No, she's right, Mom. I think that it was Rose as well.

Sigyn poked at her food for a moment and none of her children dared to interrupt her thinking. Hel stuffed her mouth with potatoes and drank half of the glass of juice, mostly only to see a disgusted look on Jör's face.

-I want you to stop enraging her – Sigyn said, breaking the silence – She is your teacher and I cannot change that.

-You have no idea how hard is putting up with her – Hel snarled and gulped the rest of the juice – She's a bitch and that's still a big understatement.

-Then you'll be happy to hear you're going to have some freedom from her.

Hel put the glass down and glanced at her brothers, but hey seemed to have no idea what their mother was talking about. Sigyn sighed and pushed the plate away from her, just like a small child. That almost made the girl laugh. Almost.

-You probably noticed that I haven't been myself lately.

-Hard not to – Hel snorted and Jör glared at her. Sigyn ignored her words.

-I have... received a letter from my family. From my father.

No one said anything. Hel was the oldest and yet she never heard her mother talking about her parents and the rest of the family. It was hilarious that they knew more about their father's family, and the didn't see him often, but knew almost nothing about the person they were living with whole their life.

-So... - Hel finally said – What's with him?

Sigyn swept her hair behind her shoulders.

-My mother... your grandmother... died not long ago.

-I'm sorry – Jör said quietly, but Sigyn raised her hand to silence him.

-I wish it would be it, but it's not. She didn't die just like this, she... was poisoned – Sigyn took a deep breath – The assassin has yet to be found and now everyone, especially her children, is suspected.

Hel smirked.

-We leave you for a few days and see what happens?

-Hel, shut up – Jör snapped at her and then looked at their mother – But you were here, on Midgard. They cannot really suspect you, can they?

-It is true that I'm the least suspected of this. I don't even have to appear there unless they find evidence against me, which will never happen, but... - Sigyn took a deep breath – I need to go there. It's true that my relationship with mother wasn't the best, but she is... was – Sigyn shuddered – my mother. I need to say goodbye. And help find the murderer.

Hel needed only three or four seconds to find sense in her words.

-So, we're going with you? Nice. I just needed another deadly trip. Where to now?

Sigyn looked at her seriously.

-To Alfheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who still reads this ;) Comments are, as usual, welcome.
> 
> I managed to pass my writing course (barely xD), so I guess writing this helps a little. Therefore, I'm going to continue this story. :)


	15. Welcome in Alfheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, but it's better than nothing.
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy!

_A long time ago Alfheim was the most beautiful and peaceful place in our galactic, a garden-planet. This place created a vision of human's paradise – every mortal wanted to find themselves there after their death. It was a foolish wish, Alfheim is the land of the living, yet it didn't change anything and, as Midgardian's technology advanced, so-called paradise slowly became a simple legend, nothing more than a myth._

::

Mother told them to pack only the most important things, such as clothes, but even those they were going to receive in Alfheim. Fenrir sighed, hiding his bow and a nicely curved dagger – a gift from Hel, he was certain it was poisoned – in his pocket dimension. It almost resembled him of their trip to Asgard and he couldn't help but shudder at the very thought. Last time he was attacked by a beast and a group of bandits, and his siblings almost died because of some mysterious intrigue, they didn't want to tell him about.

After he was sure nothing important for him was left behind, he slumped on his bed, suddenly very tired. He didn't want to sound like a little baby, but he almost died, was wounded, saw his brother fell to the ground, and now was bullied by those whom he never hurt. It was too much for him. He couldn't help but wish some holidays. Fenrir shook his head when a certain thought managed to get into his head – this, trip to Alfheim, was supposed to be a holiday, but he knew better.

Troubles were coming.

Finally, he decided he just can't sit like this, idly, so he jumped off his bed and get out of his room. After a second of hesitation, he moved toward Hel's door.

::

_For the rest of Nine Realms and other worlds in the galactic, Alfheim wasn't an important place, though it was respected for its beautifulness. It was a home of honourable people, whose patience made them invaluable as pilots and sharpshooters, though Elves, what Midgardians called them, rarely left their homeland in search of adventures. Where Asgard was relying on strength and loyalty, and Vanaheim practised its magick, Alfheim focused on subtle technology._

::

Three light knocks on the door later she allowed him to enter. Fenrir wasn't truly surprised when he saw her sitting with a big book in her lap, reading and ignoring everything else. Her computer was working silently, the screen being blank, but he will never try to find out what she's doing on it. That would be a death sentence. The boy swallowed and took few steps inside the small room, watching her warily.

-What do you want, brat? - she snapped, not even looking at him. Fenrir took a shaky breath.

-Do... do you think they'll hurt Mom?

Hel glanced at him with annoyance clear in her eyes.

-What's gotten into you now?

-Mom said she's suspected – Fenrir averted his gaze – I don't want her to be imprisoned. Like Dad.

She snorted and went back to her book.

-Take your bloody drama out of my room. I have better things to do. And if you don't – she looked at him with a mischievious smile – I'll turn into something awful.

Fenrir growled – or was it the wolf? Still, it was very satisfying when her smirk disappeared.

-Control yourself – she snapped – I see a small fang in your mouth and Mother is going to scrub you from the floor. Got that?

-Go to hell! - he yelled and ran from her room.

-Been there already! - he heard her scream. Fenrir shook his head, tangling his fingers in his shirt as not to scratch himself from anger due to his nails being now fangs. Why couldn't he control it these days at all?

::

_But nothing can last forever. One tragedy managed to wipe Alfheim from the history of the most prestigious Realms and now he is just another mystery, a place to travel for a few days, but not a danger to others. It is hard to meet Elf outside his world, and even rarer to see him helping other nations. Technology, so characteristic for Alfheim, tore the realm in half, almost wiping the whole civilisation out. Now, only another technology protects this world from falling apart, but its fame is long gone._

::

-Is everything all right, Fenrir?

The boy always respected his brother for his tidy room, which was actually the very opposite of Hel's place. Jörmungand was now packing few things into his blue bag, making everything smaller so it could fit just good. Fenrir flushed when he thought about the mess he must have made in his pocket dimension by throwing every little thing inside it without thinking. He just couldn't guess how Jör can make everything so neat. Or at least make it look like this.

-I... - he cleared his throat – I tried to talk with Hel, but...

Jör sent him an incredulous look.

-You wanted to talk with Hel? Don't tell me you're surprised with the outcome.

Fenrir scratched his nose with sheepish expression.

-I thought she changed – he admitted – After she fought with Odin to let me see Dad.

-Fenrir – Jör approached him and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder – She did that for her own benefit, not for you.

The boy huffed.

-I know, but... - he shook his head – It doesn't really matter now.

After a moment of silence, Jör nudged his brother to sit with him on the bed. Fenrir dropped his gaze to his hands, wondering what is he trying to achieve. Jörmungand cannot give him an answer, he's not a... witch of some kind.

-What did you want to talk about with Hel?

Fenrir decided to bite the bullet.

-About Mom. And this... problem in Alfheim – he managed to look at his brother – Do you think they'll... lock her up? Like Dad?

Jör shook his head.

-No, they won't. Mother hadn't done anything wrong, she is innocent. We're just going there to say farewell to our grandmother and help with the investigation. If it's possible for us.

-You think so? - Fenrir asked, blinking as tears started welling in his eyes.

-Yes – Jör said softly – I'm sure.

::

_Alfheim doesn't have technology such as Bifrost, but in the old days, when its glory was full and well known, Elves build many small portals in every of Nine Realms, so travel between them could be easy and cheap, but now none of them is truly used because there is no such need. Alfheim cut itself off galactic's politics and today maintains contacts only with Asgard._

::

-...We will use one of these portals to travel to Alfheim safely and without problems – Sigyn continued while the bus was crossing the country – When we will be there, I ask you to not look for any troubles.

-Sure, Mommy – Hel chirped with a gleam in her eyes. Sigyn sighed.

-I'm serious, Hel. Alfheim may be still beautiful but it is also extremely dangerous. I don't want you to leave the palace.

Three pairs of eyes stopped at her.

-The palace? - Jör was surprised – What palace?

-This is going to be glorious, I just know it – Hel said with a smirk and then looked out through the window, taking few photos with her new camera. Fenrir frowned.

-Why are you taking so many pictures? We're not even there.

-For school project – she winked with another smirk.

-Since when you care about school? - Fenrir questioned her and folded his arms.

-Not your business – she glared at him, daring the boy to come up with another question. Sigyn raised her hand, stopping her children from starting a ridiculous argument in the bus.

-What you need to know before we will arrive at Alfheim – she said quietly – is that I am one of the daughters of... - she took a deep breath – King Frey.

Whatever reaction she expected of her children, she didn't receive it. They stare at her with blank faces. Finally, it was Hel who raised her hand to speak.

-Who the hell is Frey? I thought it was our surname.

Sigyn sighed.

-I thought you all know everything about Nordic mythology...

-Well, I wanted to learn – Hel said defensively – But when I tried to tell Father about that one story when he and Thor had to recover that bloody hammer, he almost died while laughing, so I decided it isn't worth my time.

Fenrir blinked.

-What story?

-Idiot – Hel mumbled under her nose and Sigyn smacked her lightly.

-Enough, both of you. Frey, though a Van, is the king of Alfheim.

Hel scratched her hair.

-Does that mean we're royalty?

-You were that before – Sigyn noticed – But no, not for Alfheim. I... left it. I banished myself out of that Realm.

-Why? Are you mad? - Hel frowned – You were living in a palace!

Sigyn sighed. She knew it won't be easy.

-That's a long and complicated story. Definitely not for the bus ride. I'm sure you'll find out everything in Alfheim.

-But...

-No, Hel.

-Fine.

::

He didn't think that this journey by bus will be so boring and long and now he was ready to jump out through the window. His whole body was sore from sitting in one place for _hours_ and he couldn't help but think about running away at the next stop. He was fidgetting on his seat, trying to make himself at least a little more comfortable, yet it seemed to be a mission impossible. In the end, Fenrir sighed tiredly, giving up. He was going to suffer few more hours and he couldn't do anything about this.

He glanced at his siblings. Hel was busy taking even more pictures of boring lands through which they were travelling now, though he was quite certain she wasn't doing it for some school project as tried to convince them. She was utterly boring for the boy at the moment, so turned his gaze toward his brother, Jör, but he had his nose stuck in another boring book. Sometimes Fenrir started to be confused who was the bookworm in their family.

-Mom? - he turned to Sigyn.

-Yes? - she yawned slightly and looked at him.

-You have sisters?

She smiled.

-Sisters and brothers. Many of both, in fact. There is the reason why Midgardians think of him as a God of Fertility.

Fenrir flushed and averted his eyes.

-Really? There were so many of them?

Sigyn coughed suspiciously.

-No, maybe not, but I must admit I never ate with everyone. Most of them were already adults when I was a child, so... I rarely met them.

-So... There were so many of them – Fenrir sighed, trying not to imagine himself talking with all these people. He shook his head. Of course, he wasn't going to talk with them, they were princes and princesses of Alfheim, surely they had better things to do than talking to a child. Sigyn sneaked her arm around his shoulders and hugged him as if she was able to sense his insecurity.

-Don't worry, you don't have to know everyone. The most important is Aryn. He is the oldest still living child of Frey, hence his heir. I remember him being a curious and stubborn person, wise, yet arrogant – she smiled – He was a good brother, but he was too preoccupied with himself becoming a king in future. I'm not sure if that changed... And there's Meirin. One of few mages in Alfheim and one of the best healers in whole Nine Realms. She's weird and mostly speaks in riddles, but I heard it is because she hit herself on the head when she was young. Whatever you think of her, do not think she sees future or something like this.

Fenrir grinned and nodded. Sigyn thought for a moment.

-Raida is the one from the future – she said – A very sensitive when it comes to forces of the universe. I rarely saw her, but when she makes her appearance, she leaves people shaken and scared for their lives. Do not worry – she winked – Only her words may hurt you and only mentally.

-That's reassuring – Fenrir mumbled.

-I think you might like Zafyr, he's the main hunter in Alfheim, knows everything about forests and other parts of the wilderness.

-Is there someone very important in Alfheim, who isn't the part of the royal family? - Hel asked, finally leaving that camera alone. Sigyn cleared her throat.

-Well... There are many people, but to... Oh, yes. Almathea. She's not Frey's daughter, but she's one of the most respected warriors in the whole Realm. Fast, smart and dangerous – she looked seriously at Hel – I think you'll find a common language with her.

-Oh, bless Gods. Or Norns. Whatever – Hel shook her head and started flicking through her pictures on the camera. Sigyn rolled her eyes.

-Anyway, you won't meet everyone – she said to Fenrir – I'm sure of it. And we won't stay for long. Just to make my name clear and help with the investigation.

-Why do you think this investigation will be quick? - Fenrir asked, baffled a little by this. Maybe his experience came from films and books, but he doubted that in reality, such things are faster. Sigyn sighed.

-It's not like I'm going to look for evidence with the magnifying glass, my boy. I'm going to listen to their story, add my observations, and answer every question. That's all.

Hel snorted.

-Boring. If we're really going to that legendary Alfheim, let's at least do something fun.

Fenrir grinned when Sigyn glared at Hel.

-No. I want you to stay out of trouble.

-I may stay out of trouble all right – Hel shrugged – But can trouble stay out of me?

Sigyn sighed and dropped the topic.

::

Her feet were burning and her heart protesting with every another step. She had a good condition, but honestly: how long can one walk through the dense forest, trying to see forgotten by everyone ancient path. Hel lost count how many times she stumbled on roots and low bushes, she was swearing under her breath, and had to stop herself from shapeshifting into some kind of animal. A monkey would be nice in this surroundings...

-How far is it? - Fenrir asked loudly.

-Shut up, brat – Hel snarled at him and then turned to their mother's back – How far is it?! - she yelled, infuriated with all this walking and walking.

-I just asked about it! - Fenrir complained and Hel thought he should feel lucky that he is so far from her because she was so close to smacking him on his head.

-I am the oldest, brat!

-So what? - he was pouting, she could feel it. Hel grinned to herself, wondering how much more can she ruffle him up.

-Both of you, quiet – Sigyn snapped – We're almost there – she muttered something under her breath – When I was here last time, it wasn't as nearly bad as it now – she added loudly.

-Is King Frey a bankrupt?

Sigyn glanced at Hel with surprise.

-What? No, why?

-Then what are gardeners doing?! - Hel almost yelled again – If I would be the queen of Alfheim, I would already kick them out for this!

Sigyn chuckled.

-There are no gardeners here, Hel.

-What? Why not?

-As I said, almost no one uses those portals, especially ones to Midgard, so there is no reason to make old paths clean. It's even more useful when they are not seen easily.

-That's stupid – Hel mumbled to herself and followed her mother with no further comments. It wasn't like complaints could take her there faster and wasting her breath on talking rather than on walking seemed too stupid for her. She shot a glance above her shoulder at her brothers. Fenrir had even bigger problems with stumbling on those roots, but Jör was all grace and elegance. It almost made her throw a fireball at him, just for some satisfaction.

She was so close to complaining again when they came across a small cave. It wasn't anything special or at least wouldn't be if it wasn't for a strange single arcade, made half way in the stone. Marble, from which it was made, was decorated with old runes Hel barely recognised in this light. Sigyn smiled at them before walking straight into the stone between marble pieces and... disappearing. No magic lights, no thunders. Just simple disappear.

-Anyone else feels like in this cheap “Harry Potter” movie? - Hel asked her brothers.

-It's not cheap – Fenrir almost growled. She waved at him.

-Yeah, yeah, I get it, you big softie – she sighed – Why don't you go first? You're not afraid, are you?

-No! - Fenrir barked, for the first time in a few days taking her bait and running straight into the arcade. And he disappeared as well. Hel sighed.

-You don't have to stay behind – Jör said suddenly – I can protect myself.

Hel blinked and then his words made sense.

-What? No! - she snarled – I just wanted to see him breaking his nose and crying like a little baby. Come on, you don't know me?

She laughed at him and passed through the portal.

::

Whatever Jör was expecting to see after passing through the portal, it definitely wasn't a small chamber of yellowish stone, opened to the world. He made few steps forward, watching his surroundings in awe. Behind him stood portal – this time too arcade was made half way into the wall. There was no ceiling, he could see stone and then mountains, trees and bushes. Further, on the blue sky, a flock of colourful birds was making noise and flying around. The open chamber had no decorations but two crystal lamps on the ends of the roundish wall.

Then the bridge started, leading its way through the abyss and to green lands. Dense forest made it impossible to see what it was hiding, but farther away Jör could see a great palace, full of towers – here it seemed to be quite small, but he had no doubts it was much bigger and, possibly, much more amazing. Was this really Alfheim? It looked so... colourful. Now he could see that forest was not only green but also full of other colours. Were those flowers? So big?

-Hey, stone-face! Unstone yourself – Hel nudged him in the ribs – We need to go.

Jör turned himself, so she wouldn't see the blush that crept on his face, but Hel wasn't looking at him anymore.

-Why is it here so bright? - Fenrir was rubbing his eyes – Is it day here?

-Alfheim's day is much longer than ours... But so are nights – Sigyn sighed – It must be here afternoon.

-How can you tell? - Hel asked – It's noon for me.

Sigyn was the first one to step on the bridge.

-Feel how hot it is?

-Like... in summer – Fenrir noted, following her.

-Yes. In Alfheim... there is no winter or summer, just day and night. Don't be surprised when you see snow after dawn.

Jörmungand followed his mother and siblings, still looking around with curiosity. This place resembled a little of a jungle of some kind, was beautiful and dangerous. When he dared to look behind the bridge's railing and into the abyss, he gasped with surprise, seeing no end of it – just darkness and shining in the light some kind of pipes, connecting lands. It must be what their mother told them about, the destruction of the planet and another technology, which saved Elves from ultimate extinction.

-Are those two suns? - Fenrir's question snapped him out of his wonder. He glanced up, protecting his eyes with his hands. Through the light, he managed to see two suns, not yellow but blue.

-Yes. The planet... or what's left of it... travel around two stars. Two blue supergiants.

Hel hummed.

-So... Alfheim cannot be so old, no? Those stars do not live long.

-Oh, no, Alfheim is old – someone said and Jör's sight travelled to the newcomer – But you're right. These stars die quick, so we will have to live soon.

Hel gaped at him.

-You don't mean... You can travel the whole planet through the galaxy?

The man laughed.

-I don't know much about it, lady, it's the question for engineers. If you're so curious how it works, I can get you an appointment with one of them.

-Maybe later, Filias – Sigyn smiled and welcomed the man with a big hug. He laughed again and patted her on her shoulder, then looked at Jör, Fenrir, and Hel.

-Hey there, young ones. Welcome in Alfheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, enough of beating around the bush - I'm tired of it too. So in the next chapter less boringness, more action!:) At least I hope so... :P
> 
> Comments are welcome!


	16. A warm welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First steps are always... the weirdest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to my good friend and a great artist, who drew Hel :) You'll find it here: https://doctoreuthanasia.deviantart.com/art/Hel-728874179
> 
> Enjoy!

The forest – or jungle? - seemed to be really dense and Hel wouldn't be too happy to get through it on her own feet, but luckily for her, that guy, Filias, appeared and saved them from this. He and their mother spared few minutes to talk about something in hushed voices, but she wasn't really interested in it, looking around and searching for something interesting. She was halfway through that book about herbs and now, since she landed in Alfheim, she wasn't going to lose such opportunity.

She yawned. On Midgard, it would be now the middle of the night, but here it was barely afternoon. Hel hoped that when they get to that big palace, they will be allowed to get some sleep before anything else. A glance at her siblings told her that no one was in the same situation as she was. Fenrir was practically bouncing around, trying to see everything he could. Jör wasn't better, though he was standing in one place with his arms folded, yet his eyes were moving in every second. Hel couldn't believe she truly had such infuriating brothers.

-Can we move? - in the end, she couldn't stop herself – I'm getting antsy here.

Filias smiled at her.

-Of course. I have an airwing just next to the bridge.

-A what...? - Hel mumbled, but no one paid her any attention.

-Let's go – Filias said to Sigyn – They're probably waiting for us in the palace already.

The woman looked concerned by his words, nevertheless followed him. Hel had no other choice but to follow suit.

-How did you know I was going to arrive now? - Sigyn asked. Filias just chuckled.

-Oh, please. You think we are really ignoring these portals? We are very responsible people and...

-You had spies on me.

-We... - he sighed - Yes, we had spies on you. But it wasn't my idea, so don't yell at me.

Sigyn just shook her head and said nothing. Hel was watching the man curiously – there was no problem in recognising Elf in him. He was unnaturally slim, though a little smaller than an average human male. She was happy to notice that Elven man's faces weren't all girly and delicate, but it wasn't Midgardian or Aesir sharpness as well. Filias hair was bright red and his purple eyes were slanted a little. But what made him Elf were his ears – slim, slightly longer and sharp.

They finally left the bridge and stepped on the green grass, but that was the end of the smilarities to Midgard. Hel didn't know where to put her eyes. What she called trees before where more like a mix of bamboos and ferns, every one of them stranger than the other one. She saw things that resembled leaves, but more of those things were completely unknown to her. There were flowers and things that resembled them, moving plants that could be animals as well, and many other things she just couldn't describe.

Without another thought, she pulled out her camera and took few pictures.

-It's... wow – Fenrir seemed to be at loss for words and for once, Hel wasn't going to make fun of him. Filias chuckled again.

-You seem surprised. You never told your children about Alfheim?

-It wouldn't be easy – Sigyn said sadly – It is still my home, but... - she sighed – Anyway, it's hard to describe it in words.

-True – Filias laughed – Even our troubadours have problems with it, though I must admit some of them have interesting ideas. Come on, my airwing is not far.

-What in the name of Norns is an airwing? - Hel looked at him expectantly. To her surprise, it was Sigyn who answered.

-Imagine a mix of a chopper and a motorboat in the future – she said tiredly. Hel tried to, but her imagination decided to throw a fuss and she wasn't able to.

-Don't you have airwings on Midgard? - Filias asked, leading them through the foliage. They were still on a stony road.

-We have something similar but less advanced. Humans yet have to fall on such idea, but I'm sure they would be able to build something like this even now – Sybil answered, walking with a cat grace. No matter what was the occasion, Hel was always impressed by her mother's ability to look gracefully in every possible piece of cloth and that became even truer after that one Halloween night when Sybil had been wearing pumpkin costume. No one should have a right to look nice in something like this, yet the woman was making a great impression on every met person.

-Then you must be truly bored on Midgard.

-Not really – Sigyn smiled – There are so many various Midgardians that you never know what to expect. There are those, who are great scientists or engineers as you would have called them, but there are also those, who wish magic back in their world.

Filias frowned.

-That reminds me – he said slowly – There is a group in Alfheim now, they want to fuse magic and technology. Most of them are children, who listened to too many tales of the past, but other half are madmen and politicians. You should know about it before we'll enter Yngvi.

-What's an Yngvi? - Jör asked, being faster than Hel for a second. Filias laughed.

-What's an Yngvi? You surely are joking, yes?

Sigyn cleared her throat.

-They don't know anything about Alfheim, my friend.

Filias flattered in his walk.

-Nothing? That's... not going to help them now.

-Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine. They have already made a little trip to another Realm without my knowledge and survived. It isn't different now.

Elf sighed with a grimace.

-If you say so. Well, boy, Yngvi is not a thing, it is a place. Or, more accurately, the capital of Alfheim.

Hel scratched her nose, noting for later that she has to check on Norse mythology. Loki had already made it known that most of it were drunken and foolish stories that never happened, but even in such stories, you could find some truth. She remembered that once she asked her father why did he gave them such names and he said that humans for some reason made him a father even before he was married. And, being lazy, he decided to use names Midgardians came with.

It only made Hel hate those myths from the start.

-You said something about that group – Sigyn said suddenly – Why is it so important? There are always be such people.

-Of course, but this group has a new leader. She's fierce, foolishly young and smart as a kirune. She has been making claims in politics for about a century now. She's dangerous to your father and it would be the best if you'll avoid her at any cost.

-I didn't come here to medle with politics. Maybe you forgot, but that was the reason I left – Sigyn's voice was harsh – I'm here to attend the funeral and help with the investigation, but once it is over, I'm leaving.

Filias sighed.

-If that's your wish. No one is going to stop you from leaving, but... Please, reconsider staying. It is your home and your children home. They have no father, so...

Hel exchanged glances with Jör, but it was Sigyn who spoke up.

-No father? Of course they have a father! What's idiocy is this?

Hel could have sworn that Filias was flushed.

-Those... those people, who were watching you, said that it was only you, no one else.

-My husband is busy – Sigyn said icily – The fact they didn't see him doesn't mean that he doesn't exist.

-Yes, of course, you are right – Filias coughed – I'm sorry. I jumped to the conclusion far too quickly.

-Yes, you did.

Hel stopped listening to their childish bickering when she found themselves on a glade, which was soothingly green. In the middle of it was waiting a beautiful machine, made mostly of some metal and glass. It truly resembled a closed motorboat, but she had no idea why Sigyn said about a mix of a motorboat and a chopper. The machine had small double wings, resembling those of a plane, that made together an X. It was in blue and green and red colours with a strange yellow logo on the glass – it were three petals and a small circle between them.

-I guess that's an airwing – Hel said, surprised that she's not truly amused by the view of alien technology.

-Yes, it is – Filias said with pride in his voice.

-It doesn't resemble a chopper – she noticed, glancing at her mother. Sigyn shrugged.

-Well, a motorboat doesn't fly.

-True – Hel sighed, giving up this time. She was far too tired to start a bickering fight. Filias lead them to the machine.

-It's beautiful! - Fenrir exclaimed with his mouth opened wide.

-Thank you – Filias smiled at the boy. Hel snarled.

-Hey, brat, watch out or you'll swallow something at this rate.

Fenrir closed his mouth instantly and glared at his sister with anger, but she wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. Filias touched some device on the machine and the glass raised itself.

-Come on – he shot above his shoulder – Time for a ride!

Hel shook her head when it was Fenrir who was the first one to enter the airwing. Then she thought about having to seat in the worst possible place and she bolted from her place, running by surprised Jör and practically jumping inside the machine. There were six seats inside and some place in the back, where few things were already kicking around. Fenrir was sitting in the very front next to the pilot, already fidgeting, impatient to start the flight. Hel rolled her eyes and choose the place in the second pair of seats.

Sigyn took a seat next to her with a pleased sigh. Hel watched as her mother raises her hand to run it through her face and to rub her eyes – she looked truly tired. The girl tried to count for how long they were on the road. They set off from their home at the 6 am or something about it, and they almost instantly caught the bus that was travelling south. She kind of lost track of time, but when they finally get out of the car, it was already dark. And then all this walking through the forest... They must have been on the road for more than 12 hours.

When Jör finally made himself comfortable behind them, Filias entered the machine.

-Oho, I see I have a second pilot – he grinned at the boy – I'm afraid you have to scoot over to the next seat. This one is mine.

Fenrir moved without even a small pout, but Hel knew that he knew that he was now in front of her and the girl could feel his fear. She would love to make his life miserable during this flight, but she wasn't sure if she has the strength to pull it off. There was a big chance that the brat will be lucky this time.

-All right – Filias with one move pulled the glass down and Hel felt engines of the machine come to life. They were much different than the ones on Midgard, calmer and subtler – We're starting... Oh, no, we aren't. What about seat belts, my dears?

He grinned at them and Hel couldn't help but glare at him while she fastened her belt with annoyance. Filias nodded when all of them were ready and he turned back to the front, making the airwing raise itself in the air. Hel expected some kind of turbulences but none came and finally, she felt impressed. It started to be obvious that this thing was far more advanced than anything created by Midgardians could be – maybe except Tony Stark's suit. But she preferred magic, not science.

When those strange trees were under them, something changed inside the airwing and the machine stopped raising and started moving forward. Hel conjured her camera from the pocket dimension and started taking pictures of the changing surrounding. No matter how cold she could be to others, this place was simply beautiful. And, she had no delusions, deadly. The girl just couldn't wait to seek out the most dangerous secrets of these place and use them to make some mischief and, after she sates her bad side, create some plans with it for future.

-How does it even work? - she asked – There are no... How are we flying?

-What do you mean? - Filias asked without looking at her. The only thing disturbing them was the air, whatever engines were, they weren't making much of the noise.

-Does it use some sort of fuel? - Jör asked for her. Filias shook his head.

-No, at least not now.

-What do you mean? - Hel's impatience was rising.

-You see that stone path beneath us?

-You mean that road?!

-Road? Yes, let's say road. You see, in Alfheim's past there were no roads, we were using flying machines and... ekhm, tamed flying creatures... but after Alfheim's core almost exploded and the planet started falling apart, we... or rather our ancestors and King Frey... created a system of underground aqueduct and metal boundaries. It is more complicated, but I cannot explain it to you without making some mistakes. As I said before, I'm no engineer. It keeps Alfheim in more or less one shape and makes sure that water that flows straight into the abyss doesn't disappear for good. These roads, as you called them, are like bandages, hiding places where our ancestors had to dig to place this whole construction.

Hel took a deep breath.

-That's fascinating, but what does it have with this thing flying?!

-Hel, be nice – Sigyn scolded her tiredly, not even looking at her while saying this, so Hel just rolled her eyes and ignored her mother.

-You see, this construction, the Binder, as we call it, has more uses than just keeping our home in one shape. One of it is that it sends a special kind of resonance and airwings are receiving it and use it as an energy. Thanks to this airwings can fly endlessly... as long as pilots keep close to the paths.

-And if they're not? - Jör sounded more than curious – What happens then?

-Then a pilot has to manually switch the work of the engines. It stops searching for resonance to use and starts using anti-gravity batteries.

Hel frowned.

-Isn't that dangerous?

-What? - Filias glanced at her with surprise – No, of course not! They just use the gravity of the planet like a....

-A magnet – Sigyn helped.

-Yes, like that.

-It has nothing to do with the nuclear weapon – Sigyn added – You don't have to be worried. The airwing is pushing itself from the surface of the planet.

-What's a nuclear weapon? - Filias asked her.

-Oh, just another humans' invention to kill themselves even more quickly.

-I see – he mumbled with a shook of his head – Humans...

They were flying in silence for some more time, but then a thought hit Hel.

-Wait, I have one more question – Filias looked at her with curiousness – What, in devil's name, is kirune?

He laughed.

-You'll see. The youngest daughter of King Frey has one as a pet.

-So it is nothing dangerous? - Jör seemed to be calmed. Filias laughed even harder.

-Yes, they are cute and playful, but not dangerous. At least when they are young – he added after a moment with a chuckle. Hel wondered if this is a good moment to revive old conversation about having an animal.

::

They arrived at Yngvi in an hour, but the only conscious person then was Filias. Sigyn and her children fell asleep, so Elf called palace servants. He ordered them to prepare rooms for the newest guests of Alfheim and, after the they had left, he woke the sleeping people, much to their dismay. He had to chuckle at the Hel's rebellious face.

-We're here.

Sigyn sighed.

-Could we... postpone any meeting or event that includes us? We're on our feet for a long time now, we need some rest.

Filias nodded.

-Of course. That's why I ordered servants to prepare your rooms.

Hel bolted, already alarmed.

-I'm not sleeping with anyone – she warned. Sigyn sighed again.

-Hel, please...

-Oh, no worries there – Filias calmed them – Everyone we'll get a single room. Now, if you would leave the airwing so someone can take it to the airlanding?

He couldn't help but laugh as Fenrir almost fell to the ground, too sleepy to know what he's doing. When the servants came back, he ordered them to take guests to their rooms and not bother them until the evening. Then he left to report to his king.

::

When Sigyn woked up, she was lying on the soft bed and staring at the ceiling, decorated with scenes of water dragons fighting with shades. It was a beautiful art and she remembered that as a child she was looking at it more times that it was healthy, imagining herself as one of the dragons or shades and leading chosen ones to the battle. She would run screaming through the palace's halls, wielding a mirror, a broom, or a brush and fighting with invisible enemies. More than once she had accidentally hit someone, therefore had to spend few next hours cleaning the library.

But those memories were slowly fading, replaced by the images of her growing out of this childish imaginations and starting to take part of the court's life. She was never a warrior – despite her tendency to fight with air and hit accidental people with her room's equipment, she never took any interest in training and this sort of things. Neither was she an engineer. Trying to solve a simple technological puzzle was making her head hurt and her stomach sick. But King Frey, despite having many kids, didn't tolerate useless members of his family.

She was growing up despite her wishes and she came really close to being kicked out of the palace, so she could shake herself out of her so-called laziness, but then a simple accident saved her reputation. A Vanaheim ambassador was visiting Alfheim and trying to achieve a treaty between two merchants organisations. Sigyn remembered herself as a bored girl and she was known for sneaking into places she shouldn't be in, so she managed to overhear one of the ambassador's talks. Thanks to this she found out that he planned to make Alfheim pay, through the subtle machinations, a huge amount of money. It would create chaos in the economy.

When King Frey found out about this, he imprisoned the man and demanded answers from Van, and found a job for Sigyn. No more, no less, she became Alfheim's spy. She rarely left her Realm, yet her skills were becoming better and better. She was surprised how easy it was to get very secret information from others and, after a while, she could learn everything she wanted in short amount of time. It seemed she was on the best way to become someone truly important and respected. But it changed.

Sigyn sighed, blinking rapidly to remove those images from her head. She gathered strength in her body and made herself get up. It seemed as nothing had changed in her room. Shelves filled with books, scrolls, and small treasures. In the corner a large, stuffed stone dragon was sitting – her old toy that she couldn't give up on even when she had grown up. There was a desk, where she had been working and studying for hours once. A wardrobe, another bookcase, and not a big bathtub in another corner, hidden partially by a wooden screen. She could see simple, but very expensive decorations everywhere.

It almost resembled her their home on Midgard... almost. There, all decorations were Loki's gifts for her and her children. Here – there were empty, useless things.

She shook her head and finally jumped out of the bed, stretching her body and yawning a little. One glance through the window, which was on the one side a colourful mosaic and on the other a transparent glass, told her that it was close to the evening.

-Filias told servants to wake us in the evening – she muttered to herself, dropping her clothes off in order to take a bath. For a moment, she fumbled with many different buttons, cursing Elves for their tendency to make everything so complicated. Finally, she managed to make the hot water fill the bathtub. It was already mixed with a beautifully smelling soap. Sigyn sighed while lowering herself into the water.

Soon, she'll have to see her father. At it won't be an easy meeting. She just knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long, I just couldn't find a good idea to start this chapter. Now I came to the conclusion I need to creat a good plan for every character in this part of the story... It's going to be a hard work, but I'll try my best.
> 
> I want to thank people, who are still with me. :) Comments are welcome!


	17. The feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Jör knew he was dreaming from the moment Hel praised him for something without that vicious little smirk on her pierced face. He tried to get out of this strange dreams, but his mind wasn't cooperating, even though he had already found out nothing of this was real. When the world around him started turning into something even stranger and various things were now hitting him, his struggle to wake up became even fiercer. Then cold water was spilt on him.

-Wake up, you excuse of an Elf! - he heard as he was coughing and blinking rapidly.

-Are you mad? - someone whispered – They're going to flog us for this!

The person nearer him, a woman, snarled.

-So what? If we don't bring him on time, they'll flog us anyway. You worry too much.

-I have a reason! - the other one snapped.

Jörmungand quickly came to himself, noticing that there were two people in his room – two female Elves. Servants, he guessed, looking at their simple clothes. The one closer to him had big, violet eyes, a blond hair tucked into a neglectful bun, and... an empty bucket in her hands. From the place where Jör was laying, she looked dangerously and tall. The other one, who shyly stood in the back of the room, was a small, elderly woman with her face pale thanks to her fear. The youngster wiped the rest of the water from his face with the back of his hand.

-I... We are so sorry, my lord – the elder woman stuttered – She's... She's young and brash, please, forgive her.

Jör slowly got up from his unnecessary wide bed. He remembered that he had argued with the servant to give him something smaller and less luxury, but the poor man tried to explain to him that every room in the palace was like this. Jörmungand had been very tired, hence he couldn't understand him.

-What happened? - he asked, hiding his yawning behind his hand. Now, when he was standing, that girl with the bucket wasn't so scary at all. She was young, probably not younger than him, still, nothing to be truly feared.

-We were trying to wake you up for hours! - the girl snapped and the elder woman gasped.

-Quiet, you fool! - she hissed and turned her pleading look toward Jör – Please, my lord, forgive her. If I had known why she had gone to the kitchen, I would have stopped her. I beg you, do not order her to be punished!

Jör scratched his head – he needed a bath – while trying to get to some conclusion. What did they want from him?

-I don't understand – he sighed finally – What is going on? Why was I splashed with the water and why are you begging for my forgiveness?

The girl snarled.

-Not only a slugabed but also a magut – she said with venom in her voice. Jörmungand had no idea what a magut was, but he guessed from the elder woman's terrified expression that it was nothing good.

-Shut yourself, girl! - she almost yelled – My lord, the feast will start soon – she started explaining – We were sent here to wake you up and prepare you for it, but we had a problem with waking you up.

-We were here for hours – the girl added and was almost murdered with woman's deadly glare.

-For few minutes – she corrected her – We apologize for that water, Aleidis was growing up in suburbs, they do not know how to behave.

-What? - the girl's face was now read – What have you just said?!

-Control yourself! - the woman snapped at her. Jör raised his hand.

-Hey! Enough. I am a slugabed – he admitted, much to Aleidis' shock – and there is no reason to insult others – he added, looking at the woman – I'm also not angry for the water, my sister does worse things to me when she has a chance. So... the feast?

The elder woman nearly jumped.

-Yes! It will start soon! Please, my lord, we must hurry.

Jör frowned.

-I can manage myself – he said with uncertainness – Thank you for waking me up.

Elves exchanged their glances and Jörmungand waited patiently for them leaving him alone, but it didn't seem to work that way. Aleidis coughed.

-Well, at least one of them knows how to dress themselves – she said with a smirk.

-Quiet, you foolish girl! - the elder one hissed – You'll kill us all.

-Oh, cork it – Aleidis rolled her eyes – Well, Lord I-Can-Handle-Myself, it's not like we have a choice.

-But... I'm no child – Jör said, trying not to imagine these two helping him. He had watched some films about medieval royals, who couldn't put their own boots on their feet without an aid, and thinking that he may be may play the main role in such scene in reality almost made him blush instantly. Aleidis smirked at him.

-Right, you're not. And you know what? I'm going to encourage that kind of attitude in this forsaken palace.

-But... - the woman looked scandalised.

-I said: cork it, Elisiv. He's evidently not a baby. Look, oh Mighty Lord, let's make a deal. We'll leave you to your most basic things, washing, clothing, and such. We'll take care of your bath, make sure your clothing is spotless, and clean the room. In exchange, you'll forget about the bucket. How's that for you, lordling?

Jör almost shook his head – this Aleidis resembled Hel in many ways, but didn't look as cold and uncaring as his sister.

-I'm afraid I cannot keep my part of the bargain – he said slowly – due to the fact I had already forgotten about that bucket.

Though she was firstly alarmed by his words, Aleidis looked smug after hearing all he had to say. She smiled wildly.

-Oh dear, then I'll have to take your favour, no? All right, we'll make you a bath, and while you be scrubbing your precious body, we'll take care of the rest of the room. We have already wasted enough time.

When time was mentioned, Elisiv paled.

-Oh, for the Lady, we are doomed! Quick, we must prepare the bath right now!

Aleidis rolled her eyes, but dropped the bucket and followed her companion to the bathtub. Jörmungand sighed, wiping his shirt of the water. This was an interesting start.

::

The girl was small, incredibly slim and had enormously big, sharp ears. Her mismatched purple-gold eyes watched him curiously as he tried to conjure a controlled illusion to his palm, but it was mostly his sister's skills, not his, yet he denied giving up and, in the end, managed to conjure a miniature of a monkey. It ran across his palm, making poses and jumping. With pride, he noticed that the girl was giggling.

-It's not the best illusion in the world – he said – You should see what my sister can do. She's great in it!

-Really? - the girl giggled again – Then I have to see her in action!

Fenrir paled, trying to imagine convincing his sister to create some illusion because of his whim. Perhaps he could bribe her? It was always an option.

-I can talk with her – he promised – Anyway, illusions are boring – he smirked – I can do something that can be touched.

-Really? - she squeaked with excitement – What is it?

-It's called shapeshifting – he whispered, leaning closer to her. Her mismatched eyes became wider.

-I heard about it – she whispered back – The Ancient People, who had been using magic in the old days, had known how to change their shapes.

-Really? - he whispered and shook his head – Really? - he added more loudly – I didn't know that Elves had such magic. I thought you're all about technology and... technology.

She giggled.

-Our ancestors were shamans and wizards, silly. If you go deep enough into a forest, I'm sure you'll find some ruins with old artefacts and runes and such things. I was in one some time ago, it was amazing!

The monkey illusion disappeared and Fenrir looked at the girl with interest.

-Really? After so much time there are still artefacts in those ruins? No one stole them?

She looked at him as if he just said something truly ridiculous.

-Why would they? Only collectors are interested in such things, they are of no value to anyone else.

-Then I guess there are no many collectors here?

-No, it's a dull and foolish job – she said with disdain – Who would like to be a collector? Only an old and bored person, surely. Why? Are there many collectors on Midgard?

Fenrir shook his head with a smile.

-Yeah! Midgardians even fight with each other to stop others from robbing ancient places. You make fortune on old artefacts.

-Then Midgardians are funny people – she decided with a grin – You said something about shapeshifting. I want to see it!

There was an order in her honey voice and somewhere deep down Fenrir felt a rebellion, but he slammed it even deeper. She was just a child – perhaps spoiled, but a child. Being angry at her because she was behaving the way they taught her to behave would be childish. And he was not a child. All right, he wasn't a man either, but he had fought and killed already and that was making him something more than a stupid boy.

-Sure. Just... don't be afraid, all right?

The girl smirked.

-Me? Afraid? You don't know anything about me, Fen.

Fenrir got up and finally let the wolf get out. In the first few seconds, he was about to change into something less intimidating, like a rabbit or a deer, but his wild side almost screamed for some freedom. He leaned forward, growling quietly as dark fur covered his body, hair, and clothes. When he fell on his hands, he already had paws and claws and fangs were sticking out of his mouth. His mind was filled with smells and sounds that he couldn't feel in his human form. The wolf winced, when the fragile girl squeaked from happiness.

-That's truly amazing! - she exclaimed, already touching his head and fur – You're bigger than I! Those fangs look just like real...

Just like real? The wolf wasn't going to let anyone question his realness, but the boy didn't want this girl to be hurt, so he discarded the idea of shredding her to pieces. His eyes fell on a chair, that was standing near, and he acted before Fenrir got his say in this. The wood splintered under his fangs and soon there was no more chair at all. The girl was looking at him with no fear, which he found frustrating, but with pure excitement.

-They are real! Amazing! What else can you do?

But the wolf heard someone approaching the door and the boy's panic made him shrink into that pathetic human shape. Fenrir took a deep breath and straightened himself just in time to welcome the intruder with his dignity unscathed. The servant looked at remains of the chair with shock.

-M...My lady? - he looked at the princess Suni, the youngest daughter of King Frey – Is everything all right? I heard strange noises.

-Then you should check your ears! - she snapped – Everything is fine. Now leave us.

The servant looked uneasy.

-My lady, the feast will start soon.

Suni sighed tiredly and looked at the boy with a small smile. Fenrir tried not to show his embarrassment because of the wolf's doings.

-Then I'll take my leave, cousin – she said with sadness in her voice – But please, visit me in my chambers after the feast. You'll show me... more tricks – she giggled – And I'll show you my kirune.

Fenrir smiled and remembered to bow a little.

-You can bet I will!

-Good – she nodded with satisfaction – We'll see at the feast. I'll make sure you'll seat next to me. What are you waiting for? - she snapped at the servant – My bath won't prepare itself. And where are his servants?

Fenrir blushed.

-Oh, it's... I can take care of myself.

-Don't be ridiculous – she laughed – Why tire yourself with such low activities? You're of royal blood, cousin. Do not make a peasant of yourself.

And with these words, she left him alone in his chamber. Her servant glanced at him curiously before leaving him as well. Fenrir sighed, checking out damages he had done to the chair, but the object couldn't be saved anymore, so he scooped the remains of it to the corner of the room, so those who will clean this chamber will have an easier job with it. Then he remembered he had no clothes for the feast – he never imagined he will meet the king of Alfheim himself, so he left elegant clothes at home.

On the other hand, this wasn't Midgard. What were they wearing here for such events? Perhaps he would make a fool of himself if he wore human's outfit... He shook his head and sit on the edge of his ridiculously big bed, trying not to think about other luxuries he had here. This chamber was bigger than their living room, kitchen, and bathroom combined, and it was only his. If it would be slightly bigger, I could get lost here, he thought with a small smile on his face.

Then a servant entered his room. It was a young Elf in simple clothes with a tired smile and troubled, orange eyes, and his black hair was a true mess, to begin with. He quickly glanced at the boy and then averted his gaze.

-My lord... - he coughed – Shall we start with a bath?

Fenrir had enough of it. He wasn't a spoiled brat like Suni, who somehow could be nice only to those with royal blood.

-My name is Fenrir – he said, jumping off the bed. The servant stared at him when he waited for an answer. He was starting to think that this Elf will never say anything...

-Mine's Elias – the young servant said with surprise. Fenrir grinned, happy that he managed to cross the first obstacle.

-Nice to meet you! - he exclaimed while walking closer to the Elf – Look – he started with embarrassment – I can take care of myself – he promised – I just don't have any clothes for the feast.

Elias was once again silent for a minute or so, staring at the boy with curiousness.

-Your clothes are already in your wardrobes – he said finally – My lord – he added quickly.

-My name is Fenrir – the boy repeated – I'm no lord. And what do you mean that my clothes are already here? I didn't bring any...

Elias smiled a little.

-Other servants took your measures when you were sleeping and made clothes for your visit here.

Fenrir blushed while trying not to imagine what has been done to him while he was sleeping. He coughed, hoping to get some control over his own body.

-Well – he trailed off – Then I'll be fine by myself, thanks. I... do not need to be pampered.

-It is my duty – Elias shrugged – If you really know how to dress without help, I'll just prepare you a bath and your clothes, and... - he glanced at the remains of the chair – clean the room slightly.

Fenrir blushed even harder.

-If you have to – he sighed – Wait, what do you mean by “knowing how to dress without help”? There are people here who... don't?

Elias shrugged again while walking to the bath and doing something with it.

-Well, I heard that the eldest children of the king had been taught that after they had learnt how to walk. Now they say the king is too busy to watch all his children – Elias smirked at Fenrir, who couldn't imagine having no idea how to dress himself.

-That's... stupid – he said finally – Mom would probably scold me if I asked her to dress me.

Elias looked at him strangely but said nothing and soon Fenrir's bath was ready.

::

Elven clothes were light, colourful, and old-fashioned if someone asked Hel. She looked at herself in the mirror while letting servants brush her hair and make an elegant bun of it. Her dress consisted of many separate clothes, making a beautiful mosaic of blue, green, and gold on her slim body. Her fingers brushed the golden necklace on her neck and she smiled to herself, proud because of her beauty. Even her piercings were looking royally.

-Is there anything more we can help with, my lady? - one of the servants asked politely. Hel smirked at her.

-You can bring some wine.

-There'll be wine at the feast – the woman stated – And it will begin in no time.

-Then no, I don't need you anymore. Or I need only one – she changed her mind after a second – One of you has to lead to the feast.

Servants exchanged their looks and then rushed one by one to the door, the last one staying behind. He sighed and turned once again to Hel, looking like he just swallowed a rat. The girl chuckled, knowing that she has already scared every possible servant that came across her since her awakening. But it was good that they were afraid of her. She couldn't let some servants getting on her head, no?

-I'll remember that you have volunteered so willingly – Hel said, loving how he paled at her words.

::

The enormously big gate, decorated with gold, silver, and gems to show King Frey's wealth, protected the entrance to the Throne Room. When Sigyn was still a small girl, she would stare at it, wondering why is it so big, flashy, and hard to open. She loved sneaking in and listening to her father making other arrangements and dealing with his people's problems. Later on, she would stop using this gate and find hidden passages all over the palace, some so old that only she knew about them.

But now she wasn't sneaking anywhere, so she stood patiently where servants left her in a heavy, gems-decorated dress and with a silver diadem on her head. The last time when she was wearing something like this was when Loki took her for a Japan Emperor party years before Hel was even born. Later on, there was simply no time for such events and after her daughter birth, she tried to become less “crazy”, in Loki's opinion, and more responsible. Thank Gods and Norns that the youngest od Odin's sons decided to do the same.

Sigyn still smiled whenever she recalled his shocked expression after she had told him about her being pregnant.

She felt like it was an eternity before her children arrived. Hel looked astonishing... and very happy with herself. Sigyn had no delusions and knew that her daughter probably gave servant a very hard time with preparing her for the feast. Jör was still slightly blushing and that told her that her older son hadn't been content with servants help, but she could understand him quite well. Sigyn too forgot how it felt when someone else was dressing you. Then was Fenrir, who was chattering happily with another boy, obviously an Elven servant.

-Are you all ready? - she asked them and it was just this moment when her youngest noticed that he and his new friend aren't alone anymore. The Elf looked frightened.

-I'll... - he stuttered – I'll take my leave, my lady – he said to Sigyn, staring at her expensive dress. She had to smile at him gently, her motherly heart already melting.

-Good thinking – Hel smirked – And fast.

Fenrir glared at her.

-Shut up, Hel – he snapped and then looked at his friend – Mom, this is Elias – he said, stopping the boy from running away. Sigyn nodded at the frightened Elf.

-Nice to meet you, Elias.

The boy trembled.

-T...Thank you, my lady – he muttered with uncertainness, but Sigyn was no longer paying any attention to him.

-Fenrir, you'll have enough time with your friend after the feast. Now we should go.

The boy nodded and said quick goodbyes with the Elf, who quickly left them alone. Hel sniggered but said nothing, to Sigyn's joy.

-Mom! - Fenrir approached her – Did you know he had the order to dress me? - he looked utterly despised with the idea – It was ridiculous.

Hel chuckled darkly behind her hand.

-Yes, I had the same problem – Jör admitted quietly, his eyes everywhere but not on Sigyn's dress. She guessed she must look hilarious in such thing, at least for people who grow up on Midgard.

-I understand you – she sighed – You can say that royal family is spoiled. But not in front of the king... or queen – she warned them with a small smile. She caught Hel staring at her dress – Something wrong, honey?

The girl frowned.

-How much do you think this thing could cost on Midgard? - she asked and licked her lips. Sigyn felt some warnings being born in the back of her head, but she decided to instruct her daughter not to do anything stupid later.

-Considering how heavy it is? - she laughed – A small town, I guess.

-King Frey must be a very wealthy person – Jör stated and Sigyn had to laugh again.

-Look at the gate and then tell me that again – she said and sighed – Enough of this. We truly need to go.

::

An obviously old Elf announced them when they entered the Throne Room, getting the attention of everyone already inside. The Elvish people left the middle of the room, creating them a passage to the big, ridiculously not decorated throne on which a man was sitting. It was evident that he wasn't an Elf, he was resembling more an Aesir than an Elf with his strong body and tallness. His blond shoulder-length hair was full of small braids and his golden eyes were beaming slightly. The king's face wore a gentle smile, but his fingers were gripping arms of the throne.

Hel knew it was rude (and therefore very in her character) to stare at the ruler of Alfheim, but in this very moment, she couldn't take her eyes off him because he looked so young! She wasn't the best expert in this room when it comes to mythology, but she was quite certain that Frey should be at least as old as Odin and Odin hadn't looked like youngster last time she had seen him. Hel glanced at her mother, but Sigyn was more busy with watching others to look at her father. Her father, Hel's grandfather.

She had enough of her grandfathers for the next century.

They stopped about fifteen steps away from the throne, Sigyn finally facing the king with a stony expression that could rival with Jör's poker face. Hel could guess her brothers' behaviour without glancing at them. Jörmungand probably looked like he was having now the most boring moment in whole his life while Fenrir was pacing in place, waiting for a moment he could hug someone with a happy squeal. Or growl at. Hel frowned, remembering that something was very wrong with the boy's shapeshifting – it shouldn't be that literal. And real.

Two people stood on both sides of the throne, one was a beautiful yet young woman, clearly not an Elf and Hel guessed she was an Aesir. Her garments must have been heavier and more expensive than two Sigyn's dresses, but it were here earrings that attracted Hel's attention – they were made from a strange, flashy metal, probably something that has yet to be discovered on Midgard. Her blond hair was reaching almost to her waist, decorated with flowers from gems and strange metal.

Hel liked to look like a wealthy woman, but this was too much even for her.

Second of these two people was a tall, not very muscular, but handsome youngster with shorter ear than any Elf Hel had met. He was wearing not a complicated robe, like most of the male attendants in the room, but a light armour in gold and green colours. She saw no weapon on him. His probably shoulder-length black hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail. Though his elvish face made him look truly young, his violet eyes were sharp and filled with experience. Hel decided that messing with him will be funny indeed.

-My daughter – Frey was the first one to say something. Sigyn, though she looked quite despised, bowed slightly.

-Father – she answered simply. Hel had a feeling she's watching one of these awful film series where every scene is drowned in ridiculous drama.

-It is good that you came back home – he smiled almost shyly – I welcome you and your children.

-You're kind, Father, but we're not staying – Sigyn said coldly – I'm here to attend my mother's funeral and I decided my children need to see Alfheim. After that, we're leaving.

The king sighed.

-It is sad to hear you no longer view Alfheim as your home... but I understand. Still, it is a joy for an old man as me to see one's daughter well and alive. My friends – he looked at the crowd – please, let's feast and celebrate my daughter's visit!

Their cheers were almost sincere. Almost. Hel rolled her eyes when the most official part was over and people started approaching each other to talk and gossip. The king left his throne and, after whispering something to the young-looking guy, walked toward Sigyn, who didn't look happy at this. The young woman followed Frey with puppy eyes like she was expecting something else. Hel almost conjured a sword to her hand, when a beast left the throne's shadows.

-What's... this? - she muttered, ready to blast the damn creature with some nasty spell. Frey glanced over his shoulder at the beast and laughed.

-That's Gullinbursti, my faithful companion. No need to be afraid of him, my girl.

-I'm no one's girl – Hel mumbled, already disinterested in the irrationally big boar. She noticed that Fenrir was most likely hypnotised with it, keeping the eye contact and getting closer with every second.

-Behave, Hel – Sigyn scolded her, seemingly not noticing Fenrir's strange behaviour – Forgive her, Father, she can be... brash.

Frey laughed.

-Ah, yes. I heard Midgardians are quite stubborn creatures.

-I have as many similarities with Midgardians as with monkeys – Hel snapped, annoyed that everyone was mistaking them for children of some weak human. She rarely felt so happy that it is Loki who is her father.

-Despite her rudeness – Sigyn grunted and glared at her daughter with a warning – she is right. I don't know who had told you about this nonsense with me and a Midgardian. It is nothing more but a ridiculous gossip.

-I see – King Frey was obviously amused – Forgive me then. I jumped to the wrong conclusions.

-You shouldn't be jumping to any conclusions at all – Sigyn snapped and Hel raised her eyebrows in astonishment. Perhaps she judged her mother wrong? Frey just laughed.

-Well, well. Now, it's not your daughter who is rude, my dear.

Sigyn didn't even blush.

-I know – she sighed – We need to talk, Father. About many things.

-Yes, of course – Frey nodded – But first...

-Fenrir! - Jörmungand yelled suddenly, paled and frightened. When Hel followed his gaze, she discovered why was that. Fenrir was eye to eye and nose to nose with the big beast, apparently not afraid of it at all. Gullinbursti raised and lowered his head few times, proudly showing its tusks and sending a clear message.

Don't mess with me. Fenrir didn't get it.

The boy took another step closer and if would now tip his head a little, he would have touched one of the tusks with his forehead. Even in this evident difference in height, Fenrir kept the eye contact with Gullinbursti. Hel could almost feel proud of this brat. Almost. Sigyn wanted to rush toward her youngest son, but Frey, intrigued with the situation, stopped her with a raised hand. Jörmungand seemed to be torn between his brotherly instincts and emotional neutrality. Then Hel could have sworn that Fenrir growled.

Gullinbursti for few more seconds moved his head in every direction as to threaten his small opponent, but in the end, he stilled, sniffed a little and, to everyone's disbelief, lowered himself in animal kind of bow in front of Fenrir. The boy immediately changed his behaviour and started scratching him behind his ears. After a moment of silence, Frey burst out laughing and many followed him, but Sigyn staid silent, shaking her head.

-This time it wasn't even my fault – Hel whispered to her, just to make sure she won't be punished for this.

-No, it wasn't – Sigyn rolled her eyes.

It took the king's intervention for Gullinbursti to leave the room and Sigyn's scolding glare for Fenrir to look sorry. Hel caught Jör glancing in her direction, so she sent him a smirk, but she already guessed that he knew that she had noticed Fenrir's behaviour before all this happened. Well, she couldn't help the fact everyone else were most likely blind, no?

-That was... interesting – Frey coughed with a smile glued to his face – I've never before seen Gullibursti bowing. Your children, my dear, are full of surprises.

-Yes, that they are.

-Let me start with introductions – Frey decided – This beauty is my queen, Sarina – the woman bowed her head, but didn't smile – And this is Aryn, my heir.

The guy bowed lowly and with grace, but there was no submission on his face.

-It is nice to see you well, sister – he said to Sigyn.

-I'm happy to see you too, brother – she replied and finally, there was some sort of smile on her face. Then she looked again at the king – My oldest, Hel.

The girl wasn't sure how more sarcasm she could put into one bow, but she was content with what she managed to pull off. Sigyn rolled her eyes but didn't comment that.

-Jörmungand – his bow was elegant and low – And my youngest, Fenrir.

Hel almost laughed when the boy tried to follow Jör's suit and bow.

-Ah, yes. The brave one – Frey grinned – You named him after that legendary wolf, my dear? Curious choice.

-It was my husband choice – Sigyn said calmly.

-Your husband, eh? - Frey sighed – Will I ever meet him?

-Perhaps – was Sigyn's answer. The king stared at her for some more minutes as if he hoped she will change her mind, but in the end, he gave up.

-Then only time will show – he said – Let's make everyone happy and move to the feast part, all right? - he smiled widely – I don't know how it looks on Midgard, but here people love to eat.

-Oh, great. I'm starving – Hel couldn't stop herself from saying something, even something that stupid. Frey only grinned at her.

-Good! I'd love to hear how will you judge our cuisine. And cooks.

Hel felt more than she saw and heard Jör rolling his eyes and sighing.

::

The feast was taking place in the big room, filled with glorious mosaics and various decorations. The main table had shape of “C” letter and the king was sitting in the middle with his wife at one side and Sigyn at the other. Further were other children of the ruler, only five were present today, without Aryn among them, because the heir was keeping himself close to his father, watching everything cautiously. On both sides of the room were another tables, where less important people were sitting and eating. Close to the door musicians were placed and in the middle was an empty space.

Tables were buckling under the weight of the food and drinks. Fenrir lost count of dishes Suni told him to try and his tongue was so tired of various tastes that the boy felt like he was now eating paper. He wasn't hungry anymore, but the wolf's presence inside his head allowed him to eat more than he needed – much more – before he was full. On the contrary, Suni was almost literally absorbing everything that fell on her plate and she still acted like she was starving. Fenrir didn't dare to ask about it.

He was afraid of tasting wine, mead, or ale, but his mother wasn't paying any attention to him, so he decided to try after dozens of Suni's arguments. It was sweet and made him feel warmer inside, and definitely didn't make him feel bad, so he kept drinking while entertaining his female companions with every scrap of his magical knowledge or talk about limits of his shapeshifting. Suni was so fascinated with magic that she swallowed every his word with a big smile on her innocent yet arrogant face.

Sounds of elvish kinds of flute, violin, and drums filled the whole room, making not only Fenrir to move his feet or hands in a rhythm of the music. He glanced at Hel and noticed with satisfaction that even she wasn't immune to that. Some people danced a little in the middle of the room, but most of them were still feasting and talking at the tables. He blushed when Suni proposed him to dance, but he promised her to do that later – the last thing he wanted was for Hel to make fun of him in such public.

-Can you shapeshift in someone else? - Suni asked suddenly – I mean... not animals, but a person.

Fenrir scratched his nose.

-Yes, that's the main point of it. You see, it all started with simple illusions. As the magic was becoming more and more complicated, so did illusions. Some of them stayed harmless imaginations, but others became more realistic. One of the branches turned into arcana of conjuration when you create weapons or even living things from magic itself, another branch became shapeshifting, when your own body is concerned – he was explaining while subcounsciously drinking the mead.

-Can you create living creatures from nothing? - Suni almost whispered with enthusiasm in her eyes. Fenrir coughed with a smile.

-Me? Nah, I'm not that good in such magic. Perhaps Hel is able to do that, but such magic would be extremely hard and tiring. Definitely not for fun.

-That's sad – Suni sighed – But what about shapeshifting yourself? You said you are good at it.

Fenrir smirked. The mead gave him courage.

-Good? I'm the best in my family. Better than Hel, soon I'll probably be better than Dad!

-So you can shapeshift in another person or not?

As a part of answering her question, he shapeshifted himself into Elias. Suni gasped when he grinned and drink the rest of his mead before turning himself back.

-That was amazing! You have to teach me that!

::

-...that drunken fool approaches my table and hits it with my tankard. He asks: “That's yours?”. So I say “Why, did you lose yours?” - Hel waited for laughs to cease – Then he yells at me with that foul breath: “I'll teach you some respect, brat!”. I'm sure he wanted to say something else, but I didn't give him any chance. I slammed his head into that table and then make sure he won't get up with that tankard.

-You truly weren't afraid of him? - Raida, one of Frey's daughters, asked with eyes wide. For Hel, she was one of those delicate ladies, who scream when they see a rat. Or mouse.

-What? Wasn't I afraid of a smelling, drunken moron, who had problems with putting one foot after another? - Hel smirked – No, not really.

-You should be more careful, cousin – Esir said, tracing with a finger her scars. She was almost literally missing half of her face, the rest was scarred after her brawl with a wywern – Looks can be deceiving.

-I'll just keep myself from getting drunk.

Raida gasped, but Esir chuckled, patting Hel on her shoulder.

-That'll work as well – she laughed and then raised her mug and drank all her mead in one gulp. Hel rolled her eyes and sipped her wine a little.That wasn't the worst party in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome :)


	18. Two sides of the same story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfheim's problems are bigger than anyone thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

He barely drank anything, avoiding alcohol at any cost. This place was making him uncomfortable and fear that something may happen was taking every wish to have fun from him. Jörmungand poked at his food, not hungry anymore as he watched the elite of Alfheim occupying the whole room. He remembered his father's words that politic was just another kind of a battle and could be fatal for those who weren't able to follow it fast enough. Jör wasn't fond of politics at all, so he tried to dodge every attempt that was made on him to join the talks.

King Frey didn't make a good impression on him, he was just another being that called itself God. The ruler was making it obvious that he was very wealthy and ready to pay for the most luxurious things. All those gems, decorations, gold and silver was making Jör sick, though he knew that Hel was happy in such surroundings. He couldn't say much for Fenrir, but the boy seemed to be content here and was already making friends. Jörmungand wasn't able to follow his little brother doings, he was too tense and worried.

-Nothing here is poisoned, you can eat. And drink.

Jör glanced over his shoulder at the talking woman.

-Aleidis? - he whispered, surprised – What are you doing here?

-Probably making the biggest mistake of my life – the girl snorted and then looked around, but it seemed that no one was paying them any attention. She leaned forward – Look, I may have... something interesting about your grandmother.

Jör raised his eyebrows in surprise.

-My... grandmother?

-Yeah, that murdered queen – Aleidis shrugged like she didn't really care about that. Jörmungand wasn't sure what to think about this all, but after glancing at his food and then at rest of the room, he decided that even if it's not worth the shot, it will be nice to get out of here. He guessed that Hel and Fenrir can take care of themselves while he'll be gone, not mentioning his mother. He left the fork and turned on his chair to face the Elven servant.

-What kind of something interesting do you mean?

Aleidis took a deep breath.

-Here's not the best place to discuss it. Let's go somewhere else.

Jör was already opening his mouth to say “no” because he was no child and understood things like “trap” and “lie”, but then he slapped himself mentally. He was beginning to be paranoid. So he just nodded and get himself up, and then followed her out of the big room through one of the almost hidden doors for servants. As he glanced back, he noticed with satisfaction that no one was following them. That was good. At least there'll be no problems.

::

Alfheim was now one big bundle of troubles and nerves, no one was safe here, even within the palace's walls. Death was hovering over them, waiting for the smallest of their mistakes so he could claim their souls. But Elves were strong people and they weren't going to bow to their problems. The feast was full of food, drinks, and happiness, yet it was only a show for outsiders, so they wouldn't see the real picture of Alfheim – Realm suffering from upcoming hunger, deadly diseases, enemies in their own garden, and rebels.

Prince Aryn was pacing calmly behind the royal table, watching all the guests and looking for any sign of rebellion. It was his duty. Sadly, that fool in the crown was the master in ignoring problems and he was already drunk enough to start singing Alfheim's national songs alongside other drunken people. It was disgusting. Still, he had to smile when he noticed that his sister, Sigyn, wasn't enjoying it as well. Perhaps not all was lost when it came to his family.

He regretted having no weapon with himself, or at least nothing to show and threaten his invisible yet enemies, but he wasn't afraid. He spent last two millennia training and becoming better and better at the martial arts, and that was the reason why he had survived in the house of Frey for so long without nothing more but a few scars on his body.

He ignored her when she entered the room – she was one of the suspects in the case of the rebellion, but he couldn't just lock her down. If he was going to do that to her, he would have to do that to the rest of the servants and that would leave the palace without servants. And, considering how big was Frey's love for grand feasts and long baths, that would be a very bad idea. At least until Aryn claims the throne. Then he will clean the palace and the rest of Alfheim from the corruption and bring it to its forgotten glory.

The prince started being suspicious of her when he noticed that she had no food or drinks with herself and she stopped only near one person. One of Sigyn's kids, Jörmungand, as he recalled. Aryn frowned, watching as she whispers something to the boy and after that, the youngster get's up and follows her to one of the servants' doors. The heart of the prince hammered inside his chest. Did he just get a chance to find something out about the rebellion?

He left the room without even a word to the king – on the other hand, Aryn was quite sure that Frey was now too drunk to notice his absence. The prince knew that he may be wrong. Perhaps the girl wanted to have some fun with the outsider? It was possible. Or maybe it was the boy's strange order. He shook his head. If he wanted to know for sure, he had to check it.

::

-Where are you taking me? - Jörmungand asked when they left the room. Aleidis just smiled.

-To the gardens. I'm sure you'll love them, that's the only uncorrupted part of the palace. Moreover, there are mostly no guards, so we can speak freely.

Most of the servants they were passing by just glanced at Aleidis and started acting like they never saw those two, but few others didn't bother to hide their hostility against Jör. The youngster wondered what Frey did do to make those people so angry, though he guessed it has something with flogging. In Asgard he saw nothing like this, Aesir seemed to be proud that they are serving Allfather... except those few who didn't. But here? Jörmungand was feeling as if he entered a war zone. And it was doing bad things with his already paranoid mind.

When they were passing through more guarded halls, Aleidis nudged him harshly in his abdomen, making him hiss in pain, but before he could question her about that, one of the guards approached them with a suspicious face. The girl instantly dropped her gaze and tried to look as small as it was possible for her.

-Where do you think you're going, servant? - the guard barked, glaring at the young Elf – The feast is in the opposite direction.

-Forgive me, my lord, but one of the king's guests felt ill – with a wave of her hand she pointed at Jör, who was protecting his abdomen with his hands – I'm taking him to the gardens, so he can take some fresh air.

The guard glanced at Jörmungand and the youngster tried to look ill, yet it wasn't so tough since his stomach was now killing him.

-Fine – the guard sighed – But hurry up. And don't forget about wine for the merciful guard.

-Of course, I won't – the girl bowed – Let's go, my lord – she said to Jör and moved forward through the hall with the guard's gaze on her back. When they disappeared from his view, she breathed a sigh of relief – That pathetic magut! One day he'll regret it.

-What's a magut? - Jör couldn't stop himself. Aleidis rolled her eyes.

-Stinky and incredibly dumb creature. If you ever visit swamps, you'll meet it for sure. Or at least smell it.

Finally, they left the palace's halls and found themselves in the most beautiful gardens Jörmungand ever saw – this beauty, in contrast to gems, gold, and silver, was real. The path from the sand and small stones lead through this miniature jungle, filled with big and small flowers, and most colourful plants in the world. Here and there stood a statue, fountain, or some other decoration, but it wasn't destroying the view. He once visited Asgard's gardens before he and his siblings left that Realm for good, but they were no competition for this wonder.

They stopped their journey near the big fountain, showing a woman in robes, an Elf. She looked regally. Aleidis sat at the small bench and motioned for Jör to do the same.

-What do you know about Alfheim's history? - she asked him.

-Close to none – he admitted with shame. Aleidis nodded.

-I was expecting that. We'll have to go back to the time when Frey became our king.

Jörmungand frowned.

-What does this have with my grandmother?

-Everything – she quieted him with that one word – When Odin Borson conquered our world, he decided to use to gain more loyalty from Vanir, so he... he gave Alfheim as a gift for Freya's brother, Frey. Elves did not bow before the usurper and fought fiercely until our rebellion was squashed under boots of Einherjer and Vanir battle mages. We were defeated, first by Odin Bloodshedder, later by Frey the Usurper. But the blood of our ancestors was not enough. After we had been forced to our knees, Frey took Amoria, one of the rebellion's leaders, as his queen.

Aleidis sniggered.

-Queen. More like a hostage. She was the first and last of his wives, who was an Elf. She gave him eleven children before she was finally taken by the Lady and could rest in peace. That bastard didn't even mourn her, in few next days he married a Vanir princess, Isimore, who was cold as an ice in Jotunheim – Aleidis' mouth twitched – She didn't survive here long, most of her children died as well. Then Frey did sacrifice few of his tears at her funeral. And after her, came your grandmother, Queen Kalian, Vanir as well.

Aleidis took a deep breath.

-She was young, when she came here, with her head filled with tales about honour and mercy. The way we were treated shock her – she smiled gently – She became our greatest ally in the fight with cruelty and unjust. We no longer fight to get rid of Frey, he was a thorn in Alfheim's soul far too long to disappear just like that. Queen Kalian was a great person and all of her children inherited her justice, but how long could it last? - she sighed – In the end, she was just another obstacle in enslaving us completely.

Jör blinked, thinking rapidly.

-So... you're saying she was murdered because she was helping you?

-She could be fierce when she wanted, especially lately. Even Frey was afraid of her. But I doubt he was the one who killed her, he lacks subtlety for that.

Jörmungand wasn't sure what to think about it. Sigyn never told them anything about that kind of problem in Alfheim, so he wasn't prepared to be truly placed in the middle of civil war. Or rebellion. Whatever you would call it. It was supposed to be a simple visit... but really, when did anything go along with the plan? Their adventure in Asgard was proof enough for that.

-Why are you telling me this? - he asked after a while of silence – What value does this information has for me?

-Probably none – Aleidis sigh – What we want...

-“We”?

She grimaced.

-You can call us rebels if you want. And if you want a reward, after our talk you can go the nearest guard and tell him I'm a part of rebellion – she took a deep breath – What I meant to say is that we, rebels, want to avenge the dead queen. Kalian deserved a better end, not this. We hope that if you, son of Sigyn, will know more about it, you'll have your eyes and ears wide open. Perhaps you'll hear something useful.

-And if I will?

Aleidis looked at him with heat in her eyes.

-Then I beg you to pass to one of the servants. Even the young ones. Every scrap of information can help us in finding the murderer.

Jörmungand nodded slowly.

-I understand – he said – Though I and my family are here just for the funeral – he lied – I doubt I'll have time to hear anything useful.

-It'll be enough if you'll have your ears open. You'd be surprised how many things you can hear not even trying. And you, as a royal, can hear things we, servants, cannot. Don't waste it, if not for our cause, then at least for your blood, for your grandmother, Queen Kalian.

-I'll do it – Jörmungand found himself saying that after few seconds – If I will be able, I'll look for your information.

Aleidis nodded, smiling.

-That's good. And I'm sorry for calling you a magut. And excuse of an Elf.

Jör rolled his eyes.

-My sister has worse for me. And I'm no Elf, so...

-Then we're good, right? - she grinned – I have to go – she said suddenly and jumped to her feet – Will you be able to get back on your own?

Jörmungand stood.

-I think so.

Aleidis nodded and, without another word, left him alone in the gardens. Jör sighed, combing his hair with his fingers. Perhaps he was making a grave mistake? Getting involved in such conflict couldn't be good, especially that he was an outsider. On the other hand, it wasn't like he was going to pick up a sword and charge at the nearest oppressor with a cry on his lips, wasn't it? He was just going to listen for the information and, in the end, it would be good not only for his grandmother, servants, but also for his mother. Surely, Sigyn wanted to know who was behind this murder, no?

He was going to move himself from the gardens – it was about time to get back on the feast, someone might wonder where he is now – but then he felt a hand on his arm and he turned around on his feet to face the intruder. The man raised his hands in a defence and then, after a blink, Jör recognised Aryn, the prince of Alfheim and the heir to the throne. He immediately backed down, not wanting to look like he was a danger to the half-blood Elf.

-My lord – he said slowly.

-Don't bother with titles, cousin. Especially when we're not in the public.

Jör coughed, nervous.

-Of course.

He wondered if the prince heard his talk with Aleidis. If he did, the girl could be in trouble, since Aryn was a royalty, and she was the part of the rebellion.

-There's no reason to be afraid of me, cousin – Aryn smiled gently – I know that girl is a rebel if you wonder. There's hardly any servant who is no rebel. I'm not going to lock her down for talking, though I'm sure she's capable of doing more.

-She... - Jör struggled what to say – She didn't ask me to do anything harmful.

-On the contrary – Aryn laughed, but he quickly became serious once again – Finding the murderer seems to be a priority of everyone... except for the murderer and the interested party. Still... - he sighed – I would like to talk to you in private, cousin.

Jör almost let an exasperated look take reign on his face, but controlled himself in the last second. Why everyone wanted to talk with him and not with, for example, Hel? But he couldn't deny the prince.

-Lead the way, m... cousin.

Aryn smiled again and lead him out of the gardens. In the contrast to Aleidis and her leading Jör, the prince was walking with pride and confidence in every his step, wasn't glancing away when the came across a guard – quite the opposite, guards were looking away – and, what was important for Jörmungand, the prince wasn't hitting him in the abdomen. They quickly left the normal halls and entered something the youngster could call “royal chambers”.

The room the prince lead him into was comfy, rather humble, and filled with books. There was an amazing hide of something that had to resemble a Midgardian cat, and on it was a table with a map. Aryn closed the door behind them and took the sheathed sword from one of the shelves, and with dexterity placed it at his side. Jör sighed with relief when the heir hadn't attacked him.

-I heard what that girl told you about the beginning of my father's rule in Alfheim – he said – There was a lot of truth in it. But not everything was as she told you. The first rebels weren't fighting with oppression. They murdered, raped, and killed everyone who wanted peace and decided to bow to the new king.

He paced around the table.

-Frey tried to negotiate, he promised new laws and privileges, but that didn't stop the bloodshed. So he called for help from Asgard and Vanaheim... and it took the whole army to protect Alfheim from drowning it in the blood – Aryn sighed – The king announced a year of mourning the lost and after it has ended, he decided to erase the differences and took an Elf for a wife. Her name, as you may remember, was Amoria. It did stop the bloodshed and almost destroyed the whole rebellion, but soon the sides were switched. Most of the victims of the rebels were members of Alfheim's royalty and when they sensed that their enemy is weak, they struck.

Aryn shook his head and leaned on the table.

-Now both sides are the same. Killing each other just because of the past and differences in wealth – he snapped. Jör bowed his head in sign of respect.

-I understand, my... cousin. But I'm not here to take part in the rebellion.

The prince watched him carefully for a few seconds before he sighed.

-No, I suppose you're not. Still, do not believe in any story about one-sided oppression. They all are bathed in the blood, no matter what they say about it. And try to keep away from them if it will be possible. Both will take your will if you give them any chance.

Jörmungand nodded again.

-I'll try – he promised and then hesitated – If... I may ask... What side are you on, cousin?

Aryn gave him a tired smile.

-On the side of Alfheim. I'll gladly throw all of them to the prison if I'll have any chance. They're tearing this Realm apart.

::

Chaos in the kitchen was enough to hide most dangerous conversations between servants – even now while doing so many things, guards were watching them, searching for any sign of rebels. Some of them were quite innocent, just doing their job and waiting for their free time, but others had been paid by Frey's dogs, who wanted to see all free people of Alfheim on their knees... or dead. But true Elves knew how to hide themselves from the danger and work together to free their home from their enemy.

But sometimes... they need help.

-I know a way – the boy whispered – Or rather someone, who might be useful.

-Who are you talking about? - the man questioned his small companion while chopping vegetables for the soup. Lady, take those royal fools, who eat so much while Alfheim starves.

-Another royal brat, but more foolish than the rest. I think I can get his trust.

-You think, but I cannot risk anything.

-I know. Let me handle this and maybe, maybe we'll have another victory.

The man smiled and patted the boy's head gently.

-It's good to see your heart knows it loyalty, but you're still young and brash. But I won't stop you. If you think you can do this, then try, but...

-I know – Elias rolled his eyes – If something happens, I'm on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE!
> 
> If someone is still reading this, then you need to know that breaks between chapters may be few days long. It is because I'm writing 4 different stories right now and it takes a lot of my time.
> 
> If you are still reading this and enjoying the story (or not), please, leave a comment to let me know what is good and what needs fixing. THANKS! :)


	19. Tales of the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to see Queen Kalian... and meet new problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Sigyn sighed with relief when the feast finally came to an end and everyone was leaving for their rooms or houses. She thought she'll die among this food and these drinks while those awful musicians were playing, though she did have nice moments, especially when the youngest daughter of Frey, Suni, dragged her son, Fenrir, to the middle of the room, where others were already dancing. She laughed a lot alongside her father when her youngest tried to learn basics of Elven dances. There was far less joy for her when Hel started dancing with Atli, the eldest son of Isimore, the second Frey's wife.

There was a lot of food and drinks in the room, though Sigyn heard about national hunger in Alfheim a few weeks ago when she accidentally met an Elf on Midgard. It was hard to imagine people starving here if you saw Frey stuffing his mouth with almost a half of a bird that had the size of a small dog. Surely even he wouldn't be that cruel to his people to feast during the hunger? She tried not to think bad about him, their relationship was already very hard for both of them, but the king seemed to be doing everything to antagonize her.

All she wanted was to see her mother, answer any possible questions and then leave as soon as it was possible before her children are pulled into Aflheim's politics and problems. She had nothing against them coming here later when they will be adult, but now Sigyn had to protect them from things they didn't understand. This Realm could be beautiful if you decided to ignore abysses and the Binder, but it also was deadly and not only in the wilderness. If not for her children's last trip to Asgard, she would have let them stay on Midgard, but now she didn't want to risk.

Somehow she was sure that they would follow her anyway.

When the feast finally ended, Sigyn asked one of the servants to gather her children. She patiently waited for Frey to finish drinking his mead before she said anything.

-I would like to see my mother.

The king looked at her seriously.

-Now? - he grimaced – After such great feast?

-Yes, now – she answered curtly – I remind you that I want to leave as soon as possible.

Frey sighed and slowly got up from his seat.

-I had hoped that you'll reconsider this. Alfheim is slowly becoming a better place, it may be your home once again.

Sigyn stood up, facing the king with no fear on her face.

-It will never be my home. Never again and you know why.

Frey's eyes darkened with anger, but before he managed to say anything...

-Drama! - someone yelled and approached them – Boring. Can we move to the next part of the party? I don't know how these two, but I would love to.

Sigyn rolled her eyes at her daughter, but Hel was seemingly oblivious to her mother's displeasure, busy with poking Fenrir's face. Frey, on the other hand, chuckled.

-Your daughter is pretty straightforward.

-That's just one of her charms – Sigyn grunted and Hel made a suffering expression.

-Ouch, ouch. Mom! How could you? That's my biggest charm!

-Aren't you afraid that I'll lock you down for your words? - Frey questioned, watching her carefully, but Hel just grinned.

-I hope you don't assume I would stay there for long. Maybe for a few minutes, just to carve my name in the wall.

-Hel... - Jör warned her in the whisper, but she ignored her.

-Unless you have there an underground arena – she grinned even wider – Then I would stay there for longer, so I could sweep the floor with some fools.

Sigyn sighed and glanced at her father, who stayed silent for a few seconds while staring at Hel with sheer surprise. Then, to everybody's surprise and relief, he burst out laughing. Jör obviously relaxed, though he did throw a deadly glance in his sister's direction.

-I'm sorry to destroy your hopes, my dear – the king said after he regained his ability to breath – But our prison is not underground.

Hel was surprised.

-No? Then were? In the middle of the ocean?

-If you're really interested, I think I can organise a tour for you.

-Sure, why not. A tour of the prison... I guess I should prepare for my future.

-Don't worry, I'll write letters to you – Fenrir muttered and yelped when Hel smacked him across his head.

-That's quite enough – Sigyn scolded them.

-She hit me! - Fenrir protested – Again – added in quieter voice and the ducked before Hel managed to smack him once again.

-Hel, stop hitting your brother.

-Why?

-Because... - Sigyn wasn't sure what to say – I'm asking you to.

-Cheap argument – Hel shrugged and started examining her nails. Sigyn sighed tiredly, knowing that she cannot control her daughter in any way. She even doubted Loki to have such skill. Frey chuckled.

-Well, your children are quite original, don't you think, my dear?

-I think that we should proceed – Sigyn snapped – If I wouldn't know better, I would think that you're holding me from my mother on purpose.

-Nonsense – Frey shook his head – I'm just trying to save from suffering – he sighed – But if you've decided that you really want to see her, then follow me.

::

It was incredibly cold inside the chamber and strange, crystal lamps were giving bluish light. The floor from the grey stone was covered in a mist and every their step could be heard with ease. The room was almost empty except for a long, decorated, wooden table covered completely with white, delicate cloth. The king walked over with confidence on his face and not even a sign of tears in his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at Sigyn and her children and then raised the cloth to show what it was hiding.

Underneath it was a woman, looking like she was in the middle of sleeping. Her face was calm and her arms met near the abdomen, holding a flower from that strange metal. She wore a simple, bluish dress without any decorations and her hair surrounded her head like a golden nimb. Only white markings on her lips were showing that something was wrong and when you took few more steps closer, you could see she's not breathing anymore. The aura of death was almost touchable in this chamber.

Hel was the third person to approach the table, fascinated with the dead relative. Her grandmother had to be beautiful in her youth, but now, after years of being wife to Frey, she looked tired even in her eternal sleep. She missed the moment when Sigyn started crying, but she didn't miss the slap which the king received after trying to comfort his daughter. Frey shook his head and Hel had to smirk at him.

-You cut her hair – Sigyn said suddenly – Why?

-Too long for the table – was Frey's simple answer. Hel leaned over the dead one.

-What's wrong with her mouth?

-What? - Sigyn muttered, taken aback by her daughter's words. Frey frowned looking at his deceased wife's face.

-Must be the effect of the poison.

-Didn't you check it? - Hel was surprised – Are you even trying to find the murderer?

The king sighed.

-Oh, we know it was rebels. It's obvious. One day we will take the revenge, there is no need to profane Kalian's body.

Hel caught Jörmungand grimacing when he heard about rebels and she decided to question him about that later.

-So you're not even trying – Sigyn said with sadness and wiped tears from her cheek – Thank you for reminding me why I had left this cursed place.

-My dear... - the king tried and failed to calm his daughter down.

-I had hoped... I had hoped that his place will change. After so many years... I know that for Midgardians it might have been long and for you it is nothing, but still – Sigyn took a deep breath – You watch and you don't see. Elves hate you and your bureaucrats that follow you like a herd of lost puppies, waiting for their master to throw them a bone or two.

For the first time since their arrival, Frey looked angry.

-Careful there, my dear.

-No, I'm done with being careful, my liege – she snarled – My mother was murdered and you're not even interested why! Then why should I be careful? Look at yourself! You feast because of any minor event, bath yourself in perfumes, and walk with your head high while your people suffer. Don't tell me something has changed for better since I was gone because I'm sure it is far worse than before!

She took a step closer to the king and though he didn't take a step back, he did seem to be smaller. Hel couldn't not feel that bumble of pride in her chest.

-Here you feast and have parties with your dogs while out there Elves have to struggle every day just to survive. Hunger, diseases, persecutions against the weaker... I guess that these columns for flogging still exist, don't they?

-Enough! - Frey roared – You're speaking to the king!

-No – Sigyn shook her head – I'm speaking to the man who tries to act as a king and fails – she sighed – This conversation leads nowhere. When will be the funeral?

Frey took a deep breath, probably to calm himself down. Hel put her hands behind herself to ready the spell – simple chains conjuration – but she hoped she won't have to use it. Attacking a king? That could end up badly.

-Tomorrow's noon – he said.

-That's fast – Hel said.

-About 60 Midgardian's hours, Hel – Sigyn explained tiredly – I told you that here every day is almost four time's longer.

-Yeah, I remember. Snow.

Frey smiled, but in this smile was nothing pleasant.

-Yes, there is a forecast that between the midnight and the dawn the temperature will be very low. So, not only snow, but also ice and, probably, some blizzards. I highly suggest staying in the palace during that period.

-Cheers – Hel muttered and dropped the spell. It seemed that there will be no fight afterwards. That was sad because with every passing second the want of throwing a fireball in the king's face was growing. Frey wasn't paying her any more attention.

-Before midnight there will be a vigilance – he told Sigyn – Would you like to be there?

-No – she snapped – But I'll do it for her – she nodded toward her mother and then, with a swift movement, covered her body with the cloth.

::

-Did you send the brat to the bed?

Jörmungand shot his sister an unamused glare.

-Stop calling him that – he grunted. Hel smirked.

-No, I think I won't. So – she looked at Sigyn, who was sitting at the edge of her big bed – I may have something interesting to say.

She conjured a tough looking book from her pocket dimension and put it on the bed near her mother. Sigyn sighed and took a glance, but didn't say anything. Jör made up for her.

-What is it?

-A book.

-I see that. But why are you showing us it?

Hel just smirked.

-You see, I once bought a very interesting book about herbs... and not herbs... and this is it. Big, with ugly pictures and boring text.

Jörmungand narrowed his eyes.

-Get to the point.

-Right, no sense in beating around the bush, yes? - she took a deep breath – You see, there is a very interesting plant, that has white flowers and blossoms only once in few centuries. It has nearly no magical properties, yet not even the stupidest animal would dare to touch it because it's very toxic. Perfect for making a poison. Now – she picked up the book and flicked through the paged – Here it is – she cleared her throat – _The Dead Song it is called due to its deadliness and almost impossibility to survive being poisoned. It is made from the flowers itself, thus is very rare and extremely expensive. Because of that, not many can interpret visible sings of the poison, which are losing hair, black tongue, uneven pupils, and white markings on the lips._

Sigyn and Jörmungand watched Hel in silence. The girl sent the book back to the pocket dimension.

-You may not believe me, but I'm sure that her hair wasn't real.

-A wig? - Jör proposed.

-No, thank you – Hel grinned – Stop glaring at me like that, that's the only possibility... unless Vanir hair grows even after death.

-So we know what poison killed her – Jörmungand shrugged – What does it change? Nothing.

Hel snarled and approached him.

-It changes everything, you fool! This poison is so extremely rare that you could buy a half of Midgard for it! The question is, who within the rebels could afford it.

-None – Jör said quickly, too quickly – I... uh... I had talked with one of them. They are searching for the murderer too, so I doubt it was them.

-Very good move to clear the tracks – Hel rolled her eyes – But I doubt them too, in fact. This plant grows in Vanaheim. I don't think there is an Elf here that would like to go to the home of their enemy.

Jörmungand scratched his nose, thinking.

-A rare plant that grows only in Vanaheim and its flowers are very rare... Perhaps the murderer is from the other side?

-What do you mean?

-Al... The rebel told me that there are people who are fighting them, royals I think. Queen Kalian was supporting Elves and poor people, so she was supporting the rebellion.

Hel nodded.

-A danger to them, so they removed her. If Frey can make feasts while the whole Realm is starving, I'm sure his people can afford something that expensive...

-Enough – Sigyn said weakly – Leave me. Both of you.

-Mother – Jör protested.

-No. I'm not going to hear anything more. Leave me be.

So they left.

::

The sky would be black if it weren't for bright stars and a purple moon, hanging over there and watching them. Fenrir sighed, leaning against the railing of his balcony and thinking. His eyes were wandering, taking into account every detail of the world that was surrounding him. In the darkness, no forests were visible, only shadows of the unknown. But in front of the palace was light – a city, big and full of colourful lights. For a moment, the boy almost mistook it for a modern human city, but then he remembered where he was.

It wasn't Midgard. It wasn't home. And it wasn't as amazing as he thought before.

With a sigh, he pushed himself away from the railing and got back to his room. It already was beginning to be cold and the icy wind was making him shiver. He closed the door behind himself and... stopped when he saw someone was inside.

-Elias? - he muttered, surprised. The servant nodded with a grim look on his face.

-I just wanted to ask if you need anything – he said in uneven voice – Food, drinks? Perhaps a hot bath? Just say the word.

Fenrir approached the young Elf with concern.

-Is everything all right?

Elias averted his eyes and hugged himself, blinking rapidly as if you to get rid of unshed tears. It took him few moments to say anything.

-No, it's not.

Sensing that his new friend is feeling insecure, Fenrir lead him to the bed and they sat on it together, both of them waiting for another to start.

-Can you tell me what has happened? - Fenrir was the first one to lose his patience. Elias looked up at him shyly.

-They took my sister, Ellie.

Fenrir frowned. Sister?

-What do you mean? Who took her?

-Harpies – he took a shaky breath – They accused her of poisoning some lord... but it was just a farce! - he nearly shouted. Fenrir raised his hands to calm Elias down.

-Please, tell me what happened. Slowly.

The Elf sighed.

-I'm still forgetting you're not from here. My sister didn't work in the palace, she was a... she was cleaning clothes for money. She... she was kind of pretty if you get what I mean, but too young to find herself a husband or at least a guardian to keep her safe from other men – he freed himself from his hands and put them on his lap – One of the aristocrats took an interest in her. She said no, so he tried to... make her.

'Rape her' was left unsaid.

-She hit him and ran – Elias hesitated – We... we thought that that bastard will forget about this but he didn't. He accused my sister of poisoning him and Harpies came to our house, arrested her and... - he hid his face in his hands – They're going to torture her, she will never see the daylight again... No one who enters the Edge and is not a harpy or a special guest ever leaves.

Fenrir tried to label all this information but he had problems with it.

-Wait a minute. What are Harpies? And the Edge? And why do you think they're going to torture your sister?

Elias looked at him once again, something like annoyance showing in his eyes.

-Harpies are the special forces who guard the prison, the Edge, and interrogate prisoners. That's why they're going to torture her... Because she's... she's an Elf! - he shook his head – That's the only reason.

Fenrir put a hand on his shoulder.

-I'm sorry about your sister – he said – If... if I'll meet with the king, I'll speak for her.

-Ha! This... this excuse of a ruler won't do anything – Elias said bitterly – My sister will die in agony and he will drink to that – he hesitated again – I... I thought... Perhaps you could help me to get her out?

Fenrir felt cold.

-What? - he couldn't believe his ears – I'm a guest here, Elias! I can't do anything like that!

-Please! - Elias caught him by his shoulders – You're my only help! I have a plan, all I need is help!

Fenrir was torn. What should he do?

::

Elisiv quickly brought him new, less annoying clothes, and make something with strange crystals on the wall. Soon the temperature in the room started raising and Jör sighed in relief. The cold never scared him, but now it was reminding him of the death chamber and the body of his grandmother. Poisoned. Murdered. And it seemed no one was caring about it... Almost no one, he recalled and looked at the servant.

-Elisiv?

-Yes, my lord? - she bowed with grace.

-I would like to speak with Aleidis – the elder woman stilled – I have some information about my grandmother's death – he added then and combed his hair with his fingers. Elisiv watched him for a moment without a word and then bowed once again.

-I shall bring her at once, my lord.

::

Hel was playing with clothes – a dress, an armour, something else... Anything, just to clear her mind. She didn't want to see the dead queen, smell the foul odour of death, and feel unpleasant sparks of cold. Whenever she was closing her eyes, she imagined tearing the king to the pieces and those were dangerous thoughts. She was sure she was right about the poison and she felt she could solve this mystery, but...

Her mother wouldn't be happy. Not at all.

-I don't remember inviting you here – she said when she felt the presence of someone else in the room. The man chuckled.

-Please... I know when I stole a woman's heart.

She turned to face the prince Atli with whom she danced not so long ago. Hel was now wearing an outfit that would be proper for a woman from the desert in rather medieval times.

-If you had stolen mine, I would like you to return it now – she joked with a small smile. Perhaps that was what she needed? Some real distraction? Atli's focus was turned to her clothes.

-Interesting tricks. Is that magic?

-You can bet – she smirked – Why? Are you afraid?

-No, not at all – he smirked back – On the contrary, I think it might be very useful.

She knew that look, she was a master of it.

-What are you planning, princeling? - she asked, approaching him with a rather flirty movement. His smirk grown into a grin.

-You'll love – he whispered – I'll show you things you won't see here.

-Now I'm curious – she admitted, making sure that she still was able to conjure her weapons. When she confirmed that, she was ready to do almost anything.

A small trip wouldn't do much harm, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and opinions are welcome! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	20. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The cold wind was attacking them mercilessly, yet they didn't seem to notice that, too busy talking and glancing at the bluish object at the dark sky. Not so long ago Fenrir would call it the moon, but now it was obvious that this wasn't it at all. His head was starting too hurt, too many things were happening at one time and he still couldn't make a decision. Was he going to help or not? Both options could be painful for him and others.

-So you mean that is... the Edge? - he asked, glancing at Elias with an incredoulus look – You're joking, right?

-No, I'm not – the Elf rolled his eyes – Why do you think prisoners can never leave?

-Great – Fenrir hummed and looked once again at the giant object in the sky. The prison. Above the planet. And he thought Midgardians have ridiculous ideas about their prisons... He shook his head. If he was going along with Elias' plan, whatever it was, his mother won't be pleased and he might find even more troubles than last time. But could he really go sleep and not think about this poor girl, the Elf's sister, who was unjustly punished?

The answer was: no. He couldn't.

-So what's your plan? - he sighed, giving up. He was going to help, one way or another. Elias send him a smile.

-The Edge cannot be reached if you don't have Harpie's armour, you're not in their container, or you don't have a special ship. That's our first problem.

Fenrir frowned.

-Can't we just use an airwing?

-If it would be that simple... - Elias shook his head – Airwings cannot leave planet's atmosphere and they need gravitation to work. Up there you won't find it, so no, we cannot use it.

-Then I guess lending Harpie's armour is out of option as well...

-Not like it would give us any help at all. Every armour is made specifically for one person and, if it wasn't enough, a special system is built in it. It recognizes your body and reads your blood. I cannot say more, details are considered as a secret knowledge.

-You mean it's reading your DNA?

-What's a DNA?

-Nevermind – Fenrir shook his head – So no armour, no airwings. What else do we have?

Elias braced himself on the railing and thought for a moment.

-One way to get there is to allow to be captured. Then Harpies will put you in their special container and transport you over there, but it is no the option we can choose. This way we would be at their mercy and that's not our plan.

-So... Do we have to find a special ship? - Fenrir grimaced – I don't think it will be easy. I mean, they are guarded, right?

-Most of them, yes – Elias admitted – Well, most of them are in special hangars since they are simply space vessels. But – he smiled – there is one ship that isn't guarded so heavily. And I know where to find it.

-There must be a catch – Fenrir said with a weary smile. Elias chuckled.

-Oh, don't worry about it. Every catch I'm taking on myself.

::

Yngvi was almost the same as any Midgardian city, especially after leaving the palace in darkness. Colorful lights that could be seen from the distances, came not only from street's lamps but also from-crystal like decorations on buildings' walls and paper and glass lanterns, hung on ropes between houses. Most of those had rather circular walls and mosaic windows, roofs were decorated with small statues, and there was hardly any free corner of streets without a small garden.

Simple Elves were keeping themselves to the edges of the street, mostly keeping their eyes cast down and their hand hid under their mostly bigger than necessary clothes.Guards in full armour were taking most of the room.

-That's not very romantic now – Hel muttered when Atli pulled her into shadows of the nearest alley, so another patrol wouldn't see them at all. They weren't wearing fancy clothes, they looked like others Elves... without their sharp ears and they were taller, yet scarves, that protected their necks and sides of their heads from the cold wind, hid most of it. After guards disappeared from their view, they returned on the street.

-I'm going to show you something you would never see in the palace – he said mysteriously – But we need to be careful. I'd rather not allow anyone recognise me.

-Why not? Aren't you a celebrity here?

Atli chuckled.

-Being a prince doesn't make you look good in eyes of these people – he said – Look at them. They have their own lives.

So Hel looked.

Elves had their own life indeed. Some of them slowly moved their shops inside buildings, others were making themselves comfortable with their cooking equipment and soon the air was filled with a pleasant smell of a roasted meat. It wasn't hard to fish out a musician or two in the crowd of people, they were playing on their strange instruments and earning some money, though Hel was sure that in some cases Elves were paying them with a hope to shut them up, though it was obvious that she didn't know much about Elven music. Most of the children kept close to the adults.

Soon enough happened something that destroyed this idyllic view. From a building that looked like an inn, a girl ran out, screaming. Her clothes were ruined and she had few awful bruises on her arms. Hel noticed that the young one's face was stained with tears and that she was shaking terribly. A man ran after her and caught her, hissing something under his breath, but then the girl slapped him, leaving three scars on his cheek. The guy let her go, but quite fast the guards arrived and stopped her from fleeing.

-Foolish girl – Atli sighed – She should have let him do whatever he wanted.

-That would be stupid – Hel noticed.

-That would save her hide – Atli glared at his companion – Now, she can only hope that they'll flog her, not hang.

The guards took the girl somewhere while the slapped man kept yelling curses after her. Elves around were staring at him with open hostility and Hel discerned that the guy looked different from them, his clothes were most likely very expensive and he seemed to be healthier than these people here.

-He was the one who attacked her.

-Yes – Atli nodded – But he's an aristocrat and she's no one. She's just committed a crime.

Hel frowned when they moved forward, leaving the cursing man behind.

-How can protecting oneself be a crime? That's stupid!

-Let's just say that my father hates paperwork and sometimes he signs them without reading – Atli muttered but then he beamed – We're almost there!

-Where? - Hel asked but get no response from Atli, who was leading her toward a big, flashy building with a pretty bird from small lamps on the wall. The name was written in runes and she made a mental note to learn them one day.

::

-Quickly! This way!

Jörmungand barely finished putting on the fancy coat that would protect him from the cold when Elisiv was already pulling him out of the palace and on the street of the city, completely ignoring strange looks the guards were giving them. He didn't know what is all was about. When the servant returned, she was alone and heavily panting. And scared. She begged Jör to go with her because something awful had happened, but he wasn't able to ask her any question, she was in such rush.

-Wha happened?! - he finally managed, when they were running through the city's crowds. Some people were yelling at them, but Elisiv didn't stop.

-Aleidis is in grave danger, my lord! - she panted, pushing an Elf from her way – Please, we must be quick.

In danger? Jörmungand's heart sunk. What has he done? Why hasn't he more careful? It must have been his fault, she was safe before he appeared and soon after their talk she fell in some kind of danger. Was it Aryn? No, Jör doubted it, the heir was a man of honour, it was showing in every his word and move. Still, anyone could hear their talk in the gardens, it wasn't like they were whispering. His fault, it was his fault and he couldn't change that now.

No, he could. He could save Aleidis from whatever fate he throw her into.

They finally found themselves at a square that was extremely crowded. Someone was yelling, but Jör wasn't sure who it was. Elisiv stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder with a pleading look on her face and Jörmungand took the tip, passing by her and by other people. Most of the Elves merely glimpsed at him, too preoccupied with something that took place in the middle of this place. When the youngster finally managed to get through them, he took a deep breath of relief and felt free. But only for a few seconds.

He paled when he saw what was happening. People were surrounding a small area with a metal post with chains in the middle. There was a girl chained to it while a guard behind her was flogging her while protected by two other guards and a man in expensive clothes and with a wounded cheek. No one was trying to stop it, there were only hostile looks and suspicious whispers. When Jör blinked at the girl, he discovered that it was Aleidis in torn clothes, with her arms purple from bruises and face stained with tears.

She was screaming with every blow to her back.

-Stop! - Jörmungand found himself yelling as he moved toward the post. He felt that Elisiv was following him. Two guards blocked his way and their hands move to their strange weapons that resembled a little Midgardian's COŚ, but the one who was flogging Aleidis stopped and the youngster sigh in relieve.

-What are you doing?! - he questioned the man, who just smiled cruelly.

-Punishing the harlot. Why? What is it look like?

Jör glanced at the remaining three with disbelief. One of the guards looked indifferent, but the other one seemed to be uneasy with the whole situation. The man was most likely very pleased with himself if his wide smile was anything to go by.

-Why? - Jör managed to stop his voice from shaking – What has she done?

-Look at my face, brat! - the man barked at him and pointed at his wounded cheek – She dared to hit me!

Jörmungand didn't see any crime in this.

-She had to have a reason – he decided.

-She had no right! - the man hissed – Enough! Guards, take this pauper out of here. He annoys me.

To Jör's bewilderment the guards were about to accept the man's order, so he braced himself for the fight to their surprise, but then Elisiv approached them with a scowl on her face.

-Don't you dare! - she yelled – This is Jörmungand from the house of Frey, the King Frey's grandson!

The guards hesitated and then took a step back.

-Forgive us, my lord – one of them bowed – We did not recognize you.

Jör decided to use his new position and passed by them to approach the post. He noticed that Aleidis was watching him with glassy eyes. It was obvious she wasn't controlling her tears anymore. The guard with a whip watched him warily but didn't lower his hand.

-So? Why had she hit you? - Jörmungand asked again. The man opened his mouth to answer, but Aleidis was faster.

-That bastard tried to rape me! - she yelled.

-Silence, harlot! - the guard snapped and tried to hit her again, but Jörmungand raised his hand in time and the whip wrapped on his hand, breaking his skin and making the blood flow from the wound and fell on the ground or disappear beneath the coat's sleeve.

-Enough – Jörmungand grunted, trying to ignore the pain. The guard squeaked and let the whip go, so the youngster dropped it on the ground. He noticed that the crowd was shifting, moving closer to the post, apparently no longer afraid of consequences.

-My lord, I'm sorry! - the guard fell on his knees – Please, forgive me, I didn't want to hit you, I'm sorry!

-Quiet – Jör was tired of the man – You – he looked at the perpretator of this whole event – Did you try to rape her?

The man sneered.

-I have my rights, boy, I can do with this girl whatever I want. And even more – he grinned – After we'll be dealt with this, I'm going to put her through a proper training.

-She's no dog! - Jörmungand growled – Moreover, you have no right to rape women! Only monsters do that!

-Oh, please, don't make a drama here, boy. We both know these rats are not worthy of any rights – he waved his hand at the crowd whose hostility was soaring – They just eat our food, drink our wine and wear our clothes. And still, they complain!

Jör was now glaring at the man.

-No – he snapped – You are eating the food they grow, drinking the wine they make and wear clothes they sew, and here you ask for even more privileges!

The crowd cheered in approval and the man flushed bright red.

-What? Why are you standing between this girl and me? Are you her protector?

-Yes – Jörmungand said without thinking and noticed that cheers died just to be replaced by gasps and whispers, but he decided to ignore that strange change for now – You won't hurt her just because you think you have a right to do that.

-I have! - the man yelled and then took a deep breath – Fine then. I didn't want to do this, you are our king's grandson afterwards, but I have no other choice – he reached under his robed and pulled out two long curved daggers with strange, flashy lines on both sides of the blade. Jörmungand was sure that these weapons weren't normal, Midgardian's daggers but a very advanced technology, just like the one in Asgard.

-I, Sazar of the house Reil, challenge you, Jörmungand of the house Frey! - he flashed a cruel smile – What now, boy? Will you save your hide? Your pride will be lost, but at least you'll keep your pretty face in one piece.

Jörmungand couldn't believe. He was in Alfheim for few hours and he already managed to get himself in a dangerous situation – and Hel wasn't around! This was ridiculous.

-I accept – he said and took a deep breath. Sazar was surprised by it, but he quickly covered his surprise with confidence.

-Good. Don't worry, boy, I won't kill you. This harlot isn't worth your life, but it seems you're too young to understand it. Watch and learn, you won't have better occasion to see a master of duelling in action – he smirked – Guards! Give our lord a weapon.

-No need – now it was Jörmungand's turn to smile – I have my own.

He conjured his spear from his pocket dimension and spun it around with ease. He felt satisfaction when on Sazar's face appeared fear and his confidence seemed to waver. There were even more gasps from the crowd and Elves backed away, leaving them much more room. Jör noticed that guards also left the ground, so the youngster, Aleidis and the man were now almost alone. The girl wasn't crying anymore – she was staring at Jörmungand.

-Nice trick, boy – Sazar grunted – Let's see if you have something else in the sleeve.

He attacked him without any other warning, his blades flashing with every blow. So far, Jörmungand had no problems with dodging attacks, waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike back. He spun on his heels and jumped to Sazar's side, hitting him in the leg with a wooden part of his spear. He too didn't want to kill his opponent. The man fell, but he rolled away and soon was on his feet once again, no longer attacking without thinking. They started to circle themselves, waiting for the rival to strike first. In the end, it was Jörmungand who decided to attack, feeling that his wounded hand starts to ache and gets numb.

Sazar used one dagger to block Jör's slash and swung the second, aiming at the youngster's shoulder, but Jörmungand quickly took a step back and avoided being hit. He immediately rotated, trying to reach the man with the spear's blade, but his opponent was quick and agile enough to block this attack as well. Jör started swinging his weapon around, trying to deliver as many blows as it was possible as fast as he could. Sazar started backing away, but what he didn't see was that he got too close to the post.

Aleidis managed to stretch herself and put a leg behind the man, making him stumble and fell. Jörmungand's blow would be fatal because when Sazar was falling, his neck was left unguarded and the blade nearly reached it, but the youngster saw, what was happening and backed down, waiting for the man to recover himself. When the aristocrat had his balance back, he took a deep breath and eyed the boy with new respect.

-You could have killed me.

Jör nodded.

-I could have, but what for? This is a duel, not a mindless brawl. If one of us is about to die, it will happen in a fair fight.

-You have honour – Sazar smiled weary – I can respect that. Brace yourself.

When Jörmungand readied his spear, the man lashed out for him, placing every blow carefully this time, so not even a lucky blow would be fatal. Jör barely felt his hand anymore, but he didn't dare to use a healing spell – not after he said those words about a fair fight. So he decided to end this quickly. He spun once again, diving under Sazar's daggers and placing a blow to his head. In the last second, he rotated his weapon, so the spear's blade hit the man not with the edge and it only knocked him down.

Jör was quickly upon the man, threatening with the blade next to his neck. Sazar was panting heavily, his eyes clouded because of the strength of the last hit.

-You've won... - he muttered with a sigh and when Jör removed his spear he started to get up – Let's hope that girl won't disappoint you – he added, hiding his daggers under his robes, so Jör send his spear back to the pocket dimension – Guards! - Sazar yelled – Get me back to my residence.

Three guards quickly surrounded the man to provide him protection from the hostile crowd. Elves were allowing them to pass with hesitance and hostility on their faces. But Jörmungand was no longer paying them any attention. He approached Aleidis and kneeled next to her, finding clasps on her chains to free her.

-You... - she started with uneven voice – You...

 _You saved me –_ at least that was what Jör thought her to say.

-It's all right.

Now he knew that it wasn't his fault, he wasn't guilty of putting her in such danger, but he still felt responsible for her. Maybe it was because he didn't like how they were treating here people who weren't wealthy? Perhaps. He couldn't really tell, but he just saved Aleidis from being claimed by the man who tried to rape her and then made her be whipped. He duelled him almost to the death! It had to mean something, right?

-You just claimed me as your wife – she managed to say with anger. He blinked.

-I did what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter in my life, but I didn't want to leave this story without update for too long. I'm writing too many things, I guess :/
> 
> Anyway, comments are welcome! :) If you have any issues with the story, don't be afraid to write about them! ;)


	21. Bad ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir becomes a thief, Jor is now a married man, and Hel doesn't know what's happening - again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Guards paid them no attention – but why would they anyway? Those two were just another pair of young, Elven servants in simple clothes, not doing anything suspicious or dangerous. Elias knew the palace well enough to lead them through the maze of halls and rooms, pointing to his companion when to hide or when to look guilty and busy. Surprisingly, no one stopped them, only disgusted looks were thrown in their direction, though the accidental meeting with prince Aryn could have ended badly.

Fenrir was slowly getting used to his new shape – young, red-headed elf – though the wolf, growling in his mind, wasn't helping. He felt like this all would be far easier if he would just turn into a beast and torn everyone apart. Shaking his head wasn't throwing these thoughts out of his mind, he felt hopeless and knew that one day he'll have to ask Hel for help... unless his father will come back home. Then he would help him with taming that wild beast, living in his head.

It was him who decided that shapeshifting will be useful at their... mission. The last thing Fenrir wanted was Sigyn discovering what had he done, so becoming an unknown elf was the best option. He could, of course, just cover himself in glamour, but that was Hel's territory and he had to admit that his illusions were rather sloppy and pathetic. This? This he could easily control and change whenever he wanted. Also, Elias made sure that no one will look for him in his room – he was heavy sleeping and feeling unwell, or at least that was what people were going to hear.

-This way, quickly! - his companion said after they left another luxurious room. Fenrir wasn't sure why the king needed so much space in his palace since most of it looked like it was used only for a few people to meet in peace. Elias lead them to the big statue of a horned creature that looked like a mixture of a fox and a lion. Its dead glare was pointed at the rest of a hall like it was guarding something.

-What is this?

-An adult kirune – Elias shrugged – Just make sure the only ones you'll meet will be young, otherwise you'll become a dinner. Here.

The Elf pushed himself between the back of the statue and the wall and Fenrir followed with curiosity written all over his face. There he saw a small, opened door, leading into a narrow, dark tunnel. Elias reached to his pocket and pulled out of it a small device, similar to a Midgardian lighter. There was a small click and a bright, bluish light filled the tunnel, showing old, forgotten by people place – at least Fenrir was thinking that because of a dust that filled it.

-Where is it leading?

-To the vault.

Fenrir blinked while Elias closed the door behind them.

-The vault?

-Don't look so surprised, almost every old building has secret passages. Even the old ruins in forests.

Fenrir shook his head as Elias moved forward.

-No, I mean... why to the vault? I thought we were looking for a ship!

-And we'll find it. In the vault. Don't worry your head about it, you'll understand when we'll get there.

So Fenrir followed his companion without another word, unhappy with the whole situation. He regretted asking the Elf about his problems and wished that he could go back in time to change it, so he wouldn't play with his mother's trust. But here he was – in the dark, cold tunnel, leading to the vault where they were going to steal a ship from the king and then free the prisoner. The boy didn't even want to imagine what would happen if they were going to be caught.

He felt relief when they left the dark tunnel and entered some kind of dim lighten room – he couldn't see much, a thing was blocking his view. It looked like a golden chariot, but he wasn't sure. Elias crouched behind the strange vehicle and motioned to Fenrir to do the same. The boy was so close to running away – stealing from Frey was such a bad idea...

-Unbelievable – Fenrir heard suddenly – Everyone is going to the city to have a drink but we. I don't know, had we done something to the prince?

-Shut up finally! That's not a punishment, you fool, someone has to protect the vault.

Elias glanced at Fenrir and placed his finger on his lips, showing his companion to be quiet. The boy nodded.

-But this is ridiculous – the first voice complained – Show me at least one person who can get through all this traps and locks. In his youth, Frey must have been paranoic!

-If a thief is good enough, he'll get even through this.

-You watch too many shows. I tell you: no one can get to the vault!

Fenrir noticed that Elias was smirking. Those guards probably had no idea about the hidden entrances in the palace.

-Stop babbling – the second voice muttered angrily – It's not like you can change it. We have our orders.

-But from whom?! I don't remember reading anything about guarding a vault when I was joining the army. Do you?

-You must have been born in the darkest hole in the whole Alfheim, have you? No one cares about King's orders, you fool. He doesn't pay any attention to the army, he's too occupied with his feasts and appearance.

-So, who gives orders?

-Prince Aryn, of course. He's probably the only royal ass that cares about this bloody Realm. Without him, everything would have fallen apart a long time ago.

-He's the heir to the throne, yes? Well, I don't think I like to get orders from a kid.

-A kid? Don't be stupid, he's a half-Elf. He is older than both of us.

Fenrir snapped to the attention when Elias nudged him.

-Come on – he whispered – They're not going to move from here anytime soon. Follow me. And, for Lady's love, be quiet!

They started moving between different things – chests, statues, old-fashioned vehicles, and other decorations Fenrir couldn't really name – trying to avoid meeting two guards, who insisted on walking slowly through the whole room. Elias must have been here before because he didn't hesitate even once, seemingly knowing perfectly where their target was. What was bogging Fenrir was the fact that though this vault was big, it would be impossible to fit a spaceship here... unless it was a really small vehicle.

-For Lady's lovely hair, I would love to get out of this overgrown coffin – Fenrir heard the first voice again.

-Leave Lady's hair out of this. You're just lazy.

-I'm not lazy! I just don't want to spend the rest of my life underground!

-We're not underground.

-We're in the best-protected room in the whole Alfheim, perhaps even in the whole Nine Realms, so it can count as the underground.

-No, not really. The Edge is the best-protected prison in the whole Nine Realms and it is most certainly not underground.

-Please, now you're changing the subject, aren't you?

-Is complaining a medicine for you? Because if it's not, then I think you have a problem.

-This way – Elias whispered, dragging Fenrir behind a pillar made of silver with beautiful engravings. They had to stop there due to these two Elven guards who were not far from them. The boy could see their faces, they were bored and definitely not cautious. Otherwise, they must have noticed two elven servants, hiding in the shade of the pillar.

-I don't have a problem! - the younger one snapped – You just don't see the obvious.

-I see the obvious – the older protested with annoyance in his voice – I see that you complain too much.

Fenrir started to wonder if these two were siblings – their conversation reminded him a lot of him and Hel – but then Elias nudged him again, demanding his attention.

-Do you see that? - he pointed at a golden decorated pedestal with something on the top. Fenrir viewed the object from a distance, trying to not be too much happy when the guards decided to walk to another part of the room.

-There's a toy over there? - he asked Elias when he finally managed to discover that the mysterious thing on the top of the pedestal was a small spaceship, like those in Midgardian's shops.

-That's not a toy! - Elias hissed – That's our ship.

Fenrir blinked.

-Isn't it... you know... a bit too small?

Elias rolled his eyes.

-It's in its pocket version. It's easier to take it, place it... and steal it, though I doubt the last thing was considered when they were creating it.

-A spaceship with a pocket version? - Fenrir felt his eyebrows were rising – What kind of ship is this?

-It's Skithblathnir.

-A... what?

-Skithblathnir! - Elias repeated with frustration – The miracle of engineering. It belongs to Frey, but he stopped using it a long time ago, so I doubt he'll notice that it's gone.

Fenrir wasn't sure if stealing the miracle of engineering was such a good idea, but it wasn't his plan, so he didn't complain. Much.

-But how we're going to take it? Those two are still here.

Elias frowned but after a second he beamed.

-Use your... you know. Magic things.

Magic? That could work. Fenrir had to think for a moment what to do because illusions were no good here. Hel would have no problem, but he? He couldn't risk a simple mistake. If those guards caught them, problems would be probably bigger than they could imagine. But a little thinking and he knew what to do. He nodded to Elias and pushed him aside while focusing on his body and magic that thrummed through him right now. The wolf inside his head growled, but the boy ignored it.

A few seconds later a small, grey mouse ran through the room, quickly defeating the distance between the pillar and the pedestal without making the guards notice. When he got to his target, he changed for a moment to hide the little spaceship in his pocket and then shapeshifted back into a small rodent. When one guard suddenly sniffed, Fenrir ran faster than it should be possible on his puny paws and was near Elias withing seconds. The Elf smirked at him after the boy regained his Elven shape.

-You looked nervous.

Fenrir glared at his companion.

-I wasn't. Now, I have your toy. Can we go?

-That's not a toy!

-And that's beyond the point – Fenrir hissed – Can. We. Go?

Elias frowned at him and then grinned.

-You are nervous. All right, all right, let's go. This way. And don't lose the ship! We don't want to come back for it.

::

His cheek still hurt after that truly powerful slap he received from that small girl – small but not weak, as he learned not long ago. Jör was pacing nervously in circles, trying to ignore deadly glares Aleidis was giving him from her place on the bed. They were in his chamber, hidden from the sight of others. After the fight had been over and the Elven girl been freed from the chains, the real havoc was wrecked upon them. Commoners wanted to know what did it mean – was Aleidis now royalty?

Jörmungand didn't want to face the crowd – now he knew how little he knows about Alfheim and its customs – so he told Elisiv to get them out of there. It went surprisingly easy. He didn't even want to know how it would look like on Midgard.

-Aren't you going to say anything? - Aleidis snapped suddenly – It's your fault, you know.

-I tried to help – Jör replied with anger in his voice – I just... picked the wrong word.

The girl snorted.

-Really? And that's it?

Jör stopped pacing and glared at her. Not even once in his life, he was so angry. He couldn't control this emotion and that scared him a lot.

-Everyone can make a mistake. And I don't know anything about your... - he waved his hands because he couldn't find proper words – Customs! - he gave up finally – Traditions!

-That's not an excuse! - she yelled and stood up – You just... Do you know what you have done?! Now... Now I'm your wife!

-No, you don't! - Jör protested heatedly – I don't follow your customs and mine don't tell that a word “protect” makes a wife from a woman.

-Excuse me?

They both looked at the tiredly looking woman that stood in the doorway. Jör gasped.

-M...Mother?

Sigyn frowned at him and the youngster was startled. How much had she heard? He hoped that...

-Can someone explain what was it about a “wife”?

Or not.

::

She felt like she had been thrown into a world trapped between the medieval and the computer age. The place was flashy and loud, but it would be hard to see here anything that someone could find on Midgard. Lamps were simply glowing crystals, sometimes covered with glass, and the music came from the musicians in the corner who played strange instruments. She saw no microphones, so she had no idea why their play is so loud. Elves were mostly sitting and drinking colourful drinks, only some of them danced in the middle of the room.

Hel hoped that she will be able to snatch at least one glass of that intriguing liquid, but Atli dragged her through the room to the back doors, guarded by the biggest and ugliest Elf she ever saw. When they approached him, she noticed that he wasn't an Elf at all – his skin was grey and his eyes were bright red. Instead of hair, he had some kind of spikes and his mouth was full with sharp teeth. He looked terrifying – no surprise Hel almost immediately liked him.

-Password – he grunted, glaring at them from the above. Atli smiled.

-Hello, Naddr. How's life?

-Password – the giant repeated stubbornly.

-You know, I really hate passwords – Hel muttered to the Elf, but he just grinned.

-Oh, come on, Naddr. You know me.

The giant didn't look like he was going to let them in.

-No password, no entry – he confirmed Hel's thoughts. Atli just laughed.

-All right, big guy, I'm just checking you. I never thought I'll see the dawn before the midnight.

The giant named Naddr beamed.

-Correct. You may enter.

-Seriously? - Hel sniggered – Why every password has to be so stupid?

-It's all about secrecy, my dear – Atli smirked at her while they passed through the door – The more stupid password, the lesser chance someone will guess it.

In the hall they entered was much quieter and Hel sighed with relief – she didn't really like loud music. It made her ears hurt. Atli walked first.

-So... - she asked after a moment – Who was that guy?

-What do you mean?

-Oh, you know... I guess he wasn't an overgrown Elf.

Atli burst laughing and had to stop walking for a moment. Hel had an inkling she had just said something very stupid but tried to look indifferent.

-You... - Atli took a deep breath – You're the first person to mistake him for an Elf. You never saw a Stone Giant?

Hel scratched her nose.

-No...? Has it something to do with Jotnar?

-Yes – Atli started walking again – Stone Giants once lived in warmer parts of Jotunheim, but after they aided Odin, Jotnar started exterminating them as traitors. Vanir saved few tribes, some were transported here when Frey became our king, but their numbers are small. They still fight with becoming extinct.

-Considering how big Naddr is, I think I'm going to fear Jotnar even more than before.

Not that she feared them at all, she didn't even meet one, but Atli didn't have to know that.

-Don't get it wrong, most of the Stone Giants are bloodthirsty and ready to fight at any second. Only those survived the Jotnar wrath. But Naddr, though he looks like a walking mountain, has a soft heart. He would crash your skull with one hit, but he's still a sweetheart.

Hel rolled her eyes.

-Nice.

-They had no chance with Jotnar – Atli said quietly – It was a one-sided slaughter.

After another door they entered a small, dimly lighted room, filled with a round table, many books and papers on the shelves and a lot of chairs, standing on laying close to the walls. There were few people inside, mostly Elves in commoner's clothes, but also a one Vanir – she recognized him thanks to his Asian like eyes. While Atli closed the door behind them, Hel approached the table carefully, knowing that she is watched.

-What is this, Atli? - one of the Elves complained almost immediately – Who have you brought with yourself?

-No worries, brother – Atli smiled – She will help us with our newest project.

-I will? - Hel raised her eyebrows – Really? When did I agree?

She had enough that people assumed she will help only because she appeared somewhere.

-We will pay you, no worries – Atli rolled his eyes and then looked at the man he called brother – You said yourself that we need a miracle to make it, Rangor. Here it is. Or she, in this case.

The Vanir cleared his throat.

-I don't care what sex is your miracle. If she can help us, it's good.

-I don't want to place the fate of my people in hands of some... girl – the another Elf sneered – Who is she, anyway? And why do you call her a miracle?

Hel looked at Atli, waiting for his answer. And he was grinning.

-She's my niece, Hel. Sigyn's daughter. And, what's more, she's a wizard.

Rangor was now staring at her as if she had turned into a ghost or something, but the another Elf wasn't satisfied.

-So what? Sigyn gave up and ran from here after things gotten complicated. And what guarantee you have that this girl... this Hel... will help us? She may turn us to Frey!

-That's true – Hel nodded – I can. What will stop me?

-He won't pay you – was Atli's curt answer.

-You're kidding, are you? Frey's not going to pay me for turning rebels in?

-No. That's your duty.

-Well, that sucks. I won't turn you in. I want to get paid.

She wouldn't turn them in anyway, Frey's happiness wasn't on her priority list. Atli nodded and turned his eyes to the rest.

-We need magic, and we need help. Here it is.

-It will be dangerous – Rangor said to Hel, ignoring his brother – Are you sure you want to do this? We won't make you.

Hel smirked.

-Aw, isn't that sweet? But the fact is that I still don't know what are you talking about.

Atli shook his head.

-Have you ever wondered why Elves despise their king so greatly?

-So there's more than one reason, huh? - Hel frowned, curious where it was going.

-You may think you jest, Hel – Rangor sighed – But in truth, there are plenty of them. Father is great at making enemies.

-Yes, I've noticed that already. So, why they despise him?

Rangor looked sad.

-Elves... live long. Very long. Perhaps they have the longest lifespan in the whole galaxy. So, at first, they weren't concerned with Frey. They thought he will die soon. But he's still living and he still looks as young as he was the first day he showed his face in Alfheim.

-As long as he will usurp the throne – the Vanir said – there will be no peace in Alfheim. Especially that he's forgetting how to be a king. He feasts and sleeps while the Realm suffers.

Hel scratched her nose, already bored.

-Okay, I get it. It's bad. So, why do you need me?

Atli turned to her with a serious face.

-We're going to do many things. But first, we'll destroy Frey's source of youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER NOTE
> 
> As some of you probably noticed, I'm losing my entusiasm toward this fic. Why? I have no idea - I still have so many ideas and stories I want to put here, but writing it is like Hell. Seriously, I'm fighting with every chapter, so I came to a certain conclusion. **I need a break.** But not now! Here's my plan.
> 
> I removed Avengers from the tags for a reason. After finishing Alfheim, I'm going to close this story. It will be finished, BUT it won't be the end for it. After I'll regain some energy and write something else for a change, I'll start **a sequel** to this. So no worries, I'm not going to drop it.
> 
> I'm not sure how long Alfheim story will take. About 6 chapters perhaps, next ones will be focused only on one main character. And there will be an epilogue (with a big surprise :D) that will close this story permamently. It should be finished before April - please, do not expect any chapters appearing in the middle of the weak because as the student I have a lot of work. BUT they may appear, so don't be surprised either :)
> 
> If someone is now concerned when will I start writing the sequel - **I don't know**. My best guess: I'll start writing "Time accident" (I was shocked when I saw that so many people liked it) and at least I will cover first 'Thor' (not so much a spoiler, I think it is obvious). SO I think I'll open the sequel to "The witch, the serpent and the wolf" about hollidays. Most likely after my exams, so nothing new will appear after May.
> 
> All right, that's it. Enough of these notes :) Hope you still enjoy the story, though I'm not. If you want to ask about something, point something, or just tell me something, please, write a comment! I read everything and I always answer :)
> 
> Thank you! :)


	22. One wolf - many deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir gets surrounded by troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

He felt ridiculously weird when they have finally left the palace and trodded into the city. Elias seemed to know the way perfectly, so Fenrir wasn't saying anything, just following and feeling guilty for stealing Frey's little ship – this was more like Hel, she wouldn't even flinch while doing it, but he couldn't not feel anything. While they were passing the roads of Yngvi rather fast, the boy tried to calm his heart down. It was just the beginning, so if he wanted to survive he, he had to regain control over himself, otherwise, he will be more like an obstacle to the Elf.

The mentioned servant suddenly lead them into a building and then, by spiralling stairs, onto a roof that could be also a garden. Fenrir stared for a moment at colourful lanterns that hung from the branches of these strange trees, but then Elias called to him quietly and the boy snapped out of his stupor. Both of them approached a small dyke that was surrounding the roof. The Elf pointed at another building, a jump from them, on which some kind of platform was built. On it, an airwing was... parked? Was that the right word for it? It wasn't as beautiful as Filias' one was, but the boy still admired its elegance.

-I thought we already have a ship – he muttered to his companion.

-We do, but we cannot use it here. Not even near the city. It's too easy to notice and soon we'd have the whole fleet on our heads.

Fenrir hummed, pushing the wolf out of his thoughts. The beast wasn't useful here... unless it learns how to fly into the cosmos.

-What's your plan, then?

Elias took a deep breath.

-First, we're... lending this airwing.

Fenrir frowned.

-How many ships do we have to steal before we'll get to that prison?

-One would be enough, but if we want to get there on our rules, we'll need this one too – Elias sighed – Look, we need to get out of the city and fast, we're running out of the time.

The boy shook his head, this was getting more and more complicated.

-We're stealing this ship and fleeing from the city – he said – What then?

-There's an abandoned flying platform to the east from here. It lies at the feet of a Cursed Mountain, five cycles of travel. We'll get there before midnight.

-A Cursed Mountain? It doesn't sound nice. Why had the platform been deserted? - Fenrir narrowed his eyes – And how do you know about it?

-You're asking too many questions – Elias snapped but quickly recovered – Look, I'll answer you on the way. We need to get this airwing, all right?

Fenrir nodded, though in truth he would like to know everything right now, so later there would be no extra surprises that could end badly, but something told him that Elias wasn't willing to say anything in particular right now. So he gave up for now. The boy wanted to ask, how will they get on that roof over there, but then the Elf simply took few steps back, ran and jumped. Fenrir watched with his mouth opened as Elias landed safely on the other side and started giving him signals to follow him.

-I can't do that! - Fenrir mouthed to him angrily, frustrated that he didn't ask about that before. The Elf looked clueless what to do now, but it was clear that he wasn't going back for the boy, so Lokison had to sigh and use his abilities to get there before someone would notice their doings. A hawk was a fine shape, so he turned into this bird and flew over to the Elf, trying not to show any annoyance after he regained Elven body.

-You cannot jump? - Elias asked him with disbelief.

-I can, but not so far! - Fenrir protested, though right now he wasn't really sure if he wasn't exaggerating things a bit. He saw Aesir elite training and they **could** jump and do many strange acrobatics that would be impossible for humans. Perhaps he was able to do the same as the Elf? He wasn't sure and he wasn't keen to find out at the moment.

-Whatever – Elias sighed – Let's go.

-Wait, do you know how to fly it?

The Elf shrugged.

-No, but I can learn – he grinned at the boy – I learn quickly.

-I hope so – Fenrir muttered, trying not to imagine them crashing somewhere on this planet. They moved toward the airwing, but before they managed to even touch the vehicle, someone appeared on the roof. It was a woman in a simple dress, she was clutching to a bowl that was filled with some fruits that resembled grapes. Fenrir gaped at her when she stopped, stared at them, and then screamed. Elias raised his hands and tried to calm the woman down, but after a second she threw the bowl at them. The boy had to duck to avoid being hit by it.

-MOVE! - the Elf yelled and dived into the airwing while the woman was looking for other things to throw at them. Small stones from the garden were her choice and Fenrir ran after his companion when the air was filled with small missiles. He barely managed to get into the main room of the airwing and settle himself on the chair, and the vehicle was already closing itself and starting the engines. Fenrir was relieved when they raised above the building and stones stopped hitting them.

-Crazy woman – Elias barked with anger – Thank the Lady this thing was ready to go.

Fenrir glanced through the windows, but they were already halfway to the edge of the city. It seemed that either Elias was a very rapid learner, or he knew how to pilot this thing from the start but for some reason decided to hide it. The boy came to the conclusion that dwelling on it won't bring any pleasant results, so he throw these thoughts out of his mind.

-So... You said you'll answer my questions – he said to the Elf when they left Yngvi and started flying along one of the paths.

-Just a moment – Elias said while fumbling with strange devices – I'm trying to find an autopilot. The mountain is too far for me to pilot this thing there all the time.

Fenrir gave him that moment, so Elias could set the autopilot and turn on the heating because it was getting cold inside. If the temperature was that low right now, it was terrifying to think how it will look like at midnight. The boys missed normal, Midgardian days.

-So – Elias sighed, fidgeting in his seat to find the best position – What were your questions?

Fenrir searched his mind to find them.

-That mountain – he said after a second.

-The Cursed Mountain, yes. What with it?

-Why is it called like that?

Elias took a deep breath, thinking.

-There... - he hummed – Long, really long time ago, before Frey came, Elves weren't the rulers of Alfheim. The books say that the universe was still young, and we were no more than children in the mist.

-Who ruled Alfheim then? - Fenrir asked, curious where the story was heading.

-We call them now the Ancient People – Elias shrugged his shoulders – All that's left of them are ruins and useless artefacts. Looking back, they were primitives, so there's no surprise that we had defeated them in the end – he shook his head – But let's start from the beginning. Our journey is long anyway.

Fenrir crossed his legs and entirely turned to the Elf, trying to make himself as comfortable on the seat as it was possible.

-I may be wrong, it was a long time ago when I read those books, but the Ancient People were born in the south of our planet... Well, then it was the east – Elias noticed Fenrir's frown – When we move the planet to other systems, the impact sometimes changes its position – he explained – Back to the point. They were born on the south, while we developed centuries of cycles later on the northern part. We were completely different, and the Ancient were too powerful for us. After they have found us, we became their slaves for thousands of cycles.

Elias scratched his nose.

-And then... well... I think we started rebelling and learning on our own. In the end, we became more advanced than our masters and the war was just a matter of time. It was like the planet had got too small for both of our races, and when the fights started, we weren't trying to just gain the advantage over the others. Genocide was the goal of both sides.

For a moment, Elias stopped talking and looked out through the windows, but Fenrir was sure there wasn't anything interesting. It was nearly so dark that he couldn't see the outline of the forests. But the sky was beautiful – full of colourful stars, that twinkled all the time.

-The war took almost a thousand of cycles – Elias said – Billions were dying on both sides. Finally, the Ancient People were cornered in their last fortress, inside the mountain. They protected themselves there for a very long time, killing so many Elves that songs tell that ground over there was red for hundreds of cycles. Eventually, our forces managed to make the fortress colapsed inside the mountain. This victory took so many lives that we called this place the Cursed Mountain.

-Then... the whole race has been... erased? - Fenrir couldn't believe it. It was really cruel to do something like this. There must have been people who were innocent, like children! And yet... Elias sighed.

-No – he grunted – Not all. It was impossible, there were too many of them.

Fenrir felt relieved.

-So where they are now?

Elias shrugged.

-No idea. They live in the wilderness like beasts, avoiding our settlements. They mostly run from us, but there are more hostile tribes that attack our people. Don't make a scared face – the Elf grinned – They live mostly in the far south, far away from here. No worries.

A silence was cast for a while between them. Fenrir knew that it was too late to withdraw from this and if his mother ever finds out, it will be bad.

-What about the platform? - he asked when he remembered that he wanted to know about it – Why it has been abandoned?

-I'm not sure – Elias replied and there was honesty in his voice – I heard that there were some superstitious folks, afraid of ghosts and that kind of things.

-Ghosts?

-Yes. They do exist, though I don't know why... It's probably another royal secret. But I doubt the place is haunted – Elias shrugged – Anyway, we're not going to stay there for long – he sighed – I think we should catch some sleep. We may have no chance later.

Fenrir nodded and made himself comfortable on the seat again. He fell asleep few seconds after he had closed his eyes.

::

He woke up to the sounds of a high pitched alarm. He blinked, looking around in confusion. What had just happened? He was sleeping peacefully, not even one nightmare haunted his dream, and here he was being woken because of some annoying sound. Fenrir already opened his mouth to call out to Elias, to tell him to turn it off, but then the first missile hit the airwing. The bang was so loud that it was perfectly audible even with this alarm. The boy jumped in his seat, terrified, but it was only the beginning.

-What... - he heard Elias yell and then the Elf, in a visible panic, started hitting various things, obviously trying to regain control over the airwing, but Fenrir had an inkling that it was too late. The boy heard other bangs and the glass was filled with webs of cracks. He wasn't sure what was attacking him but it was more than real.

-What's going on?! - he yelled, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest. That definitely wasn't in their plan!

-Hail!

-Hail?

Even the weather in Alfheim had to be crazy? Fenrir started to hate this place! Another loud bang was heard and the airwing started to lose height rapidly. The boy remembered that he screamed and then... Then darkness came.

::

The growl full of frustration was raising in his throat while he was trying to get out of bushes. Thorns were biting into his fur and body, but luckily, they weren't sharp enough to break the skin and hurt him seriously. Still, they were annoying. He barked with anger and finally managed to free himself. Almost immediately he felt that his right front paw hurts a little, and when he looked down, he saw that it was cut and bleeding, making his rage even bigger.

But there were more important things for now.

The wolf sniffed, trying to find the scent of the boy's companion. He couldn't be far, couldn't he? The beast inhaled the cold air of the night, wincing after discovering a strong sweet scent of some kind of flowers in the area, and his stomach growled viciously when an aroma of a bleeding prey reached his nose. It wasn't the time for the supper... though... perhaps the boy's companion got hurt and he was now hurt? This thought itself was enough to convince the wolf to trace whatever he managed to smell out.

He trotted through the dense forest, cleverly avoiding bushes full of treacherous thorns, trying to find the smell once again while moving, but the wind changed its direction and he felt nothing. The wolf sped up, afraid that the prey – perhaps the boy's companion – will flee and he will be left with nothing. He was hungry. When was the last time his other him ate something? A long time ago, he thought, in the place filled with people. In spite of everything, he started to hope that that thing he smelled out wasn't the boy's companion because he was too hungry right now.

The wind didn't change its direction, but the wolf managed to get to the crash site. This strange object, which the boy called an airwing, was filled with blue flames, something was also cracking inside it, hurting the beast's ears. He sniffed once again but felt only a foul smell of burning metal and other things, yet no flesh. So the boy's companion wasn't here and wasn't burning. So where was he? The wolf turned around, trying to see anything through the black cloud of smoke, but he wasn't successful.

Where was that... that Elf?

The beast growled and started sniffing the ground near the burning airwing, trying to find at least a small clue, not even a scent but... There it was! Red drops of blood on the grass, and a lot of tracks around it. He carefully studied what he had just found. One Efl – his tracks were smaller, and he was visibly crawling, probably wounded or too shock to stand. And few other people, their tracks were much deeper, so they had to be quite big. The wolf inhaled the scent and started following it through the jungle, leaving the crash site far behind.

He was tracking for a few minutes when something distracted him. It smelled delicious. A monkey-like creature with little horns on its cat-like face. It was the size of a lynx but right after it smelled him, it ran with a squeak to the nearest tree and climbed on it. The wolf followed without thinking, not stopping when he reached the tree – he just got on his back legs and started climbing after it. It wasn't easy, he was no cat, but his claws were enough to keep his body close to the sponge-like wood. This big plant smelled weird, but the beast ignored it, focused on the aroma of his newest prey.

The monkey-like creature got relaxed after it got settled on the branch and when it realised that the wolf was following, it was already too late. The beast jumped in its direction and closed his fangs on the soft body, quickly getting off the tree to consume his supper. The animal fought a little longer, seemingly not wanting to die, but it was just a matter of a firmer bite. When the prey stopped moving, the wolf started eating, trying to get the best parts of its body in his stomach as fast as it was possible. He still needed to find the boy's companion.

With his stomach full, he found the scent anew and once again followed it. In the end, it brought him to some kind of ruins, lighted by torches with bluish crystals in place of a fire. The wind changed so the wolf sniffed once more, this time finding the smell of the Elf. He was inside the ruins, bleeding and scared. And there were more people, but the beast couldn't recognise them. Were the ones who attacked the airwing? No, it was the weather, the wolf reminded himself and started sneaking toward ruins, ready to jump at any second.

Then he saw two men, guarding the entrance. The smelled like those strange flowers.

-Did he start talking? - one of them asked in a hoarse voice.

-No, but he will, soon.

The wolf sneaked closer, so he could see them in the dim light of those crystals. The men resembled Elves a little, but their skin was paler, they bodies were built stronger, and their ears, though being sharp, were sticking to the sides. Their mouths were filled with fangs and the beast noticed that their fingers were ending with long claws. Those were predators on two legs, but the wolf wasn't afraid of them.

Still, the boy started to wake up in his mind. About time, but it wasn't the good moment to give up on control.

He attacked fast and without any warning. He crushed one of two men's spine under his weight right after tackling him to the ground. He didn't even manage to scream. But the wolf wasn't going to give another one any more time to react – he threw himself in the shocked opponent's direction, aiming to close his fangs on the man's throat immediately, but the enemy managed to get out of his stupor in time and fling his mace. The beast stopped the pained howl in his throat when the wooden weapon hit him in his muzzle.

Both of them – the wolf and the man – started circling, only waiting for another's mistake. The beast liked its fangs, more than ready to bury them in his opponent's flesh. His enemy snarled, one hand rising with the mace, the second one without, showing his claws. The wolf lashed out but changed his direction in the last moment, so the weapon hit only the air, and he was behind the man. He closed his fangs on his leg and pulled backwards. The enemy lost his balance and fell to the ground. The beast didn't wait any longer and launched himself at him, first almost biting one of his hands off, and the tearing the man's throat out.

The boy was already awake – the wolf felt his disgust and confusion, but he did not allow him to regain the control. Not yet. Ignoring the sweet blood on his tongue, he sniffed, finding the scent of the Elf once again. It was still coming from the interior of these ruins, so he had no choice but to enter them. It wasn't anything special – some parts of the destroyed place were lightened up by those crystals, and some kins of the men he just killed were living their lives here – men and women. The wolf ignored them, sneaking through the darkness toward his target.

The rounded room was mostly demolished, but there was a pillar almost in the centre of it. The Elf was bounded to it, he was bleeding from many shallow cuts, and there were a lot of bruises on his face, but the wolf was certain that the boy's companion wasn't going to die anytime soon. So he focused on the people that kept the Elf captured. They had no protection on them, just few animal skins to cover their lower parts of the body, so it was hard for the beast not to imagine his fangs burying in their not protected throats. He lowered himself and started slowly stalking toward them, ready to launch at them if someone would notice him too soon.

-You'll speak – one of the men ordered.

-He won't – the woman sneered – His the Elf. They don't speak. But they scream. Loud. I want to make him scream.

-No – the man shook his head – He'll speak first.

The wolf counted his enemies. There were four of them, three men and one woman. Somehow, he felt that she was the most dangerous due to the pike she was wielding. The Elf raised his head and snarled at them.

-Go... go to Hel, beasts!

-He'll scream very loud – the woman decided.

-He'll speak first! - the man yelled at her.

-He already did – the woman noticed – Now I want him to scream.

The wolf was right behind her and one jump was enough to tackle her down and pin her to the stone floor. He had now his fangs on her throat but did not bite, glaring at the shocked men. The woman wanted to reach for her pike, but after he bit a little harder, she stopped moving at all, obviously frightened.

-Let me go or she'll die! - the Elf said suddenly. One of the men sneered.

-We're not afraid of death!

So the wolf tore her throat out and launched himself at them, growling. The first one was tackled down, but the beast had no time to finish it because the other two were already attacking him, swinging their maces at him. He had to jump around them, dodging every one of the attacks before he finally had a chance to counterattack. The wolf whined when one of the wooden weapons hit him in the side, nearly breaking one of his ribs. He snarled at the man who just attacked him and launched, tackling the enemy down and trying to close his fangs on the man's throat, but his opponent was fighting fiercely to keep himself away from death.

Then the beast was thrown off the man by a strong kick. He yelped, quickly regaining his balance, but in alongside his rage, a fear appeared. Was he strong enough to defeat so many opponents? This doubt made him reckless for a second and that was enough to be hit one more time, this time in his head. The wolf growled, fighting with pain and an instinct to run. He couldn't leave the boy's companion here to a certain death, so he shook his head, bared his teeth and ended the defensive part.

He attacked.

He was almost as big as they were. Faster than them. Stronger. He could do it.

When another man threw himself at him, the beast ducked and, after the blow pierced the air, he bit his arm and, remembering that one fight in Asgard, shook his head, tearing the man's flesh apart and making him yell in pain, and then threw him somewhere in the back of the room. He didn't wait for the rest to react, he launched himself at the nearest one, tackling him once again to the ground, but this time didn't try to kill him immediately. Instead, he attacked the other one, snarling viciously.

The wolf managed to catch the mace with his fangs and take it away from the man, and then almost instantly the beast jumped back to the one he tackled before, falling with all his weight on his back. The snap of the broken spine was more than satisfying. The wolf dropped the mace to the ground and, growling, started approaching the scared survivor – the last man standing alive. The beast saw a blink in his eyes and launched at him before the man managed to run from the room. Sharp fangs quickly ended his cursed life.

-Fenrir? - Elias muttered with hope when the wolf approached him and started tearing the ropes apart with his fangs and claws. The beast simply huffed at the Elf and caught his shirt with teeth, and then started dragging the boy to what was left of a once standing column. They hid behind it on time because other strange people entered the room, probably attracted by the noises. The wolf finally gave himself to the boy.

-Ouch – Fenrir carefully touched the hurting side. He hoped none of his ribs was broken. Elias was staring at him with a sad expression.

-You saved my life – he whispered – And I have lied to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is someone still reading this? xD Nonetheless, I'm going to finish it.


	23. The siren's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel has to endure awful-smelling sewers in order to get her reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

-Can someone explain to me once again why are we here?

Hel tugged at her mask that was supposed to stop awful smell but wasn't really doing anything, and she sighed, trying not to look at what she was walking. The dim light, coming from strange torches, which others were carrying, wouldn't be really helpful if she decided to check the ground anyway. It was dark, stinky, and definitely uncomfortable. Hel really hoped that after all this she'll get a really good reward, otherwise, she was going to kill someone. Preferably, Atli, the one who got her into this.

-You really don't think that Frey has his biggest treasure in sight, don't you? - the Vanir, whose name was Esben, asked with a chuckle.

-It would be much easier – she said – And Frey doesn't really look like the most cunning creature in this Realm.

-Now? Not really. But I remember him when I was a child – Rangor told her – I wanted to be like him, he was a mortal symbol of majesty.

-I wouldn't call him mortal at the moment – Hel muttered to herself.

-He lived too long – Atli said – Too long in the same body. When the time doesn't concern you, you stop developing yourself, you get lazy... Mad. Pushing Frey towards the death is a mercy because soon he'll forget everything.

-His concerns, feelings and fears will disappear – Rangor added with sadness in his voice – Now's he's rather apatethic, later he'll become a tyrant.

-Because things here are full of rainbows and butterflies – Hel rolled her eyes and ignored Esben, who gave her a very annoyed look – It still doesn't explain why we are using sewers. I get it, sometimes the feeling of adventure is nice, but the smell...

They came across a destroyed pillar that once had to be heavily decorated. Hel couldn't imagine why someone would place such things in sewers.

-Frey was very careful – Rangor said – He didn't want anyone to discover his secret, so people who built the hideout for his biggest treasure, had to come through sewers so no one would notice them.

-Yes, I guess no one noticed a bunch of workers coming into sewers every day.

-Frey was very careful – Rangor repeated patiently – He made sure no one was suspicious. If our information is correct, there were two entrances to the hideout. One through the king's bedroom, which is out of our reach, and one through sewers. The second one has been abandoned after the workers finished their work.

-And no one tried to check it? - Hel asked with disbelief visible on her face even in this dim light. Rangor glanced at her over his shoulder with a grin.

-There are many traps on the way there. That's why sewers are still open.

-And that's why you are here – Atli added with a smile – As a mage, you'll be able to disable most of the traps.

Hel shook her head. She wanted just once help on her own terms.

-Well, I place my trust in your optimism – she said with resignation. It was far too late to change mind and turn back, and no one will ever tell that she's a coward. So she raised her chin and followed her companions in the depths f sewers without fear in her heart. Hel was truthfully more annoyed than scared, anyway.

::

Hel had to admit that after another ten minutes of walking, her nose started to ignore that awful smell. That was the good information. The bad one was that she was perfectly sure they are lost. These sewers were like a maze – dark, a lot of same tunnels, and no signs. Though these new parts looked older and were nicely decorated, or at least, have been a long time ago. Rangor had no map, yet he was choosing next tunnels without any hesitation, still, Hel wouldn't put beside him that he had no idea where they are going but was too proud to admit it.

She had no claustrophobe, however, being underground for so long was unsetting he due to her last adventure in the tomb – the one including being possessed and trapped in dead one's memories. Hel gathered her courage to speak up and annoy her cousins – or uncles – even more, but then they came across something interesting. She was no longer feeling the odour, for which she was very grateful because near another old pilar a pile of dead bodies was lying. Lokidottir wasn't an expert in such category but was pretty sure that corpses weren't that old as their looks might suggest.

When they approached the pillar, Hel saw that most of the bodies died by being cut or pierced by something sharp... and deadly. Some were burned so badly, that their flesh was black. Traps, came to her mind and she stopped immediately, unwilling to join those on the pile. She was happy to be living and changing that wasn't in her plans. Her companions also stopped, not even glancing in the direction of dead ones but staring at the next tunnel with disdain.

Lokidottir slowly moved her glance in the same direction, worried a little about what she was going to see. The tunnel wouldn't be different from others, boring and quite normal if it weren't for enlighten brazes, glinting runes on the walls and ceiling, and blood stains... nearly everywhere. Hel decided, after a moment of thinking, that there was no need to put a big sign “TRAPS!” nearby since it was pretty obvious. She scratched her nose, once again considering if running from here is such a bad idea.

Then Rangor looked at her.

-Here we are.

-Really? It's hard to notice. Who were they? - she pointed at the pile of corpses. Rangor shook his head with a small sigh.

-Volunteers. They sacrificed themselves for our case.

-So sad... You didn't have many volunteers, it seems – Hel said, judging by the height of the pile.

-We did, but after we found out that our tries are futile, I forbid further tries.

-Until now, hm? - she sighed, wondering what Loki would say if he was able to see her. Probably, instead of speaking and wasting air, he would just smack her across her head. She winced, glad that he was still imprisoned in Asgard. Most likely, at least. She knew that one day he'll escape, this way or another. Rangor placed his hand on her shoulder and she had to stop herself from slapping him in response. It seemed that personal space was unknown in Alfheim.

-You don't have to do this – Rangor said – It is extremely dangerous. If... something happens, Sigyn will never know about it.

-That's so sweet – she mocked him – I'm not going back through these cursed sewers with my hands empty.

That was a painful truth – she had already suffered enough due to this awful stench, which was filling her nose from the very start. The thought that she wasn't going to get paid for that was making her nauseous. Rangor nodded with a small smile.

-Lady may protect you.

-She may? Then I think I'll let her.

-That's just an adage – Rangor rolled his eyes and, finally, took his hand away. Hel took another glance at the tunnel.

-So, what should I know?

Atli and Esben approached her with frowns on their faces.

-If our information is corrected – Rangor started – then there are five major traps.

-First ones are blades – Esben added – Stepping on a wrong rune will free them and then they will cut you to the pieces. You have to be careful.

-Because that wasn't obvious before – she snarled – Tell me something useful. Blades. What else? Arrows?

-Bolts – Atli corrected her – Energy bolts. No armour can protect you from them.

Things were getting better and better with every their word. For now, Hel tried her best not to freak out – it looked like a traditional way with traps.

-What else?

-Fire breathers – Esben told her – We're not sure what triggers them.

She nodded.

-That's three. I'm waiting for the last two.

-We... - Rangor hesitated – We never managed to get to the last two. We have only vague descriptions of them. We're almost certain that one of them includes moving platforms

-Nice... What else?

Brothers shook their heads while Esben just looked at her with those puppy eyes. Saying that Hel didn't like that would be an understatement.

-We... we're not sure – Atli coughed – Description was very vague, it said something about 'guardians', but we never managed to get what it meant.

-So... Don't you know what may try to kill me? And here I hoped it cannot be better – Hel glared at every one of them and then moved nearer to the tunnel. She guessed that traps start only after runes, so she won't be attacked by anything before she passes them. Lokidottir felt others' gazes on her back but decided to deny them her last glance. Let them suffer.

::

The first three kinds of traps were as easy as very deadly pie.

While trying to discover how the runes worked and ignoring her companions unceasing argument about her safety and dangers that awaited her in the tunnel, she remembered about that basket with apples she put into her pocket dimension, so Fenrir could shot some of them to train himself with that bow. Now, Hel could use those fruits to check the runes. What she found out was very satisfying – traps with blades reacted only when touched. That was good. And easy to avoid. Energy bolts were much more annoying but repeatable, so she had to just memorise the trail of activation.The fire was a trivial problem, not worth thinking about for more than just for a second.

Still, when she managed to get through these first three, she was in a little rough shape. Panting. Bleeding from one arm. Quite furious as well. But being alive was more important than being wounded, especially when not being in imminent danger of death.

Firstly, she shapeshifted into a hawk to avoid blades – everything would be fine if she hadn't forgotten about energy bolts. With every metre above ground and deadly runes, she was growing more and more confident, and it completely fell out of her head that the second trap wasn't reacting to touch. One bolt hurt her in the arm – the wing at that moment – and she fell down with a yelp, transforming herself back because of the shock and pain. Luckily, her mind quickly snapped out of confusion and she managed to dodge another bolt, recalling the trace of activation.

She ran. Ran, and jumped, and screamed in frustration. But she managed to get to the end of this part of the tunnel with energy bolts... just to be almost fried. In the literally last second she covered herself with a magic barrier – not a masterpiece, she wasn't Jör, but it was enough to stay alive. And rather cool. While walking, she started to get her humour back, but then the ground under her disappeared. Once again she shapeshifted herself into a hawk to protect her from falling... to what would be a certain death. There was no more fire, which was good because she couldn't hold the barrier on in her animal shape.

So four of the traps were rather easy to avoid – for her at least. The pile of dead bodies still appeared in her mind from time to time. It all made her worry a little about the last but not least fifth trap – the one with guardians. Something told her that this one may be a little more literal than a good taste would suggest, and this wasn't making her comfortable at all. When she reached a small chamber, clear of runes for a change, she found out how correct she was.

On every side of the room, three stone guardians stood, all of them holding blades made of the same strange metal as young queen's earrings were. Hel didn't have to guess that those are not decoration, it was quite obvious. She stopped flying, carefully turned herself back to the human shape and pouted at her soon-to-be enemies.

-HEL! - she heard suddenly – Are you alive?!

She rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder.

-No! - she shouted back – I'm dead and I'm going to hunt in your dreams!

Hel shook her head and once again looked at the guardians... and winced because all of the stone heads were turned to her. There was no life in those stony eyes, but she knew that those things are seeing her. She considered saying “Hi!” and trying to get through it without fighting, but it sounded stupid even in her mind. Running through the room to the exit also wasn't really an option since those creatures would most likely follow her. Apparently, there was only one way to solve this problem and it could end badly.

With a sigh, Hel conjured a chain, filled with sharp blades at the tip, and she swung it, hitting only one of the guardians because the rest moved instantly and launched themselves at her. She ducked, feeling as the blade cuts an air above her, and in the next second, she had a curved dagger in a hand. After dealing the first blow, she regretted not conjuring a hammer. Hel cursed, dashing through the guardians to the other side of the room. She swung the chain again, but it wrapped itself around one of the blades and she had to let it go.

Being left with a dagger wasn't nice and soon she felt blinding pain as one of the sharp weapons was buried in her left shoulder. She gritted her teeth, unwilling to scream, and searched for the magical energy. Blasting the stone guardian with a lightning was truly satisfying, especially that the creature fell apart and then into a dust. One down, five to go. Hel had no time to be proud, her enemies were attacking in every moment, and ducking started to be quite tiring. She tried once again to use the lightning spell, but she missed her target.

-For the Norns, the Lady, or the Gods! - she swore – Just die already!

Her next spell, pure energy blast, send another guardian to its death. She had a problem with moving her left arm, the wound was very painful and the blood loss was more and more serious. In the next ten seconds, she blew another pair of guardians to a dust, all while heaving a broken nose and a mild cut on her right leg. She was going to kill Atli and Rangor, and if Sigyn ever finds out about this, she was going to kill Hel with bare hands.

-You... bloody... stupid... - she grunted and defeated last two of her enemies, and then fell to her knees, panting wildly while her heart hammered in her chest. Had she just won? She had. She had won. She wanted to vomit.

She did.

After whipping her mouth with a back of her hand, and casting a minor healing spell, Hel moved toward the entrance to another chamber. She really hoped that it was the end of traps. The room was enlightened with familiar blue crystal lamps, and there was another way inside, leading by narrow stairs probably straight to the king's chamber. Near the entrance she used was a small lever, probably to turn the traps off, so she used it, hoping that her companions will catch up fast. Then she looked at the reason for her exertion.

It was a fountain. A sad fountain. A sirene was hovering above the big basin, crying into it. It were simple drops of water, one after another. A very slow process, if someone asked Hel. When she approached it, she felt a powerful magic thrumming in the white statue – for such power to exist in something so fragile... It was against almost everything Hel knew so far. She checked if someone entered the room, but she was still alone, so she reached to the water and drunk a little.

The effect was almost instant. The life energy flowed through her body, healing her wounds and easing any pain she could feel until she was like a newborn. Still, she didn't look any younger – Hel even conjured a mirror to check it.

-Siren's tears are powerful.

She turned to Rangor, who was standing right behind her, looking at her with worry. Atli and the Vanir were nowhere to be seen, so most likely they hadn't followed.

-Siren, eh? - Hel smirked – That's just a fountain.

-No – Rangor shook his head and passed by her – Sirens existed for a very long time in our universe, gathering world's magic in their bodies. And then something happened. They started dying. It didn't happen so long ago, this one was turned to the stone about ten thousand years ago. It came here to look for a good place to end its life but found greedy Elves instead. We don't use magic very frequently, so I have no idea how we managed to do it. But we did.

Hel looked at the fountain again.

-Well, I'm not any younger, you know.

Rangor smirked.

-It doesn't work this way. Siren's tears are just the main ingredient. Alone, they can heal every wound, perhaps even bring people from the death, but mixed with something else... Only Lady knows, what may happen when such power falls into wrong hands.

Hel was quiet for a moment and then...

-Nah – she said – It makes life too easy. I don't want it. You can destroy it if you want.

Rangor smiled at her and pulled a decent vial from under his belt. He filled it with tears to the end and then passed it to Hel.

-Here, your reward.

-Nice – she grinned and hid it in her pocket dimension – So, what now?

The man pulled now a dagger and climbed on the fountain, balancing on the edge. He looked at confused Hel with a sad face.

-You can leave now. Atli is waiting for you in the sewers, he'll take you out and back to the palace. Farewell, niece.

-Wait a moment! - she protested – Why, the hell, do you want to kill yourself?

-I don't really have time for something more elegant – he shrugged – One vital energy to another and it will be destroyed. Such things shouldn't be mixed. It'll take care of everything.

-That's foolish.

-You're too young to understand. Some things are more important – he turned to the siren's face – Aryn will be a good king.

And then he sliced his throat. Hel watched as the man slowly falls into the siren's tears, bleeding to the death. The moment when the not-water started becoming red, the fountain started braking – cracks were appearing everywhere and the powerful liquid was disappearing in a small cloud. Lokidottir coughed and moved backwards, and finally, she turned and ran back to the sewers. There was no doubt that the king will appear soon to check on his biggest treasure and she didn't want to be here then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I'm slowly getting crazy...


	24. An awkward family situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jor has to deal with his newest problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

There were many things Sigyn would love to do in this situation. Bang her head on the nearest wall was the thought that passed through her head most frequently. She glared at her middle child, trying hard to maintain her calm attitude and not strangle him in front of that scared... or furious... girl. Jör at least tried to look sad and guilty, but that wasn't enough to patch all his mistakes. Interrupting local noble's affairs. Duelling in front of half of Yngvi's population. Accidentally claiming a woman.

Loki's wife hid her face in her hands to think for a moment without seeing his son. She remembered that one day when she decided to leave this Realm for good – she detested this place more than anything else in the whole universe. Sigyn thought that nothing can be worse than living in Alfheim, especially for Elves.

::

_She shivered when another blow of a cold wind hit her back, urging her to get closer to the nearest man, so he could partially hide her from the awful weather. Sigyn jumped few times, trying to blend in the crowd of Elves and Vanir, which were... she wasn't sure what they were doing as long as she had that man in the range of her sight. He was standing fifteen steps from her, laughing because of something, his purse jumping wildly while bound to his belt._

_Her target._

_Sigyn licked her lips, imagining the reward she was going to get by completing this ridiculously easy task. Her father will be pleased. Will be? She was uncertain. Lately, Frey wasn't the man she knew from her childhood – he was losing his enthusiasm about keeping his people in check while making sure they live happy lives. Thanks to many missions in Yngvi city, she saw many slums and beggars, who strived to survive the very next day. She couldn't understand how this can be since everyone was telling her that Alfheim was more than alright._

_The icy wind made her hair wild again and Sigyn gritted her teeth, annoyed beyond endurance. She took few shallow breaths and started sneaking toward her target. This “sneaking” was far from what it should be since she had to push some people to the sides to make a one or two steps forward, but luckily, no one decided to yell at her, which would most likely attract the attention of the man. And this would be a catastrophe._

_She was close to him when she heard a scream for the first time. Sigyn frozen and looked around, curious, where the sound came from. When she focused, she heard more howling. One person was crying and yelling something in a pleading voice, another was filled with raw agony. Trying not to lose the man from her sight entirely, she pushed toward the inner part of the crowd until she was finally able to see what was the main attraction of the day._

_And it terrified her._

_As Frey's daughter, brought up in the palace, she had been a witness of many corporal punishments, given to criminals and traitors before they were cast out of Yngvi to live in the wilderness with the Ancient People. Right then it wasn't anything particular – some hits on the back and perhaps a slap in the face. More humiliating than painful and Sigyn never had a reason to doubt his father's sense of justice. What she saw now, destroyed it completely._

_Two guards were keeping the weeping woman in place while the executioner whipped the little girl with a special whip with small metal claws that were tearing flesh out of her body. Blood, skin and meat lied around more and more weakly crying out whenever another blow was placed. If she had clothes on her before, it was no longer visible because she was covered in her own blood. No one was reacting but her mother, yet on faces of many people gathered here a disdain could be seen._

_The man was still laughing, one of few._

_Sigyn couldn't believe her eyes. Why did Frey allow such things? What had the girl done to receive such a cruel punishment? Rumours she heard before but put away immediately came back to her rapidly._

_A boy raped, skinned, and left to die on a street. A woman blinded. A small family slaughtered in their own home. Twins, enslaved and treated like dogs so long that they forgot how to be humans. A man hanged for his own beliefs. All of them were Elves._

_This girl was also an Elf._

_Sigyn was terrified and quickly left the place, disappearing in the crowd. A king's order, someone said later to explain why no one was doing anything about it. As she learned from one of the soldiers, the girl's fault was to be a daughter of a woman who decided to say “no” to one of the Vanir nobles._

_A few days later, after an awful argument with Frey, Sigyn left Alfheim._

::

She managed to calm down a bit and once again looked at Jör. Her son looked miserable. His face was filled with regret, guilt, and confusion, it was obvious that he wasn't truly aware of consequences of his previous actions till now. The girl, a servant, Aleidis, wasn't any better. When her anger started to cease, she began trembling and crying a little. She had just lost her freedom to a boy, who had no idea about Elven traditions. It must have been awful for her.

-Alright – Sigyn found herself saying – We can deal with it.

-We can? - Jörmungand looked at her, his eyes shining with hope. Loki's wife nodded slowly, eyeing the girl carefully.

-It will... cost you – she told Aleidis – Not money, but your future.

The girl sneered.

-Anything's better than this.

Her words seemed to hurt Jör, but he said nothing in response, for which Sigyn was glad. He was taking it seriously and didn't waste time on childish arguments.

-Good.

-What's your plan, Mother? - Jör asked her, pacing nervously in the chamber.

-My sister, Meirin, is a mage here. If I manage to convince her, she may take Aleidis under her wings as a student. This will make her unavailable for mariage, so your... claim will be declined.

She glanced at the servant, who looked thoughtful for a longer moment.

-Me. A mage – Aleidis said carefully – That will be strange.

-It's the best option – Jör said quietly.

-Of course, it is! - the Elven girl snapped at him and finally stood – Let's do this.

Sigyn took a deep breath.

-It's not that easy. First, I have to convince Meirin. Then...

::

Jör ducked when a paper ball was thrown in his direction and hit the wall behind him. Perhaps he wasn't the best diplomat to say so, but he was pretty sure that his mother and her sister's argument was going in a very bad direction. He glanced at Aleidis, who was sitting on the floor and breathing deeply to calm down once again because meeting Meirin must be a shocking experience for every living person. Jörmungand blinked when another paper ball hit him square in his face with a small pop sound.

-No, no, no! - the female mage was yelling – Don't you understand that stars are today in a very special configuration? I need to prepare a spell otherwise the fate will change.

-Stop bubbling for a moment – Sygin snarled at her, obviously losing her patience – I need you to focus.

-I'm focusing, deaf woman! Don't you see my fingers twisting the fate? When the tide closes up, you need to climb on it.

Sygin sighed.

-Look, sister, I need you to focus for a small moment. Can you do it for me?

Jörmungand watched as Meirin swoops a pile of papers into a one, very unstable tower before looking up to Sigyn.

-Oh dear! Sister, how long where you waiting here? I'm busy at the moment.

-Meirin, listen to me. See this girl?

She pointed at Aleidis, but Meirin was still staring at Sigyn.

-Did you cut your hair?

-No, my hair is longer than before. Focus, Meirin, the girl!

-What girl? - Meirin looked around and stopped searching on the ceiling, though Jör saw nothing interesting up there – Oh, for the Lady, my stars! I have forgotten! The spell, the spell!

Aleidis stood up and glanced at Jörmungand.

-She's utterly mad.

-Do you still prefer that from marrying me? - Jör joked quietly and grunted when she nudged him harshly in the side.

-Shut up. You're the worst.

Jör went back to watching his mother dealing with her mad sister, who went back to sweeping through the papers while making some new balls and other strange decorations in a record time. In the end, Sigyn had to grab Meirin's hands to get her attention. Or, at least, a pinch of it.

-Do you hear me, sister?

-Do you remember if I added a ruby to my last experiment? - Meirin asked in exchange – I don't remember. Oh dear! What if that was a diamond? - she blinked – Wait a moment... where's my bilgesnipe? It was somewhere here!

Sigyn took a deep breath.

-MEIRIN!

The mage blinked.

-Sister? You again?

-Don't tell me you ate those mushrooms again.

Meirin smiled innocently.

-Good mushrooms. A little. A bit. Small one.

Sigyn let go of her, apparently broken. Meirin used her freedom instantly, running up to the nearest table and doing something with strange apparatus. Jör observed her for a few seconds until his mother approached him and Aleidis with a blank expression on her face. He wondered what it all meant...

-She's drugged – Sigyn sighed quietly – No use to talk to her right now.

Aleidis shuddered.

-So what now?

-You'll stay here. The effect of those mushrooms will wear off till morning – Sigyn informed her – When she'll regain consciousness, you'll tell her that she accepted you as a student. She's not going to remember what happened while she was high, so I doubt she'll send you away, especially when I spread the rumours that she accepted your candidature.

-Really? - Aleidis was clearly surprised. Sigyn nodded.

-Yes. I'll go right now. I suggest – she glanced at her sister who was now filling a tall glass with a flashy fluid – that you leave this room, Jör. She's unpredictable at the moment. She may even take you for her guinea pig.

Aleidis' enthusiasm wore off.

-Wait a moment. And I have to stay here? With that madwoman?

-Yes – Sigyn glared at her – Unless you want to marry my son. If he agrees, I don't really care anymore.

Jör was already opening his mouth to say something, but Aleidis was faster.

-No, I'm good. Thanks.

-Well then – Sigyn looked at her son – Time for us.

-What should I do now? - he asked when they were leaving the room without Aleidis at their side. Sigyn took a deep breath.

-I suggest not leaving the palace anymore. Try to keep away from troubles. And don't get lost! - she called to him over her shoulder while walking in a very different direction, most likely to start spreading those rumours about Aleidis and her cancelled marriage with him...

Jörmungand sighed and turned away, walking in an unknown direction.

::

Before he got back to his chamber, he discovered three big rooms for feasting and dances, library, armoury, an interior garden, and few other places he couldn't quite name, but in the end, he met a very helpful guard – even more helpful when he learned who is he talking to – who decided to guide him back to his chamber. After thanking the man and promising to whisper his name to someone important, Jör entered the room, making a note to not exit it without a specific reason.

He was surprised when he saw Elisiv, sitting on his bed with a small package in her lap. She was pale and her eyes were red from crying a lot. Jörmungand slowly approached her, eyeing her warily. What was she doing here? He hadn't seen her since that moment when he rescued Aleidis from getting whipped in front of Yngvi's residents... and accidentally claimed her as his betrothed. Happily though, it had been already dealt with.

-Can I help you?

She jumped to her feet, startled.

-M...My lord! I apologize, I didn't see you entering.

Jör opened his mouth to say that it was alright and he wasn't angry, but then he discovered that he was pretty frustrated with all this and had enough of getting into others' lives.

-What do you want? - so he asked instead in a tired voice. An idea to take a nap before the vigilance at midnight bubbled up in his mind and took all his focus. The bed looked so tempting...

-I... have a gift for you, my lord – Elisiv answered nervously – A present from... friends.

-From rebels, you mean – Jör sighed – Send my thanks.

Elisiv nodded and put the package away on the bed and then left the room quickly. Jör waited for a few seconds and then locked the door so no one would interrupt his rest. He put the gift away on a bedside cabinet and dived under covers, falling asleep faster than he could blink.

::

-Get up, water-boy, or I'll set your liquid ass on fire!

Jör grunted with pain when Hel poked him once again with her bony finger between his ribs and slowly sat, yawning. Was it already midnight? He had no idea, time in Alfheim was too strange for him to understand and count. His head hurt a lot so he doubted he got a lot of a sleep... or it was the other way round and he slept too long. Did he miss the vigilance? He hoped not, he really wanted to accompany his mother.

-What hour is it? - he asked his sister, not really hoping for a real answer.

-As ugly as your hair at the moment – Hel sneered at him, getting up from his bed. She was wearing a nomad-like outfit, torn and covered with blood in few places, but his sister looked healthy otherwise.

-How long to the vigilance? - he tried his luck once again.

-An hour or two – she rolled her eyes – Come on, dress up.

-I am dressed – he said, getting out of the bed. He was. He was so tired that he forgot to change his clothes before he fell asleep.

-What? - Hel played shock... or she was truly shocked – A good boy was bad? My, my, Mother will have a heart attack when she hears it.

Jör rubbed his eyes, subconsciously noticing that his sister doesn't know about his accident with Aleidis. That was good. He had some time to shield himself from being too seriously wounded by Hel's jokes about it.

-What do you want?

Hel pouted.

-We're going on an adventure.

Jör quickly listed his last adventures with his sister and he came to a simple conclusion.

-No. I'm not going with you anywhere.

-Oh, don't be a chicken! - she shook her head – Besides, I would take the brat, he's less whiny, but I couldn't find him.

This woke Jör up entirely.

-What do you mean you couldn't find him?

-What I said – she shrugged – Come on, time is running up. We need to get to Grandmother's room before it will become guarded again.

Jör stared at his sister without understanding.

-What are you talking about?! And how did you get here? I locked the door.

She smirked.

-Really? When was the last time a simple lock stopped me?

Jör said nothing.

-Exactly – Hel grinned victoriously – And I meant what I said. We're going to Grandma's room to look for... something that will point us to the murderer.

Jörmungand combed his hair with his fingers, suddenly too tired to deal with his life, but he knew there was no escape from his sister. Sometimes it was better to just agree with her than fight a battle that was already lost. And right now, she was looking like a little puppy that really wants to play with a new toy – and this was too creepy for him.

-Her chambers will be heavily guarded – he noted.

-Are you deaf? I just said they are not for now.

-Why not?

She winked at him.

-I have my connections. Move your legs, we need to hurry up.

::

Kalian's body had been covered with partially transparent cloth, so no one could see what happened with the once majestic queen. She was placed on a high pedestal and surrounded by small crystal lamps so everyone could see her. Hundreds of Yngvi's citizens gathered in the palace's courtyard to say their goodbyes to deceased Frey's wife. Flowers, small trinkets, and delicately created lanterns were being placed under the walls as last gifts to the queen. Sigyn wanted to scream at all these people.

She gripped her coat tighter around her body to shield herself from the cold wind. Snowflakes were floating around, covering everything that they could in white decorations, making Sigyn shiver from cold. She forgot how it was here, in Alfheim. Day and night, summer and winter. If the planet was going even slower than right now, one side of it would die almost entirely with every cycle. But no one was doing anything to change it – Elves were used to it. They simply changed their clothes and hid in buildings until the dawn was coming.

Sigyn was glancing at those gathered people now and then, regretting coming here even for her mother. They were acting like sheep, herded from one place to another to graze where their master told them to – they were told to came and bid their farewells to Kalian, so they did. And Sigyn hated them for it. Slaves, waiting for their owner's praise. Pathetic and disgusting. She missed Loki, he would know what to do to make them pay. Her mind wasn't able to think about such complicated plans and creating misery. But her husband wasn't going to be locked down for an eternity... Perhaps one day...

She snapped out of her thoughts, sighing lightly. To say that last hours were unkind to her, would be an understatement. Her mother had been murdered and, for some reason, no one was looking for a murderer. Her son nearly became engaged with a servant, a girl who would most likely kill him on the very first night. And her youngest child, Fenrir, disappeared without a trace. Sigyn was worried, but she wasn't sounding an alarm yet. He survived before and, if nothing happens, should be soon back. If not... Then she will find him.

Sigyn glanced at her children. Hel and Jör were whispering something to themselves, ignoring anything else. The girl looked excited, the boy was simply annoyed. Loki's wife shook her head, deciding to leave their affairs alone – they were almost adult, they could take care of themselves without her looking at their hands above their shoulders.

She focused on the demised one and emptied her head from unwelcome thoughts. It was the vigilance after all.

::

-Have you gone mad? - Jör argued, looking at his sister and almost believing his words. She must have hit herself on the head, there was no other option. Hel nudged him rather painfully while glaring at a man who dared to scold her without words.

-Look, baby brother – she hissed – I had survived a tunnel full of deadly traps, fought with overgrown stone statues, and watched as Aryn's brother kills himself to destroy Frey's source of youth, okay?

He stared at her.

-What? - he blurted, trying to make something out of what she just said to him. Hel sighed.

-Anyway, I have every right to be a little mad today. So, I'm going to do this even if you don't like my plan.

He blinked.

-Of course, I don't like it! It's suicidal! Even if Mother won't kill you, Frey will.

-Oh, please. I fought better – she examined her nails – And he'll have something bigger on his head. Like a rebellion.

Jör wanted to grab her and shook this madness out of her.

-Why do you really want to do this? - he asked her – For Mother?

She sneered.

-She's doing quite well at the moment. I'm just betting with myself when she will lose her patience and strangle Frey – she thought for a second – Well, it would seem like I'm saving her from committing a patricide, no?

-She won't do that – Jör protested half-heartedly.

-Really? Wanna bet? - Hel smirked at him – Why don't you think I'm doing it for myself?

-Because no one is going to pay you for it.

She averted her gaze.

-But I was already paid for this. Now... I simply have to pull it to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting to an end to this part of these siblings story. About two/three chapters are left.


	25. Those who were betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is nearing to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Snow was mewling pathetically under his boots, making a lot of noise, but Fenrir wasn't really paying attention to it. No one was following them – he was sure about that. After turning into a giant bear and scaring the Ancient People from the ruins and to the wilderness, no one was disturbing them... not so much as a stroll, but still a rather peaceful walk to the Cursed Mountain. If Elias wasn't lying again, they will find there a transport back to the city. Fenrir wasn't going to stay here any longer, so if there was going to be a possibility, he was going home right away.

-Will you ever accept my apologise? - the Elf asked, glancing at the boy over his shoulder. Fenrir felt that the wolf almost broke from his mental chains and was very close to changing him into a beast. Lokison pushed the animal back into the darkness.

-I don't want to talk about it – he snapped at Elias – You had lied to me and I nearly died because if you! Dad was right, you can trust only yourself.

The Elf said nothing in response and turned his eyes back in front of him to find a path through dense, dark forest. Nothing seemed pretty here anymore. Colours had been reduced to pathetic greyness, and big flowers closed itself long ago in search of protection against the cold night, so they looked like big, ugly cocoons. If that wasn't enough, Fenrir had just found out that it didn't matter if you are in a beautiful world from fairytales – every place is the same. Midgard, Asgard, now Alfheim. If you look carefully enough, it is easy to find corruption and lies underneath a pretty cover.

They were climbing for at least two hours now and Fenrir was tired and thirsty. It tempted him to ask Elias for a break, but his want to get to the city as soon as it was possible, was too big. The possibility that his disappearance had been uncovered was so serious that the boy's heart was beating harder every time he thought about the possible punishments for his behaviour. Sigyn let their adventure to Asgard slide without a word – Fenrir doubted that this time it will happen again. Still, he wasn't sure if there was a punishment cruel enough to push the feeling of being betrayed behind.

He trusted him. Wanted to believe in his story. But never, never imagined that he was going to be made a scapegoat for the rebels.

-How far is it to that platform? - he asked Elias while battling with the thought to shapeshift into a bear to hide from this awful cold under the fur.

-A little more – Elias said – We're almost there. And thank Lady for that because otherwise, we would freeze in an hour or two.

-You would – Fenrir muttered under his breath, still angry that he was betrayed by the one he wanted to call a friend. The boy shook his head, trying to ignore that mental pain and to think clearly until he gets back to Yngvi.

Elias wasn't lying and soon they marched out of the forest onto narrow stairs of a grey stone that led them up to a wide, abandoned platform. Buildings, which had to surround this place once, long ago turned into ruins that threatened to fall apart in every second. Few columns, that still stood here and there, were covered in some kind of plant and partially in the snow, so Fenrir wasn't able to guess what their purpose was in the past. Far in the distance, where platform seemed to end in the mountain, he could see a large pile of rocks – there probably was an entrance to that fortress underground.

There were signs that someone was here some time ago. Few tents were placed near the ruins of old buildings with bonfires nearby, thick fabrics were stretched above them to protect the place from the snow. In the middle of the platform, five airwings stood... No, only one still stood, others lie destroyed. Fenrir looked around, trying to find some people – owners of these place – but saw only the snow and empty tents.

He and Elias halted.

-I... I don't understand – the elf said, blinking and shaking his head – They should be... they should be here! That's what I was told!

-Who should be here? - Fenrir asked approaching the liar.

-Rebels – Elias admitted without hesitation – I was about to deliver the ship and a traitor, and I was told that they were going to wait here!

The traitor. Fenrir. The boy sighed, telling himself that it was only a lie and he couldn't be a real traitor since he wasn't even an Elf. He walked over to the nearest tent and checked it, but it no one was in it. But things were. Some kind of devices, small containers with food and water. It looked like they were used not long ago.

-They were here – he told the Elf, standing up – But they're gone now.

Elias was now pacing.

-That... that can't be right! Something's wrong here!

-Perhaps it has something to do with those airwings – the boy suggested, pointing with a move of his head in the destroyed vehicles' direction. The Elf followed his gaze.

-Maybe...

Fenrir sighed. It seemed that he has to do the most of the work here.

-Let's look around – he suggested – If someone was going to be here, he'll be somewhere, right?

The Elf nodded slowly, still shocked because of the state of the platform... and its emptiness. Considering what happened not so long ago, Fenrir wasn't really surprised about it – lately, nothing was coming according to a plan, so it was safe to assume that this all was just the beginning of surprises. Though it was rather obvious that the boy would rather go home than have more even more unpleasant adventures. He didn't even want to imagine what troubles could be ahead of them, waiting for a perfect moment to show up and make their lives even more miserable.

While Elias started checking around destroyed airwings, Fenrir walked along old buildings, glancing inside but never walking in. He wasn't a suicide. Knowing his recent luck, any of these ruins would collapse right after he walked in. The boy sighed, rubbing his sides to make himself at least a little warmer. He wondered what Hel and Jör were doing. His sister was probably causing some kind of mayhem in the city and Fenrir was ready to feel sorry for whomever she wronged already. But his brother? He had no idea but somehow knew that Jörmungand didn't do anything stupid. He never did, always the calm and peaceful one.

Fenrir was near the collapsed entrance to the interior of the mountain when he decided it is useless. No one was here. So he turned back and then saw something sticking out of one of the tents. The boy narrowed his eyes because he was sure that nothing was there when he checked it before. Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached the tent, quickly finding out why he didn't see it back then – the thing was almost entirely covered by snow and only a part of it was sticking out. He couldn't see from the other side. Fenrir crouched, carefully digging it out.

And when it finally came out, he nearly screamed in disgust and terror.

He dropped it, get back on his feet and ran toward Elias, who stood at the very moment near one of the destroyed airwings, holding a small part from it. When the boy approached the Elf, panting wildly, he looked at him with mild surprise.

-What's going on?

-We need to get out of here – Fenrir said, forgetting about cold at once.

-Why? What have you found?

-A hand.

Elias blinked, dropping what he was holding.

-A... hand? Are you joking?

In response, the boy pointed at the mentioned object, lying near that cursed tent. Even from the distance, its shape was easily recognisable and the Elf gasped. For Fenrir, it was rather obvious that whatever happened to the people that were supposed to wait here for the delivery, wasn't very pleasant. Whatever it was, Lokison was quite sure he didn't want to be part of it. He was done with playing a hero, at least for a moment.

-Lady protect us... - Elias muttered – It had to be those wild beasts!

-What beasts?

-The Ancient! - Elias nearly screamed – It must be them! They're using Alfheim's problems to get nearer Yngvi. That's why they dared to attack our airwing.

-I thought it was hail... - Fenrir said with surprise.

-So did I, but then they appeared nearly immediately after the crash...

When the wolf inside Fenrir's head growled viciously, the boy was taken aback, but then something like an alarm flashed in his mind. Something was wrong. He looked around, searching for the reason for his anxiety, and his eyes stopped at the place where stairs were ending. Something was lurking there. Fenrir raised his hand to quiet Elias, who was still talking about the Ancient with anger, and frowned, trying to recognise the shape. And when it finally showed itself, it was too late to hide and hope it will go away.

-They're here! - Elias shouted with fear, staring at the Ancient One mindlessly.

-Start the airwing.

The elf blinked and looked at Fenrir, who stood now with a bow in his hands.

-What?

-That last one airwing – the boy said terrifyingly calmly – Start it. I'll hold them off.

Elias gaped.

-Are you mad?! They will kill you!

-And then I'll kill you! - Fenrir nearly growled – Start the bloody airwing.

The boy raised his bow and touched the bowstring, making an arrow appear. He aimed it at the running now in their direction Ancient One, took a deep breath, imagined that this person is just another apple and let the arrow fly. It pierced the air and found its target, biting viciously right under the creature's collarbone, making it fall knees into the snow with a howl of pain. Fenrir glanced to the side and noticed that Elias was still standing in the same place.

-What are you waiting for?! - he bellowed at the Elf – Move!

Elias nodded, finally aware of what was happening.

-I need some time – he called to Fenrir, already running toward the airwing.

-And I'll give you it – the boy promised quietly, looking back at the Ancient One, who was already picking himself from the ground. Esoteric arrows were quite deadly because they could pierce nearly everything without any problem – unless it was magic they were hitting. And here it was, a gaping hole in the body of the creature, yet it wasn't stopping him from moving. The Ancient's eyes were glowing with rage and Fenrir knew that if he gets too close, he will tear him apart. Behind it, on the stairs, another two appeared, armed and ready to kill.

The boy had no time to think, he had to act.

So he raised his bow again and shot another arrow, this time hitting the Ancient One straight in his face – this wound was too deadly to let him live any longer, so the humanoid fell to the ground in convulsions. Before he stilled, two more missiles pierced the air, aimed at his furious companions. Both of them tried to dodge, but only one succeeded, other was struck straight into his eye, killing him on spot.

-Hurry up, Elias! - Fenrir shouted, sending two more arrows at the Ancient One, but the man managed to dodge all of them. The boy yelped when the creature lunged at him, raising his axe to behead Lokison, still, Fenrir managed to duck and roll over from the enemy, raising his bow even before he managed to get up. The Ancient One howled when an esoteric arrow made a hole in his shoulder, making his arm completely useless. But it didn't stop him from attacking even then.

Fenrir tried to duck once again but this time was too slow and the axe left a cut on his ribs, making him scream in pain and surprise. As he was about to jump away from his opponent, he tripped and fell to the ground, accidentally dropping his bow. The weapon disappeared to be back in the boy's pocket dimension – Hel enchanted it like this so Fenrir would never lose it. He instinctively put a hand on his bleeding wound, wincing and panting. The Ancient One above his was already raising his axe to kill his young opponent.

Lokison gritted his teeth and, this time consciously, let himself lose. His body and clothes disappeared in black fur, and the wolf dodged the attack, growling viciously at the surprised enemy. Before he could react, the beast pinned him to the ground and started tearing its throat out.

Then the airwing came to life.

Fenrir left the dead Ancient One and shapeshifted back into his human shape, limping quickly in the direction of the vehicle. The wound on his stomach was very painful and the boy couldn't ignore it even for a moment, but he managed to get to the airwing on time. When he glanced behind, he saw another small group of the Ancient People on the stairs, checking his dead companions and then launching themselves in their direction. But Elias, right after Fenrir getting inside, closed the airwing and made it rise up.

-They won't get to us here – the Elf said – But let's not linger, whatever they used last time can be near and we shouldn't give them any more time.

-Right – Fenrir panted – To Yngvi then.

Elias nodded.

-Of course.

One of the Ancient tried to throw his spear at them, but the airwing was already too far and the weapon harmlessly pierced the air and then fell back to the ground.

-Don't take it personally, but I think I hate Alfheim.

Elias snorted.

-Nothing new.

Fenrir tried to make himself more comfortable, but the wound was making it impossible. He looked around inside the airwing for something that would allow him to patch himself, and in the end, took a piece of dirty cloth. It was better than nothing.

-Can you tell me what is it all about this ship? - he asked the Elf.

-What ship?

-This... this... Skithblathnir.

-Ah, this one – Elias sighed – It's very old masterpiece of magic. A small, quick ship with an ability of space jumps. Moreover, it doesn't need any fuel because it uses universes energy, it just needs to be left from time to time unused, so it can recharge. And, as you know already, it can shrink to the size of a toy.

-So rebels wanted to use it, yes?

-No – Elias shook his head – Too recognisable. If we started using Frey's ship, it would be like taunting a dragon.

-Then why did you...?

-There are plans, alright? - the Elf sighed – When things get dangerous, Frey takes his godly ship and goes on “a trip” to another Realm because he had just remembered about an old invitation. His soldiers are left behind and they make sure that when the king's back, everything is back to normal.

Fenrir quickly got to the conclusion.

-Without the ship, Frey cannot escape.

-That's right – Elias took a deep breath – So, if it won't make a difference to you... Will you accept Skithblathnir as a gift?

The boy sniggered.

-Only because I don't like Frey – he muttered and averted his gaze. Soon he'll be back in Yngvi and... he'll be in big troubles.

::

After getting back to his chamber, Jör sighed with relief. The vigilance had ended with a small feast, this time without music and dancing, and loud talks. But Jörmungand simply couldn't wait till it was over and he'll be allowed to disappear from the view. Despite the situation, some women tried to hit on him and he was fairly sure that one of the servants tried to stab him in the back with a small knife. Before he managed to ask what was this about, Elisiv appeared, apologised and led the servant outside.

It was awful to watch his mother sitting next to the king of Alfheim, sad and nearly defenceless. Sigyn always looked like an innocent girl, though Jör knew that she could be dangerous when she wanted.

-If that fat oaf looks at me again, he loses his eyes – Hel muttered to him suddenly, glaring at one of the nobles. Jör was sure that his sister would be able to carry out her promise, so his relief after ending the feast was even greater. He was the first one to leave the room, though he had to ask one of the guards for directions. This palace was far too big for him and he missed their little, comfy house on Midgard. Now he understood why Sigyn never agreed with Loki to get something bigger than it.

He closed the door behind him and ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what else will happen. Fenrir was still nowhere to be seen and Jör was afraid for his little brother, but was not going to check under every table. If he won't be back soon, Jörmungand was going to move the very sky to find him. He was also scared that Hel will do something stupid, but it wasn't something he could alter – her mind was too complex for him to even try. Resigned, he sat on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes for a moment.

Then he remembered about that strange gift from the rebels.

Jörmungand reached for the parcel and was about to unwrap it when someone entered the room. It was Aleidis. Her hair was dyed orange, and her face was covered with a glowing dust, but when she saw him holding the gift, her eyes widened.

-DON'T! - she yelled, tore the parcel from his hands and throw it away. It hit the wardrobe and opened, and then a strange, black cloud arose from it, eating through wood like a knife cutting through butter. After six or seven seconds, nothing was left from the furniture. Aleidis sighed.

-What was that? - Jör questioned, standing up.

-They... - she took a deep breath – They wanted to save me from you.

-By murdering me? - Jörmungand was very, very close to losing his cool and it almost never happened to him. Aleidis scratched some of the dust off her nose.

-It was before they heard about me being Meirin's apprentice. When... When Elisiv told about the trap, I ran here immediately – she took a deep breath – I'm sorry, Jörmungand. Really.

Jör had to take a deep breath.

-What happened with that noble?

Aleidis blinked.

-What?

-Tell me.

She didn't. She simply averted her gaze but it was enough for Jör to guess.

-You provoked him, didn't you? And then you pulled me into your mess.

-It wasn't supposed to end like this! - she screamed at him – It... it was just... It should have been simple.

-But it didn't.

-I...

-You are a snake, little girl – a voice appeared in the room – I could respect that... if it wasn't my baby brother of an idiot you tried to trick.

Hel was grinning while leaning against the wall with her arms folded. Aleidis was staring at her with surprise... and fear.

-Water-boy, I'm hurt you didn't tell me about that “wife” incident.

-There was nothing to say – he protested, annoyed that his sister decided to join this mess. Hel pushed herself away from the wall and approached him, showing Aleidis back as she walked by her.

-Get out or I'll turn you into a toad. A very ugly toad – she threatened and the girl, after glancing for the last time at Jör, ran out of the room. Surprisingly so, Jörmungand wasn't sorry for her.

-You really could turn her into a toad? - he questioned, not sure if he should believe her.

-Well, I can always try, but who knows what will happen then? - she smirked – Anyway, I'm here to tell you that Fenrir is back.

Jör's heart skipped a beat.

-Is he alright?

-Mostly. He chose not to tell me what happened, for some reason – she examined her fingers – Almost as if he thought I'm not worthy of his trust.

Jör sighed with relief. Good. His brother was back. Then he noticed that his sister was limping a little.

-What happened to your leg?

-Hm? - she glanced at him with mild interest – Oh, one ungrateful, Vanir bastard decided that I'm too dangerous and tried to get rid of me. Son of a bitch managed attacked without warning and... Well, I'll be fine.

Jör rolled his eyes, wondering if Alfheim itself tried to get rid of them.

-Sit, I'll take a look.

Hel looked horrified.

-Jörmungand, you little pervert! You could at least pretend that you are disgust about doing it with your sister, you know?

He glared at her.

-Sit or get gone. I don't have time for your theatrics.

She huffed, but sat on the bed.

::

The funeral was held in public, so everyone could come and bid their last farewells to the dead queen. It was making Hel sick. She stood in the back like a good girl, listening to all these princes and princesses making long, cute speeches, and watching as this herd of Afheim's cattle was clapping after each of these. Frey himself was sitting on the big throne, looking at it from above and smiling widely while his new wife babbled something into his ear.

It was not a funeral, it was a show.

Sigyn stood near the coffin with her siblings, obviously trying to ignore her father and others, and Hel was respecting her mother for the effort that had to cost her. Fenrir sat under one of the columns, his wound on the stomach most likely too painful to be coped with. Jörmungand tried to keep himself away from the servants and Hel understood his actions – the rebels could be everywhere and no one could predict from where the next attack could come from.

When the last of the princes stopped talking, she walked over to the podium, making Frey, who stood up for his own speech, sit back again. It was so hilarious that Hel was ready to do it again and again, just to see his confused face. She conjured a small book to her hand and looked at the crowd that was now staring at her. Jör was shaking his head, probably hoping to make her change her mind, and Fenrir was bewildered. Sigyn... She looked like she didn't care.

That was new.

-Okay, here we go – Hel told the cattle – I'm not here to make a big speech about my grandma's doings because I don't know any. I'm here because I thought that she had been murdered. I was wrong.

Now Sigyn was looking at her. Good.

-In search of the murderer, I came across this thing – she raised a book – The Queen's diary.

Gasps were heard in the crowd.

-If someone doesn't believe it is real, I'll leave it here afterwards. I just want to read the last entry, it's the most interesting – she cleared her throat and started reading - _Today another poor child was flogged to the death only because of the shape of his ears. I cannot stand it anymore, I lost too much and I'm losing even more every day. I hoped... I hoped for too long that I can change something, anything, make people understand that their ridiculous fight is turning them into monsters of the worst nightmares no one wants to have. It seems I was even a bigger fool than those who are leading both parties to their destruction. I'm tired. I no longer remember how to cry, especially when I lie in arms of that blind man who calls himself the king. I can no longer tolerate how he turns everything into a cursed joke and tries to stuff his bloody gems in every place on my dress just to show everyone how wealthy he is. I'm not going to live like this any longer. Let some stupid girl take my place and be happy because of the gems, feasts, and fools._

She stopped reading and closed the book. The chaos ensued.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the end if just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

-Hel, could you stop playing with your food? - Sigyn asked her teenager daughter while sipping her juice. It was strange to sit at that simple, wooden table when a few days ago you had been eating one of hundreds of wonderful dishes in Frey's palace – but it was a pleasant change. No one was staring at them, trying to sense their weaknesses and use them for their own purposes. As long as Sigyn was far away from politics, she was happy.

-'M not hungry – Hel mumbled while torturing her piece of chicken with a fork. The girl was pale and had dark shades under her eyes as if she hasn't been sleeping at all lately.

-You didn't eat anything for breakfast either – Sigyn couldn't help but notice.

-Mr Pig is eating enough for all of us – Hel growled, glaring at Fenrir, who was very close to licking his plate clean.

-We're not talking about Fenrir – Sigyn said – What's going on, dear? You've been very quiet since yesterday. Has something happened?

-No, and I was not.

-Yes, you were – Fenrir said and drank a whole glass of juice in one gulp – You even forgot to be sarcastic.

-Take that back, pup! - Hel glared at her brother, but her voice lacked the usual poison. Sigyn was now almost entirely certain that something was bothering her daughter, but decided against questioning her at the table.

-No arguing – she ordered, putting her glass away – Fenrir, how's the school going?

-Great – the boy shrugged, stealing Hel's chicken from her plate. Sigyn pretended that she hadn't seen that, especially since the girl hadn't protested at all.

-No one has bothered you, I hope? - she asked, recalling that Fenrir had been bullied for some time.

-Come on, baby boy, tell us who kicked your ass this time – Hel smirked, ready to collect her revenge. Jör grunted something quietly but didn't raise his eyes from his plate.

-No one – Fenrir mumbled with a full mouth and then swallowed – I had broken one nose and the rest stopped bothering me.

A silence was cast at the table, and even Jör stared at Fenrir, who was eating quite happily like nothing strange had been said. Sigyn took her glass once again and drank all juice, wondering what else was going to drop on her head.

-I got no notice from the school.

-That was after the school – Fenrir said, finishing the chicken and licking his lips.

-And he didn't tell anyone? - Sigyn found it really hard to believe that a small, human child did not complain to anyone about his broken nose. Fenrir scratched his head.

-Well... no. It was like... First, I broke his nose, but I wanted to make this a harder message, so I throw him to the river. We were standing on the bridge. But then I saw that he couldn't swim, so I had to pull him out myself. And then we talked a bit and... I think we're friends now.

Sigyn stared at her son, trying to understand how breaking a nose and then trying to drown the owner of that nose was creating a friendship, and in the end, she came to the conclusion that it must be a Midgardian thing.

-Well, well – Hel said suddenly – The little brat had finally grown up and doesn't need any more pampering. Good. I'm almost proud of you – she pointed at him with a fork, and then picked a piece of a tomato with it and put it in her mouth – Almost.

-Growing up had nothing to do with beating people – Sigyn said and stood up – I'll do the cleaning. You may go.

Slowly, all her children disappeared from the room, so she could collect plates in peace. But her mind was still in Alfheim, reliving the event, which almost killed her and her family. Sighing, she moved to the kitchen to do the dishes, but she couldn't focus on her task. Whenever she was closing her eyes, she saw a vivid picture of that cursed boar, Gullinbursti, readying itself to launch at her youngest son, Fenrir.

The beast tried to pierce her child with its deadly tusks, but then Hel was blinding it with her spell, giving the boy time to escape. Jörmungand was busy holding the guards back with the help of the prince Atli and the princess Esir, so he couldn't do anything. Sigyn remembered herself picking a sword from a wall, old-fashioned but still sharp, and running it through the nearest enemy without hesitation. Then, she glanced at Gullinbursti and saw that one of Fenrir's arrows pierced its side, leaving a deep wound and making the beast stumble in pain.

It wasn't enough. Sigyn yelled to Hel to tell her to cast a spell on the creature, but it wasn't necessary because the next arrow went through Gullinbursti's head, killing it immediately. The beast fell to the ground with a bump. She felt no remorse, perhaps because she was always afraid of it.

A glass hit the floor, smashing itself into hundreds of pieces.

Sigyn took a shaky breath, trying to calm down. She was never going to forget that moment when the chaos ensued and Frey proclaimed her and her children traitors after it had become obvious that his power will never be respected again. Hel's little speech was enough to destroy the wall that was stopping the Elves from revolting fully against their tyrannical ruler. No, it was not the speech, it was Sigyn's mother's last words. No one waited for confirming if it was real and not a fancy. They didn't want to know, they just needed a reason bigger than their needs.

She crouched to pick the glass up from the floor.

It was Atli who found them and helped them to get out of Yngvi. During their run through the palace they saw Aryn, leading the rebels through the halls, and other Frey's children, fighting with each other. It was awful to watch. They were close to the landing place when they were ambushed by the guards and Gullinbursti. Getting through wasn't easy, but they managed and not long after they left Yngvi far behind. Nothing and no one bothered them on the way to the portal, though Atli was afraid that Frey will send Harpies after them. Luckily, he didn't.

Sigyn threw the pieces to the trashbin and sighed heavily, happy that this all was behind them. No more adventures for the time being.

::

Perhaps going on another adventure was a very bad idea, but Hel simply couldn't leave it idly. Something had happened yesterday, something that has shaken the very fundament of the universe, making the energies of the world go crazy. And she was going to check it or she wasn't Lokidottir. Whatever it was, it was moving constantly, still, it wasn't a big problem for her. Thanks to the spell Fenrir had found to get to Asgard, finding it will be a childish job.

So she checked if she had all her weapons in her pocket dimension ready to be conjured, placed there few other useful items and, after locking her door, so nobody would disturb her, she sat on the floor and opened her grimuar. The incantation was the only difficult thing in her plan since she wasn't going to obtain to the source of the anomaly... probably. Most likely not because she already had enough problems. But she had to find out what it was. Hel closed her eyes and focused on the crack in the fundament of the universe to track the source and, after locating it, she used the spell.

It was as unpleasant as it was the last time, but Hel managed to keep that tomato in her stomach. Vomiting something like this would be truly pathetic. She took a deep breath while throwing the grimuar into her pocket dimension for its safety. First, she glanced around to check if nothing was going to attack her, but the area was rather empty. Hel picked herself up from the ground and sighed in frustration when she noticed that this world looked more boring than Jör's room. She wiped her clothes form the dust and started moving in the direction of the anomaly, more and more curious what it might be.

And then it disappeared. Hel almost howled in anger.

After spending some time on collecting herself and regaining control over her nerves, she decided to check the last place the anomaly was in before going directly after it. It wasn't the best time for hide and seek game. The walk took her a few minutes – she had to work on accuracy of her spells or one day she'll find herself in a volcano. In the end, Hel came across a real battlefield. Bodies were lying here and there, littering the ground.

-What the...?

Not making a pun of her name, Hel wondered if the anomaly was a weapon. She slowly got down to the battlefield, walking over the dead ones. It was hard for her to guess what kind of species they were – she never saw them before, though she had an inkling that they were kins to the Elves because of their ears. Kind of. Asgardians resembled humans and Vanir, but those were entirely different species.

Then something blue caught her eye. The body looked familiar... When Hel approached it, she found out that it was... Loki.

-Fucking perfect! - she cursed, dropping to her knees and checking her father. There was a deep wound in his chest and his breath was nearly gone. He was dying, no expert was needed here. Hel supposed that Midgardian first help will be rather useless in this situation, so she wasn't even trying it. She touched his face... her hand were shaking... but he didn't even budge.

-Oh, come on... Don't you dare to die on me – she muttered, unsure how to deal with her feelings, which were creating a havoc in her mind. Then she remembered about Frey's source of youth and her little reward. Hel, in panic, started throwing things out of her pocket dimension, not even caring that she'll have to collect them later. Finally, she found that vial with sirene's tears and poured some between Loki's blue lips. He was cold. Too cold. Even colder than a dead human would probably be.

Hel waited with her heart hammering in her chest, watching her father lie still. Then, when she was ready to yell and hit things – and find Rangor's soul to curse it – something started to happen. Loki took a sharp intake of breath and his fingers snapped, trying to catch something but gathering only an air. Hel glanced at the wound and saw that flesh is already knitting itself together. So he was healing. She breathed out a sigh of pure relief. It was pretty obvious that if she let Loki die, Fenrir would murder her.

Few more intakes of breath and his eyes opened. Hel had move back quickly, otherwise, he would hit her with his head when he sat upright. She hid the vial back in her pocket dimension and waited for Loki to notice her.

-Who... - his eyes narrowed and then widened – Hel?

She grinned at him, though inside she was far from being happy.

-Hello there, old man. You owe me your life, so you're going to help me gather my things I threw around while trying to save your pitiful existence.

He blinked at her.

-...what?

-But first, one little question... Don't tell me you're a smurf!

::

When she opened the door, he was standing in the rain and the wind was blowing his red cape around. His golden hair was wet and clutched to his head like a carpet. Perhaps he was intimidating for his foes, especially in this armour and with this hammer, but for Sigyn, he looked quite pathetically. His face was covered with a mask of pure sadness, yet she wasn't sure if she should believe it.

-You... Are you Sigyn? - he asked in a hoarse voice.

-I am. And you're Thor Odinson.

His face lit up a little, like a child seeing a candy.

-You know me?

Sigyn sighed.

-I have a television – she said – So yes, I know you.

He nodded and then got sad again.

-I have news... about your husband and my brother, Loki.

For a moment, Sigyn said nothing. So, this is it. She averted her gaze, trying not to look like she had expected it.

-He... - she heard Thor saying – We both were avenging our mother and Loki... died bravely. As a hero. He won't be forgotten, I can promise you that.

She finally managed to raise her eyes at him.

-Thank you for telling me – she whispered, not trusting her voice. Thor nodded.

-You... and your children... You know you can move to Asgard? You will be welcome there.

Sigyn needed a lot of her willpower so as not to snap at him.

-To a place that will remind me of my deceased husband every day? - she said with anger – No, thank you. I think I'll stay here – she hesitated – But should my children had other plans...

Thor smiled a little.

-Of course. Whenever they'll want to move to Asgard, it'll be enough for them... and you... to call Heimdall. Just... - he eyed the house – Outside.

Sigyn nodded to show that she understands.

-Thank you. Now... I want to tell my children... - she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath – Leave, please.

The prince looked like he wanted to protest, perhaps he hoped to see her children again, but in the end, he resigned and turned to walk away. Sigyn waited for him to disappear from her view and only then she closed the door, sighing with relief. It was close. Very close. She wiped sweat from her forehead and smiled to herself, proud that she didn't give anything out. After locking the door, she moved to the living room, where everyone was waiting.

-Did that oaf leave already?

-He did – she smiled to Loki, who was sprawled on the couch with Fenrir at his side. He was hugging the boy with one arm and holding a cup of hot tea with the other. No one could have guessed that he was very close to death not so long ago, he looked healthy and full of energy. Loki was dressed in jeans and a shirt, and if Sigyn didn't know better, she would think that he is a normal Midgardian man at home.

-It's not like tricking him would be hard – Hel said, not even raising her eyes from her grimuar. Jör shook his head but didn't say anything. Sigyn decided to ignore her oldest children, ruffled sleeping Fenrir's hair, and then sat on the other side of Loki with a small sigh. He put away the cup and reached to brush her cheek gently. That old romantic...

-So... - she looked at him – What's your next mischief?

Loki simply grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping with me to the end :) This is it for this part of Hel, Jor and Fen's story. But some of you probably wonder... Is this really the end?
> 
> No. This is not the end!
> 
> I'm taking a break with writing this, but perhaps one day I'll find strength to describe siblings' another adventures. **Don't expect an update before June!** I have a lot to study and I want to write something more original than fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> **A new serie will be started. The title will be the same ("The witch, the serpent and the wolf"). If you want to be informed about a new story about these three, subscribe it :)**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure you have noticed that there were many people in this story that appeared only once or were only mentioned. I don't like bringing up things and people that have nothing to do with the story, so they will appear later.
> 
> And things most likely I won't be explaining in future.  
>  **Fenrir's wolf** \- Someone probably has already guessed that Fenrir has simply a split personality and his other "Me" appears as a wolf.  
>  **The Edge** \- Though I hope it will appear later, I want to point out that Elias didn't make it up. It is a real prison in Alfheim. I'm afraid I shamelessly took an inspiration from TES: Morrowind (people, who played it, will know what I'm talking about :))  
>  **Avengers - Thor: Dark World** \- I think it's quite obvious that I prolonged it a little more than it should be (at least I guess it was much shorter than I made it).  
>  **Loki's death** \- No one really knows what happened after Thor left Loki in Thor: Dark World. So yes, in my story he would have really died if it wasn't for his daughter.
> 
> Anything else that needs explaining? Write about it in comments and I'll place it here :)


End file.
